


В чертогах героев

by Erna_Y



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Background Het, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 72,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erna_Y/pseuds/Erna_Y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в 19-м году от основания Рейха Лоэнграммов, в альтернативной вселенной, где Зигфрид Кирхайс не погиб во время покушения на Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма, вследствие чего события развивались иначе, чем в каноне. Райнхард не умер от болезни, хотя и не излечился окончательно. Мирная жизнь тяготит его, но судьба оказывается к нему благосклонной: случай на охоте становится предвестником новой войны.<br/>Часть 1. Эдельвейс - выложена полностью.<br/>Часть 2. Андромеда - добавлена 4-я глава</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эдельвейс

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Постканон, космоопера, военные приключения, технологии и расстановка сил отличаются от канонных.  
> И самое главное: фик имперский.
> 
> 2.Аннотация для ревностных фанатов ЛоГГ:  
> Что за зверь Z-частицы, надеюсь, и так ясно - все эти "зефиры", "зефуры" и "Зефле" сам черт не разберет. Няшки взбесились, обоснуй сдох, Н.Е.Х. атакует, а космические корабли все так же бороздят просторы большого театра. Кто не спрятался, я не виноват.

_"Десять врагов не совладают с одержимым человеком"._

_Здравый смысл никогда не совершит ничего подобного"_

_Ямамото Цунэтомо, "Хагакурэ"  
_

 

 

**Предисловие автора**

 

"В 802 году от начала Космический эры, после двух лет завоевательной кампании кайзера Райнхарда, Альянс Свободных Планет капитулировал. Его планетные системы вошли в состав Галактического Рейха в качестве Новых Территорий. В 803 году К.Э., 4-м от основания Нового Галактического Рейха династии Лоэнграммов, кампания завершилась взятием последнего оплота сторонников демократии - крепости Изерлон. Все известные владения человеческой расы в галактике Млечный Путь вошли в состав единого межзвездного государства.

Кайзер Райнхард обладал безусловным талантом политика и полководца. Современники отмечали его умение внушить своим воинам волю к победе, бесстрашие и приверженность рыцарским идеалам. Убежденный в том, что полководец должен сам вести своих людей в бой, Райнхард лично руководил сражениями со своего флагмана. Лишь тяжелая болезнь помешала ему участвовать в завершении завоевательной кампании. Кайзер Райнхард был не только талантливым военачальником, но и смелым реформатором. Он отменил привилегии, которыми при династии Гольдебаумов были наделены аристократы, стал инициатором коренных изменений в законодательстве, которые уравняли в правах аристократов и людей низшего сословия, фактически стерли грань между ними. 16 декабря 6 года Н.Р. Галактический Рейх стал конституционной монархией. На Новых Территориях режим Райнхарда называли "диктатурой в бархатных перчатках", ведь на протяжении своего правления он не сделал того шага, которого от него ожидали и требовали сторонники демократии. Рейху Лоэнграммов предстояло просуществовать почти сто лет, прежде чем был созван первый парламент, избранный народом.

Галактический Рейх стал величайшим империей в истории человечества. В состав его территорий вошли нескольких сотен звездных систем, расположенных в двух рукавах галактики, а население на момент основания составило более ста миллиардов человек.

Завершение первой галактической войны, длившейся полтора века, однако, не стало началом долгого мира, как мечтали многие.

В 7-м году Н.Р. на Новых Территориях вспыхнуло вооруженное восстание, организованное религиозными фанатиками. Оно охватило шесть звездных систем в рукаве Ориона. Для подавления восстания был задействован военный флот. Локальная война продолжалась восемнадцать дней, и унесла более миллиона человеческих жизней.

В 13-м году Н.Р. на планете Шампул произошел военный переворот. В руках восставших оказались ключи к ядерному боезапасу планеты. Под угрозой ядерной бомбардировки имперских военных баз мятежники требовали независимости новопровозглашенной республики Шампул. Мятеж был подавлен без применения боевых кораблей и сверхмощного оружия. Спецоперация по захвату дворца правительства на Шампуле стала одной из славных страниц в истории наземных войск Рейха и впоследствии вошла в учебники по тактике.

Если сравнивать с предыдущими и последующими периодами, полтора десятилетия с 4 по 19 гг. Н.Р. можно было бы называть относительно благополучным временем. В те годы произошел небывалый скачок в развитии науки и медицины, ставший началом выхода технического прогресса из многовековой стагнации. Появление новых технологий в космической навигации и звездоплавании раздвинуло границы обитаемого мира. То время, как отмечали некоторые приближенные, стало для кайзера Райнхарда куда более тяжелым испытанием, чем многочисленные сражения времен войны с Альянсом Свободных Планет. Став правителем обитаемого мира в возрасте двадцати шести лет, в последующие годы время Райнхард тосковал по сражениям. По свидетельствам, он обладал редкостным по силе стремлением к опасности. Стоит также отметить, что на протяжении многих лет кайзер Райнхард боролся с тяжелой болезнью и, по его собственным словам, больше всего боялся умереть в своей постели.

В повседневной жизни кайзер Райнхард отличался умеренностью в быту и аскетизмом. Брак Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма с Хильдегарде фон Мариендорф в 4 году Н.Р. оказался благополучным. У них было двое детей - Александр и Кларибель. Императрица Хильдегарде стала соправительницей императора и проявила себя как дальновидный политик. Одной из ее многочисленных заслуг было проведение законодательной реформы. Третьим лицом в государстве неофициально считался главнокомандующий имперским флотом Зигфрид Кирхайс, супруг старшей сестры кайзера, Аннерозе фон Грюнвальд. Известны слова самого кайзера Райнхарда: "Кирхайс - все равно, что я сам". Доверие кайзера к главнокомандующему было практически безграничным, что отчасти можно было объяснить преданностью Кирхайса и его боевыми заслугами. Во время галактической войны адмирал Кирхайс был известен своим стремлением беречь жизни своих людей. В среде военных он пользовался большим авторитетом. Но его влияние на кайзера, зачастую, преувеличивается историками, отчасти, потому, что дружба Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма и Зигфрида Кирхайса со временем обросла множеством легенд и домыслов, которым дал пищу один юридический казус, имевший место в 20 году.

(...)

В году 818-м от начала космической эры, 19-м от основания Нового Галактического Рейха, 3618-м от Рождества Христова подходило к концу второе десятилетие правления кайзера Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма, время, которое могло бы стать началом нового золотого века в истории человеческой цивилизации..."

 

"Популярная энциклопедия галактической истории"/ Феззан, 261 г. Н.Р.

 

**Часть первая. Эдельвейс**

**Глава 1. Эдельвейс**

 

Солнце катится, кудри мои золотя,

Я срываю цветы, с ветерком говорю.

Отчего же не счастлив я, словно дитя?

Отчего не спокоен, подобно царю?

Николай Гумилев

 

_Система Валгалла, планета Один,_

_20 августа 19-го года по летоисчислению Нового Рейха_

 

  
  
_Система Валгалла, планета Один,  
  
20 августа 19-го года по летоисчислению Нового Рейха _  
  
  
  
Райнхард в последний раз осматривает армейскую винтовку. Батарея в порядке, система безотказна. Быть может, она пригодится завтра, в горах.  
  
Это будет поистине прекрасное утро.  
  
-Флот-адмирал Кирхайс прибыл, - докладывает телохранитель, не пытаясь скрыть своего удовольствия.  
  
-Быстро же он вернулся, - Райнхард опускает винтовку на стойку и оборачивается. Телохранитель с непроницаемым видом смотрит куда-то в стену.  
  
Кирхайс должен был отсутствовать трое суток. Инспекция двух военных баз в соседних звездных системах не могла занять меньше времени. Но он вернулся раньше, чем через день.  
  
За дверью раздаются стремительные шаги. Телохранитель отступает в сторону и отдает честь.  
  
Кирхайс проходит в оружейную. Дождевые капли скатываются с его черного плаща на пол. Снаружи сильный ливень и гроза, а Кирхайс прилетел на вертолете - иначе до замка не добраться. Видимо, очень торопился.  
  
Этого и следовало ожидать. Все-таки он курирует императорскую службу охраны. Приказ кайзера, конечно, имеет наибольший вес, но тот приказ прямо противоречил военному уставу.  
  
-Капитан Тальман, вы можете быть свободны, - произносит Райнхард, скрывая улыбку.  
  
Кирхайс останавливается в четырех шагах, салютует. Его кажущееся спокойствие наводит на мысли о том, что он взволнован. И даже разгневан. Вон как глаза потемнели.  
  
-Что случилось?  
  
-Мой кайзер, в секторе Скирнира неполадки с гиперпространственным маяком. Навигация затруднена. Пришлось вернуться назад сразу после проверки Сигрун-3.  
  
-Понятно. И как дела на Сигрун-3?  
  
-Образцово-показательная база. Иного я не ожидал от Винтерфогеля.  
  
Кирхайс мельком оглядывает бластер-винтовку. Пробивает даже полутяжелую броню. Одна беда: из такой обычно стреляют со станины.  
  
-Хорошая винтовка, но для охоты тяжеловата.  
  
-С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь на охоту?  
  
-Вокруг замка собрались хищные звери и подняли такой вой, - отвечает Кирхайс, - что я сразу понял: без охоты никак не обойтись.  
  
-А у тебя, оказывается, тонкий слух.  
  
-Они выли достаточно громко. Не могу допустить, чтобы мой кайзер охотился на них самолично. Для этого у него есть подданные.  
  
Райнхард со вздохом подходит к стойке с оружием.  
  
-Эти подданные не могут даже сопроводить меня на охоту, не доложив об этом тебе.  
  
-Они мои подчиненные. Они не могут ослушаться приказа кайзера держать дело в тайне, но обязаны доложить мне. Такое вот забавное противоречие.  
  
-Что ж, они выполнили свою обязанность. Противоречие устранено, - Райнхард поглаживает дуло винтовки. - Между тем, у нас в плане значилась инспекция базы "Оттон". Они там уже полгода стыковочный док починить не могут. Пишут, что их подрядчики завтраками кормят, и сваливают вину за отсрочку на одну феззанскую компанию. Так что время лучше не терять. Завтра утром туда и отправляйся.  
  
-Откуда такая информация? - изумление во взгляде Кирхайса выглядит неподдельным.  
  
Райнхард делает вид, что не слышал вопроса. Кирхайс вернулся не вовремя, и к завтрашнему утру ему лучше не быть в Химмельшлоссе.  
  
Но Кирхайса так просто не возьмешь. Ведь он не только главнокомандующий, не только муж сестры, и не только военный министр. Он лучший друг, с самого детства, друг, который не раз спасал жизнь и сделает это еще раз, если понадобится. Хотя и знает, что быть другом императора в большей степени, чем подданным, невозможно.  
  
-Лорд Райнхард, - Кирхайс подходит ближе и заглядывает Райнхарду в глаза. - Вы не должны идти туда. Вместо вас должен пойти другой человек.  
  
-Зачем ты говоришь мне это?  
  
-В данной ситуации я не могу сделать ничего другого.  
  
-Что ж, я тебя выслушал. На этом, думаю, наш разговор можно считать оконченным.  
  
-Нет, Райнхард. Нельзя, - во взгляде Кирхайса с трудом сдерживаемая ярость. -Три года назад так уже было. Ты поехал один. Когда я вернулся, ты лежал в медицинской капсуле в окровавленных повязках.  
  
Райнхард дотрагивается до левой щеки.  
  
-Это была случайность. От гранатометчика не спасла бы и рота охраны на бронемашинах. А здесь все ущелье оцеплено, даже мышь не пробежит незамеченной. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
-Аннерозе знает?  
  
-Нет. Но если ты скажешь...  
  
-Я уверен, что она уже обо всем догадалась. Но госпожа Аннерозе давно уже смирилась с мыслью, что неспособна внушить тебе благоразумие. Когда-то я дал ей клятву защищать лорда Райнхарда. Раз уже не удается убедить тебя остаться в замке и послать кого-то другого вместо себя, тогда мне придется нарушить приказ.  
  
Кирхайс берет винтовку. В его руках она уже не выглядит столь тяжеловесной.  
  
-Мне тоже хочется вспомнить, - добавляет он со странной грустью в голосе.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Оставив ионокрафты в долине, Райнхард и Кирхайс поднимаются по узкой тропе, вьющейся по отвесному склону. В ельнике тихо - не поют птицы, не слышно привычной лесной возни. Откуда-то веет болотом. Край солнца уже показался над горными склонами, оттесняя синие тени на дно долин, где все еще таится ночная прохлада. Блистающие пики отливают золотом. От края до края - ни облачка.  
  
Райнхард останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, и смотрит вниз. На противоположной стороне ущелья, на склоне виднеются серые пятнышки. Горные бараны кормятся на альпийском лугу. С такого расстояния их можно достать из винтовки с оптическим прицелом. Но не в этот раз.  
  
Ветви деревьев отбрасывают узорчатые тени на тропу, тени скользят по спине Кирхайса, обтянутой коричневой кожаной курткой. Кирхайс идет быстро. За его плечами зачехленный охотничий арбалет. Райнхард с армейской винтовкой с трудом успевает за ним, но не показывает виду. В это утро ему хочется наслаждаться энергичным движением и запахом опасности, внушающим иллюзию безграничной свободы. Кирхайс, кажется, не разделяет этих чувств. Он цепким взглядом ощупывает ельник и крутые склоны, и время от времени поглядывает на экран комма.  
  
\- Помнишь, как мы охотились на Теории? - спрашивает Райнхард. -Живописные развалины, заросшие лесом - все, что осталось от одного из крупнейших городов Федерации. Тысячелетние руины небоскребов вроде тех, какими застроены Феззан или Хайнессенполис. Мы как будто попали в далекое будущее.  
  
Кирхайс оглядывается. Он не слишком расположен поддерживать разговор. Его загорелое лицо кажется высеченным из камня, рыжие волосы блестят в лучах солнца.  
  
-Тогда мы бродили среди развалин целый день и никого не подстрелили, -добавляет Райнхард. - Возможно, и в этот раз так будет.  
  
-Если бы.  
  
-Тебя это обнадеживает?  
  
-Не слишком.  
  
Райнхард смотрит на небо.  
  
-В прошлый раз мы жгли костер, и никого рядом с нами не было. Ни единой живой души.  
  
Кирхайс медлит с ответом. Райнхард замечает, что он улыбается.  
  
Тишину леса нарушает легкая вибрация. Кирхайса вызывают на связь.  
  
-Гончие обнаружили волка, - сообщает он, глядя на комм.  
  
-Одного?  
  
-Остальных пока не видно. Но он явно не один.  
  
Заслонившись ладонью от солнца, Райнхард оглядывает склон.  
  
-Эдельвейс в квадрате В-17, - вполголоса говорит Кирхайс. - Понял.  
  
Надвинув визор, он оглядывается.  
  
-К нам гости.  
  
-Сколько?  
  
-Пятеро. На два часа, расстояние - шестьсот метров. Идут по радару, прямо на нас.  
  
-Точно не наши?  
  
-Не та частота.  
  
Обменявшись взглядами, они спускаются с горы под прикрытием нависающего утеса.  
  
-Может, это просто случайные браконьеры? Профессионал отключил бы электронику.  
  
\- Скорее маскируются под них. Проскочить через заслоны - это больше, чем можно ожидать от браконьеров, - Кирхайс оглядывается. - Здесь полк охраны.  
  
\- Они могли пройти ночью, отключив, отключив все приборы, через лес со стороны перевала. Там "мертвая зона".  
  
\- Слишком рискованно. Скорее, раздобыли систему маскировки из числа новейших. - Кирхайс качает головой, нажимает на кнопки комма.  
  
\- Егеря скоро будут здесь, - объявляет он секунд через десять. - Давай поднимемся вон к тому распадку.  
  
Переступая через еловые корни, они приближаются к каменной россыпи, заросшей бурьяном.  
  
-Какого дьявола они не отключают радар? Неужели... - Кирхайс замолкает на полуслове.  
  
-Мини-генератор? - предполагает Райнхард. Мини-генераторы Z-частиц, новейшее изобретение ученых Рейха, лишь недавно были запущены в серийное производство.  
  
-Если это правда, то они могут нацелиться по пеленгу. Один выстрел из гранатомета, и нам конец.Но пока они не узнают, что это мы, им нет смысла раскрывать себя.  
  
Издали доносится вой двигателей ионокрафта.  
  
-Вот же... - хрипло выплевывает Кирхайс. Он срывает с пояса комм и, размахнувшись, швыряет внизу, как гранату. Райнхард следует его примеру. Инфракрасный датчик на разогретом солнцем склоне бесполезен, а значит, есть шанс, что враги возьмут неправильное упреждение. Райнхард и Кирхайс, не сговариваясь, взбираются по склону, чтобы выгадать драгоценные секунды. Когда мишень двигается быстро, с упреждением несложно ошибиться.  
  
Стрелку нужно занять позицию. Запросить координаты. Прицелиться. И выстрелить. А потом - еще раз.  
  
Характерный вой, вибрируя, уносится к небесам. Снаряд выпущен.  
  
Ухватившись за край, Райнхард рывком забирается на уступ.  
  
Кирхайс уже наверху. Он оглядывается и машет рукой:  
  
-Сюда! Быстрее!  
  
Шум двигателей все ближе. Три, пять... двенадцать ионокрафтов. Юргенс не поскупился. Но ветер уже доносит пронзительное шипение. Мини-генератор Z-частиц включился при ударе о землю. Его радиус действия не превышает пятидесяти метров.  
  
Еще один выстрел.  
  
Кровь стучит в ушах. Райнхард перескакивает с камня на камень, по острым сколам мчится напрямик. Вот и все. Он спрыгивает на траву и видит - в просвете между кустами зеленый проблеск. Небольшая морена заполнена темной водой, позеленевшие камни на дне увиты прядями водорослей.  
  
-Сюда!  
  
Вдохнув, Райнхард бросается в воду, почти одновременно с Кирхайсом. Уклон дна достаточно велик, но из-за нагроможденных камней глубину угадать трудно. От удара об острый край левое колено пронзает боль. Под защитой ледяной воды Райнхард прижимается к камням, считая секунды.  
  
Гул воды тонет в искаженном грохоте взрыва. Клубы ослепительного пламени проносятся над поверхностью водоема.  
  
Слышатся отдаленные взрывы и звуки выстрелов.  
  
Райнхард поднимает голову над водой. От выжженного дерна валит дым, вместо кустов на берегу - лишь обугленные пеньки, пахнет окалиной. Укрывшись за валуном, Кирхайс разглядывает кого-то через оптический прицел.  
  
Цепляясь за скользкие камни, Райнхард выбирается на берег.  
  
-Слева, - не оборачиваясь, произносит Кирхайс, - на десять часов.  
  
Россыпь валунов простирается на сотню метром до подножия отвесной скалы, огибающей морену с одной стороны. С другой тянется отлогий склон, занятый хвойным лесом. Приглядевшись, Райнхард замечает среди деревьев странное дрожание, как будто прозрачный силуэт появляется среди них, искажая лучи света, и тотчас же исчезает. Вот качнулась ветка. Хрустнули сухие сучья. И снова мелькание, слева. Так вот как они пробрались через перевал... "Призрачный камуфляж" - самая надежная защита от средств обнаружения. Только где эти молодчики умудрились его достать?  
  
Райнхард успевает пригнуться, прячась за камнями, и разряд бластера прямо над головой выбивает из скалы каменную крошку.  
  
Кирхайс спешно расчехляет арбалет. Против вооруженных террористов это не более чем игрушка, но лучше, чем ничего: после купания в озере лазерные ружья и пистолеты вышли из строя.  
  
-Мы здесь как на ладони. Укроемся там, - Кирхайс кивает на скопление крупных скальных обломков  
  
Через секунду на лесистом склоне распускаются огненные цветы, воздух прочерчивают пунктиры выстрелов. Грохочут взрывы. Отлогий лесистый склон накрыт шквальным огнем. Над ущельем проносятся ионокрафты с бойцами в броне.  
  
-Ну, наконец-то, - произносит Райнхард.  
  
Кирхайс взмахивает рукой, и Райнхард следом за ним бросается к нагромождению скал. Это укрытие куда надежнее предыдущего. Теперь остается подождать, пока бойцы Юргенса закончат свою работу.  
  
Трещат кусты. Кто-то продирается через заросли. Кирхайс оглядывается на Райнхарда, жестом показывая сигнал "затаиться", а потом исчезает за камнями.  
  
В бдительном ожидании проходит минута. Сквозь грохот и вой двигателей Райнхарду чудится, что где-то поблизости спрессованную тишину среди камней нарушает глухой звук удара и короткий стон, а вслед за этим - выстрел.  
  
Потом становится тихо. Выстрелов больше не слышно. Ветер доносит запах гари.  
  
Слышится шуршание ветвей и шорох щебенки под тяжелыми ботинками.  
  
Пять, шесть - быстрые они - восемь, десять.  
  
И легкие шаги.  
  
Одиннадцать.  
  
Кирхайс проявляет чуть слышно, с другой стороны. Его арбалет разряжен, на левом плече и на руках - кровь. В правой руке - нож, тоже в крови. Глаза шальные.  
  
\- Порядок, - говорит он и оглядывается. Слева от него из зарослей показывается массивная фигура в камуфляже. Ее очертания смутны и нечетки. Человек в камуфляже двигается немного неестественно - похоже, он в силовых доспехах.  
  
Боец поднимает забрало. Это Юргенс.  
  
.-Группа террористов уничтожена, - докладывает он.  
  
-Что с первой? - спрашивает Кирхайс.  
  
-Девять убиты, семь захвачены в плен.  
  
-Продолжайте поиски. И пусть за нами пришлют вертолет.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Холод становится невыносимым. Но это ненадолго. Солнце пригревает по-летнему, штаны и рубашка из термоткани высохнут за четверть часа, а вертолет прилетит еще раньше. Белый с золотом, чуть изогнутый горный пик среди небесной лазури кажется средоточием этого знобящего холода, холода жизни и холода смерти, разлитого повсюду, над выжженными берегами озера, где земля все еще дымится, а от травы остался лишь пепел. Над горами лежит всеобъемлющее спокойствие, и небо кажется ярче, и кучевые облака, похожие на айсберги, неторопливо, как и прежде, плывут над живыми и мертвыми.  
  
Кирхайс вынимает из винтовки батарею, осматривает, вставляет обратно.  
  
-У тебя кровь на плече, - говорит Райнхард  
  
-Чужая.  
  
Из внутреннего кармана промокшей куртки Райнхард достает плоскую фляжку. Отпивает и протягивает Кирхайсу. Кирхайс делает глоток и снова смотрит на винтовку.  
  
-Заработала, - замечает он с удивлением. - Как не хватало ее десятью минутами раньше.  
  
-Нож и арбалет- по-твоему, чересчур старомодно?  
  
-Скорее, ненадежно.  
  
-Для того, чтобы купаться в озере, они подошли как нельзя лучше.  
  
-Твоя правда. Озеро подвернулось очень кстати. Но если бы мы шли быстрее, оно бы нас не спасло.  
  
-Нас спасло то, что я выдохся.  
  
-Возможно.  
  
-Нет, нас спасла твоя смекалка, - улыбается Райнхард.  
  
Кирхайс мрачно качает головой, оглядывая местность. Он все еще ожидает нападения.  
  
Райнхард замечает среди камней пушистые белые звездочки на коротких стеблях.  
  
-Какие странные цветы... У Аннерозе таких еще не было.  
  
-Видел их раньше, - отвечает Кирхайс, не оборачиваясь. - Название не помню.  
  
-Вспомнил, как они называются, - Райнхард указывает на эмблему, выбитую на стволе винтовки: цветок, похожий на звезду с девятью лепестками. - Эдельвейс.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Вертолет уносит их к замку Химмельшлосс.  
  
Еще один дурной сон с хорошим концом, думает Кирхайс, поглядывая на бледного Райнхарда с посиневшими губами, в полудреме наблюдающего, как внизу проплывают зеленые и синие горные хребты. В те минуты, у озера с дымящимися берегами он выглядел по-настоящему счастливым. Лучше бы он любил роскошь, устраивал праздники, чтобы весь Феззан ходил ходуном. Изменял Хильдегарде, в конце концов. Вреда от этого было бы меньше. Можно сколько угодно дразнить смерть, обладая безграничным запасом удачи, но в жизни запас удачи однажды заканчивается. Не лучше ли погибнуть в бою, выполняя свой долг, или умереть в своей постели, в окружении детей и внуков?  
  
Кирхайс улыбается своим мыслям, поймав себя на неискренности. Облака над горным хребтом отливают золотом и медью. Жить стоит лишь ради мгновений настоящего, словно бы говорят они. А то мгновение - там, у озера и камней, мгновение, едва не ставшее последним, - было прекрасно.  
  
Нужно будет вычистить нож сразу по возвращении. Не ровен час, попадет в руки Аннерозе...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Березовые поленья потрескивают в очаге. Райнхард протягивает руки к огню, зябко поводя плечами. Его лицо пылает румянцем. Несмотря на теплый свитер, он не может согреться.  
  
-Холодно? - спрашивает Кирхайс.  
  
-Уже нет.  
  
Пламя освещает левую щеку Райнхарда, рассеченную тонкими шрамами. Другие, не столь аккуратные, уходят под воротник рубашки. Блики танцуют на золотистых волосах, похожих на львиную гриву.  
  
Заметив пристальный взгляд Кирхайса, Райнхард оборачивается. Ему бы сейчас съязвить, сказать что-нибудь ироническое, но вместо этого он кладет руку на плечо и заглядывает в лицо, снизу вверх.  
  
-Охота прошла на редкость удачно.  
  
Лучше бы он не смотрел так. Это запрещенный прием, действующий безотказно.  
  
-Когда военная полиция разговорит захваченных террористов, мы узнаем немало интересного.  
  
-Если они останутся в живых, - замечает Кирхайс.  
  
-Если нет, я не буду о них горевать. Хотелось бы знать, как к ним попал "призрачный камуфляж". Это же секретная разработка.  
  
-Специалист-оружейник сказал мне, что этот "призрачный камуфляж" не похож ни на одну из стандартных моделей. Он изготовлен по похожей технологии, но в нем использованы другие материалы, и конструктивные особенности у него другие. Он гораздо легче и изготовлен явно не на военном заводе. Нет ни маркировок, ни спецификаций, больше похоже на опытный образец.  
  
-С самого начала было ясно, что это не обычные террористы. Уверен, что за ними стоит феззанский синдикат. Для религиозных фанатиков они слишком прыткие.  
  
-В прыти им не откажешь, - Кирхайс оглядывается на дверь. Ему не хочется, чтобы разговор услышал кто-то третий. - Они подобрались слишком близко.  
  
Райнхард отвечает многозначительной усмешкой.  
  
-Говорил с Йоганном?  
  
-Так точно, - у Кирхайса нет сил, чтобы усмехнуться в ответ. Лицо словно сковывает холод. - Аннерозе должна уехать из Химмельшлосс, пока мы не разберемся с этим.  
  
-Сегодняшнее нападение показало, что на Одине никто из нас не может быть в безопасности. И, полагаю, нигде, до тех пор, пока мы не выполем дурную траву. В пути Аннерозе может подвергнуться еще большей опасности.  
  
Райнхард отворачивается к огню.  
  
-Пятнадцать лет назад, когда в нее стреляли, ни тебя, ни меня не было рядом.  
  
Так и было. Они оба сражались у системы Мар-Адетта, а Аннерозе ждала их на Феззане. Исполняя приказ Райнхарда, Вален и Биттенфельд в разгар военной кампании против Альянса вместе со своими армадами отправились к древней Терре и накрыли бомбардировкой все известные убежища фанатиков-терраистов. Ту военную операцию назвали впоследствии "крестовым походом язычников". Райнхарда упрекали в излишней жестокости по отношению к мирным жителям, но он не испытывал ни малейшего чувства вины за свой приказ - ни тогда, ослепленный яростью, ни впоследствии. И Кирхайс не осудил его решения, как осуждал бомбардировку Вестерланда.  
  
Райнхард прав. Ни на одной из военных баз Одина, ни в резиденции предыдущей династии, Аннерозе не будет в большей безопасности, чем здесь.  
  
Кирхайс проводит ладонью по лицу, прогоняя воспоминания. И слышит за спиной тихий голос:  
  
-Пойдем пить чай.  
  
Они спускаются в гостиную по длинной мраморной лестнице. Райнхард задумчив. От его приподнятого настроения не осталось и следа.  
  
-Как прошла твоя вчерашняя встреча с родителями?  
  
-Неважно, - отвечает Кирхайс. - Отец упорствует, отговаривается тем, что не хочет оставлять свою оранжерею, а мать поддерживает его, несмотря на все наши уговоры. Аннерозе и про внуков напоминала, но никакого толку. Говорят, у вас на Феззане кругом пустыня, а на Одине - и море, и горы, и климат превосходный.  
  
Аннерозе просила Райнхарда поехать вместе с ней, чтобы уговорить родителей Кирхайса перебраться на Феззан, но Райнхард отказался. Он понимал, что просьба императора равнозначна приказу, и не стал вмешиваться.  
  
-Возможно, они не хотят подвергаться вниманию прессы. К тому же пожилым людям трудно менять свои привычки. Тут уже ничего не поделаешь...  
  
Стол в гостиной застелен вышитой скатертью, блестят серебряные подсвечники. Феззанский хай-тек Аннерозе находит скучным. Эту скатерть, вышитую собственноручно, она привезла с собой.  
  
Райнхард принюхивается.  
  
-Сдается мне, это пирог с яблоками и корицей. А с кухни почему-то пахло шоколадом.  
  
-Аннерозе для тебя старается. Говорит, что ты слишком худой.  
  
-О чем секретничаете? - интересуется Аннерозе. На ней шелковое платье цвета индиго в стиле старой империи, высокая прическа украшена жемчугом. Аннерозе старше Кирхайса, но выглядит моложе - лишь мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз указывают на то, что ей значительно больше тридцати. У нее красивые руки - узкие, белые, с длинными пальцами, гладкие, как у молодой девушки.  
  
-О твоих непревзойденных кулинарных талантах, - отвечает Кирхайс, усаживаясь за стол.  
  
-Вы сначала попробуйте, а потом уже говорите. Может быть, пирог и вовсе невкусный.  
  
-Не может быть, - Райнхард наливает себе чаю.  
  
Аннерозе улыбается одними губами, раскладывая по тарелкам.  
  
-Жаль, что тут нет Хильды. Она бы оценила и замок, и природу, и охоту. Говорят, в юности она стреляла с коня, как амазонка.  
  
-Кто-то должен был вести дела на Феззане, - отвечает Райнхард. - Когда Хильда остается вместо меня, я могу спать спокойно.  
  
-Она тебя избаловала.  
  
-Неизвестно, кто кого избаловал больше. Она делает то, что ей больше всего нравится.  
  
-Что ж, вам с госпожой Хильдегарде, лучше знать. И все-таки она могла бы сопровождать в этот раз. Вы уже так давно не путешествовали вместе...  
  
-Хочешь сказать - жена должна всюду следовать за мужем?  
  
Аннерозе наливает чай в тонкую фарфоровую чашку.  
  
-Хоть изредка. Это пошло бы на пользу вашему браку.  
  
Рассуждения Аннерозе, как Райнхарду лучше строить отношения с ее величеством, Кирхайс слышит не в первый и даже не в десятый раз. А Райнхарду приходится выслушивать их куда чаще.  
  
Во взгляде Аннерозе проскальзывает тень безнадежности. Они смотрит на мужа, ища у него поддержки, Кирхайс выразительно поводит бровью - зачем возвращаться к разговору, результат которого давно известен?  
  
Вздохнув, он оглядывает пустую тарелку.  
  
-Пирог, как всегда, превосходный. Требую добавки!  
  
-Больше нет. Зато есть шоколадный торт.  
  
-Почему он не на столе?  
  
-Он еще не пропитался. Я знала, что одним пирогом вас не накормишь. Особенно тебя, Зиг. Ты способен прикончить его в одиночку.  
  
Райнхард кивает с набитым ртом.  
  
-Очень вкусно.  
  
Некоторое время они молчат. Штрудель, приготовленный Аннерозе, достоин того, чтобы помолчать немного.  
  
-Как прошла ваша охота?  
  
-Кирхайс взял волка.  
  
-Ну и где же шкура?  
  
-Безнадежно испорчена.  
  
-Почему-то над западными отрогами Хабихта весь день кружили военные вертолеты. Не слишком ли много егерей для одной стаи волков?  
  
-Охрана его величества, - отвечает Кирхайс.  
  
-Безопасность прежде всего, - Кивает Аннерозе. А глазах - холод: кого вы обманываете? Еще не случалось, чтобы Райнхард возвращался с обычной охоты таким довольным.  
  
\- Зато вы принесли эдельвейсы, - добавляет она. - Не знала, что они растут на Одине в естественной среде. Попробую заказать семена. Может быть, приживутся и в нашем саду на Феззане.  
  
  
  
***  
  
После ужина Кирхайс поднимается в башню и застает там коммандера Акерлунда в окружении мерцающих в воздухе голографических панелей, бросающих разноцветные блики на его белесые волосы и широкоскулое лицо с раскосыми азиатскими глазами.  
  
-...диверсантов уже доставили в управление военной полиции на Одине, - докладывает Акерлунд. - Начальник полиции оговорился, а не следует ли передать их в соответствующий отдел министерства галактической безопасности. Я сослался на приказ флот-адмирала Кесслера.  
  
-Хорошо. До завтра у нас есть время.  
  
Управление военной полиция формально было самостоятельным ведомством, и хотя его статус в правительственной структуре Нового Рейха был ниже, чем статус военного министерства, Ульрих Кесслер, его глава, точно так же, как и Зигфрид Кирхайс, находился в прямом подчинении императора. Но Кирхайс еще накануне вознамерился оттянуть момент передачи дела министерству галактической безопасности. С Кесслером у него сложились добрые, если не сказать, приятельские отношения, они знали друг друга больше двадцати лет, начальнику военной полиции, чья безукоризненная честность была известна всем, он доверял больше, чем главе МГБ Оберштайну, и Кесслер платил ему тем же. Договориться с Кесслером не составило труда. Когда операция по захвату террористов завершилась, сотрудники военной полиции приступили к дознанию в обстановке строгой секретности, и на Одине, и на Феззане. Дело держал на контроле сам Кесслер.  
  
Можно было не сомневаться, что утечка информации о результатах дознания рано или поздно произойдет. Если дело попадет в руки Оберштайна, то даст ему еще немного отсылок к фактам, которые ему лучше не знать.  
  
Возможно, эти подозрения были обоснованы не в полной мере, но те факты, которым владел Кирхайс, говорили в их пользу. К главе министерства государственной безопасности Паулю фон Оберштайну Кирхайс имел длинный счет: начиная с уничтожения Вестерланда и заканчивая Шампульским мятежом, в ходе расследования которого выяснилось немало любопытных фактов относительно его инициаторов. Оберштайн ставил интересы государства превыше собственных интересов, интересов отдельно взятых людей, даже интересов самого императора. Райнхард как-то раз в шутку заметил, что если Оберштайн решит, что император действует во вред государственным интересам, то сделает все, чтобы избавиться и от императора. Райнхарда забавляла эта мысль. Он был болен уже много лет, и балансировал на опасной грани, как любой, кто слишком долго вглядывается в бездну. Он представлял опасность - даже для самого себя. Это заставляло Кирхайса усиливать бдительность как в отношении недругов, так и в отношении соратников.  
  
Кирхайс связывается со старшим офицером, которому вверено дознание, и приказывает доложить ему лично о результатах допроса, как только они появятся.  
  
После этого он приступает к текущим делам. Визит на Один и короткий отдых в горах - не причина для того, чтобы отложить выполнение своих обязанностей.  
  
За день в личной папке накопилось полтора десятка электронных документов. Постановления о принятии на вооружение новых супертяжелых крейсеров, доклад Управления Пространственной Разведки с предложением изменить границы фронтира - открыты еще две планеты, пригодные для терраформирования, жалобы из двух воинских частей на плохое снабжение. И еще несколько докладов из исследовательских лабораторий, написанных в таких терминах, что требовалась помощь научного консультанта. Последний доклад больше подошел бы для публикации в научном журнале: к нему приложена подробная статья о дзета-волнах, недавно зарегистрированных одной из обсерваторий вблизи фронтира, с теоретическими выкладками и графиками. Отправлено с научной станции на планетоиде Суртур-1. На этой базе зимой или весной произошло какое-то ЧП, было расследование... На Суртур-1 кроме научной станции размещена и военная база - возможно, по этой причине Райнхард велел передать научный доклад в военное министерство... Такое случается время от времени.  
  
Отсутствие плохих новостей - само по себе хорошая новость.  
  
Пусть подозрения Тальмана окажутся всего лишь подозрениями.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Над горами сияют полуночные созвездия, изломанный горизонт подернут чуть заметными красными отсветами - горные хребты, пролегающие вдали, теряются в туманной синеве.  
  
Замок Химмельшлосс при старой империи был загородной резиденцией Гольденбаумов. На краю горного отрога, над широкой долиной, поросшей вековым лесом, он возвышается, как гранитный утес. Райнхард останавливается в Химмельшлоссе во время визитов на Один. В последний раз он был здесь два года назад.  
  
Кирхайс оглядывается.  
  
На смотровой площадке кто-то есть. Белокурый человек в светло-сером макинтоше облокотился на мраморное ограждение.  
  
Кирхайс подходит ближе. С вершин веет стужей. На небе - ни облачка. Яркие звезды усыпают иссиня-черный свод, изогнутая вершина горы блестит серебром.  
  
-Кирхайс, - полу вопрос, полувздох.  
  
-Да.  
  
Молчание.  
  
Кирхайс вспоминает, что сегодня двадцатое августа.  
  
Годовщина.  
  
В этот день пятнадцать лет назад в битве за Изерлонский коридор погиб Ян Вэньли. Его любимый враг. В том же бою погиб адмирал Биттенфельд, и вскоре после него - адмирал Вален и его многотысячный флот сгорели в белой вспышке Молота Тора, самого страшного оружия, созданного человечеством. Во время высадки имперского десанта на Изерлон выстрелом из ручной пушки был убит гранд-адмирал Ройенталь. Он не был безрассудным, нет. Он слишком любил смерть, наверное, куда больше, чем свою невесту, потому и отправился вместе с десантом на Изерлон, когда победа была уже близка.  
  
В той битве погибли сотни тысяч человек. Последние защитники демократии были изобретательны, но они были блокированы в системе Артена, и не могли вырваться. Коридор, перекрытый флотами Райнхарда, стал для них ловушкой. Имперский флот в долгих изматывающих сражениях одержал верх, потому что Райнхард приказал своим воинам стоять насмерть. Только сам он не мог насладиться битвой, он не мог даже наблюдать за ней со своего флагмана, потому что болезнь, с которой он боролся, взяла ним верх. Он находился в столице, на Феззане, и уже не мог подняться с постели, терзаемый жестокими болями и жаром. Это было словно проклятие - чем дальше простиралась его власть, тем больше он слабел, как будто каждая победа стоила ему частицы себя.  
  
Райнхард получил победу в подарок от погибших и оставшихся в живых. Не о таком триумфе он мечтал. Он хотел трофея, но не подарка. Судьба распорядилась иначе.  
  
Он до сих пор скорбит о враге, которого ему так и не удалось превзойти. Ян Вэньли, талантливейший стратег, мудрый Волшебник, любивший воевать и мечтавший о мире... Жаль, что он отказался стать адмиралом Галактического Рейха.  
  
Серые глаза Райнхарда отблескивают тусклой сталью.Он молчит о том далеком дне. Все и так уже сказано.  
  
С отрешенной улыбкой Райнхард смотрит на вершину далекой горы.  
  
-Что ты думаешь об излучении, зафиксированном в секторе Суртура?  
  
-Доклад из обсерватории я отправил консультанту. Завтра будет подготовлено решение.  
  
-Прочти его сегодня. Он того стоит. Полчаса назад я говорил с Оберштайном. Он представил сравнительные данные из Управления Пространственной Разведки и нескольких обсерваторий - весьма любопытные выкладки. Я намерен отправить в сектор Суртура флот для проведения учений.  
  
-Сектор Суртура находится за пределами фронтира. Не слишком ли далеко?  
  
-Это не обычные учения.  
  
-Кто на этот раз?  
  
-Я перешлю тебе доклад Оберштайна. Сам все поймешь.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Кирхайс вчитывается в сухие строчки доклада. Изучает схемы, графики, диаграммы, колонки цифр. Знаний с трудом хватает на то, чтобы понять хотя бы половину написанного.  
  
Вблизи сектора Суртура обнаружена пространственная аномалия. Предположительно - горловина "коридора". Источники дзета-излучения обнаружены в секторе номер... да, в том же самом. Дальше следовала целая страница криптографических выкладок.  
  
Что из этого следует?  
  
"Дзета-излучение модулировано и несет зашифрованную информацию".  
  
Дзета-излучение модулировано? Кто ж, разрази его Мьелльнир, мог модулировать это доселе неизвестное науке излучение?  
  
Воображение рисует красочные картины - одна фантастичнее другой.  
  
Райнхард был доволен. Почти счастлив. Он улыбался так же, бросая вызов Яну Вэньли, посылая Альянсу свое "иду на вы".  
  
Похоже, он намерен отправиться к Суртуру. Сейчас он может это себе позволить. На кайзерин можно положиться; к тому же возможность управлять государством в отсутствие мужа потешит ее честолюбие.  
  
Чепуха. Райнхард не безумец. В конце концов, туда можно отправить научную группу из Корпуса Пространственной разведки, под охраной трех флотов. А начальником операции назначить самого главу Корпуса, гранд-адмирала фон Айзенаха.  
  
Кирхайс набрасывает план и вызывает по коммуникатору Райнхарда. Сигнал переадресации. "Оставьте сообщение".  
  
Помедлив немного, Кирхайс включает дальнюю связь и набирает номер Оберштайна.  
  
Звучит отрывок из увертюры к "Тангейзеру". Щелчок. Вместо изображения - черный квадрат. В Химмельшлоссе девять вечера, а в столице Феззана - около часа ночи. Видимо, Оберштайн уже собрался ложиться спать - на ночь он снимает глазные протезы.  
  
-Слушаю.  
  
Мелодичный голос Оберштайна звучит хрипловато, как будто от усталости.  
  
-Прошу меня извинить, что беспокою в столь поздний час.  
  
-Переходите к делу.  
  
-Я прочитал отчет о дзета-излучении, зафиксированном в секторе Суртура.  
  
Раздается тихий щелчок, через некоторое время - другой. На экране появляется изображение, недостаточное четкое оттого, что в комнате полумрак. В тусклом синеватом свете лицо Оберштайна кажется ненамного темнее белой рубашки. Гладкие волосы, отливающие серебром, зачесаны назад со лба и спускаются почти до плеч. Бледное, худое лицо кажется безжизненными. У Оберштайна неестественно скупая мимика, и оттого - мало морщин, мертвые электронные глаза смотрят в пустоту. Ему пятьдесят пять, но кажется, будто он прожил уже сотню лет, сохраняя подобие молодости.  
  
-Ваша оперативность превзошла мои ожидания. Я полагал, что вы прибегните к помощи консультантов, - в реплике Оберштайна читается скрытая издевка. - Так о чем вы хотели узнать?  
  
-Какую информацию несет смодулированное излучение?  
  
-Машина интерпретирует ее как закодированный сигнал. Ни одна из наших систем такой не использует. Пока не удается понять, что означает последовательность цифр - текст, звуки, координаты или визуальную информацию.  
  
-И все же, полагаю, у Департамента науки были веские причины, чтобы передать эту информацию к вам, в Министерство Галактической Безопасности, и для того, чтобы она попала к его величеству с грифом "особой важности".  
  
-Недавно в секторе Суртура были зафиксированы флуктуации гравитационного поля. Для выяснения обстоятельств были посланы три экспедиции, но ни одна из них не вернулась. В отчетах последней есть данные, указывающие на необычное явление под названием "гравитационный шторм", возможно, послужившее причиной гибели первых двух экспедиций. После шторма датчики зафиксировали несколько новых пространственных дефектов. Капитан успел отправить отчет, но на следующий сеанс связи не вышел. В последний раз пространственные дефекты возникли в опасной близости от системы Суртура - на расстоянии десяти световых лет.  
  
-Подобные происшествия находятся в ведении подведомственного мне Департамента Чрезвычайных ситуаций, - замечает Кирхайс. - Странно, что мне об этом не доложили.  
  
-Этим делом с самого начала занимался Департамент науки. Оно было передано в Министерство Безопасности, и теперь находится на особом контроле у кайзера.  
  
-Тогда я официально прошу предоставить мне полную информацию по нему.  
  
-Она будет предоставлена, если кайзер подтвердил ваш запрос, - Оберштайн закинул удочку, Кирхайс сделал вид, что проглотил наживку. Пересечение полномочий - стандартная ситуация, возникающая время от времени, но сейчас Кирхайсу кажется, что она возникла не случайно, ведь Оберштайн прилагает все усилия, чтобы свести влияние случайностей к минимуму, и почти всегда успешно. - Вы выглядите обеспокоенным, флот-адмирал Кирхайс, и я не склонен полагать, что причиной вашей бессонницы стало стремление разгадать космологический феномен.  
  
-Боюсь, что причина моей бессонницы как раз та, что вы назвали, - позволив себе улыбку, отвечает Кирхайс. - Вам не кажется, что гравитационный шторм и дзета-излучение могут быть как-то связаны между собой?  
  
-В департаменте науки строят массу подобных теорий. Есть предположение, что гравитационный шторм спровоцирован искусственно, и мы имеем дело с технологией, пока еще не доступной нам. Кое-кто даже предполагал, что мы имеем дело с иной цивилизацией, опередившей нас по уровню технического развития. Похоже, кайзеру эта версия пришлась по душе. Ведь так уже было однажды.  
  
-Так было, - Кирхайс качает головой. - Пятьсот лет назад беглецы из империи основали демократический Альянс в другом рукаве галактики. Но это предположение не имеет никаких доказательств. В конце концов, излучение может быть игрой природы, а не происками неведомого врага.  
  
-Чем бы оно ни было, его величество сделает все, чтобы этого врага отыскать. Думаю, вы не хуже меня понимаете, что сейчас нам необходимо удержать его от безрассудного поступка.  
  
Кирхайс отмечает это - "нам". На тех позициях, куда он отступил много лет назад, он имеет достаточно простора для маневра, и сейчас, в данной ситуации, ему лучше стать союзником Оберштайна, ради блага империи и блага Райнхарда.  
  
-Я сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
  
Из динамиков доносится невнятный шум, рычание, что-то падает и со звоном разбивается, возня, топот, лай, постукивание когтей. И тут же, чуть издалека - голос Оберштайна: "Альма, фу!" Собака Оберштайна - уже третья по счету - недавно ощенилась и, по слухам, дочь Райнхарда, принцесса Кларибель, сговорилась с ним насчет щенка - Райнхарда по возвращении на Феззан ожидает большой сюрприз.  
  
Оберштайн покашливает.  
  
-Прошу прощения, я немного устал.  
  
-Еще раз извините за беспокойство. И благодарю за помощь. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Увертюра к "Тангейзеру".  
  
  
  
Сон Райнхарда  
  
Впереди - белая мраморная лестница. Широкая и такая длинная, что ее конец теряется в облаках. Вверх, вверх, вверх, и нет ни конца, ни края, и нет земли, она скрыта облаками, и цели тоже не видно, только туман и звезды, звезды и туман. Он идет навстречу неизведанному, где, может быть, ничего нет - идет лишь потому, что не умеет стоять на месте.  
  
Лестница обрывается.  
  
Впереди - пропасть. Под ногами - море звезд.  
  
  
  
***  
  
-Не зевай!- Райнхард бросается в отчаянную атаку. Затупленная штурмовая секира задевает край наплечника. Кирхайс отшатывается и меняет позицию.  
  
\- Ну, подожди у меня!  
  
Кирхайс срывается с места, как распрямленная пружина, и демонстрирует коронную атаку. Длинные размашистые удары следуют один за другим сокрушительным шквалом. Двуручная секира в левой руке Кирхайса кажется легкой, как перышко. Райнхард уходит в глухую защиту. Секира проносится в опасной близости от шлема. Сейчас Кирхайс откроется. Удар в колено - шаг назад - подсечка - блок, а теперь - ногой в живот. Дальше Райнхард предполагает нанести рубящий справа, но ему не удается исполнить свой замысел. Он вкладывает слишком много веса в прямой удар, растягивая позицию больше, чем нужно, на мгновение теряет центр, и Кирхайс проводит бросок.  
  
Райнхард лежит на траве, а затупленное копьецо упирается в лицевой щиток его шлема.  
  
-Убит.  
  
-Ты хорош, как всегда, - он поднимается на ноги. На топорах ему удается победить Кирхайса лишь в одной из четырех схваток. Без оружия - в одной из шести. Только на шпагах и пистолетах у них равный счет.  
  
Кирхайс поднимает забрало.  
  
-Я прочитал доклад.  
  
Райнхард отжимает фиксаторы и снимает шлем. Внутренний двор замка достаточно широк, чтобы драться и стрелять по мишеням, охрана далеко - на стенах, - здесь можно говорить, не боясь посторонних ушей.  
  
-Я прочел твое решение. Он таково, как я и ожидал.  
  
-Не устраивает кандидатура Айзенаха?  
  
-Отчего же... - с усмешкой отвечает Райнхард. - Он хладнокровен и не болтает лишнего. Лучшую кандидатуру трудно себе представить.  
  
С годами гранд-адмирал Айзенах не стал разговорчивее, и слово "болтать" было настолько же применимо к нему, как "гореть" - к воде. Он до сих пор отдает приказы жестами, и лишь кайзеру может сказать "да" или "нет". Его рапорты и отчеты отличаются обстоятельностью и не требуют пояснений. К тому же Айзенах исполнителен и не станет своевольничать.  
  
-План в целом неплох, с одной лишь поправкой - я сам возглавлю миссию.  
  
-Дорога в один конец займет около двух месяцев, - замечает Кирхайс. - Столь длительное отсутствие кайзера не пойдет на пользу Империи. Кроме того, о твоем путешествии рано или поздно станет известно мятежникам. Территория по ту сторону фронтира - ничья. Они могут воспользоваться ситуацией.  
  
-Если бы они могли. Без производственных мощностей все деньги феззанского синдиката не помогут им составить флот, способный противостоять флоту Рейха.  
  
-Наша разведка не безупречна. Допускаю, что и контрразведка - тоже. Ты окажешься под ударом, мой кайзер, если отправишься туда.  
  
-Кирхайс... - Райнхард протягивает руку и, помедлив мгновение, стряхивая несуществующую соринку с его виска. - Из тебя мог бы получиться отличный телохранитель. Ты бы отгородил меня от всех возможных и предполагаемых опасностей, спрятал, как стеклянную статую. Но я не стеклянный.  
  
-Ты нужен Рейху, как никто другой.  
  
Лед готов сломаться.  
  
-Сигнал из сектора Суртура - это приглашение на переговоры.  
  
-Это может быть умело сфабрикованной дезинформацией.  
  
-У меня нет оснований не доверять Оберштайну.  
  
Кирхайс смотрит в глаза, долго и пристально, будто слова Райнхарда кажутся ему злой и неуместной шуткой.  
  
-Забыл сказать... Наши неугомонные недруги проглотили наживку.  
  
-Прекрасная новость. - Райнхард проводит ладонью по лбу, приглаживая взъерошенные волосы.  
  
-Тальман был прав?  
  
В знак согласия Кирхайс закрывает глаза.

 

**Глава 2. Шторм**

21 августа 19 года Н.Р.

Один,

Замок Химмельшлосс

 

-Зиг, - в полусне шепчет Аннерозе, переворачивая на другой бок. Рассветные лучи падают через щель между занавесками на ее плечо, укрытое тонким шелком. - Куда ты в такую рань?  
  
-Срочное дело. Я скоро вернусь.  
  
Аннерозе с усилием садится в постели и вялым жестом поправляет ночную рубашку.  
  
-Неужели дело настолько срочное, что нельзя отдохнуть часок-другой? Ты снова работал полночи...  
  
-Аннерозе...  
  
-... и мне пришлось засыпать одной. Это не слишком учтиво с твоей стороны.  
  
Кирхайс не пытается оправдаться, лишь извиняющейся улыбкой словно бы говорит - да, я виноват, но готов загладить свою вину.  
  
Он склоняется над ней, и Аннерозе запрокидывает голову, готовая получить небольшую компенсацию. Поцелуй порывист и тороплив, словно во время короткого свидания, и после него слегка кружится голова. Минутная эйфория прогоняет сонливость - надолго ли?  
  
Он проверяет состояние батареи - полная - и пристегивает кобуру.  
  
Райнхард, наверное, уже не спит. Если он здоров, то всегда просыпается на рассвете. Если у него нет настроения работать перед завтраком, он идет в тир и стреляет по мишеням. Стрельба его успокаивает. Он может встать посреди ночи, взять машину охраны и уехать с одним лишь Тальманом, боги ведают куда. Тальман говорит, что они просто кружат по городу, и кайзер не произносит ни слова час или два, предоставляя ему выбирать маршрут  
  
-Подожди, я провожу тебя, - Аннерозе поднимается с кровати. - Этель!  
  
Дверь открывается бесшумно. Высокая женщина с ничего не выражающим лицом появляется в проеме, как тень. Этель Петерсен, камеристка принцессы фон Грюнвальд. На ней мужской костюм - синий камзол и бриджи. Камзол слегка оттопыривается под мышкой. У нее светло-рыжие волосы до плеч, фигура профессиональной пловчихи и равнодушно-скучающий взгляд. Ее рубашку украшает массивная брошь, напоминающая застежку на адмиральской форме Старой Империи. В отличие от Йоганна Тальмана, телохранителя Райнхарда, она умеет настоять на своем, когда того требует ситуация и устав.  
  
-Этель, принеси мне плащ.  
  
Через полминуты Аннерозе набрасывает плащ, и вместе с Кирхайсом спускается по винтовой лестница на два этажа вниз. Этель тенью следует за ними.  
  
Сообщения отправлены. Райнхард уже не спит, и стрелять не пошел. Главное, чтобы он не сорвался. Кирхайс привык доверять расчетам, здравому смыслу и голосу разума. Но сейчас - тот случай, когда приходится положиться на инстинкты.  
  
Аннерозе защелкивает застежки на силовой броне со сноровкой опытного десантника. Обнимая жену на прощание, Кирхайс шепчет ей на ухо:  
  
-Никуда не выходи из башни до моего возвращения.  
  
-Хорошо, Зиг. Возвращайся скорее.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Далеко внизу проносятся долины и отроги, серебристые ленты ручьев и нити водопадов. От Химмельшлосса до Ястребиной усадьбы удобнее всего лететь на ионокрафте. К тому же это самый безопасный вариант - армейский ионокрафт и доспехи не привлекут излишнего внимания. Кирхайса сопровождают четверо гвардейцев.  
  
Ночью он обшарил архивы и изучил всю доступную информацию об исследованиях в секторе Суртура, а утром по закрытому каналу пришло сообщение, которого он ждал. Сообщение, к которому прилагалось письмо от криптографической комиссии с приложенной расшифровкой той части кода, которую удалось вычленить из набора сигналов.  
  
Он запомнил письмо дословно.  
  
"Слияние согласие вечное существование кто ты властитель ожидание противоборство"  
  
В обширном комментарии Института Пространственной Разведки и Института Языков предлагался десяток толкований. Кирхайса не покидало чувство, будто готовится грандиозная провокация, в которой кайзеру предстоит сыграть не последнюю роль.  
  
Далекий серый бастион Ястребиной усадьбы выплывает из-за синего отрога.  
  
На виртуальном дисплее зажигается тревожный сигнал. Электронная система, встроенная в силовую броню, отображает сигнал локатора.  
  
Прежде, чем осознать предупреждающий сигнал, Кирхайс совершает маневр уклонения. Через секунду его накрывает взрывом такой силы, что ионокрафт сшибает взрывной волной. Хлопок. Правый двигатель замолкает. Машина срывается в штопор. В наушниках - шум и треск. Снова раздается взрыв. Склон стремительно приближается, горизонт поворачивается на триста шестьдесят градусов. Наконец, Кирхайсу удается выровнять ионокрафт, но тут замолкает и второй двигатель.  
  
Железное брюхо машины задевает верхушки елей. Нажатием кнопки Кирхайс отстегивает страховочные скобы и прыгает. Через секунду ионокрафт врезается в гребень скалы.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Завязав галстук, Райнхард одевает кольца. Обручальное - на безымянный палец, и еще одно - массивное, с темно-алым камнем - на указательный. Сейчас в моде простота и строгость, архаичная вычурность осталась достоянием торжественных приемов и балов. Кольцо с алым камнем предназначено, чтобы носить его по особым случаям. Райнхард все еще испытывает безотчетную ненависть к подобным украшениям, ведь они напоминают ему о том дне, когда его мир едва не раскололся надвое. И все-таки неразумно отказываться от полезного предмета лишь потому, что он вызывает болезненные воспоминания.  
  
Его утро обычно начинается с физических упражнений, но в этот раз Райнхард изменяет своим привычкам и берется за книгу. Старинная пьеса "Принц Фридрих Гомбургский", в прошлый раз оставленная на середине, постепенно затягивает в пучину романтических переживаний идеалистического и наивного сновидца.  
  
С шелестом отворяется тяжелая дубовая дверь. Красивый черноволосый юноша чуть слышно ступает по паркету.  
  
-Семь двадцать пять, ваше величество. Прикажете подавать завтрак?  
  
Райнхард кивает.  
  
-Как обычно.  
  
Вернер Браге всегда был безупречным ординарцем. Терпеливый, выдержанный, пожалуй, чересчур закрытый, но это можно отнести на счет привычки к самоконтролю, он пятый на этом посту. Все его предшественники отправлялись на учебу или на повышение. Райнхард предполагал отправить на повышение и его.  
  
-Постой, Вернер. К завтраку принеси кофе.  
  
-Но ваше величество, доктор запретил вам кофе на прошлом обследовании.  
  
-И все-таки принеси его.  
  
Райнхард жестом отсылает ординарца.  
  
Свет, падающий сквозь затемненные стекла, заливает арку, соединяющую две комнаты внутренних покоев. Изогнутая лестница ведет наверх, в спальню. Арка из розового мрамора скрывает тени. Их ровно на одну больше, чем обычно.  
  
Лестница и в шутку подаренный венок, обращенный в дар богини победы - так сплетаются сны и реальность. Райнхард вглядывается в тень. Ему кажется, будто он слышит дыхание. Но это, конечно же, лишь игра воображения.  
  
Рев двигателей вырывает его из зыбкого мира иллюзий. Ионокрафты охраны проносятся мимо башни, так близко, что дрожат бронированные стекла. Райнхард подходит к окну. Их пять. Одним из бойцов в доспехах должен быть Кирхайс. Сообщение, которым его вызывали - ложное. Сейчас нужно немного подыграть противнику - дать понять, что он контролирует закрытый канал.  
  
Райнхард снова берется за книгу. Взглядом скользя по строчкам, он ловит себя на том, что не помнит содержания последних двух страниц. Он думает об Аннерозе, которая сейчас, наверное, еще спит. Он сжимает кулак, отчетливее ощущая тяжесть холодного металла на указательном пальце.  
  
Вот и Вернер. Как, и приказано, он возвращается с чашкой кофе и завтраком.  
  
Мелодичное пение настольного комма отвлекает Райнхарда от созерцания завтрака.  
  
Райнхард включает связь. Но вместо изображения на экране - рябь, а вместо звука - прерывистый шум. Вернер - позади, на почтительном расстоянии. Кажется, он перестал дышать. На какую-то секунду. Райнхард оборачивается - медленно, насколько он способен. Правая рука Вернера взлетает в резком, словно бы повелительном жесте, его взгляд - пустой, остекленевший - пронизывает Райнхарда, и в ту единственную долю секунды он понимает, что в юноше, стоящем перед ним, ничего уже не осталось от Вернера Браге. Райнхард отшатывается. Заученным, вбитым в нервы жестом вскидывает сжатый кулак, и синий луч вырывается из перстня. Другой луч бьет из-под жесткой манжеты форменного кителя Вернера, прочерчивает воздух в сантиметре виска Райнхарда, отбивая кусок лепнины позади него. Вспышка. Вернер замирает на мгновение, а потом медленно - слишком медленно - падает лицом вниз. На его темно-сером кителе расплывается пятно крови.  
  
Йоганн Тальман неслышно появляется из соседней комнаты, держа лучевой пистолет. Невысокий, белокурый и белокожий, с желтовато-карими глазами, которые никогда не улыбаются.  
  
-Вы не ранены, ваше величество?  
  
-Нет, - отвечает Райнхард. Юноша, который служил ему, как казалось, верой и правдой, которому он доверял, был орудием в руках врага, возможно, был им с самого начала. - Вы были правы насчет него. Пусть уберут тело.  
  
Телохранитель уходит. Райнхард садится за стол и смотрит в окно, ища взглядом черные точки ионокрафтов - они уже должны быть над склонами Хабихта.  
  
Сквозь затемненное стекло он видит, как на фоне глубокой синевы распускается огненный цветок.  
  
-Кирхайс.  
  
В глазах темнеет. Мгновение, что уже стало прошлым, кажется невообразимо далеким, как то, из другой жизни - из другой вечности? - которая висела на волоске, срывалась, падала в пропасть, но взлетела к свету, и тогда ему даже показалось, будто кто-то подменил страницы и увлек его в сон, чужой сон, без надежды на пробуждение.  
  
Да нет же, это вовсе не обязательно он. Это мог быть и кто-то другой.Кто-то из охраны.  
  
Болезненное беспокойство - тревожный признак. Оно иногда может напоминать о том временном помрачении, которое приходится прятать от других, как старую рану, ведь место разрыва уже зарубцевалась, но так и не угасла фантомная боль, не менее мучительная, чем настоящая. Столько раз Райнхарду казалось, что она уходит, но она угасала и снова возрождалась - нежданно-негаданно, после того, как ее призрак падал в забвение, возрождалась с новой силой. Много лет назад Райнхард отпустил Кирхайса, потому что Кирхайс хотел этого, пусть и не высказывал желания напрямую. С тех пор Райнхарда не оставляло чувство незавершенности - часть его души отделилась и зажила собственной жизнью, а он лишился половины себя. Райнхарду стало казаться, будто он никогда, как следует, не знал Кирхайса. Во снах, так похожих на реальность, Кирхайс являлся ему юношей или мальчиком, молодым или переступившим порог зрелости. В этих снах его взгляд был холоден и прозрачен. Он был чужим. Райнхард никому не рассказывал об этих снах. Кирхайсу лучше не знать о них. Он то приближается, то ускользает, не скрывая лишь одного - беспокойства, и легко заражается безрассудством, ведь в том, чтобы погибнуть вместе, есть частица красоты - в этом сне, где они оба надолго пережили свою сбывшуюся мечту, - и, вместе с тем, что-то отвратительно жестокое...  
  
Зрение вновь обретает остроту. К Райнхарду возвращается сосредоточенность. Он различает маленький серебристый силуэт, почти что - точку, поднимающуюся под острым углом к горизонту. Проследив ее полет, не думая больше ни о хорошем, ни о дурном, Райнхард идет к себе в кабинет.  
  
Ему докладывают, что с Аннерозе все в порядке.  
  
Время течет медленно, вялыми кажутся движения, а лестничные пролеты - слишком длинными.  
  
От Юргенса Райнхард узнает, что над западным отрогом Хабихта Кирхайс был атакован. Транспорт подбит, и врезался в склон горы.  
  
-Как это могло случиться? Периметр оцеплен, перевалы закрыты. Там и мышь не пробежит.  
  
-Стреляли самонаводящейся ракетой, с расстояния не менее пятидесяти километров. Взрывом должно было накрыть весь отряд. Сработал экран, и ракета взорвалась раньше. Ранен один из офицеров охраны. Флот-адмирал Кирхайс не отвечает на позывные, но система жизнеобеспечения силовой брони подает зеленый сигнал. Его уже ищут. Десантное подразделение послано на перехват, к возможному месту запуска.  
  
Зеленый сигнал означает, что серьезных повреждений нет.  
  
-Доспехи и машины проверялись перед полетом?  
  
-Разумеется, ваше величество.  
  
-Но ракета прорвалась через наши глушилки и достигла цели, вместо того, чтобы взорваться за пределами периметра. Возможно, в доспехах Кирхайса был спрятан маячок.  
  
Юргенс замирает на мгновение - его лицо становится похожим на изваяние, когда он понимает, что означают слова кайзера.  
  
-Что с источником сигнала?  
  
-Это станция-ретранслятор для космической связи, которая после переноса столицы и вывода воинских частей была законсервирована. Туда также направлена группа. Брешь в системе локализована, подозреваемые заключены под стражу.  
  
Райнхард кивает - еще один узел в хитро сплетенной сети скоро будет разрублен, но это не приносит ему ожидаемого удовлетворения.  
  
-Ваше величество, в этом замке становится небезопасно. Вам и принцессе фон Грюнвальд лучше вернуться в главную резиденцию. Прикажите подготовить вертолет.  
  
-Пока в этом нет нужды.  
  
"Кирхайс объявится раньше, чем восстановят связь, - говорит он себе. - Он всегда возвращался, так будет и на этот раз".  
  
  
  
***  
  
Кусты смягчили падение, но от удара о камень голеностопное соединение доспехов вышло из строя. А с ногой ничего серьезного. Доспехи в очередной раз спасли Кирхайсу жизнь - если бы он решил лететь с комфортом и отправился на вертолете, то был бы уже мертв.  
  
Продравшись через заросли, Кирхайс выбирается на открытый участок склона. Вокруг редкий ельник и высокая трава, справа и слева отвесные скалы. Грозовые тучи ушли за дальний отрог, в свинцово-желтых просветах над склонами угадываются завесы дождя. В эфире белый шум, помехи, короткие провалы тишины. Навигатор выдает ошибку, и нет возможности передать координаты. Чтобы заявить о своем местонахождении, Кирхайс выпускает сигнальную ракету.  
  
Теперь нужно немного подождать.  
  
Он устраивается возле корней большого дерева, так, чтобы можно было видеть долину. Снова в памяти встает взрыв, падение, Кирхайс вспоминает об экранирующих полях, и думает о том, как ракета могла прорваться сквозь них, ведь этого не могло произойти при работе в штатном режиме - систему перехвата тестировали много раз, и она не давала сбоев. Для того чтобы обойти систему защиты, нужно было использовать особый протокол. Значит, было - или все еще имеется - сигнальное устройство, маячок, спрятанный в доспехах или в ионокрафте. Но свои доспехи он проверил накануне вечером, а ночью они лежали под замком. И если бы маячок был в доспехах, то что мешает неизвестным ударить по нему ракетой прямо сейчас? Прошло уже две минуты.  
  
Лучше не думать сейчас о том, что Йоганн может промахнуться, что сейчас, возможно... Потом, когда уже не будет необходимости в бдительном ожидании, и когда появится простор для следующего шага, он вспомнит тех, у кого есть основания желать Райнхарду смерти. Внушительный список. И сверх всего можно не задумываясь включить туда еще одно имя. Имя, которое было чем-то вроде музыки.  
  
Четыре дня назад, на кладбище, Райнхард не произнес ни слова, лишь положил цветы на могилы отца и матери, отстраненно наблюдая, как Аннерозе ведет с ними молчаливый разговор и вспоминает о том, чего он не хотел вспоминать. А вечером, вернувшись в резиденцию, когда Аннерозе вышла, и они остались наедине, Райнхард сказал: "Мы тоже стали достоянием прошлого". Смерть и жизнь, реальность и сны - существовали рядом и друг в друге. Думал ли он о смерти, или признавал факт, что все еще находится в плену собственного прошлого - он не был тогда печален. Юность ушла вместе с верой в бессмертие, сожгла себя, и пепел развеялся по ветру. Кирхайс не мог предположить, что юность окажется фениксом. После того, как сгорают крылья, - уже не важно, черные или золотые, - остаются шрамы и фантомная боль. Воспоминания о том, каково это - летать. Мраморная статуя, покрытая трещинами, все еще выдерживает удары, и, кажется, может простоять так еще сорок лет. Но воспоминания и боль дают надежду заполучить новые крылья и на этот раз сгореть вместе с ними. Сгореть вместе с ним. Об этом тоже лучше не думать. Слишком многое держит здесь - жена, дети, служба - то ли корни, то ли путы, уберегающие от падения. Смерть всегда ходит рядом - иногда наносит предупредительные удары, иногда только бряцает оружием. Она все равно, что тень. Никому еще не удавалось ускользнуть от нее. Райнхард, кажется, самим своим существованием отрицает ее близость. Его безрассудство притягательно. Он слишком долго был рядом, оставляя отпечатки света и темноты. Можно находиться сколько угодно далеко от него, но быть без него - невозможно. Нести в себе частицу Райнхарда - даже на другом конце галактики, за десятки тысяч световых лет - уже не привычка, а приобретенный признак, вроде ранней седины.  
  
Крошечные силуэты летающих машин появляются из-за дальнего синего отрога, Кирхайс выпускает еще одну сигнальную ракету. Одна из машин уходит в крутой вираж, остальные широкой цепью следуют за ней, стремительно приближаясь.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Аннерозе стоит у окна, бледная, как полотно.  
  
Райнхард тихо проходит в комнату, и так же тихо камеристка затворяет дверь, оставляя госпожу наедине с ним.  
  
Лицо Аннерозе словно бы освещается изнутри, но лишь на мгновение. Она отводит взгляд, укоризненно сдвигая брови, словно увидев недавние прикосновения смерти, легкие и невесомые.  
  
-Зиг еще не добрался? - вялым голосом спрашивает Аннерозе.  
  
Райнхард ощущает себя беспомощным перед ее заторможенностью.  
  
-Не знаю, - отвечает он, с облегчением делая вывод, что сестра еще не в курсе того, что произошло с Вернером.  
  
-Что у тебя на виске?  
  
-На каком?  
  
-На правом. Красная полоса.  
  
-Там ничего нет.  
  
Повисает непродолжительное молчание. Райхарду хочется приободрить сестру. Он обнимает ее за плечи.  
  
-Все уже закончилось. Когда вернется Кирхайс, мы покинем Химмельшлосс.  
  
Аннерозе смотрит в окно, на далекий синий отрог. Невысказанный вопрос и упрек скрываются в ее молчании.  
  
-Ты отдал его мне много лет назад.Помнишь?  
  
-Помню.  
  
-А он - как будто нет.  
  
Райнхарду не хочется продолжать этот много раз начинавшийся, да так и не законченный разговор. Кирхайс слишком много времени проводит за десятки тысяч парсек от дома, Аннерозе скучает без него и без близнецов, которые появляются дома лишь по праздникам да на каникулах. Громкие слова о долге, службе и государстве сейчас неуместны.  
  
-Он любит тебя, сестра.  
  
В уголках ее глаз появляется грустная и насмешливая улыбка.  
  
-Знаю, - Аннерозе треплет Райнхарда по виску и что-то стряхивает с пальцев. Похоже, луч все-таки задел волосы. Ее улыбка застывает. - Надеюсь, ты тоже.  
  
На лесистый отрог наползают сизые тучи, которые бродили вокруг горы всю ночь. Видно, наконец, настал черед им пролиться. А вот и первая молния. Раскаты грома не слышны - слишком далеко, да и стекла звукоизолированы.  
  
-Гроза начинается.  
  
В висок словно бы вворачивается шуруп. Все вокруг застилает мгла. Райнхард щурится, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то.  
  
Тучи стремительно заслоняют долины, зарницы вспыхивают все ближе, следуя одна за другой.  
  
Аннерозе вглядывается в узкую полоску неба над горизонтом.  
  
-Смотри, они возвращаются...  
  
Но Райнхард не может разглядеть даже очертания гор.  
  
-Это Зиг, он скоро будет здесь... Райнхард?  
  
Он делает несколько шагов и опускается кресло. Боль ослепляет его. Он трет глаза.  
  
-Ужасная сегодня погода.  
  
-Я пошлю за доктором.  
  
-Сейчас все пройдет.  
  
-Райнхард, посмотри на меня! - голос Аннерозе отдаляется, теряясь в звоне и шуме, и Райнхард погружается в мглистую серую муть, которая накрывает его, словно тяжелое одеяло - ни пошевелиться, ни подать голос, но это еще не забвение, не черное без света и памяти, а всего лишь оковы. Боль притупляется и отступает. Вокруг что-то пульсирует, медленно и ритмично - похожее состояние Райнхард испытывал в юности, на тренировках с переменной гравитацией, в полной темноте. Ощущение тела пропадает. Тело как будто теряет плотность и форму, становясь чем-то вроде сгустка тумана. Темнота подступает со всех сторон. Райнхард один в этой плотной и наполненной, живой темноте, которая смотрит на него без глаз и ощупывает его без рук. От нее не может быть тайн, она видит его целиком, в каждое мгновение его существования, в памяти и за ее пределами, ребенка, юношу и мужчину, продолжающих сосуществовать друг в друге, в полустертых наслоениях памяти, составляющих того, кто смотрит на мир его глазами и видит в зеркале его лицо.  
  
Темнота заставляет вспомнить лицо матери. Она стоит рядом, наклоняясь над ним, и улыбается. У нее вьющиеся золотистые волосы, такие же, как у него. Она протягивает руки, ласково говоря: "Ну, иди ко мне", и его снова охватывает темнота.  
  
Глубокая чернота космоса, пронизанная звездным светом, - со всех сторон. Странно видеть ее не на обзорном экране космического корабля, и даже не сквозь прозрачный шлем скафандра - вот она, вокруг, куда ни устреми взгляд, только космическая пустота и звезды, и в поле зрения нет ничего, что связывало бы с привычным миром - ни корабля, ни спасательной капсулы. Только звезда - багряно-красная, пылающая, как огненная капля, оживляет эту космическую пустыню. Звезды вздрагивают, как в момент перехода к гиперпрыжку, превращаются в линии, прочерчивают подрагивающие кривые. Багряная звезда становится похожей на факел с длинным шлейфом, огненная капля вспухает, становясь пятном света, мгновенно разливаясь на десятки угловых градусов, и ночь превращается в день. Жесткий, обжигающий свет ввинчивается под веки. В памяти всплывает название звезды - Суртур.  
  
Огненное зарево разгорается над прямоугольными башнями, заслоняя разноцветные сполохи в небесах.  
  
Алые пятна тускнеют, постепенно приобретающие очертания.  
  
Комната с бледно-голубыми стенами и лепниной на потолке - это спальня. Свет пригашен, а за окном темнота.  
  
Неужели уже вечер?  
  
Доктор удовлетворенно кивает, медсестра наполняет шприц. Позади них, в полумраке вырисовывается высокая широкоплечая фигура в военной форме. Райнхард различает знакомые черты и прикрывает глаза, ощущая, как уходит боль.  
  
-Кирхайс? - говорит он, и обнаруживает, что зрение сыграло с ним злую шутку - там, в полумраке никого нет.  
  
-Господин министр отбыл в столицу, как только вернулся.  
  
-Зачем? - недоумевает Райнхард. Обезболивающие лекарства затуманивают разум, делая мысли медлительными и тяжелыми.  
  
-Два часа назад в двух парсеках от системы Валгалла произошло возмущение гравитационного поля. Все системы дальней космической связи, а также радио- и коротковолновые передатчики вышли из строя.  
  
Выход из строя станции космический связи означал, что система звезды Валгалла фактически отрезана от остального мира - связь с кораблями, находящимися в глубоком космосе и другими звездными системами не может быть установлена.  
  
Отсутствие радио и высокочастотной связи означало также выход из строя систем навигации, бортовых компьютеров, навигационных систем автомобилей и воздушного транспорта. Под угрозой оказалась и безопасность космических полетов в околопланетном пространстве.  
  
"Гравитационные возмущения в этом квадранте?"- недоумевает Райнхард.  
  
Подобные явления до сих пор фиксировались лишь далеко за пределами границ фронтира, в глубоких и малоисследованных областях.  
  
-Сколько я пробыл без сознания?  
  
-Вы проспали чуть больше двух часов. Приступ начался как раз в тот момент, когда отголоски шторма достигли поверхности Одина.  
  
Райнхард рывком садится в постели, берет китель со спинки стула.  
  
-Кронпринцесса фон Грюнвальд тоже отбыла в столицу?  
  
-Нет, ваше величество. Она в замке. Ее высочество жаловалась на сильную головную боль и была вынуждена остаться. Сейчас ее состояние не внушает беспокойства.Ваше величество... - хочет предостеречь доктор, но Райнхард уже не помнит о слабости.  
  
-Капитан Тальман, - говорит он стоящему у двери телохранителю. - Через полчаса мы вылетаем в столицу.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Город погружен в темноту. В небе переливаются разноцветные сполохи, слишком яркие для полярных сияний.  
  
Эфир мало-помалу успокаивается и начинает пропускать сигналы от местных радиопередатчиков.  
  
Два космических корабля разбились при заходе на посадку. Один из них рухнул в океан, другой упал в горах, огненным метеором промчавшись над столицей. Остановились поезда, управляемые электроникой, скоростной пассажирский поезд столкнулся с товарным составом. По всей столице вышли из строя энергетические подстанции, перестала работать высокочастотная связь. Во многих районах, оборудованных новой техникой, прекратилась подача воды. В одной из шахт самопроизвольно включился генератор Z-частиц, в результате чего произошел взрыв чудовищной силы.  
  
Город выплывает из-за черных гор россыпью огней, разделенной геометрически правильными участками темноты. Во время разворота в поле видимости появляется оранжевое зарево и столб дыма. Горит лес на склоне горы - после взрыва упавшего лайнера море огня разлилось по склонам. Искореженная металлическая туша охвачена пламенем. Над склонами кружат вертолеты аварийных частей. Лесной пожар тушат с воздуха, держась на почтительном расстоянии от упавшего корабля - в любой момент можно ожидать взрыва. Реактор погибшего корабля, скорее всего, был остановлен автоматически, в противном случае он взорвался бы в первые минуты. Так бывает в девяноста случаях из ста. Если реактор потеряет герметичность, радиоактивное облако накроет город...  
  
Сквозь столб дыма пробивается свет, превращаясь в семь зеленых звезд - это габаритные огни военного звездолета, который опускается на антигравитаторах. Силуэт корабля выплывает из-за подсвеченных клубов дыма, в свете прожекторов становясь похожим на стремительную хищную птицу. Такой формой наделен лишь один корабль в галактике - линкор "Максимилиан", флагман Кирхайса, сменивший на боевом посту уничтоженного во время Шампульского мятежа "Барбароссу".  
  
Скорее всего, это первый корабль, который удалось поднять в воздух. Послать на тушение пожара собственный флагман - как это в духе Кирхайса...  
  
Аннерозе очень бледна. Кажется, будто она удерживает тяжелый груз - чтобы не упасть, нужно держаться прямо.  
  
Он смотрит на далекий огонь.  
  
-Как ты думаешь, там мог кто-нибудь уцелеть?  
  
Райнхард качает головой.  
  
-После такой аварии - вряд ли.  
  
-Зигфрид на флагмане?  
  
-Нет, конечно же. Он в штабе.  
  
-Ваше величество... сообщение из космической обсерватории "Тивас"  
  
Райнхард молча протягивает руку за листом. Пробегает взглядом печатные строки. Перечитывает их снова, медленно, слово за словом.  
  
Час назад по галактическому времени в результате самопроизвольной вспышки звезды Суртур погибла единственная планета системы - Суртур-1. Катастрофа унесла полмиллиона жизней. Судьба пятнадцатой эскадры пограничного флота до сих пор неизвестна.  
  
Райнхард вспоминает свое видение, где алая капля вспыхнула, разливая обжигающий свет сквозь сотни парсек космической пустоте. Ему кажется, что зашифрованное послание огненными буквами проступает на белом листе.  
  
"Слияние согласие вечное существование кто ты властитель ожидание противоборство"  
  
Гравитационный шторм вблизи Суртура. Теперь - вблизи Валгаллы.  
  
Ему хочется открыть глаза и проснуться.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Как только установили аварийные каналы связи, губернатор округа Валгаллы, Штальмарк, выступил по стереовещанию с заверениями, что опасности нет, и скоро техника будет установлена. Паники на Одине удалось избежать. Военные инженерные части в срочном порядке были направлены на восстановление гиперпространственных маяков и станций-ретрансляторов дальней связи. Когда Кирхайс прилетел с Хабихта на вертолете, все аварийные службы уже были подняты на ноги, а части флота из служб технической поддержки откомандированы им на помощь.  
  
Вскоре выяснились, что по всей планете вышли из строя гипердвигатели и антигравитационные приводы. Космические корабли, размещенные на Одине, оказались прикованы к поверхности планеты. Ни один из них не мог подняться в воздух. Тринадцатый военный флот - две с лишним тысячи бортов, тридцать первая эскадра флота пространственной разведки и восемьсот кораблей гражданского назначения - все они в одночасье оказались неспособными взлететь. Кроме того, вышла из строя большая часть техники, использующей антигравитацию: транспортные платформы, заводское и горное оборудование.  
  
Шторм захватил и околопланетное пространство. Одно за другим приходили донесения об авариях на космических кораблях, покинувших гиперпространство на пути к Одину. Двум кораблям повезло меньше других - в момент шторма пассажирские лайнеры -"Альдруна" и "Миклагард" заходили на посадку. "Альдруна" рухнула в предгорьях, неподалеку от столицы. Кирхайс, почти не раздумывая, направил свой флагман в помощь аварийным службам. "Максимилиан" оказался единственным кораблем, способным взлететь - его генератор выдержал перегрузки, возникшие во время шторма. Причина заключалась в том, что "Максимилиан" был кораблем нового типа, и его генератор имел конструктивные особенности, основанные на технологии, которую открыли шесть лет назад. Его системы обладали достаточными мощностями, чтобы ликвидировать аварию даже без поддержки с земли.  
  
Сообщение с "Максимилиана" заставило Кирхайса вздохнуть с облегчением.  
  
Реактор погибшего корабля не дал протечки, пожар потушен. Эвакуация западных пригородов завершена. И хотя радиационная угроза все еще сохраняется, главная опасность миновала. Второй лайнер упал в районе северного полюса, предположительно на шельфе, и его обломки пока еще не обнаружены. Из-за плохой связи поиски затруднены. Нет связи и с Феззаном. Для того чтобы поднять ретранслятор, требуется, по меньшей мере, несколько часов. А доступ к глобальным банкам данных нужен прямо сейчас. "Орион" или может быть "арион"? Как навязчивый мотив, снова и снова всплывает в памяти загадочное слово из последнего донесения начальника Седьмого департамента. Тем, кто пытается подтолкнуть императора к падению, оно должно быть хорошо знакомо... Нужно провести расследование. Кому можно доверить такое? Только Лютцу, да и он не слишком хорош для подобных задач... Честен, смел, принципиален - и негибок. Но Лютц, по крайней мере, достоин доверия. Есть еще Аксель фон Бюлов и собственная служба безопасности. Кесслера можно попросить о содействии. Позднее. Его сотрудники наверняка уже расследуют это дело. Если намекнуть Лютцу, чтобы ССБ подбросили им информации и пустили по нужному следу, отклик не заставит себя ждать. Но это - подождет. По крайней мере, до следующего утра.  
  
Двери кабинета распахиваются, и на пороге появляется Райнхард - в кителе с перевязью, в легком плаще, взлохмаченный от ветра.  
  
-Ты слышал новость? Суртур превратился в Новую.  
  
-Суртур? - до Кирхайса не сразу доходит смысл сказанного. - Разве он проявлял нестабильность?  
  
-Знаю, звезды просто так не взрываются... И, тем не менее, мне доложили, что час назад по абсолютному времени Суртур превратился в Новую неизвестного науке типа. Он не просто увеличился в размерах или сбросил оболочку. Как я понял из доклада, звезда полностью разрушена. Обе планеты ее системы - и наша военная база, Суртур-1, погибли. Гибель Суртура зафиксировали несколько обсерваторий и множество военных кораблей наблюдения. Но для меня важнее другое. Практически одновременно со вспышкой, вблизи звезды Валгалла возник феномен, уничтоживший несколько кораблей. Любопытно, не правда ли? Эксперты утверждают, что предпосылок для взрыва Суртура не было. Впрочем, это было и так известно, при любых признаках нестабильности базу бы эвакуировали. Понимаешь, что это может означать?  
  
-Не совсем, - Кирхайс не спешит озвучивать возникшую идею. Сведения могут оказаться дезинформацией, в условиях затрудненной связи ее организовать проще. - В любом случае, эту информацию нужно проверить.  
  
Райнхард присаживается на край стола.  
  
-Что если взрыв вызвало вмешательство извне?  
  
-У нас нет оружия, способного разрушать звезды. Эксперименты по мгновенной переброске частиц через гиперпространство ведутся уже давно, но, насколько мне известно, они не приводят к ощутимым результатам. У мятежников по ту сторону фронтира тем более нет возможности реализовывать столь амбициозные проекты.  
  
Райнхард заглядываем ему в глаза.  
  
-Тут ты, возможно, прав. Но, хотя наш Рейх и именуется галактическим, мы освоили лишь ничтожно малую часть галактики. Помнишь шифровку?  
  
-Ты сказал, что это вызов.  
  
-Да, - отвечает Райнхард и на его губах появляется бледная улыбка. - Вот только чей? Кто послал его нам? И человек ли он? Хотел бы я это знать.  
  
-По-твоему, та странная шифровка в докладе из Департамента Науки, гибель Суртура и шторм над Одином как-то связаны между собой?  
  
-Я почти уверен в этом, - отвечает Райнхард. Его щеки пылают, лихорадочно блестят глаза. Он видит врага за тысячи световых лет, в пустоте, протянувшей руки сквозь его сны.  
  
Капли света подрагивают в его темных зрачках.  
  
-Тех, кто подбили твой транспорт, уже нашли?  
  
-Да, - чуть помедлив, отвечает Кирхайс. - Живыми взять никого не удалось - у террористов были ампулы с ядом. Они укрывались на военном объекте, который числился законсервированным.  
  
Райнхард раздраженно морщится.  
  
-Инспекцию проводили полгода назад, а Штальмарк не ведает, что творится у него под носом...  
  
-Не будь к нему слишком строг - сегодня он не растерялся.  
  
Райнхард неопределенно качает головой  
  
-Кого-то удалось захватить живыми?  
  
-Только тех четверых, которых взяли два дня назад. На удивление крепкие и подготовленные бойцы. Один из них прошел через глубокое сканирование и остался в живых. В бреду он твердил про Орион в глубинах космоса.  
  
-Он имел в виду созвездие?  
  
-Не знаю... По контексту это слово больше похоже на название одиночного объекта. Название корабля. Или, может быть, станции...  
  
-Может быть, это космическая яхта класса "Орион", вроде твоей?  
  
-Я думал об этом...  
  
Напечатанные буквы встают перед глазами. Когда-то, зацепившись взглядом за название, фигурирующее в документе, Кирхайс представил свою яхту - но написание слова было другим. Не "Орион".Желтоватая бумага, причудливый готический шрифт, который так не любят связисты...  
  
Вот оно.  
  
-Месяц назад мне встречалось похожее название в списке сданных объектов с назначением по категории Е, исследовательские спутники. Он назывался Арион. Также в письме упоминался проект Арион, посвященный исследованиям гиперпространства.  
  
Райнхард в задумчивости теребит край своего белого плаща.  
  
-Точно. Я утверждал этот проект... Научная база в системе Льёсальфхейм, построенная внутри астероида. Они проводят эксперименты с пространством - переброска масс, создание туннелей в пространстве, и что-то еще. Группой руководит молодой ученый, с такой короткой фамилией... - Райнхард щелкает пальцами. - Да. Его зовут доктор Бренн. Нужно поднять по проекту всю доступную информацию.  
  
Кирхайс вызывает помощника. Но тот докладывает, что доступ к информации появится не раньше, чем к утру. Серверы еще не восстановлены, а загрузка информации с резервных носителей требует времени.  
  
Райнхард встряхивает головой, искоса глядит в окно, на темные деревья и электрические огни. Потом оборачивается. Неслышно обходит стол. Сквозь жесткий погон Кирхайс ощущает тяжесть его руки на плече.  
  
-О чем ты думаешь? - спрашивает Райнхард.  
  
"О том, кто подталкивает тебя к краю".  
  
-О наших службах безопасности. Враги подобрались к тебе на расстояние удара.  
  
-Они не лишены изобретательности.  
  
-Я бы сказал - они чересчур самонадеянны. И эта самонадеянность едва не привела их к успеху.  
  
-Едва - не считается, - с усмешкой отвечает Райнхард. - Они действовали столь старомодно, что грех было не поиграть с ними.  
  
Кирхайс вздыхает. К играм Райнхарда невозможно привыкнуть.  
  
-Ты же все понимаешь. Они подобрались ко мне вплотную, а значит - у них была прекрасная возможность избавиться от меня. Но они ею не воспользовались.  
  
Кирхайс с секундным опозданием догадывается, о чем идет речь. Жизнь Райнхарда зависит от лекарств. Их доставляют со всеми мыслимыми мерами предосторожности, но...  
  
-Скорее всего, их главной целью было устрашение, - замечает Кирхайс.- Если бы одна из попыток покушения удалась, это пошатнуло бы авторитет спецслужб. К тому же, убийство можно потом записать на свой счет.  
  
-А если бы я умер от лекарства, это было бы похоже на естественную смерть. Но такая смерть - не лучшее орудие для вражеской пропаганды, не так ли?  
  
Кирхайс закрывает глаза. Обычно он старается игнорировать подобные шутки...  
  
Райнхард вопросительно заглядывает ему в лицо.  
  
-Так точно, - отвечает Кирхайс. Брови Райнхарда ползут вверх. Нахмурившись, он добавляет официальным тоном:  
  
-С этим Арионом надо разобраться. То, что террорист, явно прошедший специальную подготовку, твердил о нем на допросе - что-то да значит. Сколькими кораблями мы сейчас располагаем?  
  
-На ходу только "Максимилиан". У других вышли из строя генераторы. В том числе у твоей "Брунгильды". На ремонт потребуется не меньше недели.  
  
-Этот новый двигатель оказался полезным, - задумчиво произносит Райнхард.  
  
-Не думаешь же ты...  
  
-Да, Кирхайс. Я почти уверен в том, что Арион является источником угрозы.  
  
Кирхайс пожимает плечами.  
  
-Если все так, как ты говоришь, времени для подготовки остается мало. Взрыв Новой и гравитационный шторм следовали один за другим, в течение одного дня. Если твои подозрения обоснованы, и оба явления вызваны вмешательством извне, то можно сделать вывод, что устройству не требуется длительная подготовка к запуску. К тому же Суртур и Валгалла находятся далеко друг от друга.  
  
Серые глаза Райнхарда приобретают свинцовый оттенок.  
  
-Расстояние не имеет большого значения, - продолжает Кирхайс. - До Льёсальвхейма лететь сутки. На "Максимилиане" можно уложиться часов в шесть. Я отправлюсь на Арион и проведу проверку, а завтра прилечу за тобой и Аннерозе, и мы вернемся на Феззан.  
  
-Проверка... Это звучит чересчур легковесно.  
  
Райнхард подходит к окну и вглядывается в сиреневые сумерки над горизонтом, где небо рассекает столб серого дыма. В неверном свете зари его фигура кажется потускневшей.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Сразу после разговора с Райнхардом Кирхайс отдал приказ о подготовке "Максимилиана" к вылету. Три часа потребовалось на то, чтобы провести проверку систем.  
  
В течение этих трех часов главный сервер в Штабе "Один" успели восстановить. Райнхарду требовалось мнение специалистов по проекту Арион, а установить связь с консультантами из Департамента Науки, имеющими допуск к секретной информации, было невозможно. Поэтому к нему вызвали лучших специалистов в области астрономии и космической связи, находивших в данный момент на Одине. Кирхайса немного беспокоило то, что эти люди - главный инженер с военной станции космической связи, профессора из двух научно-исследовательских институтов, специалисты из галактической обсерватории - были проверены в спешном порядке. Возможность утечки информации нельзя было исключать.  
  
Были ли эти специалисты достаточно компетентны, чтобы дать объективное заключение по материалам с Ариона? Как выразился Райнхард - "достаточно компетентны, чтобы растолковать эту филькину грамоту, а на большее рассчитывать бессмысленно".  
  
По первому вопросу мнение ученых оказалось единодушным. Согласно статистическим данным, указанным в отчетах научной группы Ариона, подготовка к запуску вспомогательной установки занимала от шести до двадцати четырех часов, подготовка главной установки - от двадцати до сорока восьми часов. Время варьировалось в зависимости от мощности и дальности цели, от направления пучка и множества других параметров. Но по второму - самому важному для Райнхарда - вопросу мнения ученых разделились. Одни утверждали, что эксперименты доктора Бренна с пучками тэта-частиц совершенно безопасны для всех материальных объектов. Другие допускали, что тэта-частицы могут вызвать возмущения в гиперпространстве, и сделать навигацию в том или ином районе невозможной. Научная дискуссия переросла в бурный спор. Мнение о том, что тэта-частицы могут влиять на гиперпространство, первым высказал военный инженер, сотрудник галактической обсерватории (нимало не смутившись присутствием ученых мужей с докторской степенью). Ему возражали, что формально это не доказано. Тогда он назвал имя ученого, который в своей работе доказывал это предположение математически. И обмолвился невзначай, что доктор Бренн в юности бредил гиперпространством и его исследованиями. Инженеру, конечно же, поставили в упрек, что он упомянул в качестве контраргумента исследования своего брата, Клауса Нойбаума, признанные научным миром как сомнительные.  
  
Военного инженера звали Карл Нойбаум. Судя по его словам, он лично знал доктора Бренна, а это могло пригодиться в предстоящей проверке.  
  
Райнхард некоторое время следил за ходом дискуссии, но когда она плавно перетекла в научный диспут, он прервал ее и задал вопрос: можно ли с помощью воздействия так называемых тэта-частиц вызвать взрыв Новой? Вопрос поверг экспертов в изумление. Ученые заверили императора: конечно же, нет.  
  
Кажется, император удовлетворился таким ответом, но все-таки Кирхайсу казалось, что сомнения Райнхарда развеялись не до конца. Можно было лишь догадываться, какими соображениями руководствуется его величество. Райнхард слушал доклады экспертов, думая о чем-то своем, но насторожился, когда тот самый сотрудник галактической обсерватории предупредил об опасности полетов в гиперпространстве в секторе Валгаллы. Двумя часами раньше в двадцати световых минутах от звезды Валгалла на выходе из прыжка взорвались три грузовых корабля. Из-за возмущений гиперпространства риск аварии при входе в прыжок и выходе из него составлял тридцать процентов. Это означало, что при очередной нестабильности "Максимилиан" в одном случае из трех мог войти в прыжок в виде потока элементарных частиц.  
  
  
  
-Если верить ученым, то все складывается на удивление гладко, - сказал Райнхард, когда они с Кирхайсом остались наедине. - Они в один голос твердят о необычайном феномене, неоткрытом типе Новых звезд... Научная этика не позволяет им поставить под сомнение результаты исследований своих коллег. Даже если отчеты с Ариона - чистая правда, то возможность сделать непригодным для полетов в гиперпространстве тот или иной сектор - эту возможность, которую нельзя не учитывать... Фортификация в масштабах десятков световых лет. Заслоны, коридоры, ловушки вроде той, в которой мы сейчас застряли. Оружие невиданной мощи, сравнимое с изобретением термоядерной бомбы, и противоречащее всем правилам ведения войны... Как только связь восстановится, указ будет передан в Министерство науки.Отправляйся к Льёсальвхейму, как только "Максимилиан" будет готов, - Райнхард зло прищурился. - Если Арион представляет опасность, уничтожь его.  
  
-Да, мой кайзер.  
  
-И постарайся не рисковать понапрасну.  
  
-Не тревожься. "Максимилиан" еще ни разу меня не подводил.  
  
-Я вздохну с облегчением, когда узнаю, что ошибался.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Интермедия**  
  
  
_  
На исходе второго десятилетия по новому летоисчислению военная доктрина Галактического Рейха претерпела значительные изменения. Боевые действия с участием сотен тысяч кораблей остались в прошлом. После реформы армии численность линкоров и тяжелых крейсеров уменьшилась почти в десять раз. Император говорил, что в идеале хотел бы видеть боевой корабль с экипажем не более 20 человек, сочетающий маневренность эсминца с мощностью главного калибра, характерной для линкора. Его желание исполнилось через десять лет после окончания галактической войны, когда были построены корабли, впоследствии получившие название "умных кораблей" и "невидимок" - эсминцы класса "призраки" и крейсеры класса "фильгья". Менялись условия, менялись вооружения, менялась тактика и стратегия. Численность подразделений уменьшалась, но на совершенствование вооружений из бюджета по-прежнему выделялись колоссальные средства. Министры либеральных взглядов критиковали императора за то, что он не спешил упразднять военный флот - ведь, по их мнению, у империи не было внешнего врага, способного угрожать ее целостности. Те сторонники сепаратизма, что нет-нет, да и устраивали беспорядки где-нибудь за фронтиром, на несведущий взгляд казались не более чем обыкновенными пиратами. Но Райнхард I жил по принципу: "Хочешь мира - готовься к войне". Поэтому к моменту появления вражеского флота в системе Льёсальвхейм империя оказалась готовой к полномасштабным боевым действиям, как на Старых, так и на Новых Территориях._  
  
  
  
_"История военного искусства. Новый Рейх", том 1-й, глава 31._

 

 

**Глава 3. Арион**

 

_Крейсер "Хельги"  
21 августа 19 года Н.Р.  
Система Льёсальвхейм _

 

Назначение на Арион в системе Льёсальвхейм коммодор Вайсвальд считал чем-то вроде длительного отдыха — после трех лет службы в крепости Ермунгард, с правом на отпуск только раз в году, здесь можно было вздохнуть свободнее.  
Звезда Льёсальвхейм не имела планет, пригодных к терраформированию. Далеко за пределами орбиты второй планеты Льёсальвхейм окружал пояс астероидов. За ним по вытянутой орбите вокруг звезды вращалась научная станция Арион. Как и многие ей подобные станции, она была построена внутри астероида. Благодаря последним достижениям техники, по уровню комфортности она соответствовала стандартам космических станций нового поколения. В отличие от военных спутников, где условия проживания создавались по принципу «максимум удобств при минимальных затратах», Арион куда больше напоминал курорт. Его строили с размахом, не жалея денег: в последние годы в науку вкладывались значительные средства — кайзер взял курс на возрождение науки, стремясь наверстать упущенное за десятилетия застоя.  
Главной задачей охранной эскадры было патрулирование звездной системы. Эксперименты, которым занималась научная группа, представляли опасность для космических кораблей, чьи пути пролегали вблизи района испытаний. После запусков экспериментальных установок космические перелеты в этом районе стали рискованным делом — из-за пространственных аномалий корабли сбивались с курса и теряли управление. Район был закрыт для полетов и обозначен таковым на всех космических картах. Но среди частных судовладельцев находились горячие головы, способные пренебречь опасностью для того, чтобы сэкономить энергию и время, положившись на старый как мир принцип «авось пронесет».  
С другой стороны, Арион являлся объектом стратегического назначения с высшим уровнем секретности. Его гарнизон состоял из отборных подразделений флота и наземных войск. Его охрана была усиленной даже в сравнении с другими подобными объектами, за исключением нескольких объектов особой важности, обозначаемых в документах литерой "W" — коридоры. К их числу принадлежал и коридор Ермунгарда, который не фигурировал ни в одной из общедоступных галактических карт и располагался на равном расстоянии от Изерлонского и Феззанского коридоров. Ермунгардский коридор был кратчайшим путем, соединяющим Старые и Новые территории. Его проходимость зависела от активности переменных звезд, расположенных в его внутреннем пространстве, а разведка продолжалась и по сей день.  
Вайсвальд наверное, до сих пор служил бы на Ермунгарде в частях пространственной разведки, если бы не случай. Во время учений внутри коридора из-за неточности в космографических картах флот оказался в опасной близости от нейтронной звезды. Вайсвальд вывел свое подразделение из опасного района, отказавшись покинуть поврежденный корабль. Потом он полгода лечился от лучевой болезни, а когда вернулся в строй, получил новое назначение. В звании коммодора он принял командование станционной эскадрой Ариона, в которую входило свыше полутора сотен боевых кораблей и почти двух сотни кораблей поддержки. Начальником станции и главой исследовательской группы был двадцатипятилетний доктор космологии Джозеф Бренн. Ему подчинялись гражданские специалисты, а Эрих Вайсвальд отвечал перед своим командованием.  
На базе обычно находилось одновременно не более пятидесяти боевых кораблей. Остальные курсировали далеко за пределами пояса астероидов и района испытаний, занятые патрулированием.  
Согласно проекту доктора Бренна, установка Аларих должна была обеспечить создание пространственных тоннелей для перемещения космических кораблей в любую известную точку галактики. В ходе запуска предполагалось открыть статический двунаправленный тоннель, соединяющий систему Дагона в непосредственной близости от Изерлонского коридора с системой Льёсальвхейм. Установку Аларих запускали одиннадцать раз, но до сих пор единственным результатом ее работы были многочисленные аномалии в зоне испытаний.  
Кроме Алариха на базе располагались еще четыре крупных установки неясного назначения, в их числе — загадочная установка Хагалл, с помощью которой, по отчетам Бренна, проводился пробный запуск частиц в рукав Стрельца. Хагалл обладал несчастливой кармой — его запускали трижды, и каждый раз с неполадками. В последний раз при запуске взорвался один из энергоблоков, возник пожар, и несколько жилых отсеков на сутки остались без воды и электричества.  
Двенадцатый запуск Алариха и четвертый запуск недавно отремонтированного Хагалла были назначен на двадцать первое августа.  
Утром того дня коммодор Вайсвальд на крейсере «Хельги» покинул станцию, чтобы наблюдать за испытаниями из космоса. Полторы сотни кораблей с полным боезапасом легли в дрейф в десяти световых часах от крепости, готовые к любым неожиданностям.  
  
В 13.30, когда связь с Арионом и патрульными кораблями прервалась, коммодор Вайсвальд поначалу не заподозрил неладное. Каждый раз после запуска Хагалла и Алариха дальняя связь отключалась на несколько часов, а радиоэфир превращался в хаос. Поэтому решил подождать в течение часа, и лишь потом возвращаться в крепость.  
В пункт управления был послан световой сигнал. Пришел шифрованный ответ: «системы в норме, готовимся к следующему этапу».  
Яркой вспышки, которой обычно сопровождался запуск Алариха, не последовало — значит, первым был запущен Хагалл и, скорее всего, опять неудачно.  
Голоса не могли пробиться через завесу шума, поэтому коммодор Вайсвальд не подозревал о том, что происходило на станции.  
  
***  
  
_Система Льёсальвхейм, исследовательская база Арион_  
  
Наконец, приходит ответ со спутника наблюдения.  
Инженеры, астрофизики, техники, секунду назад занятые каждый своей работой, молчат. Тишина кажется наэлектризованной и не может разрядиться.  
Суртур взорвался.  
Валгалле повезло больше. Пучок тэта-частиц пронзил пространство, чтобы выйти с другой стороны, в расчетной точке. По расчетам доктора Бренна погрешность была ничтожно мала, и звезда Валгалла должна была, как и Суртур, превратиться в Новую, а планета Один — погибнуть вместе с двадцатью пятью миллионами жителей. Кайзеру было уготовано уйти в мир иной с гекатомбами жертв. Но дзета-излучение рассеялось.  
Неудача означала промедление. Главным врагом Бренна и тех, кто стояли за ним, было время. На накачку уйдет не меньше суток, а за это время имперские военные успеют разобраться в ситуации. Утешало одно — флот Арсона уже готов к переброске в систему Льёсальвхейм.  
  
У Бренна дрожат руки, невыносимо хочется курить.  
Хриплый голос Йенсена выводит его из нервного оцепенения.  
—Джозеф… вы ввели в компьютер неверные координаты, — молодой ученый встряхивает головой, буравя Бренна яростным взглядом. — Это не ошибка. Вы предатель, Бренн… хуже. Вы убийца!  
—Можете доложить об этом своему руководству в министерстве науки, Йенсен, — Бренн, стараясь сохранять хотя бы видимость самообладания, достает из внутреннего кармана бластер. — Может быть, тогда эти идиоты-вояки пошлют сюда флот в пару тысяч кораблей. Руки!  
Йенсен поднимает руки, не успев коснуться кнопки вызова.  
—Это блеф… нас слушают, сейчас здесь будет охрана.  
—Именно так, — нервно усмехается Бренн, бросая короткий взгляд в сторону выхода. Створки раздвигаются, и в помещение главного пункта управления вбегают бойцы охраны с бластерами и десантники в доспехах.  
—Всем не двигаться! Руки за голову! — командует майор Магнусен. Коренастый и крепко сложенный, он выделяется нездоровой бледностью. Его глаза налиты кровью — в последнее время он явно перебирает со стимуляторами.  
—Что происходит? — робко спрашивает кто-то.  
—Дурацкий вопрос…  
—Молчать!  
Бренн, вся еще целясь в Йенсена, отрывисто кивает худощавому светловолосому парню в кресле справа.  
—Рэндалл, приступай.  
Рэндалл блокирует доступ к докам, стыковочным шлюзам, а также третий жилой отсек — на некоторое время люди коммодора Вайсвальда, которые в настоящее время отдыхают от несения дежурства, а таких большинство, будут отрезаны от остального мира. Пока они вскрывают шлюзы, рота Шлинка захватит доки, оружейную и пункты связи, а рота О'Хары — контроль над энергосистемой, и проникнет в святая святых — инженерный отсек, где располагается главный пульт управления реактором. Там проблем быть не должно…  
Мелодичный сигнал заставляет Бренна вздрогнуть.  
—Рэндалл, что, черт возьми…  
Звук удара обрывает его на полуслове.  
Рэндалл хочет что-то сказать в свое оправдание, но тут раздается равнодушный женский голос — ответ компьютерной системы управления:  
—Система дальней связи заблокирована.  
Охранник вздергивает на ноги немолодого грузного человека. Это инженер связи Вирт.  
—Он успел послать сигнал тревоги.  
Рэндалл чертыхается сквозь зубы. Вирт был своим, с самого начала, и Бренн рассчитывал на него в предстоящей операции.  
—Что с ним делать?  
—Убейте его.  
—Но он лучший связист, — осторожно напоминает Рэндалл. — Без него нам придется туго.  
—Если оставить в живых — еще что-нибудь выкинет.  
—Нет… — без особой надежды выдыхает Вирт.  
Бренн кивает охраннику, и тот втыкает десантный нож в горло побледневшему связисту.  
Рэндалл отводит взгляд. Йенсен бледен от ужаса, его губы дрожат.  
—Вы заплатите за свои преступления… Скоро здесь будет военный флот!  
Бренн усмехается.  
—Не уверен. Сейчас вокруг Ариона — мертвая зона. Помехи настолько сильны, что сообщение, вероятнее всего, не удастся расшифровать. От дальней связи — никакого толку. Вирт совершил храбрый, но бесполезный поступок.  
Картинно разведя руками, он приказывает вывести и заключить под стражу остальных сотрудников научной группы. Через две минуты в пункте управления остаются лишь десять человек — доктор Бренн, его помощник Рэндалл и восемь солдат. Доктор Бренн решил не добиваться сотрудничества от сторонних лиц без крайней необходимости. Миссия слишком важна, чтобы подвергать риску ее выполнение, и как оказалось, даже самым верным нельзя доверять целиком и полностью.  
  
***  
Кажется, что время течет слишком медленно. Главная часть операции — захват реакторного отсека — должна завершиться через шесть с половиной минут. После этого можно будет вздохнуть свободнее. Шлинк установит в блок управления электронный микрочип, перехватывающий контроль над системой защиты. И тогда станция окажется у них в руках.  
Победой закончится эта игра или поражением, Бренн не покинет эту станцию побежденным.  
Когда ядерное пламя испепелит его кости, он увидит Святую Землю, и вернется в покинутую обитель. Он услышит того, с кем пытался заговорить в древнем храме, в сырых подземельях разрушенного города. Гулкие, как волны, слова звучали в его памяти. Слова обещали бессмертие и покой. Слова были выше знания. Изучая чужие теории и выстраивая свои, он не раз натыкался на необъяснимое, и в крохотные лакуны построений рушилось то, что принято называть всемогуществом разума. Видеть и чувствовать то, что стоит за ними, было превыше его сил. Он мог лишь предполагать и верить. Отец учил его: вера не противоречит знанию. В поисках непроторенных путей она может стать путеводным маяком и учителем, а может и ослепить. Нужно понимать, зачем и к чему ты идешь. Разрушение и смерть, гибель миллиардов людей могут свершиться во благо и во имя грядущего мира. Когда галактика вспыхнет и разгорится в пламени новой войны, на ее руинах поднимается новое царство. Не однажды язычники пытались выкорчевать ростки истинной веры, и каждый раз вера возрождалась, как феникс. Пока живы те, кто способны учить, она не умрет. Пока те, кто верят, способны выполнить свое предназначение, мир может возродиться.  
Безумцы, ослепленные гордостью, разбиваются и погибают нелепо.  
Так погиб Руди — и даже если он жив, теперь он все равно, что мертвый. Что и кому он пытался доказать? Смелое покушение на кайзера — красивая цель, сказочный блеф! И где он теперь? Он будет молчать под пыткой, а пытки наркотиками, действующие безотказно, даже самых стойких лишают рассудка. Глупый маленький храбрец. Теперь остается лишь отомстить за него.  
Бренн надевает наушники и закрывает глаза. Пальцы пробегают по клавишам, вбивая команды. Молчание в гиперпространстве, хаос в эфире — сейчас выход на связь может показаться странным на взгляд несведущего человека. Словно попытка слушать что-то в отключенных наушниках. Тот, кого слушает Бренн, всегда отзывается невпопад. И никогда не отвечает на вопросы.  
Аларих слушает пустоту иной вселенной. Бренн описал ее строгим языком формул, ему удалось уложить ее в математические рамки. Он придумал сенсоры, способные воспринимать ее движения. Но в том, что они несли, не было очевидного смысла.  
Миллионы посланий, миллиарды нерасшифрованных слов, отголоски на звуковых частотах, напоминающие песни китов — блоки памяти уже не вмещают их.  
Время от времени несвязные реплики порождают образы. И Бренн начинает видеть. Алые точки во мраке превращаются в белесые лепестки пламени, корабли в стыковочных доках, с ненавистным знаком орла и льва на стальных боках, пожирает слепящая вспышка.  
Снова и снова гибнет звезда.  
Так прокручивают в памяти понравившийся фрагмент. Снова темнота, и в ней величественно поднимаются в небо космические армады. Полусфера на экране охвачена далекими сполохами.  
Война.  
В последнее время Он часто вспоминает о ней.  
«Тебя ли я слышал в святилище, и ты ли откликнулся мне?»  
Когда галактика падет во мрак, начнется новый отсчет. Властитель очистит мир от скверны. Лишь несколько зерен оставит для нового урожая. Война — это только начало.  
По вентиляции уже струится ядовитый газ, и в хозяйственных отсеках, в ремонтных мастерских и у пультов управления стыковочными шлюзами люди падают без чувств.  
Амулет с каплей пылающей крови — знак властителя — жжет тело под доспехами. Лейтенант О'Хара взмахивает топором, подавая сигнал к атаке...  
  
***  
  
_Линкор «Максимилиан», 2:36 по стандартному времени_  
  
  
В целях безопасности было принято решение до начала прыжка выйти за пределы системы, как поступали до создания нового поколения гипердвигателей.  
  
Капли звезд на обзорном экране смещаются, меняя рисунок — в пределах звездной системы корабль двигается медленно, на скоростях прошлого тысячелетия.  
И вот — как в старые добрые времена, целую жизнь тому назад — Кирхайс отправляется навстречу неизвестности. А Райнхард, влюбленный в войну, снова не приглашен на свидание. За кайзера должны сражаться другие. Сражаться и отдавать жизнь. Маленькое злорадство — только тень беспокойства, тень тени, черной и глубокой, как эта ночь над головой. Тень печали, тень слабости, но можно ли упрекнуть императора за нее? Слова клятвы «всегда быть рядом» приобретают иной смысл.  
«Он не совершит ошибку, он не позволит себе ошибиться», — Кирхайс вспоминает об Аннерозе и детях, оставшихся на Феззане, и к горлу подкатывает ком.  
«Чепуха. Я уговариваю себя».  
Слишком медленно. Чертовски медленно.  
  
…  
—Ваше превосходительство, срочное сообщение.  
Кирхайс открывает глаза, рывком выныривая из полудремы.  
Коммандер Акерлунд разворачивает лист гербовой бумаги.  
—С исследовательской базы Арион. Расшифровано не полностью, — его голос не выдает эмоций, но паузы между фразами — слишком длинные. — Часть кода была утеряна при передаче.  
—Читайте.  
—«Всем. Всем. Всем. Арион захвачен предателями. Бренн взорвал Суртур». Дальше — неразборчиво. «Прошу помощи. Старший инженер Алекс Вирт». Сообщение заверено его цифровой подписью.  
Кирхайс не отвечает. Он все еще спокоен, и не испытывает ни гнева, ни страха, ни раздражения.  
Даже притом, что предполагалось накануне — три часа назад — осознать тот факт, что система Суртура была уничтожена человеком, а не стихией, непросто. Осознать — и поверить в него.  
—Вы хотите сказать, что смогли установить связь с Арионом?  
—Инженер Вирт использовал нестандартный протокол передачи, которым не пользуются уже лет сто. То, что наши связисты перехватили его сообщение, можно считать чудом.  
—Источник не зафиксирован?  
—Нет, ваше превосходительство.  
— Позовите капитана Нойбаума.  
Сообщение с Ариона звучит слишком безумно, слишком похоже на провокацию. Но в провокации нет очевидного смысла. Льёсальвхейм расположен в стороне от густонаселенных планет, так, что добраться до него от ближайшей военной базы можно в два прыжка — то есть за или пять или шесть часов.  
На месте Бренна разумнее всего было бы скрывать факт захвата до последнего, а точнее — до того момента, когда установки будут подготовлены к запуску. И тогда — заявить о себе, продемонстрировав мощь — еще одной бурей или еще одной Новой. Но без поддержки военной силы даже столь внушительная демонстрация мощи окажется всего лишь чудовищной выходкой, грандиозным терактом — не более того. Глупо полагать, что правительство пойдет на переговоры с террористами. Так что, возможно, Бренн рассчитывает на поддержку «фронта национального освобождения», или иных вооруженных формирований с той стороны фронтира. Воспользовавшись неразберихой со связью, перебросить несколько сотен кораблей с баз на периферии, спровоцировать беспорядки в окружных центрах имперских территорий, лишить Феззан связи с внешним миром… Рассечь галактику надвое, и тысячи звездных систем, живших в единстве, отрезать друг от друга — не есть ли это хаос, о котором говорили последователи ныне запрещенного культа Терры? Уничтожать звезды, унося в небытие миллиарды жизней, стирая все, что было построено на протяжении столетий — не есть ли это тьма, о которой твердили одурманенные наркотиками верующие?  
Размышления Кирхайса прерывает появление капитана Нойбаума, заместителя начальника службы наблюдения галактической обсерватории — его нового научного консультанта. Коренастый и краснолицый, с рыжеватыми закрученными усами, капитан Нойбаум поднимается на мостик и отрывисто отдает честь.  
—Вечером на совещании, вы обмолвились, что знали Джозефа Бренна. Он был в числе научной группы, открывшей тэта-частицы, не так ли?  
—Да, ваше превосходительство.  
—Что вы можете сказать о нем как о человеке?  
—Доктор Бренн — незаурядная личность. В восемнадцать лет он защитил докторскую диссертацию, а в двадцать — математически вывел существование тэта-частиц, способных влиять на структуру пространства. Три года спустя он подтвердил их существование экспериментально, а в двадцать пять стал руководителем научной группы на Арионе.  
—Это мне известно, капитан. Меня интересуют подробности. Какое впечатление он произвел на вас при встрече?  
—Я видел его дважды — мой младший брат учился с ним на одном курсе. В последний раз я встретил его на научной конференции, два года назад. Его доклад произвел фурор. Во время банкета, он проговорился, что работает над грандиозным проектом, который поможет ему проникнуть в тайну рождения вселенной, и что идею подсказал ему некий «священный дух». О его странностях ходило множество слухов, поэтому заявление, сделанное за праздничным столом, никого не удивило. Не будь он гением, его бы назвали безумцем.  
—Гениальность и безумие в чем-то близки, — замечает Кирхайс. Ранний взлет, фундаментальные открытия, повлиявшие на развитие науки, блестящий ум… и одержимость, заставляющая двигаться вперед, не замечая препятствий, и руководствоваться знаниями, не поддающимися логическому объяснению. Кирхайсу доводилось сталкиваться с проявлением подобной одержимости — он слишком хорошо знал, что это такое. — Как, по-вашему, он был честолюбив и амбициозен?  
—Да, он был честолюбив, как и любой молодой ученый подобного уровня.  
Наверное, Райнхард бы восхищался этим человеком — точно так же, как восхищался бы грозой или бурей. И все-таки Бренн, при всех его талантах, — был всего лишь орудием.  
—Ваше превосходительство, принят ответ на позывной! — докладывает вахтенный офицер. — Контр-адмирал Винтерфогель на связи.  
—Выведите на экран.  
Светлый прямоугольник перекрывает часть звездного экрана, изображение подрагивает и снежит. Контр-адмирал Винтерфогель — худой и бледный, лет сорока пяти, с седыми висками и мрачно сдвинутыми бровями — выглядит утомленным.  
11-я оперативная эскадра пограничного флота на пути к району проведения учений с базы «Сигрун-3» была застигнута возмущениями в гиперпространстве, в результате чего точки выхода не достигли четырнадцать из трехсот девяти кораблей, и их местонахождение до сих пор неизвестно. Серьезно повреждены три эсминца и девять кораблей поддержки. Остальные корабли готовы к бою.  
Пока все складывается удачно.  
На периферии сознания проскальзывает шальная мысль — молодые парни, попавшие во флот по призыву, в мирное время, когда служба — только повинность, и смертельный риск не так уж велик — летели поиграть в войну, которая, если начнется, то нескоро. Но война настигла их по пути — пройдет несколько часов, и кому-то из них придется убивать и умирать.  
Слова то и дело пропадают в многоголосом шорохе.  
Эскадре Винтерфогеля следует прибыть в сектор с указанными координатами, за пределами орбиты внешнего пояса астероидов в системе Льёсальвхейм.  
Информация о месте встречи передана зашифрованным пакетом.  
Пока это все, что Винтерфогелю необходимо знать.  
  
…  
  
Локаторы ловят всплески шума, разделенные промежутками тишины. Пропасть все еще непреодолима. На той стороне — ее императорское величество Хильдегарде, Оберштайн, Лютц, так необходимые в эту минуту. И миллиарды подданных империи, чьи голоса вдруг оказались за бескрайним океаном, на островке, куда радиоволна прибудет через тысячу лет после того, как отправитель и адресат благополучно отойдут в мир иной.  
Сообщение для начальника штаба, посланное с «Максимилиана», унеслось в пустоту.  
Даже Один сейчас — словно за стеной.  
И вот достигнут внешний предел, за которым можно начинать разгон. Точка входа выверена, по расчётам прыжок займет чуть менее двух часов. За это время можно отдохнуть и выспаться. Космический корабль должен набрать скорость, чтоб отправиться извилистым путем, словно игла сквозь многократно сложенные слои ткани, прошивая три привычных измерения.  
Случайность взвешивает жизнь и смерть, отмеряет успех и неудачу. Поверхности возмущены, корабль дрожит, чаши весов колеблются. Во вселенной ничего не изменится, если материя, составляющая совершенное творение человеческих рук под названием «Максимилиан», утратит порядок и структуру. Так мореходы в старину пускались в плавание на деревянных суденышках, рискуя быть растерзанными волнами.  
Искусственная гравитация поддерживается на постоянном уровне, изменения силы тяжести незначительны — то вжимают в кресло, то отпускают в иллюзии падения. Картинка на обзорном экране кажется иллюзией — рисунок созвездий плывет и смазывается, белые точки звезд вытягиваются в световые линии, разбегаются, изгибаются, закручиваются и тают, оставляя тускнеющий след. По изображению звезд пробегает дрожь. Пол вибрирует. Дрожь переходит в тонкий писк — так не должно быть — но тормозить поздно, пилот увеличивает мощность: нужно совершить переход как можно быстрее, пограничное состояние опасно. Двигатели работают на пределе.  
Писк достигает слышимого предела высоты звука и исчезает. Становится тихо. Танец световых линий на обзорном экране отмеряет сложный ритм — в привычном молчании иного пространства красно-золотой «Максимилиан» устремляется к цели.  
Вот и все.  
Кирхайс передает приказ для личного состава, свободного от выполнения прямых обязанностей — отдыхать.  
  
***  
_  
База Арион_  
  
  
—Еще?  
—Бери себе.  
Ханс бросил невыразительный взгляд на партнера, пытаясь угадать, хорошие ли карты ему выпали, и не спеша выложил еще три. Двое товарищей, потягивая пиво, с интересом наблюдали за игрой.  
Несмотря на поздний час, в казармах было малолюдно — ученые опять проводили свои испытания, и коммодор Вайсвальд вывел эскадру в космос. На базе осталась лишь охрана — батальон десантников и экипажи десяти боевых и трех транспортных кораблей, которые в случае необходимости могли обеспечить эвакуацию персонала базы.  
—Фуллхаус.  
—Я проиграл.  
Ханс, державший «банк» победно улыбнулся, но ответить не успел — грянул сигнал боевой тревоги.  
Через полминуты, как предписывалось, первая рота должна была собраться в арсенале, чтобы получить оружие и облачиться в броню. Но сразу после того, как отгремел сигнал боевой тревоги, в воздухе запахло чем-то едким и сладковатым, похожим на скверный одеколон. Один из солдат покачнулся и прислонился к стене.  
—Химическая тревога… — прохрипел он прежде, чем потерять сознание.  
Как выяснилось позднее, первыми пострадали те, кто оказались ближе всех к отверстиям вентиляционных систем. Те, кто вовремя успели задержать дыхание, сумели добраться до аварийных щитков и надеть дыхательные маски. Но таких оказалось меньшинство — нервно-паралитический газ, пущенный по системам вентиляции, действовал с одного вдоха.  
Через две секунды прозвучал сигнал химической тревоги.  
Коммодор Вайсвальд, возглавляющий воинское подразделение на Арионе, был человеком дотошным, и учебные тревоги подавались часто — пожарные, аварийные, химические и, конечно же, боевые. Но применение нервно-паралитического газа указывало на то, что эта тревога отнюдь не учебная.  
От отравления газом Ханса спасла удача.  
Когда он вместе с двадцатью товарищами прибыл в арсенал, лейтенант О'Хара уже находился там, облачённый в броню. Лейтенант был бледнее, чем обычно, глаза его лихорадочно блестели, лицо выдавало крайнюю степень нервного напряжения, что было нехарактерно для этого флегматичного молодого человека.  
—Всем облачиться в доспехи, — приказал О'Хара.  
Можно было догадаться, что предстоит серьезный бой.  
—На базу вторглись неизвестные, — сказал он, когда приказ был выполнен. — Стыковочные доки подверглись нападению. Наша задача — взять их под контроль. Первое отделение берет третий док, второе — седьмой, остальные — за мной.  
Сквозь звон в ушах голос лейтенанта звучал глухо. Видимо, сказывались последствия отравления. Мысли путались, но одна из них не давал Хансу покоя — если доки атакованы только что, как ядовитый газ мог проникнуть в казармы, ведь сенсоры непременно должны были засечь его?  
Обруч боли, сжавший голову, помешал додумать мысль до конца. Критическое мышление отключилось, чего сам Ханс, разумеется, не заметил. С этого момента им двигало лишь стремление выполнить приказ.  
  
***  
  
Амулет с каплей пылающей крови холодеет.  
«Вспомни, кто ты, и будь благословен», — говорит кто-то, и искаженные наушниками голоса отступают.  
Лейтенант Шлинк когда-то слышал эту фразу. Смутными всплесками прорываются воспоминания — серые сводчатые полотки, стальное кресло и свет в глаза. И тот же голос, шепотом повторяющий эти слова, как заклинание…  
Тело пронизывает электрический импульс, столь резкий и неожиданный, что оружие не выпадает из рук лишь благодаря силовым доспехам.  
—Я помню, — одними губами произносит лейтенант Шлинк. — Будь благословен.  
Десятки голосов в радиоэфире вторят его словам. На первый взгляд, в них нет ничего необычного — это всего лишь ритуальная фраза. Свобода вероисповедания, провозглашенная императором, принесла богатые плоды — новые верования процветают. Язычник Лоэнграмм считает, что они слишком слабы, чтобы представлять опасность, а Культ Терры, уничтоженный полтора десятилетия назад — феномен из тех, что появляются раз в тысячу лет. Он может позволить себе великодушие, пока его флот силен, а государственная машина работает безотказно.  
Теперь лейтенант Шлинк помнит все. И его солдаты, вспоминая, действуют слаженно и четко.  
Коридоры внутри астероида, соединяющие жилые и технические отсеки, напоминают те, чьи образы приходят из забытого прошлого. Так уже было когда-то. Давным-давно, в иной жизни, может быть — во снах, повторяющихся ночь за ночью, он оттачивал каждое действие, чтобы воспроизвести без раздумий.  
Вход в реакторный отсек преграждают три бронированные створки, способные выдержать залп ручного плазменного орудия. Их невозможно взорвать штурмовыми гранатами. На этот случай припасен микрочип с кодами доступа из главного компьютера базы. Через две секунды двери открываются одна за другой. Из-за автономной системы вентиляции в реакторном отсеке — все еще чистый воздух. Газ туда не попал. Система оповещения была отключена, но дежурные уже надели защитные маски — видимо, кто-то успел сообщить им о «химической тревоге». Все они безоружны. Дежурный инженер пытается подать сигнал тревоги, но выстрел останавливает его. Рана в плечо не смертельна. Лейтенанту приказано избегать ненужных жертв.  
Заблокировав вход и выставив охрану, лейтенант Шлинк отправляется в святая святых — к пульту управления реактором, — чтобы совершить то, ради чего его послали сюда. Электронное устройство, перехватывающее управление, он устанавливает за шесть минут. Красные и зеленые огоньки на пульте электронного устройства весело мигают. Машина смерти запущена: в случае поражения термоядерный реактор взорвется, и астероид разлетится на куски.  
  
***  
  
Когда грянула химическая тревога, среди персонала технических служб возникло кратковременное замешательство. Вооруженных до зубов десантников в пункт управления стыковочными устройствами пропустили беспрепятственно, не ожидая предательства. Требование немедленно сдать оружие прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба. Караульные открыли огонь, дежурный офицер флота попытался вызвать подкрепление, но был убит. Одному из диспетчеров удалось связаться с капитаном Лерманном, заместителем коммодора Вайсвальда. Но капитан не успел ответить — в динамике грянул выстрел.  
Было непонятно, что заставило десантников стрелять по своим, почему лейтенант Шлинк отдал этот страшный приказ. Никто не ожидал предательства со стороны своих товарищей — кому доверять, если не им?  
Рукопашная схватка продлилась недолго — караульные были без доспехов, а бластерные выстрелы не пробивали тяжелую броню, обороняющимся приходилось стрелять в сочленения доспехов.  
  
Лейтенант О'Хара, обернувшись, заметил, что один из его солдат замер у стены, опустив оружие. Судя по всему, он был деморализован. Капрал Ланге. Прежде он не проявлял трусости. Неужели все дело в…  
—О'Хара… вы… — прошептал капрал. Его голос дрожал от ярости. Последнее слово О'Хара не расслышал. Ланге обрушился на него, как ураган. Лейтенант О'Хара вскинул топор для защиты, но опоздал на долю секунду — тяжелое лезвие рассекло его шлем и раскололо череп надвое.  
Ханс Ланге высвободил топор. Он все еще не понимал, почему его товарищи сражаются против людей Вайсвальда, что заставило их — и его самого — подчиниться этому безумному приказу…  
— Стойте! Это свои!  
Он со всех ног бросился вперед и оттолкнул в сторону солдата, заносившего оружие, а другого ударил рукоятью в висок. Шею обожгла боль. Он покачнулся, устояв на ногах лишь благодаря силовой броне. Разряд попал немного ниже того места, где заканчивался шлем.  
—Вас предали, — прохрипел Ханс. Еще один выстрел ударил в бок, Ханс отмахнулся топором наугад, отбивая чей-то выпад. И тут страшная тяжесть обрушилась на затылок, и мир погас за пеленой боли.  
  
***  
Через тридцать шесть минут майор Магнусен доложил доктору Бренну о завершении операции, в ходе которой были взяты под контроль пункты управления стыковочными доками, системами связи, внутренними энергетическими установками, системами жизнеобеспечения и термоядерным реактором.  
  
Во время захвата казарм его подразделения встретили ожесточенное сопротивление. Бойцы лейтенанта Хоффа (заведующего флотским арсеналом) быстро сориентировались в обстановке, и успели надеть кислородные маски, а потом — облачиться в доспехи. Они попытались прорваться в реакторный отсек, но там были встречены Шлинком, который заставил их сложить оружие, пригрозив, что расстреляет девятерых заложников. Хофф сдался.  
Бренн бросил взгляд на дисплей, где шел обратный отсчет. До полной готовности установки Аларих оставалось около десяти минут. Если Вайсвальд перехватил сообщение Вирта, то не пройдет и часа, как на Арион слетятся патрульные корабли из ближайших секторов. К тому же инцидент при захвате доков, повлекший за собой гибель лейтенанта О'Хары, стал лишним подтверждением ненадежности излучения — оно действовало не на всех одинаково.  
Установившееся равновесие казалось зыбким. Контроль над крепостью, полученный ценой крови и предательства, будет утрачен, если в крепости высадятся два батальона бойцов в штурмовых доспехах.  
Бренн поделился своими соображениями с Магнусеном, но тот покачал головой.  
—Нет, док, двух батальонов из ближайших секторов Вайсвальду собрать не удастся. Разрозненные силы не смогут объединиться для нанесения удара, а в условиях затрудненной связи им будет сложно координировать свои действия.  
—Что вы предлагаете?  
—Задействовать все внешние орудия. Тех, кто прорвется, перехватим у стыковочных шлюзов.  
—Почему бы нам не использовать эсминцы сопровождения? "Беркано", "Вел" и "Неустрашимый".  
—Они припасены на случай эвакуации, док, — с сомнением проговорил Магнусен. — Да и в космическом сражении от излучения толку мало. У нас и так не хватает людей.  
—Ничего. Скоро здесь будет Арсон. Мы должны любой ценой продержаться до его прихода.  
  
***  
_  
Крейсер «Хельги»_  
  
Тишина под звукоизолирующим колпаком навевает сон. Эфир заполнен помехами. Молчание глушит голоса, летящие между звезд.  
Прошло чуть больше часа. Скоро должна восстановиться связь.  
Вайсвальд подавляет зевок.  
В отсутствии событий есть свои преимущества — эту истину он успел уяснить во время галактической войны.  
Многоголосый треск разрывает полусонное оцепенение.  
Вайсвальд вглядывается в показатели приборов, выведенные на экран. Эфир обезумел, такой бури не было ни разу за последний год. Обзорные экраны залиты радужными переливами света. Распадающееся изображение грубыми мазками обрисовывает огненное кольцо. Корабль ослеп и оглох, как от воздействия световых бомб — сенсоры перегружены. Корабль не слушается штурвала — вахтенные пилоты замерли в ожидании. Рокот катится по переборкам, кресло на секунду проваливается вниз. Медленно, от краев к центру, по экрану растекается оранжевое пятно. Изображение постепенно детализируется. Капли и линии тончайших оттенков алого и розового проступают в фиолетовом мраке. Диск из чистого света, окруженный тускло-красными шлейфами заслоняет звезды, и сжимается с медленным колыханием — всплеск за всплеском. Нечто подобное коммодору Вайсвальду и пилотам доводилось наблюдать во время патрулирования: огненный диск возникал при прошлых запусках установки Аларих. Но никогда прежде он не был так ярок.  
—Зафиксировано возмущение гиперпространства, — докладывает вахтенный офицер.  
Сработало.  
Вайсвальд улыбается огненному кольцу.  
Эксперимент удался. Значит, скоро начнется новый этап в освоении космоса. Соседние рукава галактики станут такими же близкими, как планеты в одной системе.  
  
***  
Через полтора часа эфир начинает успокаиваться.  
—Обнаружен сигнал! — докладывает связист. — К нам приближается флот.  
Вайсвальд приказывает вывести на экран увеличенное изображение с масс-детекторов.  
На фоне пылающего диска черные точки едва различимы. По мере приближения они превращаются в миниатюрные силуэты космических кораблей. Кажется, они возникают прямо из пылающего диска. Три тяжелых линкора, с десяток крейсеров и несколько кораблей меньшего размера, их тип не определяется — разношерстная компания, корабли старого имперского образца соседствуют с кораблями, построенными еще в Альянсе. Их численность перевалила за пять сотен, а до авангарда осталось около двадцати световых минут.  
Но что это за корабли? Штаб не извещал о перемещениях флота в этом районе. Воспользоваться дальней связью нет возможности, а для радиосвязи слишком далеко.  
После недолгого раздумья Вайсвальд отдает приказ двигаться на сближение с флотом на крейсерской скорости.  
  
—Свяжитесь с доктором Бренном.  
—Центральный пункт не отзывается. Система отклоняет входящий сигнал. Диспетчерская не отвечает. Все каналы заблокированы.  
Каналы могут быть заблокированы вследствие серьезной аварии. Аварии на Арионе уже не раз случались. Но в случае чрезвычайной ситуации должны были включиться аварийные маяки.  
Возможно, каналы перекрыты с центрального пункта. Если бы кому-то понадобилось захватить контроль над крепостью, это первое, что ему следовало бы сделать.  
Значит, что на станции произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее.  
Огненное кольцо, судя по всему, окружает горловину туннеля, пробитого установкой Аларих. Флот появился тотчас же — а это могло произойти лишь в том случае, если он находился в непосредственной близости от точки входа на противоположном конце. Стянуть такие силы в систему Дагона, расположенную вблизи крепости Изерлон, без ведома верховного командования, было бы чрезвычайно трудно, если не сказать — невозможно.  
Между тем, худшие подозрения подтверждались — приблизительная численность неизвестного флота уже составила больше тысячи кораблей. Вайсвальд поймал себя на мысли, что воспринимает его как вражеский. Что если это свои? В имперском флоте немало старых кораблей союзного образца. Но если это свои, командование бы заблаговременно предупредило о прохождении флота через закрытый район.  
Распоряжения пропустить флот командование не давало, и поэтому Вайсвальд передал приказ патрульным кораблям, находящимся в непосредственной близости от базы Арион (в первую очередь он касался звена Вихманна), возвращаться на базу и там действовать по обстановке.  
Эскадра продолжала сближаться с неопознанным флотом.  
—С линкора «Йог-Сотот» направлен пакет.  
—«Йог-Сотот»? — Вайсвальд не поверил ушам. — Вы правильно расшифровали?  
В имперском флоте называли корабли лишь германскими именами. А название «Йог-Сотот» напоминало о прекратившем свое существовании флоте Союза.  
—Так точно. Этот корабль числится списанным и утилизированным.  
«Летучий Голландец»… Такие корабли нередко попадали к пиратам. Борьба с коррупцией в галактических масштабах велась с переменным успехом, а военная техника стоила немалых денег. Время от времени пограничники сбивали или брали на абордаж такие вот «корабли-призраки».  
—Примите.  
В верхней трети обзорного экрана, на бледно-голубом фоне, появился немолодой черноволосый мужчина южноазиатского типа, с загорелым, ничего не выражающим лицом. Он был в гражданской одежде. Потертая кожаная куртка не выдавала его принадлежности ни к одной из известных группировок.  
Он равнодушно смотрел на Вайсвальда из-под тяжелых век.  
—Я адмирал Арсон, командующий флотом Святой Земли. Сдаваться не предлагаю. Умрите с честью.  
Изображение подернулось рябью и исчезло.  
Вайсвальд оглянулся на помощника. Тот выглядел ошеломленным, если не сказать больше.  
—Включите громкую связь. Пусть сообщение услышат все.  
Его приказание было исполнено.  
— Всем кораблям — построение B18!  
Враг имел почти десятикратное превосходство в силе, но его боевой порядок был далек от совершенства — для прохода через пространственную воронку корабли растянулись длинной колонной. Этим и собрался воспользоваться Вайсвальд. Он решил, что не отступит, каков бы ни был исход боя.  
Вайсвальд запросил подкрепление с ближайшей военной базы, расположенной в звездной системе Сигрун и направил донесение в Штаб Флота на Феззане. Поскольку прямую связь установить не удалось, оба сообщения были направлены пакетом.  
  
***  
  
Как и предостерегал Магнусен, "Беркано", "Вел" и "Неустрашимый", посланные на перехват звена Вихманна, были подбиты, успев нанести его кораблям лишь незначительные повреждения.  
Через четверть часа на панорамном экране Бренн увидел габаритные огни трех кораблей.  
Если все-таки придется уничтожить Арион, для властей это будет выигрыш в первом раунде. Чем дольше продержится Арион, тем меньше преимуществ будет у военных в дальнейшем противостоянии.  
Не пройдет и двух часов, как за сообщением Вирта последуют другие — когда успокоится эфир, центральный штаб отзовется на тревожные донесения. Кто же примчится первым? Патрульные Вайсвальда, уже спешащие сюда со всех окрестностей системы. Потом Винтерфогель, базирующийся на ближайшей базе — "Сигрун-3". А потом к Ариону будет стянута вся военная мощь со Старых Территорий — многотысячная армада, бесполезная в этой новой войне.  
Как на и других подобных базах, выстроенных внутри астероидов, металлические конструкции Ариона располагались в естественных полостях. Чтобы попасть к стыковочным докам, нужно было войти в один из самых крупных кратеров в северной части. Конструкторы постарались предусмотреть все, чтобы защитить Арион от внешних угроз — он был оснащен зенитными орудиями, как и большинство военных спутников. Но в этот раз боевая мощь Ариона обратилась против тех, кто получил приказ его защищать.  
Темноту прорезали пунктиры залпов, и красные огоньки бросились врассыпную, стремясь к поверхности астероида, в "мертвую зону" вне радиуса действия зенитных орудий. Изображение подернулось рябью. Ракета, пущенная с корабля, достигла цели — одно из орудий вышло из строя. В области эклиптики заполыхали тускло-красные блики.  
Бренн не успел досчитать до четырех, как блики превратились в яркое, как далекая Новая, пятно света.  
Один корабль подбит.  
Оранжево-желтая "засветка", приглушенная фильтрами, вновь заполнила экраны. Еще одно попадание. Вторая пушка замолчала.  
Куда запропастились остальные корабли?  
Магнусен сосредоточил силы на защите подходов к кратеру и входу в центральные посадочные доки. Но был и еще один вариант проникновения на базу — через аварийные шлюзы в северной части астероида.  
—Магнусен... Магнусен, вы слышите меня?  
—Не кричите так, док, — неразборчивое шипение. — Они отступают.  
—Это уловка. Они попытаются войти через черный ход. Отправьте людей к аварийным шлюзам в секторе десять.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Для того чтобы прорезать створки шлюза, которые были в несколько раз толще, чем броня космического корабля, потребовалось десять минут.  
Преимущество внезапности было утрачено.  
Когда абордажный мост проник в шлюзовую, химические датчики тревожно замигали, определив в составе воздуха ядовитый газ. Но бойцам в герметичных доспехах он не мог повредить.  
Снаружи было темно и тихо. Приборы ночного видения не обнаруживали постороннего присутствия.  
Трое разведчиков спустились в шлюзовую.  
—Мина!— воскликнул кто-то. Но было поздно.  
От катастрофы корабль старшего лейтенанта Вихманна уберегло лишь то, что мина содержала не Z-частицы, а обычную взрывчатку. Помещение наполнилось дымом.  
Створка отъехала вверх, и в шлюзовую ворвались вооруженные солдаты. На них были доспехи армейского образца. Новейшая модификация. Такими укомплектовывались подразделения Магнусена и Вайсвальда. В армии и флоте их еще внедряли — оставалось загадкой, как эти новые доспехи могли попасть к рейдерам.  
В ультрафиолетовом свете блеснул нагрудный знак одного из солдат: крылатый лев и восьмиконечный крест, эмблема 12-го гренадерского полка. Вихманн остолбенел: это были люди Магнусена.  
"Что за чертовщина тут происходит?"  
—Это свои!— крикнул кто-то, и среди экипажа «Таннеберга» возникло замешательство.  
Расплата за него не заставила себя ждать — один из солдат свалился замертво с рассеченной шеей.  
Через секунду удары сыпались обеих сторон. В люк абордажного моста один за другим спрыгивали вооруженные люди в доспехах, и тут же бросались в бой. С двух других кораблей высадка вот-вот должна была начаться. Вихманну было ясно, что против десантников его бойцы, не столь искусные в рукопашной, без подкрепления долго не продержатся.  
Он запросил связь с коммодором Вайсвальдом. Но его донесение оборвал предупреждающий возглас. Нападавшие бросились в разные стороны, а в клубах дыма появилась фигура с ручной пушкой на плече.  
Использование плазменного оружия на космических станциях находилось под строгим запретом, как и использование Z-частиц, ведь под обшивкой стен проходили силовые кабели, и один выстрел мог поставить угрозу работу всей станции и жизни сотен людей. Но новоявленных защитников крепости этот факт не смущал.  
—Ложись!  
Прогремел взрыв.  
  
  
***  
Рой огоньков на обзорном экране меняет форму. Головная часть вражеского флота стягивается в каплевидное образование — авангард готовится к атаке.  
Огоньки смещаются влево и вверх. Рубиновый Льёсальвхейм уходит в нижнюю полусферу – крейсер «Хельги» ложится на новый курс.  
Навигатор выводит на голопроектор трехмерную карту сектора. Алым пунктиром обозначена линия предстоящей атаки. Широкой дугой она проходит вблизи воронки, вдоль пылающего кольца, которое выглядит как узкий эллипс, наклоненный под сорок пять градусов. Наиболее выигрышный вариант — воспользовавшись преимуществом в скорости и маневренности, обрушить удар на растянутый тыл врага. Края воронки представляют опасность для приборов, сенсоры корабля могут надолго выйти из строя — маневр рискованный, для его осуществления потребуется высокая точность и безупречная координация действий. Но первоочередная задача – выиграть время, опасностью придется пренебречь.  
Звезды, покачнувшись, начинают двигаться. «Хельги» разгоняется. Эскадра идет в атаку.  
Фейерверк вспышек пробегает по звездному рою – головные орудия флота Святой Земли дают залп — похоже, Арсон решил, что противник рассчитывает на лобовое столкновение. Но эскадра совершает огибающий маневр за пределами зоны поражения вражеских орудий, и движется быстро, не теряя боевого порядка. Врагам не удается сконцентрировать огонь. Залпы лучевых пушек поражают пустоту.  
Огненное кольцо стремительно надвигается. Флот Святой Земли блекнет на его фоне – оранжево-алое сияние застилает половину экрана. Оператор наблюдения выводит вторым слоем изображения с детектора массы – черно-синие силуэты на зеленом фоне.  
Маневр завершен. Построение флота Святой Земли приобрело форму вогнутой поверхности.  
—Они рассчитывают совершить охват, прижимая нас к краю воронки, — произносит Вайсвальд, наблюдая за бегущими на экране цифрами. – Не сбавлять скорость!  
Наконец, эскадра Вайсвальда оказывается на дистанции обстрела. Теперь лучи вражеских орудий достигают цели. Левый фланг пылает.  
—Огонь!  
Соединение новейших эсминцев класса «призрак», маневренных и быстроходных, отделяется от строя. Отставшие корабли флота Святой Земли становятся легкими мишенями. Тысячи самонаводящихся ракет мчатся к целям. Короткие белые вспышки пробегают на периферии. В термоядерном пламени сгорают десятки человеческих жизней.  
Заметив слабое место в боевом порядке флота противника, Вайсвальд приказывает головным кораблям сосредоточить на нем огонь. Враг реагирует незамедлительно: вогнутая поверхность ломается, строй с трех сторон выдвигает клинья. Их намерение очевидно: загнать эскадру под перекрестный огонь и тем самым обречь на гибель.  
Лучи орудий главного калибра рассекают черноту, вырисовывая причудливые геометрические узоры. Со стороны космическое сражение кажется нереальным — ни шума разрывов, ни ударной волны, лишь величественные картины гибели и разрушения разворачиваются на экране, словно в древнем кинофильме.  
  
Взрыв сотрясает палубу. Откуда-то сверху сыплются осколки, пахнет изоляцией.  
—Попадание в кормовой части, — докладывает помощник.  
—Повреждения?  
—Незначительные.  
В это раз повезло.  
Командная рубка наполняется едким дымом. С оглушительным шипением срабатывает противопожарная система.  
—Каковы наши потери?  
—Шестьдесят семь кораблей.  
Глубина вражеского строя кажется нескончаемой. Эскадра замедляет движение. Лучи бортовых орудий хлещут ливнем, кажется, все пространство наполнено пульсирующим светом. Вот вздувается бело-голубой пузырь огня – подбитый крейсер расколот надвое. Взрывы справа и слева – беззвучные вспышки.  
Во имя императора. Во имя империи. Во имя мира.  
Красивые слова, в которых ни грамма правды.  
—Прямо по курсу – «призраки»!  
Им удалось завершить маневр. Бело-алые сполохи брезжат вдали, обращаются в тускло-багровое зарево. Его прорезает острый луч, и зарево вздувается — фиолетовое, белое, мерцающее, — становится облаком и заслоняет далекие искры. Z-частицы обращают пространство в пылающее горнило, сжигая вражеские корабли.  
Но модули-генераторы, выпущенные «призраками», не обладают высокой точностью и маневренностью, к тому же их мало. «Призраки» отступают с боем.  
Под плотным огнем противника эскадра Вайсвальда теряет корабли, ее ряды тают. Флот Арсона завершает маневр охвата.  
Вайсвальду приходится замедлить движение.  
Потеряв главное преимущество – скорость, эскадра будет уничтожена куда быстрее, чем истекут расчетные четыре-пять часов. Наступление вот-вот разобьется.  
«У пилотов будет мало шансов вернуться… Но больше ли шансов – у остальных?»  
Коммодор Вайсвальд раздумывает, прежде чем отдать следующий приказ.  
—Выпускайте «валькирий».  
«Валькирий» в его эскадре около тысячи. Сейчас, наверное, треть их уничтожена вместе с авианесущими крейсерами. «Валькирии» нового класса, истребители для ближнего боя, изготовлены по образцу аналогичных боевых машин бывшего Альянса. «Валькирия» управляется одним пилотом, наведение и захват цели осуществляют электронные системы. Их бортовые пушки способны пробить броню эсминца или крейсера. Но у «валькирий» небольшой боезапас, малоемкие батареи, да и системы жизнеобеспечения не рассчитаны на длительный перелет.  
Следующий залп заставляет корабль вздрогнуть. Половина ламп гаснет. Вместе с аварийным освещением включается сирена. Поврежден внешний корпус.  
—Четвертый отсек разгерметизирован.  
—Эвакуировать личный состав и изолировать отсек.  
Осталось продержаться еще две или три минуты, а потом — переходить к следующему этапу операции.  
—Сообщение от лейтенанта Вихманна.  
В небольшом прямоугольнике в верхней части обзорного экрана появляется мутное двухцветное изображение. Картинка прыгает – видимо, ее передают с портативной камеры. На экране – молодой человек в доспехах с поднятым забралом, окутанный клубами дыма.  
—Арион захвачен, — сообщает Вихманн, тяжело дыша. – Мы вступили в бой с тремя эсминцами и проникли внутрь через северные шлюзы. Часть отсеков заблокировано, повсюду ядовитый газ...  
Отдаленный грохот доносится из динамика, изображение гаснет.  
Коммодор Вайсвальд смотрит на помощника. Тот в молчании прикрывает глаза. Его лицо блестит от испарины.  
—Впереди чисто.  
Вайсвальд вытирает пот со лба. Прорвались.  
—Третьему, шестому и восемнадцатому звену — возвращаться на Арион и готовиться к высадке десанта. Остальным – корректировка курса…  
Нужно выиграть время, чтобы быстроходные «призраки» смогли достичь астероида. У эскадры выгодная позиция, а фанатикам потребуется время, чтобы перестроиться. Корабли с устаревшими двигателями делают их флот неповоротливым.  
—Доложите о потерях.  
—Сто восемнадцать кораблей. В их числе – линкор «Сванхильд».  
—Потери врага?  
—По приблизительным подсчетами – около пятисот кораблей. Нам лучше отступить, коммодор…  
—Нам некуда отступать.  
—Зафиксировано искривление пространства. На семь и три к зениту. Воронка схлопывается!  
Можно ли было ожидать, что дыра в пространстве продержится долго? Сейчас ослепнут приборы, и корабли расшвыряет, как щепки.  
—Всем – полный вперед!  
На полной скорости, прорвав вражеский строй, 17-я эскадра мчится к Льёсальвхейму. Алая звезда перемещается в верхнюю полусферу. Шорохи и шипение заполняют эфир, экраны переливаются всеми цветами радуги. Палуба ходит ходуном, кресло вибрирует – кажется, еще немного, и обшивка корабля треснет.  
Вражеский флот, который на тот момент двигался встречным курсом, теряет боевой порядок. Корабли, попавшие в пространственную волну, разлетаются, сталкиваются друг с другом. Их радары и оптические устройства выведены из строя, системы управления дают отказ, у некоторых повреждены двигатели.  
Через полминуты пространство становится спокойным. Эскадра вышла из опасной зоны, потеряв пять кораблей.  
Вайсвальд улыбается.  
—С нами боги.  
Он бросает взгляд на консоль и миниатюрный голографический экран, намечая следующую цель.  
—Эскадре – разворот в сектор А-117-F-23. Подготовиться к перестроению в формацию В-3. Сделаем еще один заход.  
  
  
***  
  
В дыму и пламени никто не заботился о безопасности станции. Десантники Магнусена бросились врукопашную, не обращая внимания на пламя и выстрелы, и их натиск в первые секунды ошеломил противника. Бойцы Вихманна дрогнули. Он потерял шестерых, и он уже готов был дать приказ отступать, когда началась высадка с двух других кораблей. Получив подкрепление, Вихманн воспрянул духом. Из люка абордажного устройства "Таннеберга" спустили ручную пушку. Через несколько секунд один из абордажных отрядов пробился к лифтам.  
Вихманн, оглохший от взрыва, схватил одного из раненых с эмблемой 12-го гренадерского на доспехах, и прокричал:  
—Кто вас послал?  
—Я помню, — ответил солдат. На его губах показалась кровь. — Будь благословен...  
—Не морочь мне голову. Кто приказал вам сражаться с нами?  
Вихманн заглянул ему в глаза. Солдат улыбался, как во сне. Запрещенный сайоксин и его новые — как заявлялось, безвредные — заменители вызывали похожий эффект: внушали бесстрашие и создавали ощущение собственной неуязвимости. Но те, кто принимали "лекарство от страха", не смотрели так безмятежно.  
—Магнусен... Кто же еще.  
—Что с Бренном?  
Но солдат не ответил на этот вопрос — его тело обмякло.  
В тот момент исход битвы за Арион зависел от одного-единственного решения лейтенанта Вихманна. Но лейтенант, не располагая достаточной информацией, не мог предположить, какая роль в разворачивающихся событиях отведена экспериментальным установкам. Он вступил в бой, не слишком хорошо понимая, что происходит на станции.  
Помещения внутри астероида по площади были сравнимы с небольшим городом, длинные коридоры и прилегающие к ним помещения полукольцами опоясывали ствол центральной шахты, почти насквозь пронизывающей астероид. В ней располагались экспериментальные установки Ариона. От пункта управления солдат Вихманна отделяло значительное расстояние. Вихманн повел отряд с "Таннеберга" к пункту управления, а двум другим было приказано захватить главные стыковочные шлюзы и взять под контроль главный пункт связи и реакторный отсек.  
Абордажный отряд с "Лорелеи" проник в реакторный отсек без помощи мин направленного действия — корабельный инженер по электронным системам взломал аппаратную защиту, и бронированные створки раздвинулись.  
—Не советую приближаться, — раздался чей-то спокойный голос. Вперед вышел офицер. Маска его шлема была откинута вверх, лишь прозрачный герметичный корпус защищал лицо. Бойцы узнали лейтенанта Шлинка. — Реактор под нашим контролем. Один неверный шаг, и этот несчастный астероид разлетится на куски.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Задыхаясь от дыма, коммодор Вайсвальд натянул кислородную маску. Система пожаротушения работала на полную мощность. Сквозь дым, наполняющий рубку, сыпались искры, безобразное черное пятно зияло в центре обзорного экрана. От прерывистого звука аварийной сирены гудело в груди.  
—Я предпочел бы умереть под что-нибудь не столь раздражающее, — пробормотал Вайсвальд. Затылок жгло, под воротником было мокро — видимо, разбил голову при падении. Мокро было и на спине, а вокруг валялись острые осколки стеклопластика. Но когда пламя успело так разгореться? Видимо, прошло уже минуты две…  
—Корабль вот-вот взорвется, — сообщил первый вахтенный офицер. — К нам подошел «Призрак-1». И Вайс. Он прикрывает нас, но долго не продержится. Надо уходить отсюда, господин коммодор.  
—Что с «Сигрун-3»? Где Винтерфогель и его парни?  
—Ответа нет.  
—До сих пор?  
Вайсвальд выдохнул сквозь зубы. Возможно, они вообще не получили рапорт. Возможно, эта безнадежная схватка была ошибкой, две тысячи солдат и офицеров погибли напрасно. И даже если нет, если подкрепление придет — этот бой проигран.  
—Уводите людей, лейтенант. Я остаюсь.  
—Господин коммодор, это невозможно. Арион захвачен врагами. Если вы умрете, то уже не сможете выполнить свой долг до конца!  
Опираясь на сломанное кресло, Вайсвальд поднялся на ноги. А ведь лейтенант прав. От мертвеца нет никакой пользы. Умереть сейчас означало — сдаться.  
  
  
***  
Первый бой при Льёсальвхейме продлился чуть меньше часа. Столкнувшись с превосходящими силами врага, коммодор Вайсвальд потерял большую часть кораблей. Лишь два крейсера, семь эсминцев и пять быстроходных «призраков» покинули поле боя. Отделение под командованием капитана Вайса, прикрывавшее отход разбитой эскадры, так же понесло значительные потери.  
Его не преследовали.  
  
***  
  
  
Под прикрытием капитана Вайса оставшиеся корабли 17-й оперативной эскадры вошли в малый прыжок и отступили к Льёсальвхейм-2, внешней планете системы, между тем как мятежный флот, называемый "флотом Святой Земли" двинулся к Ариону.  
Если бы в тот момент эскадрой командовал Вайсвальд, возможно, он принял бы другое решение. Но, лишь ступив на борт "Призрака-1", он потерял сознание — его раны были куда серьезнее, чем казалось поначалу.  
В числе уцелевших кораблей 17-й эскадры не было ни одного, оставшегося невредимым. Командование эскадрой принял третий по старшинству офицер.  
Крейсер "Гильдебранд" приближался ко второй планете, а к Ариону двигались более сотни кораблей из тех, кто на момент открытия пространственного тоннеля патрулировали окрестности системы, к нему мчались и быстроходные "Призраки", способные разгоняться для прыжка в пять раз быстрее, чем обычные корабли.  
Они опередили флот адмирала Арсона и были на подходе к крепости, на тот момент — беззащитной, когда, наконец, связь с Арионом включилась.  
Бренн выступил по открытому каналу. Его видели все, кто могли пользоваться дальней связью. Бледный как мертвец, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, он объявил, что взорвет главный термоядерный реактор Ариона, если военные тотчас же не покинут пределы звездной системы Льёсальвхейм. В противном случае астероид будет взорван, и все, кто на нем находятся — гражданские специалисты и военнослужащие, общим числом почти восемьсот человек, не будут иметь ни единого шанса на спасение.  
  
Сообщение было принято и на "Гильдебранде". После недолгих колебаний исполняющий обязанности командира 17-й эскадры отдал приказ об отступлении.  
  
  
  
***  
_База Арион_  
  
—Они высаживаются, — сказал Рэндалл. Бренн не отреагировал.  
Развалившись в кресле с откинутой спинкой, он пребывал в полусонном оцепенении. Кажется, еще секунду назад вооруженные бойцы в доспехах, покрытых кровью, были здесь. Единственный шаг отделял их от победы — стоило только выхватить бластер и сделать пару выстрелов. Но они пришли к Бренну со штурмовым оружием, намереваясь захватить его живым. Тогда он выложил последний козырь. Солдатам пришлось сложить оружие и сдаться.  
Теперь, когда все закончилось, а пожар в северных шлюзах был потушен аварийной системой, Бренн наблюдал за неспешным движением сотен огней на панорамном экране, ощущая предательскую дрожь в руках. Пытаясь закурить, он сломал зажигалку. Пальцы не слушались. Нужно было собраться — война только началась, Арсону потребуется подкрепление, а власти не заставят себя ждать и очень скоро сделают свой ход. Тот, чьи голоса летят сквозь пространство и время во все уголки вселенной, желает войны. Он ждет. Нельзя заставлять его ждать слишком долго.  
—Перехвачено еще одно сообщение. От Зигфрида Кирхайса. Через три часа он будет здесь. Вместе с Винтерфогелем и его флотом.  
—Какая удача, — нервно усмехнулся Бренн. — Мы удостоились внимания его ледяного превосходительства...  
—Чему ты радуешься?  
—Военный министр мне задолжал, хотя, наверное, уже забыл об этом. Скоро у меня появится шанс стребовать с него должок.  
Должок — не совсем верное слово.  
Военный министр не нажимал на курок. Он всего лишь отдал приказ о штурме дворца правительства, а перед этим — вырвался из западни, которую ему приготовили на Шампуле. Он боролся за свою жизнь, как боролся бы каждый на его месте. И все же...  
—С какой-то стороны хорошо, что к нам направился именно флот-адмирал Кирхайс, — заметил Рэндалл. — Всем известно его великодушие к врагу — оно подводило его, по меньшей мере, дважды.  
—Возможно, когда-то он и был великодушным. Но сейчас его репутация благородного рыцаря — не более чем образ, созданный СМИ. Он так же беспощаден, как и его хозяин.  
Рэндалл развернулся в кресле и посмотрел на Бренна.  
—Если так, у нас мало шансов на победу.  
Бренн улыбнулся. Совершенно неважно, выиграет Арсон этот бой или проиграет, главное, чтобы он не проиграл быстро.  
—Пока рано думать об этом, — ответил он. — Подумай лучше о том, как разместить его людей на станции.  
—Жилые отсеки рассчитаны три тысячи человек. Мы можем разместить здесь и втрое больше. Но в ближайшее время нам это не понадобится — флот будет курсировать в пространстве, чтобы встретить правительственные войска. Что нам делать с заложниками? Вот вопрос, — глаза Рэндалла сузились. — И до сих пор неизвестно точно число погибших. Наши союзники будут не в восторге, узнав, что Арион превратился в братскую могилу.  
—Никто не обещал им рыцарской войны. Играть с Лоэнграммом по его правилам — что может быть глупее?  
—Адмирал Арсон считает, что сражается за правое дело.  
—Разве ты так не считаешь?  
—Мы делаем, что должны.  
Бренн достал из кармана еще одну зажигалку.  
—Мой отец говорил так же. Но он не мог и мечтать о тех возможностях, которые открылись перед нами.  
  
  
***  
  
Чуть менее чем через десять минут, в центральный пункт управления прибыл адмирал Арсон. Бренн впервые видел его собственными глазами. Арсон прошел в зал, двигаясь с неторопливостью, свойственной людям тяжеловесным, хотя был худощав и невысок ростом. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что этот человек от природы флегматичен. То, что слышал о нем Бренн, характеризовало Арсона как фанатика, преданного своему делу. Так ли оно на самом деле?  
  
Флот Святой Земли был сформирован в мирах, именующих себя "свободными колониями".  
  
Восемь сотен лет назад человечество покинуло Землю, и за всю историю космической эры ему ни разу ему не пришлось столкнуться с разумной жизнью. Внеземные цивилизации, о которых писали мечтатели далекого прошлого, превратились в миф. Внешние границы обитаемого мира никто не охранял — лишь маяки, расставленные на отдаленных планетах, указывали путь кораблям, мчащимся через гиперпространство. Границу проходила где-то там, между звезд. А за ней была тишина, безлюдье, молчание.  
Но даже во времена великого противостояния между Рейхом и Альянсом пространственная разведка, несмотря на урезанный бюджет и нехватку кадров, продолжала свою деятельность. Астрономы время от времени открывали новые планеты, пригодные к терраформированию. Разумеется, лишь малая часть их была удостоена внимания чиновников. Открытые планеты заносили в каталоги под номерами. К некоторым, наиболее перспективным, отправлялись разведывательные экспедиции, чтобы исследовать флору и фауну на предмет пользы и опасности для жизни. На таких планетах устанавливали маяки, сообщавшие всем, к чьей территориям относится данная планета — Рейха или Альянса. Все прочие обладали статусом "ничейной земли". Формально различаясь по статусу, и те и другие оставались незаселенными. Лишь патрульные корабли изредка появлялись в тех отдаленных районах космоса.  
В те времена, когда Рейх Лоэнграмма ограничивался лишь пределами обитаемого мира и вмещал в себя тысячи звездных систем в двух рукавах галактики, трудно было представить себе, что человечеству не хватит жизненного пространства и ресурсов и оно снова устремится к новым мирам. Тем не менее, крах демократической системы и возврат к прошлому — сияющему призраку империи Рудольфа — побудил многих несогласных с режимом отправиться к далеким звездам.  
Впрочем, люди бежали за фронтир и до прихода Лоэнграмма к власти.  
Отток населения из метрополии происходил на протяжении всей космической эры — Галактическая Федерация превратилась в Империю, а корабли время от времени уходили в никуда.  
Старая Империя осваивала новые планеты неохотно. С одной стороны, она располагала множеством терраформированных планет и значительными ресурсами. В то же время, материальные блага были сосредоточены в руках аристократии, слишком консервативной, чтобы менять привычный уклад жизни.  
Недовольные режимом Гольденбаумов бежали в демократический Альянс — через Феззан, на торговых и транспортных кораблях, — и обретали там новую родину. Но не все беглецы направлялись туда. Некоторые уходили за фронтир и навсегда покидали пределы освоенного космоса. Время от времени доходили противоречивые слухи о том, что где-то среди далеких звезд люди живут, свободные от власти Гольденбаумов и воинственных демократических правителей. Истории о таинственных коридорах, ведущих не только в другие рукава галактики, но даже в иные вселенные, передавались из уст в уста — как смутные легенды, как пилотские побасенки, кабацкие байки за кружкой пива.  
Похожие истории ходили и в Альянсе. Впрочем, всерьез их никто не принимал.  
Если время от времени корабль отправлялся в полет и не возвращался через год, его считали пропавшим без вести. Списки пропавших время от времени пополнялись, но эти потери были ничтожны в сравнении с потерями в сражениях за Изерлонский коридор, и в особенности — с потерями в военных кампаниях Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма.  
Когда галактика объединилась под властью Нового Рейха, начался новый исход к далеким звездам. Третий массовый исход за всю историю человечества.  
Огромные территории Нового Рейха требовали поддержания порядка. Невозможно было рассредоточивать силы до бесконечности. Существовал предел, за который власть императора простиралась лишь на словах. Для того чтобы расширить границы и удерживать обширные территории, в условиях нехватки человеческих ресурсов, требовались новые технологии, новые типы двигателей, новые средства связи и новые виды вооружений. Но до этого уровня науке Рейха, пережившей почти восемьсот лет застоя, было еще далеко.  
Граница среди звезд перестала быть призрачной.  
В то же время на стороне побежденных бродило недовольство, заметное, но все же недостаточное, чтобы вылиться в открытое сопротивления. Система государственного управления Нового Рейха была эффективна, и экономика планет бывшего Альянса, подорванная войной, после проведенных реформ начала возрождаться. Тех, кто верил в демократию, было меньшинство. Большинство доверилось новой власти, при которой жилось не так уж плохо. Разуверившиеся в собственных политиках, граждане приняли молодого императора с распростертыми объятьями. А те, кто по разным причинам не могли или не желали смириться с установлением монархии, и больше не верили ни демократической оппозиции, ни императору — снаряжали корабли, собирались в экспедиции, оснастившись установками для терраформирования, генераторами, устройствами дальней связи, уходили за пределы фронтира. Устав от войн и потрясений, эти люди предпочти бегство кровопролитной борьбе.  
Арсон, сын крупного феззанского промышленника, принадлежал к третьей волне колонистов. В звездоплавании он был скорее страстным любителем, чем профессионалом, а в военном деле — талантливым самоучкой.  
Бренн знал об Арсоне мало. От отца он слышал о звездной системе, где последователи Культа Святой Земли построили государство, где вся жизнь была подчинена нормам религии. Он слышал, что Арсон бежал туда с Феззана и там принял истинную веру.  
Культ Святой Земли отделился от Церкви Терры около двухсот лет назад, когда внутри нее зародилась "доктрина великого очищения". Святая Земля представлялась как идеализированный образ совершенного мира, который нужно построить в каждом уголке галактики, но прежде мир реальный — погрязший в грехах — следовало очистить от скверны. Церковь Святой Земли не признавала централизованной власти — в новом "совершенном мире" галактику предполагалось разделить на общины, управляемые советом священнослужителей. Разумеется, наибольшее распространение этот культ приобрел в колониях.  
С Церковью Терры Культ Святой Земли поддерживал тесные связи на протяжении всей своей истории. В конце 8 столетия на терраизм начались гонения. Причиной стало покушение на сестру Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма. Покушение оказалось неудачным, но сам факт посягательства на жизнь сестры привел Лоэнграмма в ярость. Убийц взяли живыми. В результате расследования выяснилось, что покушение спланировано высшими иерархами Церкви Терры. Недолго раздумывая, Лоэнграмм направил к Терре флот под командованием двух прославленных адмиралов — Валена и Биттенфельда. Операция "Возмездие" стала одной из самых темных страниц в истории терраизма. Тогда был разрушен Храм Матери Земли, и погибло множество верующих. После этого Культ Терры был запрещен, и за его последователей взялись спецслужбы. Десятки тысяч верующих попали в тюрьму и были сосланы на рудники, многие священники — расстреляны.  
Во время последней галактической войны с Альянсом Империи требовались солдаты, и гонения на верующих прекратились. Культ начал возрождаться. После победы императору пришлось поплатиться за свою беспечность. Через три года беспорядки и многочисленные теракты всколыхнули Новый Рейх. В 7 году вооруженное восстание на Новых Территориях охватило шесть звездных систем. Чтобы подавить его, императору пришлось задействовать войска. Через несколько месяцев усилиями спецслужб был захвачен Великий Архиепископ Терранский. Суд признал его виновным во множестве преступлений, среди которых была и организация антиправительственно деятельности, и распространение наркотиков в особо крупных размерах, и применение незаконных методов воздействия психику. По приговору суда он был казнен.  
Адмирал Арсон принадлежал к радикальному крылу последователей Церкви Святой Земли — тем, кто считали священной целью борьбу с монархическим режимом. Кровавый император Райнхард, язычник и идолопоклонник, должен быть свергнут вместе с его жестокими прислужниками, говорили они.  
Как и множество ему подобных, Арсон был пешкой в большой игре, которая началась задолго до его рождения и продолжалась до сих пор.  
  
  
  
—Мои люди высадились в крепости, — сказал Арсон. — И что они здесь увидели? Трупы повсюду. В коридорах, в лифтах, в ангарах. Сотни отравленных газом. Большинство из них — безоружны. Как вы объясните это?  
"Что он о себе возомнил? — подумал Бренн. — Командующий доморощенным флотом, который годится лишь на то, чтобы играть роль приманки..."  
Но сказать об этом вслух Бренн не мог. Без Арсона ему бы не удалось захватить контроль над крепостью и, конечно же, не удастся ее удержать. Арсон был частью команды. Кроме того, еще три флота должны были участвовать в атаке на Новые Территории.  
Приняв во внимания эти обстоятельства, Бренн постарался сдержаться.  
—Начнем с того, что лично вам я ничего не обязан объяснять, поскольку отвечаю отнюдь не перед вами... адмирал Арсон. Я удерживал базу до вашего прибытия, как было запланировано. Всеми средствами, которые были мне доступны. Должен сказать, это было нелегко — с тем ничтожным количеством людей, которым я располагал.  
—Я обязан буду доложить об этом.  
—Дело ваше, — сказал Бренн с усмешкой. — Когда все закончится, я представлю подробнейший отчет о событиях, и если меня упрекнут хоть в чем-то — после всего, что должно произойти — я с радостью приму любое наказание. Вот только очень сомневаюсь, что после уничтожения Суртура-1 и грядущих событий на Феззане хоть кого-то будет волновать гибель нескольких сотен человек.  
—Это были ваши подчиненные, — уже не столь уверенно проговорил Арсон. Бренн промолчал. Он не мог сказать, что эту жертва далась ему легко, но она была необходима для будущей победы. — Позаботьтесь хотя бы о погребении мертвых.  
—Мы позаботимся об этом, — пообещал Бренн. — А от вас мне потребуется помощь в охране заложников.  
—Я пошлю вам своих людей, — неохотно согласился Арсон. — После сражения с вашей эскадрой у нас много раненых, половина кораблей требует серьезного ремонта. А имперцы не спешат покидать пределы системы. Похоже, они ожидают подкрепления.  
—Скоро здесь будет военный флот. По приблизительным расчетам — через четыре или пять часов.  
—Так быстро?  
Прежде речь шла о восьми-десяти часах.  
Бренн поморщился.  
—Произошла утечка информации. Сюда идет эскадра с Сигрун-3.  
О перехваченной радиограмме Зигфрида Кирхайса Бренн решил умолчать.  
—Сколько нам предстоит удерживать крепость?  
—Еще двенадцать часов, до тех пор, пока не будет подготовлен Хагалл. А после того, как мы завершим второй этап, боевые корабли нам больше не потребуются, и вы сможете вернуться домой.  
—Но тогда, — проговорил Арсон с недоумением, — Арион окажется в руках врага.  
Бренн улыбнулся одними губами.  
—Нет. Когда мы завершим второй этап, Арион исчезнет.  
—Тогда зачем вы вступили в игру, если заранее знали, что проиграете?  
—Я? Нет. С чего вы взяли?  
—Но когда Хагалл будет уничтожен, мы утратим преимущества, и империя разгромит нас.  
Способ переброски сверхмассивных объектов через гиперпространство был открыт около двадцати лет назад. Он не получил широкого применения из-за дороговизны: требовались массивные двигатели и сверхмощная энергетическая установка. Сейчас Бренн мог обойтись без всего этого. Ведь у него был Хагалл.  
Сомнения Арсона можно было развеять одной фразой, но Бренн решил проявить благоразумие.  
—Не будем забегать вперед. Придет время, и вы все увидите собственными глазами.  
—Господа,— вмешался Рэндалл. — Вас обоих вызывают по закрытому каналу.  
Бренн подобрался. Только один человек — если это и вправду был человек — мог вызывать его сейчас, когда Арион находился в «мертвой зоне», недоступный на всех частотах, в том числе и для гиперпространственной связи.

 

**Глава 4. Катящийся камень**

 

Между тем, на Арионе произошло незначительное событие, которое в недалеком будущем могло изменить существующий расклад сил. Ни доктору Бренну, ни майору Магнусену, ни адмиралу Арсону, ни коммодору Вайсвальду, конечно же, не было известно, что, пока они сражались и вели переговоры, участвовавший в высадке второй навигатор с "Таннеберга" остался в живых и сумел скрыться в технических отсеках в северной части астероида.  
Чтобы рассказать об этом, придется вернуться к тому моменту, когда старший лейтенант Вихманн, обескураженный решимостью доктора Бренна взорвать астероид, приказал своим людям сложить оружие.  
  
  
_База Арион_  
  
Младший лейтенант Каспарек высаживался на Арионе в числе второй группы. Его оглушило взрывом, когда десантники Магнусена пустили в ход ручную пушку.  
Когда он очнулся, вокруг было не видно ни зги. В темно-красной мути, которая заполняла окружающее пространство, угадывались клубы дыма. Каспарек не запомнил момент взрыва. Судя по тому, что он лежал у стены, его отшвырнуло на пять-шесть метров и с размаху приложило о металлическое покрытие. При попытке подняться ребра пронзила боль. Но тело слушалось, и доспехи, кажется, были целы. Чудесное спасение, да и только.  
Изображение, передаваемое визорами на внутренний дисплей, подергивалось. Значит, в крепости на полную мощность работают генераторы искусственных помех. Переключившись на инфракрасный спектр, Каспарек увидел неподвижно лежащих бойцов в доспехах. Невозможно было понять, живы эти люди или мертвы: доспехи почти не излучают тепло.  
Все-таки удар о стену не прошел даром. Каспарек не сразу вспомнил, что можно воспользоваться внутренней связью. Он включил переговорное устройство.  
"Первый. Первый, прием".  
Из динамика раздалось неразборчивое шипение.  
Переговорное устройство оказалось повреждено. Впоследствии выяснилось, что техническая неисправность позволила младшему лейтенанту Каспареку не выдать свое местонахождение противнику: по приказу лейтенанта Шлинка переговорное устройство одного из убитых солдат было подключено к коммуникатору, чтобы при первой же возможности обнаружить оставшихся в живых бойцов Вихманна. Магнусен испытывал острую нехватку бойцов и до прибытия флота Святой Земли на Арион, так что лейтенант Шлинк не мог позволить себе рассредоточить и без того скромные силы.  
Каспарек заметил, что абордажный мост "Таннеберга" исчез, а дыра в створках шлюза затянута уродливыми нагромождениями аварийной монтажной пены. Было ясно, что высадка потерпела неудачу, и "Таннеберг" в лучшем случае покинул Арион, а в худшем — попал в руки врагов и был отбуксирован к главным шлюзам. Скорее всего, Каспарека в неразберихе приняли за мертвого, и лишь по этой причине он был до сих пор жив.  
Завеса дыма и паров химических реактивов, оставленных противопожарной системой, давала ему некоторые преимущества, укрывая от посторонних взглядов, а искусственные помехи не позволяли обнаружить по электромагнитному излучению доспехов. Его собственный локатор отображал область радиусом чуть более двадцати метров — из-за помех радиус действия локатора уменьшился в несколько раз. Пока он не выдавал присутствия посторонних.  
Солдат, лежащий неподалеку, пошевелился. На его нагрудном знаке красовалось стилизованное изображение полуобнаженной красавицы — эмблема "Лорелеи". Каспарек потряс его за плечо. Солдат дернулся, пытаясь подняться, но Каспарек удержал его за плечи.  
—Тихо, я свой.  
Он поднял лицевой щиток и вполголоса добавил:  
—Отключи переговорное устройство.  
Солдат щелкнул переключателем на запястье.  
—Корабля нет... — пробормотал он из-под маски — Мы проиграли?  
—Вроде того. Ты цел? Идти сможешь?  
—Да.  
Система слежения тихо пискнула, и Каспарек вывел на внутренний дисплей изображение с локатора — со стороны коридора к ним приближались трое... нет, четверо. Бойцы из третьей десантной роты.  
—Сюда кто-то идет.  
Солдат потянул к себе топор.  
Каспарек огляделся. Где-то рядом должен быть люк... Вот он! Люк в полу, наглухо задраенный.  
—Помоги-ка мне.  
Вдвоем, используя в качестве рычагов лезвия боевых топоров, они с превеликим трудом подняли крышку, преодолев сопротивление магнитных замков. Каспарек пропустил товарища вперед и задвинул за собой крышку, всей душой надеясь, что ее не заметят в дыму и темноте.  
Через пару секунд над головой прогрохотали силовые ботинки. Послышались голоса, но через доспехи и массивную крышку люка слова невозможно было различить. Посовещавшись между собой, солдаты удалились, видимо, решив, что их сканер выдал ложный сигнал — при сильных помехах такое случалось.  
Переведя дух, Каспарек поднял забрало и назвал себя.  
—Кадет-лейтенант Хартманн. Второй радист-наводчик эсминца "Лорелея", — представился боец и тоже открыл лицо. Он был очень молод, лет шестнадцати-семнадцати. Наверное, в этом году закончил кадетский корпус.  
Хартманн вопросительно кивнул на люк, через который они проникли сюда, явно намереваясь вернуться в заваленную трупами шлюзовую. Каспарек покачал головой, подивившись про себя, что даже в мирное время командование принимает во флот таких желторотых.  
Сверившись со сканером, они двинулись в темноту коридора.  
Через некоторое время они достигли развилки: коридор разделялся натрое. По стенам тянулись развязки кабелей в толстых оплетках изоляции, экранированных от помех. Станция была построена с размахом, и на вспомогательные коридоры, обеспечивающие доступ к коммуникациям, место не экономили.  
—Что вы собираетесь делать? — спросил Хартманн.  
Каспарек пожал плечами.  
—Сначала — разобраться, что за чертовщина здесь происходит...  
Подумав немного, он повернул налево.  
—Мы находимся недалеко от сектора 25А, — сказал Хартманн. — Там должны быть спасательные капсулы.  
—Капсулу собьют, не успеем мы досчитать до десяти. Уж лучше — пара истребителей. Ты умеешь пилотировать истребитель?  
—Приходилось. Куда мы идем?  
Каспарек жестом остановил его, заслышав торопливые шаги. Потолочные плиты гулко вибрировали. Шаги прогрохотали вдалеке и затихли.  
—К казармам. Там могут быть наши.  
—А я думал, вы собираетесь покинуть крепость.  
План дальнейших действий Каспарек пока представлял смутно, предполагая "действовать по обстановке". Причина внезапного помешательства десантников оставалась загадкой. Можно было подумать, что они объелись "лекарства от страха" из старых запасов и перестали различить своих и чужих. Такое случалось в прежние времена, когда дозу, определенную инструкцией, намеренно превышали в несколько раз… Но они действовали организованно и слаженно. Лекарственные препараты здесь, скорее всего, были не при чем.  
—Конечно, я не собираюсь оставаться здесь… — Каспарек замер, жестом приказывая Хартманну не двигаться.  
К ним кто-то приближался, ступая негромко и осторожно. И не по основному коридору, иначе звук доносился бы сверху. Он шел навстречу, точно так же пользуясь коридором коммуникаций.  
Каспарек представил, как незнакомец крадется вдоль стены, сжимая в руке портативный бластер. Его выдает обувь. Звук не такой, как у силовых ботинок от доспеха. Похоже, на нем легкий скафандр.  
Большим пальцем Каспарек указал Хартманну: за мной. И взял топор наизготовку.  
Коммуникации проходили под техническими отсеками. Со всех сторон доносилось монотонное гудение. Возвращаться к развилке было опасно: звуки борьбы могли выдать их с головой.  
Углубление в стене подвернулось удачно. Каспарек и Хартманн притаились и стали ждать.  
Раз, два, три, считал про себя Каспарек...  
Фигура в белом скафандре показалась в проеме, как призрак. Каспарек метнулся наискосок, к противоположной стене. Целиться на семи шагах — несложная задача. Заряд армейского бластера ударил в плечо, по касательной, а Каспарек уже заносил топор, одним прыжком преодолевая оставшееся расстояние. Удар сверху, запястьем в запястье. Несильно. Бластер противника падает на пол. Разворот и захват древком за шею. Человек в защитном костюме схватился за древко топора, тщетно пытаясь освободиться — против бойца в доспехах у него не было шансов.  
—Стой смирно, и мы сохраним тебе жизнь, — сказал Каспарек. Хартманн приставил к горлу незнакомца копьецо боевого топора.  
—Какого черта... кто вы?  
—Неважно кто мы. Важнее, кто ты.  
—Гернер. Третий инженер реакторных установок, второй вспомогательный блок.  
—Что ты здесь делаешь?  
—Я заблудился. Надо думать, вы тоже? — он усмехнулся иронично — насколько было возможно в его положении. — Далековато здесь от "Таннеберга". Не дергайтесь, ребята. Я видел высадку, когда был снаружи. Они отбуксировали ваши корабли, когда все закончилось.  
—Постой. Ты был снаружи? Зачем?  
—Замерял уровни дзета- и тета-излучений, все двенадцать компонент, в стандартном и гиперпространственном диапазоне.  
—Ты нам зубы-то не заговаривай...  
—И не думаю. Отпустил бы ты меня, лейтенант, а то нагрянут ребята сверху, а у тебя руки заняты.  
—Младший лейтенант, — поправил Каспарек. И, заметив, что армейский бластер перекочевал к Хартманну, убрал оружие.  
Гернер выпрямился, потирая ушибленное запястье.  
—Не думал, что на эсминцах служат десантники.  
—Я навигатор. Идем.  
Добравшись до небольшого помещения с опломбированной дверью (насосный пункт), они остановились. Со всех сторон раздавалось оглушительное гудение машин. Здесь можно было говорить без опаски.  
Каспарек закрыл за собой дверь и оперся на рукоять топора.  
—Ну, выкладывайте.  
—То, что я вам сейчас скажу, вам не понравится, — сказал Гернер. В полумраке сквозь щиток скафандра его продолговатое лицо с длинным носом и широко раскрытыми глазами выглядело очень молодым. — Но я готов поручиться за истинность своих слов. То, что произошло на Арионе, можно расценивать как тщательно спланированную диверсию. Никто на станцию не нападал. Прикрываясь научным экспериментом, доктор Бренн ввел в систему управления экспериментальными установками неверные данные, вследствие чего запуск Хагалла повлек за собой катастрофу в системе Суртура и гибель планеты Суртур-1, где располагалась военная база и научно-исследовательская лаборатория. Майор Магнусен и часть его подчиненных оказались сообщниками Бренна. Они захватили контроль над крепостью. Чтобы исключить сопротивление со стороны персонала крепости и военных, в вентиляционные системы были заранее установлены кассеты c отравляющим газом HR3, он же — "белая сирень". В считанные минуты был захвачен реакторный отсек, доки, энергоустановки…  
Гернер вздохнул и опустил голову.  
—Бренн — предатель? — выдавил Каспарек. — Их же проверяли, по всем статьям... И десантники. Можно внедрить одного, двух, но целый батальон? Как вам вообще могло в голову такое прийти? Вы чего-то недоговариваете, Гернер. Может, вы сами из этих, как они там называются, из этих чертовых фанатиков?  
Хартманн укоризненно покачал головой. Кажется, он был склонен поверить Гернеру.  
—Я перехватил сообщение нашего связиста, Алекса Вирта. А потом слушал их переговоры, пока был наверху. У меня был универсальный приемник.  
—Где он сейчас?  
—Пришлось наверху оставить. Слишком громоздкий. Все записи в комме, — он похлопал по небольшому металлопластиковому футляру на поясе.  
—Покажите.  
Гернер раскрыл комм. Сообщение Алекса Вирта казалось подлинным. Каспарек похолодел. Неужели такое возможно? Взорвать звезду, уничтожить целую планету...  
—Почему, — пробормотал Хартманн. — Как могли солдаты выполнить этот ужасный приказ, почему они убивали своих товарищей?  
—Не знаю, — Гернер покачал головой. — Скорее всего, они подверглись массовому гипнозу с применением технических средств. Такие разработки велись еще при старом Рейхе...  
—«Я помню — будь благословен»... Похоже на какую-то молитву.  
—Да, это из молитвы, — кивнул Гернер, — одного старого, ныне возрождающегося религиозного культа.  
—Знали мы один такой, — презрительно скривился Каспарек.  
—Доктор Бренн был очень религиозным человеком, — неожиданно произнес Хартманн. — Я однажды видел, как он молился в коридоре. Закрыл глаза и сложил руки перед грудью. Думал, что его никто не видит.  
—Значит, Бренн и горстка его сообщников внедрились в суперсекретный проект, натянув нос властям и спецслужбам, теперь проворачивают тут свои темные дела, —произнес Каспарек. — Отравили наших, взорвали звезду, пиратский флот на расстояние одного прыжка от Одина... а мы тут сидим и болтаем. Гернер, зачем вы все это нам рассказали? У вас есть план?  
—Совершенно верно. Главный козырь Бренна — не флот, а Хагалл и Аларих, экспериментальные установки. Они дают ему власть над пространством и звездами. Бренн сможет проделать тоннель в пространстве, перебросить флот с другого конца галактики, превратить звезду в новую, когда установки снова будут готовы к запуску. Мы должны вывести их строя. Я знаю, как это сделать.  
Каспарек и Хартманн переглянулись.  
— Как вы собираетесь это осуществить?  
Гернер вывел на экран трехмерную карту.  
—Есть аварийный пункт управления установками... — Он увеличил нужный фрагмент карты, — здесь... он опломбирован и находится за бронированными дверями. Если взломать его защиту и перехватить управление установками с аварийного пункта, их можно отключить или даже вывести из строя.  
—Вы сможете это сделать?  
—Да. Но для этого нужно оборудование, мои инструменты.  
—Где они находятся?  
—В ремонтной мастерской, отсек 12/3Б.  
—Совсем недалеко.  
—Я пошел за ними, но вернулся назад, потому что там оказалось двое охранников, и они чудом не заметили меня. Так вы поможете мне?  
И тут, неожиданно для Каспарека, Хартманн достал бластер.  
—Все, что касалось эксперимента доктора Бренна — секретная информация. Вы слишком хорошо осведомлены в его планах.  
—Вы обвиняете меня в предательстве? — нервно усмехнулся Гернер. — Будь я предателем, я был бы там, с ними.  
—Нам нужна правда. Говорите, или я убью вас.  
Каспарек хотел остановить не в меру прыткого юнца, но решил повременить. Слишком уж гладко все складывалось, судя по словам инженера. Чересчур гладко.  
Гернер рассмеялся, и в его взгляде промелькнуло выражение превосходства.  
—Вы близко знали Алекса Вирта, — молвил Хартманн. — Я видел в кают-компании пару раз, как вы беседовали по душам.  
—У вас отличная память, молодой человек. Да. Алекс был моим другом. Мы вместе пришли работать на Арион. Клянусь, я не знал, что он втянут в это пресловутое тайное общество. Вы, ребята, боитесь, а не ловушка ли это? Но подумайте, прежде чем отправить меня на тот свет, скоро здесь будет многосотенный флот. Вам не удастся покинуть базу незамеченным, и тем более не удастся освободить пленных. А со мной у вас есть шанс — нет, не спастись, спасения я вам обещать не могу, но вы можете помочь мне остановить адскую машину, которая уже унесла несколько тысяч человеческих жизней. Само существование Хагалла противоречит законам ведения войны, всем принципам морали, власти и гуманизма. Возможно, все мы погибнем по пути, но сейчас на карту поставлено куда больше, чем наши жизни.  
Гернер посмотрел на Каспарека, ища его поддержки.  
—Убери игрушку, Хартманн... Ему можно доверять.  
Хартманн с неохотой повиновался. Инженер облегченно вздохнул.  
—Ладно, — сказал Каспарек. — ¬¬Мы попробуем достать ваши инструменты.  
—Они в сейфе, серо-зеленый металлопластиковый кейс с кодовым замком, — Гернер покопался в поясной сумке. — Вот ключи. И помните, вам ни в коем случае нельзя выдавать свое присутствие.  
  
—Я ему не доверяю, — сказал Хартманн, когда они покинули помещение насосной, оставив там Гернера. — Факты складываются однозначно — он был заодно с Бренном. Может, и сейчас с ним заодно.  
—Ты слишком много думаешь, — ответил Каспарек. — С базы нам все равно не выбраться. Попробуем сделать так, как он сказал. А если будет дергаться, убьем его, и дело с концом. У тебя найдется немного горючего?  
  
  
***  
  
База, построенная внутри астероида, была спланирована таким образом, что для расположения жилых и технических отсеков использовались естественные полости в горной породе и кратеры. На всей территории базы поддерживалась искусственная гравитация в одну стандартную единицу, как было принято на флоте и на спутниках.  
Двенадцатых отсек располагался рядом с генератором, питающим одну из гравитационных установок, в тупике, куда вел один-единственный коридор.  
Подняв массивную крышку люка (она была заблокирована, но в силовых доспехах взломать магнитный замок удалось без труда) они выбрались из технического коридора в двенадцатом отсеке.  
Каспарек установил термитные заряды на бронированной стене, покрытой декоративным синтетическим материалом, и, держа наготове дистанционный взрыватель, притаился у стены.  
Доспехи производят много шума, в них невозможно двигаться тихо. Если где-то рядом есть охрана, то они скоро будут здесь.  
В конце коридора послышались шаги.  
Досчитав до трех, Каспарек нажал на кнопку. С резким хлопком взорвались заряды, что-то вспыхнуло, и коридор стал наполняться дымом.  
Взвыла сирена.  
Огонь от термитного заряда пожирал обшивку стен. Противопожарная система сработала незамедлительно. Тяжелая вертикальная створка, отгораживающая вертикальный отсек, начала опускаться — из-за близости генераторов отсек был устроен так, чтобы при любой опасности его можно было быстро изолировать.  
Каспарек отбежал назад, взяв топор наизготовку.  
Из клубов дыма появился боец с двусторонней секирой наперевес. Следом вышел еще один с таким же оружием и штурмовым бластером в левой руке.  
—Стой! Назови себя!  
—Младший лейтенант Каспарек с «Таннеберга».  
—Положи оружие на пол и выходи с поднятыми руками  
Все так же прижимаясь в стене, Каспарек нащупал рукоять десантного ножа в ножнах на бедре.  
— Выхожу.  
Опустив топор, он развернулся и швырнул нож в бойца с бластером. Нож с усиленным лезвием угодил острием в щель доспехов, и боец рухнул на колени с ножом в горле.  
Развернувшись, Каспарек бросился в атаку. Он отбросил в сторону рубящий удар сверху, принял второй на топорище, оттолкнул противника так, что он потерял равновесие, и оглушил ударом в висок. Что-то заставило его развернуть топор плашмя и не использовать рубящую кромку. После того, что рассказал Гернер о волновом наркотике, ему не хотелось лишний раз проливать кровь солдат, которые стали предателями поневоле.  
Удостоверившись, что солдат без сознания, Каспарек подобрал бластер убитого, вытащил из его горла свой нож и побежал к мастерской. Хартманн уже был там — он проник внутрь, использовав ключ Гернера. Теперь он пытался открыть злополучный сейф.  
—Что ты возишься ним?  
—Ключи не те.  
—Отойди-ка.  
Отстранив юношу, Каспарек обошел сейф и с двух ударов развалил дверцу топором. Сейф был не из самых крепких. Кейс перекочевал к Хартманну.  
Каспарек смахнул со стола детали и реактивы, разбив несколько бутылей — чтобы замести следы — и они с Хартманном поспешили обратно к люку, ведущему в коммуникации. Они успели заблокировать дверь до того, как тяжелая внешняя створка поползла вверх. Каспарек надеялся, что плохо закрепленную крышку люка с поломанным замком из-за дыма заметят не сразу, и это даст ему с Хартманном небольшую фору.  
  
Гернер ждал их в помещении насосной. Каспарек без лишних слов вручил ему кейс. Гернер тут же заглянул внутрь и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
—Прекрасно.  
Издали донесся скрип и шум. Похоже, поврежденный замок люка все-таки заметили.  
—Они спускаются, — с тревогой проговорил Хартманн.  
Гернер взглянул на комм.  
—Я знаю, где мы можем спрятаться. Идемте, я покажу дорогу.

__

__**Глава 5. Враг** _ _

__

**Интермедия. Сон Кирхайса. После победы**  
  
  
  
_Феззан, 4-й год по летоисчислению Нового Рейха_  
  
_За стеклом — дождь и мгла, размытое сияние множества огней. Свет пригашен. Длинный плащ того, кто стоит у окна, кажется высеченным из мрамора. Серые тени окружают складки белого плаща, тускло блестят волосы цвета червонного золота, волнами сбегающие по спине. В парадном блеске Райнхард кажется далеким, запертым в камень и лед.  
Торжество в честь окончательной победы и установления Галактического Рейха не могло обойтись без присутствия кайзера, хотя врачи в один голос заявляли, что ему лучше остаться в госпитале. Райнхард держался на обезболивающих и стимуляторах, до последнего откладывая переход к интенсивному лечению, которое сделает невозможным его полноценное участие в управлении государством.  
После окончания церемонии в госпиталь он не вернулся, а отправился во дворец вместе с Аннерозе. Кирхайс поехал с ними. В мирное время он радовался любой возможности побыть с другом и любимой женщиной. Теперь война закончилась, и новой не будет, по меньшей мере, лет десять. Когда-то Кирхайс мечтал об этом дне — кажется, целая вечность прошла с тех пор. Вспоминая потери, он ощущает себя глубоким стариком.  
Кирхайс останавливается на почтительном расстоянии — в официальной обстановке фамильярность недопустима. Медлительным жестом, в котором сторонний наблюдатель может прочесть королевское достоинство, а сведущий — физическую слабость, Райнхард указывает на кресло у резного стола. На столе — два бокала и бутылка красного вина.  
  
Далекие огни и подсвеченные арки мостов плавают в туманном море мглы за окнами. Отсветы электрических огней заслоняют звезды.  
—Выпьешь со мной?  
Кирхайс вспоминает, что Райнхарду после всех уколов и таблеток вино не пойдет на пользу.  
Они садятся друг напротив друга. Кирхайс наполняет бокалы. Райнхард не спешит нарушить молчание.  
Войска вернулись на Феззан месяц назад. Траур заставил Райнхарда отложить празднование, торжество было омрачено горечью потерь. Вален погиб в пламени Молота Тора. Во время штурма Изерлона был убит Ройенталь. Смерть вражеского полководца, непобедимого Яна Вэньли можно было назвать злой волей провидения — когда Биттенфельд, вразрез с приказами, бросил Черных Улан в отчаянную атаку, поле боя обратилось в хаос, и едва ли десятой части его кораблей удалось уцелеть. Безумный порыв Биттенфельда решил исход битвы: случайным выстрелом с одного из кораблей Черных Улан был подбит флагман Яна Вэньли. Это выяснилось позже, когда солдаты Рейха высадились на Изерлоне. На этом исчерпала себя и удача Биттенфельда — залп нейтронной пушки повредил реактор его флагмана, и «Королевский тигр» исчез в пламени.  
Победить благодаря злой удаче — невелика честь. Но если бы не она, кровопролитная битва, скорее всего, завершилась бы позорным перемирием. Кирхайс сознавал это, трезво оценивая собственные способности: как стратег Ян Вэньли превосходил и его, и Райнхарда.  
Кирхайс не разделял всеобщего ликования, ощущая лишь облегчение и усталость, как после долгого и изнурительного труда, и вину за то, что потери были столь велики. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным, и все еще ловил себя на мысли, что думает о тех, кто сгинули в огне сражения, как о живых. От Райнхарда он мог скрывать свое настроение, но Аннерозе замечала и понимала, что творится у него на душе. Кирхайс знал, что это скоро пройдет. Повзрослевший на войне, он свыкся с ней и принимал боль утрат, как должное.  
После победы дни пролетали незаметно. По распоряжению Райнхарда в военных ведомствах началась реорганизация, флоты возвращались на места постоянного базирования, некоторые соединения расформировывались, некоторые пополняли воинский контингент, размещенный на Новых Территориях. Дел у Кирхайса, который теперь занимал пост военного министра, было немало. Большую часть времени он проводил на службе, и с Райнхардом, в основном, виделся именно там. Во время перерывов они нередко обсуждали дела один на один, но этот частный визит был первым со дня возвращения на Феззан. Все потому, что и Райнхард за все это время лишь однажды ночевал у себя во дворце. Остальные вечера и ночи он проводил в госпитале.  
Кирхайс догадывался, для чего Райнхард позвал его именно в этот час, когда Аннерозе готовилась ко сну. Передача дел завершилась накануне. По предварительным прогнозам, Райнхарду предстояло лечиться в течение месяца. Новый доктор предупредил, что, тяжелые побочные эффекты неминуемы, и результат лечения трудно предсказать.  
Райнхард бледен до синевы, запавшие глаза обведены темными полукружьями. За время болезни его ангельская красота потускнела.  
—С тех пор, как ты вернулся, мы еще не сидели вдвоем вот так, — говорит он, наблюдая, как переливаются электрические блики на дне бокала. — На службе не хватает времени, а в госпитале не самая располагающая обстановка.  
—Нужно немного подождать. Когда ты поправишься, будем ходить к друг другу в гости хоть каждый день.  
Райнхард с грустной улыбкой качает головой.  
—Помнишь тот день, когда мы приехали за сестрой во дворец?  
—Конечно, помню, — отвечает Кирхайс. Тянущее чувство приходит вместе с воспоминанием: я не нужен ей, я только друг, всего лишь его солдат. Она так долго колебалась, не говоря ни да, ни нет... Но сейчас — кажется, все позади, и Аннерозе — вот она, так близко.  
—Тогда я поклялся себе, что сделаю сестру счастливой. Но сейчас мое положение довольно шаткое. Знаю, что она говорила тебе про меня. Когда ты лежал… там, на Гайесбурге… она сказала, что ты поклялся ей защищать меня. Позаботься о ней, Кирхайс. Ты сможешь сделать ее счастливой.  
—Райнхард …  
—Она любит тебя. Я вижу. И ты… ты тоже любишь ее, — Райнхард отводит взгляд, понимая, что сказал лишнее. Говорить о чувствах — не его конек.  
«Если ты кому-то и отдашь ее, то только мне — ведь так, Райнхард? Но если ты видишь, то это значит…»  
—Обещаю, что буду заботиться о ней и впредь.  
  
  
Тот месяц был лишь началом мучительной борьбы со смертью. После первого курса лечения наступило временное улучшение, и Райнхард сочетался браком с Хильдегарде фон Мариендорф. Медовый месяц заставил его махнуть рукой на докторов и больницы, и расплата последовала быстрее, чем он мог предположить — следующий приступ едва не стоил ему жизни, и он на несколько дней впал в кому. Последующие месяцы Райнхард находился под постоянным надзором врачей. Болезнь истощала его силы и отравляла кровь, врачи возвращали его с того света раз за разом, не имея четкого представления ни о том, от чего лечат, ни о том, как следует лечить. Его внутренний огонь угасал. Исхудавший, он был похож на мертвеца — но жил, вопреки всему. «Пока ты со мной, я не могу умереть», — сказал он однажды — среди горячечного бреда откровенность туманилась, приобретая облик иллюзии.  
Полгода спустя Райнхард неожиданно пошел на поправку. Сбывшаяся мечта манила его соблазном посмотреть, что будет дальше, ведь она не была единственной. Тогда он еще не мог знать, что другие окажутся несбыточными._  
  
  
***  
**Линкор «Максимилиан»**  
  
Сон в капсуле глубок, и пробуждение всегда оказывается долгим. Когда электромагнитные волны прекращают воздействие на мозг, глубокий сон сменяется легкой полудремой, где видения перемежаются размышлениями и воспоминаниями. Кирхайс видит величественный белый корабль — то "Брунгильда" мчится сквозь иное измерение, держа путь к Феззану. Райнхард спешит туда, куда велит ему долг. Время спрессовывается и растягивается. Каждая секунда велика. Каждая минута вмещает жизнь, тысячи жизней тысяч людей, обитающих в тысяче снов.  
Вода покидает капсулу, оставляя ощущение знобящей прохлады. По нажатию кнопки капсула принимает вертикальное положение, крышка отъезжает в сторону. Бергенгрюн как-то признался: "Ненавижу спать в этом гробу". Особо суеверные звездолетчики правдами и неправдами стремятся избежать подобных приспособлений для отдыха. Но Кирхайс не суеверен. Пятнадцать минут глубокого сна, заменяющие полноценные два часа, — лучшее средство, чтобы снять усталость.  
Сейчас все, что произошло накануне, кажется ему недосягаемо далеким. События складываются в иные последовательности. Все одинаково важно: безумное приключение в горах, странный отчет из министерства науки, расшифрованное послание на дзета-волнах, разговор с Оберштайном, шторм, гибель Суртура и захват Ариона террористами. Стремление Райнхарда к саморазрушению. То, о чем следует молчать. Ведь есть те, кто рады будут признать, что болезнь императора перешла в критическую фазу, и те, кто захотят видеть на престоле принца Александра, кто стремятся к реформе власти, оппозиция, в конце концов. Религиозные фанатики, радикальные группировки — те, чьи старания в последние пятнадцать лет привели к усилению режима — ждут фатального промаха, который пошатнет авторитет кайзера.  
Утечка информации из министерства науки о загадочном сообщении из системы Суртура могла быть неслучайной.  
Последняя мысль кажется абсурдной. Так можно додуматься и до того, что захват Ариона, где были наши наблюдатели, где служат проверенные по всем статьям солдаты и офицеры, тоже был результатом намеренного бездействия. После такого в госбезопасности должны полететь головы. Кто допустил? Кто проглядел? Конечно же, кем-то откупятся. Но Оберштайн удержится на плаву. Его утопить не так просто. Проклятье... возможно, подозрения беспочвенны, возможно, дело лишь в том, что я не доверяю этому человеку...  
—Ваше превосходительство, — коммандер Акерлунд буквально влетает в раздевалку. Видимо, пришел разбудить — в экстренном случае, как и было приказано. — Есть связь с Феззаном.  
—Направьте сообщение для ее величества, — говорит ему Кирхайс, застегивая китель. — "Система Суртур подверглась воздействию неизвестного оружия, в результате чего планета Суртур-1 была уничтожена. Есть основания полагать, что источником угрозы является исследовательская база Арион. Направляюсь в систему Льёсальвхейм с 11-й оперативной эскадрой для выяснения обстоятельств".  
Через десять минут по прямой связи его вызывает императрица Хильдегарде. В строгом деловом костюме, с элегантной прической, она являет собой образец эмансипированной женщины. Ее тонкие брови сходятся на переносице, серые глаза грозно сверкают.  
Чтобы приветствовать императрицу, Кирхайс опускается на одно колено.  
—Господин министр, — обманчиво мягким голосом произносит Хильдегарде, — мне доложили о гиперпространственных возмущениях в системе Валгалла. Объясните, пожалуйста, что означает ваше последнее сообщение, и почему вы не рядом с императором.  
Кирхайс мысленно вздыхает. Императрица, конечно же, в курсе их с Райнхардом недавних похождений, и то, что она не высказала сейчас, обязательно выскажет по возвращении. Вдали от супруги Райнхард не упускает возможности пожить в свое удовольствие — так, как он это себе представляет. А Кирхайс, по выражению ее величества, "потакает сумасбродствам императора, вместо того чтобы воззвать к голосу разума".  
Он начинает излагать события, начиная с того момента, как систему накрыл гиперпространственный шторм, умалчивая некоторые особенно щекотливые моменты. Императрице совершенно необязательно знать о том, что в ближайшее окружение Райнхарда проник убийца, и Райнхард до последнего не хотел верить, что ординарец готовится предать его, и, не желая подвергать невиновного жестокому допросу, пошел на смертельный риск. Ей не нужно знать о том, что система безопасности замка Химмельшлосс оказалась ненадежной и о приступе, свалившем Райнхарда на несколько часов. О разрушениях и жертвах, об упавших кораблях, о риске при полетах в гиперпространстве следует рассказать кратко. Немного подробнее — о комиссии и проекте Арион...  
Хильдегарде слушает, не прерывая.  
—...На тот момент "Максимилиан" был единственным кораблем, способным покинуть пределы системы, и когда мы вышли за ее пределы, было перехвачено сообщение с базы Арион, от старшего инженера Алекса Вирта. Дословно: "Арион захвачен предателями. Бренн взорвал Суртур. Прошу помощи". Я вызвал флот с ближайшей военной базы и продолжил путь.  
—Информация проверена?  
—Алекс Вирт действительно числится старшим инженером-связистом на Арионе, а доктор Бренн на той же базе возглавляет проект по исследованиям гиперпространства. Послание заверено электронной подписью Вирта.  
—Это может быть искусно сработанной фальшивкой, неудачной шуткой, в конце концов. Для подобных проверок существуют старшие офицеры, господин министр.  
—Таков приказ императора.  
—Разумеется, приказы императора не подлежат обсуждению, — Хильдегарде вздыхает. — Звено "призраков" с базы "Оттон" уже в пути. Через пять часов они достигнут Одина, и его величество сможет вылететь на Феззан.  
На "призраках" установлены двигатели того же класса, что и на "Максимилиане". Они войдут в прыжок с высокой степенью надежности. Кирхайс испытывает неожиданный прилив благодарности к Хильдегарде.  
—Так же было бы целесообразно запретить навигацию в районе Феззанского коридора — на ближайшие несколько дней, — замечает он. — Через коридор Феззана ежедневно проходят тысячи кораблей. В свете последних событий эта мера предосторожности может показаться излишней, но не чрезмерной.  
—Так вы все-таки склонны верить сообщению Вирта?  
—Да, ваше величество. Один из террористов, захваченных нашими спецслужбами на допросе, упоминал некий «Арион в глубинах космоса». Исходя из протокола, ему был задан вопрос: «Откуда ты? Кто тебя послал?» После того он больше ничего не сказал и вскоре скончался.  
—И правда, занятное совпадение… Вы человек чести, флот-адмирал Кирхайс, и Райнхард ценит вас за это. Если это сообщение все-таки окажется правдой, прошу вас, действуйте любимыми доступными средствами. Не исключая уничтожения крепости посредством сверхмощных ракет.  
«Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, — думает Кирхайс, глядя на погасший экран. — Теперь нужно связаться с Лютцем, и поднять на ноги информационную службу…»  
В кабине дальней связи появляется коммандер Акерлунд. Он бледен и выглядит растерянным.  
—Ваше превосходительство…  
—Акерлунд, что случилось на этот раз?  
—Рапорт от коммодора Вайсвальда. Из системы Льёсальвхейм.  
Кирхайс забирает у него гербовый бланк. Вчитываясь в обстоятельные строки рапорта, изложенного добротным канцелярским стилем, он слышит биение собственного сердца.  
  
***  
  
Донесения летят во все концы Галактики. В шесть сорок по абсолютному времени весть о сражении в системе Льёсальвхейм достигает Феззана. Все вооруженные силы — космический флот и десантные войска — получают приказ о приведении в полную боевую готовность, станции слежения переходят в режим повышенного внимания.  
На Старых Территориях наблюдение за космическим пространством осложнено тем, что гиперпространство все еще лихорадит. Засечь корабли, находящиеся в состоянии прыжка, достаточно сложно.  
Открытие пространственного туннеля и переброска вражеского флота с другого конца галактики — шуточное ли дело? И не куда-нибудь, а на тихую и не столь далекую окраину Старых Территорий, Льёсальвхейм, откуда в силу особенностей пространства за сутки можно долететь до административного центра Старых Территорий — планеты Один. В течение следующих нескольких часов Один может оказаться окажется в зоне досягаемости вражеского флота.  
Он все еще находится в центре "мертвой зоны" общей протяженностью в несколько десятков световых лет, прямую связь установить не удается, — остается лишь посылать радиограммы в надежде, что они достигнут адресатов.  
  
"В системе Льёсальвхейм имперский флот столкнулся с неизвестным противником... общая численность флота — около полутора тысячи кораблей... В ожесточенном бою 17-я оперативная эскадра, приписанная к базе Арион, сражалась с десятикратно превосходящими силами врага, и понесла значительные потери... Научно-исследовательская база захвачена неизвестным противником..."  
  
Кирхайс представляет Райнхарда, читающего эти строки — как бледнеют его щеки, каменеет иронически изогнутый рот, и глаза, лихорадочно блеснув, загораются довольными огоньками.  
  
***  
  
  
Вихрем воспоминаний проносится один из увиденных в капсуле снов. Всего лишь вспышка: мертвецы говорят с мертвецами...  
  
  
***  
Через несколько минут Кирхайс обсуждает со своим заместителем Корнелиусом Лютцом мероприятия по обеспечению безопасности Феззана. По всей галактике объявлена боевая готовность степени "Зет". Даже полицейские переведены на казарменное положение. Возможно, потребуется мобилизация резервистов. Лютц выглядит спокойным, даже слишком. Он из тех, кто всегда готовятся к худшему. Сейчас дел у него по горло. Надежнее будет провести проверку относительно злополучного отчета из Департамента науки уже по возвращении, держа ее на контроле и не привлекая к работе отдел внутренних расследований. Но время утекает как песок сквозь пальцы...  
—Что вы думаете по поводу рапорта коммодора Вайсвальда?  
Изображение подергивается рябью и снежит. Лютц сокрушенно качает головой, но в его прищуре проглядывает злость и тщательно скрываемое возмущение.  
—Предательство со стороны проверенных людей — такое даже в голове не укладывается.  
—В такие вести никогда не хочется верить, но факт остается фактом — на базу проникли террористы. И проникли они не извне, их кандидатуры были проведены через службу кадров. Мы должны тщательно проверить тех, кто проводил отбор специалистов и военных для проекта Арион".  
—Разве подобные вопросы не находятся в ведении госбезопасности?  
—Безусловно. Поэтому не следует обращаться за помощью ни к военной полиции. До моего прибытия займитесь этим и держите дело под личным контролем. Я рассчитываю на вас, Лютц.  
—Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Но, боюсь, наши базы не содержат всей необходимой информации, для полноценной проверки попросту не хватит данных.  
—Пусть ребята из информационного отдела покажут, на что способны. А они способны на многое. Вы уже ознакомились с документом о дешифровке сигнала из системы Суртура? — Лютц кивает.— Если выявится какая-то связь между исполнителями отчета по дешифровке и проектом Арион, сообщите мне.  
В странных фиолетовых глазах гранд-адмирала Лютца появляются сумрачные и лукавые отблески. Приказ отдает должностным нарушением, но перспектива уличить госбезопасность в просчете — неплохой стимул для того, чтобы приложить максимум усилий. Лютц недолюбливает министра госбезопасности Оберштайна и не упустит возможности насолить ему.  
С деликатным делом покончено.  
—В систему Валгалла направьте флот. Противоракетная оборона Одина выведена из строя, сейчас планета уязвима. Мы не должны дать террористам ни малейшей возможности нанести по ней ядерный удар.  
  
***  
Корабли выныривают из гиперпространства в тридцати световых минутах от системы Льёсальвхейм.  
В это время на расстоянии двадцати световых секунд от астероида Арион выстраивается в боевой порядок флот Святой Земли, и сто двадцать восемь кораблей 17-й оперативной эскадры имперского флота курсируют за пределами орбиты газового гиганта Льёсальвхейм-2, ожидая прибытия подкрепления. Неожиданная новость — вместе с 17-й эскадрой на своем флагмане прибывает сам флот-адмирал Кирхайс! — действует на солдат и офицеров воодушевляюще.  
  
  
***  
  
**База Арион**  
  
Вместе с Арсоном доктор Бренн шагал по коридору к пункту космической связи, когда его по рации вызвал майор Магнусен.  
Выслушав его, Бренн побледнел от ярости.  
— Почему там было всего два охранника?  
—У нас мало людей, — отвечал Магнусен. Бренн покосился на Арсона. Тот был невозмутим. — Злоумышленники подожгли термитный заряд и, воспользовавшись дымовой завесой, проникли в лабораторию, а потом скрылись в коммуникациях. Там их след потерялся.  
—Что-нибудь пропало?  
—Взломан один из сейфов. Пропал кейс с электронными ключами и инструментами.  
Бренн вдохнул и выдохнул. Да, такое могло случиться. Кому-то из солдат удалось скрыться и не попасть под воздействие излучения, не отравиться газом. Они прорвались в лабораторию... зачем? Возможно, что среди них оказался специалист. Кто-то из технического персонала. Что можно было сделать на его месте? Постараться покинуть астероид. Подать сигнал по дальней связи, раскрыть истинное положение дел, вывести из строя Хагалл и Аларих, в конце концов... Все зависит от его компетенции и осведомленности.  
Так, спокойно. Вспомогательные пункты управления заблокированы. К тому же требуется некоторое время, чтобы перехватить управление. Для этого нужны дополнительные коды.  
Бренн остолбенел, осененный догадкой. Гернера так и не нашли. Возможно, это он.  
—Скорее всего, они скрылись во внешних туннелях. Вот что, Магнусен. Пошлите-ка людей к резервному пункту управления в блоке 14-T7, и перекройте все подходы к нему. Если они попытаются покинуть базу, сбейте спасательный бот. И направьте людей в туннели. Этих двоих, во что бы то ни стало, нужно поймать.  
Бренн отключил связь.  
—Что-то случилось? — поинтересовался Арсон.  
—Ничего особенно. Идемте.  
Спустившись на лифте, они оказались перед бронированной дверью с желто-черной полосой и табличкой: "Экстренная связь". Чуть ниже была приклеена скотчем еще одна табличка — "Не работает".  
Бренн воспользовался электронным ключом.  
—Неужели так никто и не догадался? — заметил Арсон, когда дверь бесшумно закрылась за ними.  
—О чем?  
—Что кабина работает.  
—А кто сказал, что она работает?  
Экраны были темны, а индикаторы безжизненны.  
Бренн не без удовольствия наблюдал откровенное изумление Арсона.  
—Садитесь, пожалуйста.  
—Сейчас не время для шуток, доктор.  
—Я не шучу. У нас мало времени, — Бренн сел в кресло и надел наушники. Арсон с неохотой последовал его примеру. У него было лицо человека, вынужденного участвовать в дурацком представлении.  
Бренн нажал на кнопку "прием" и прислушался. Тишина. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Аларих всегда отзывается с опозданием.  
—Вы сумасшедший...  
Бренн не ответил. Он внимал ватной тишине, ощущая скорее телом, чем слухом, низкий звук на грани восприятия. Зеленый индикатор мигал в неровном ритме, фиксируя всплески амплитуды.  
"Ууу..." — раздалось вдалеке.  
"Ууу..." — прозвучало октавой выше.  
Тень негодования промелькнула во взгляде смуглолицего адмирала и сменилась изумлением. Карие глаза Арсона остекленели, лицо застыло, будто он принял запредельную дозу сайоксина, и волна наркотического опьянения захлестнула его сознание. Его тело обмякло, и он свесил голову на плечо.  
—Адмирал?  
Арсон не ответил. И даже не моргнул.  
Бренн криво усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. Слушая песни иного мира, пойманные Аларихом, он погружался в иллюзорный мир, сотканный из воспоминаний далекого детства.  
  
...  
Сотни желтых бабочек кружатся над водой. Каменные ступени, укрытые бурьяном, уводят вверх и вниз, белеют на солнце арки и портики, выступающие из массы зелени, там — резные колонны, здесь — часть фасада и край крыши. Опрокинутые статуи покоятся среди мраморных глыб. Воздух пропитан плотной, спрессованной тишиной, свойственной местам, давно покинутым человеком. Цветов так много, что кажется — крона вот-вот рухнет под их тяжестью. Говорят, здесь когда-то был парк, один из прекраснейших в колониальных мирах.  
Желтые цветы, желтые бабочки, зеленая вода и солнечные блики. Бренн запомнил их в мельчайших деталях, в отличие от лиц тех людей, которые встречались ему по пути. Бабочки были раньше, гораздо раньше, чем в поле видимости появилось небольшое бетонное строение, оплетенное ползучими растениями, почти погребенное под разросшимся кустарником.  
—Пришли, — говорит отец и отворяет заржавленную дверь.  
На огромном грузовом лифте они спускаются почти на километр.  
Дальше — лестницы, пролеты, пропахшие сыростью и ржавчиной коридоры. Заброшенный военный объект, построенный еще при Галактической Федерации. Седая древность. Каким образом он уцелел, остается загадкой. Возможно, тому виной — беспорядок в документах, который и при федерации, и при старой империи был притчей во языцех, да и при Лоэнграмме мало что изменилось, тем более что Лоэнграмм занят войной и реформами. Когда ему разбираться с наследием прошлого?  
Луч фонаря высвечивает стальную дверь, покрашенную черными и зелеными полосами. Краска облупилась, эмблема на двери почти не различима.  
Вот она, та самая комната, о которой рассказывал отец.  
—Подожди здесь, Джо.  
Он входит первым, щелкает каким-то переключателями, и только после этого открывает дверь:  
—Входи  
Комната кажется еще теснее из-за поставленных друг на друга металлических коробов, соединенных толстыми кабелями. Удивительно, что весь этот хлам выглядит почти как новый. Нигде не пылинки — наверное, убираются каждый день. Вряд ли здесь что-то может работать, ни одна микросхема не продержится тысячу лет...  
В тишине раздается слабый шорох. Джо вздрагивает, но отец говорит ему:  
—Все в порядке.  
Из динамиков доносятся шорохи. На одном из устройств мигает зеленый огонек индикатора.  
—Оно работает?  
—Да. Смотри.  
Отец нажимает какую-то кнопку, и три из десяти дисплеев загораются синим. На них проступают строки незнакомых системных команд.  
Тишину разрывает тревожный голос труб. Из динамиков доносится имперский траурный марш, и на центральном экране появляется набившее оскомину изображение — крылатый золотой лев на алом поле, герб Новой Империи. Его сменяет дождевое небо, скромное здание императорской резиденции, и наконец — портрет. Черно-белый портрет императора.  
"Двадцать шестого июля, — скорбно объявляет диктор, — четвертого года Нового Рейха... после тяжелой болезни скончался император Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм..."  
Диктор говорит что-то еще, но Джо не слушает. Четвертого года, мысленно повторяет он. Скончался?  
—Но ведь неделю назад мы видели его на параде, — недоумевает он. — А на дворе седьмой год...  
—Все верно, — отвечает отец.  
—Тогда что это такое?  
—Смотри дальше.  
На экранах — помехи.  
Правый и левый экраны оживают одновременно. Громады кораблей величаво проплывают на фоне звезд, прорезая пространство лучами нейтронных пушек. Странные корабли. Джо никогда не видел таких, хотя в свои десять лет проштудировал все доступные военные справочники.  
Голос за кадром произносит с незнакомым акцентом:  
"... вот уже восьмые сутки в системе Артена продолжается сражение между силами Галактической Коалиции и Республики Эль-Фасиль. По приблизительным данным, потери со стороны противника составляют более двух миллионов человек. Республиканский флот получил неожиданное подкрепление, и лишь это спасло его от полного разгрома. Мы будем следить за дальнейшим развитием событий... "  
Картинка меняется — среди звезд пылает огненное кольцо, в переливах света из него появляются десятки, сотни светящихся точек. Кольцо исчезает, и точки превращаются в стремительно надвигающиеся корабли.  
Экран гаснет.  
Звука больше нет. Тишина. Центральный экран показывает огромный зал с белыми колоннами. Пустой трон на возвышении, перед ним — люди в военной форме Новой Империи. По ковровой дорожке к трону подходит человек с золотыми волосами, в военной форме и белой мантии. Коронация Райнхарда? Он останавливается у трона. Проходят секунды. Величественным жестом он водружает себе на голову усыпанную алмазами корону и оборачивается. Его показывают крупным планом. Нет, этот человек — не Райнхард, хотя похож на него, как брат. У него слегка удивленный взгляд и выправка, как у солдата. Кто же он такой?  
Отец щелкает выключателем. Изображение гаснет.  
—Что ты об этом думаешь?  
—Историческое моделирование, — уверенно заявляет Джо. — Нам в школе показывали.  
—Такие передачи здесь крутят дни и ночи напролет. По какой-то причине только две антенны на планете принимают их. Для остальных эти волны как будто не существуют. Дни и ночи антенны командного пункта принимают эти странные новости — репортажи о событиях, которых не было.  
Джо озадаченно чешет затылок.  
—Разве же это новости? В новостях обычно показывают правду. А тут... Ложь сплошная. Смерть кайзера Райнхарда в прошлом году, Галактическая Коалиция, какая-то странная коронация.  
—Нам сначала тоже казалось, что это фальшивка. Мы записали тысячи часов. Эти короткие передачи никогда не повторяются.  
  
***  
Позднее Джо посетил и другие "объекты". Всего их было девять. Два на Рандолине, три в системе Проксима, и четыре на Терре. Новости о несуществующем можно было услышать лишь в строго определенных точках пространства.  
Выдвигались гипотезы одна причудливее другой — о вратах в гиперпространство и затерявшихся в нем радиоволнах, путешествующих в многомерном времени. Эффект соприкосновения подобных вселенных был назван "Перепутанные провода". Теоретически его описали еще в эпоху расцвета науки, при Галактической Федерации, до того, как по милости Рудольфа Великого большая часть научных исследований в области физики и астрономии была заморожена.  
Аксель Бренн, будучи родом с Феззана, после объединения Галактики сумел получить доступ к имперским архивам на Рандолине, планете с тысячелетней историей, и использовал наработки мертвым грузом пылившиеся на полках, в своих исследованиях пространства и времени.  
Соприкоснувшиеся вселенные были почти идентичны, но история человечества развивалась по-разному. В одной галактическая Федерация пережила кризис и существовала и по сей день, люди заселили миллионы миров и отправились в другие галактики. В другой гипердвигатель не был открыт, и перенаселенную Терру постигла ядерная катастрофа, уничтожившая человеческую цивилизацию. В третьей Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм не пришел к власти, и Альянс Свободных планет, выиграв войну, раскинулся по обе стороны Изерлонского коридора. Миллионы фрагментов настоящего, прошлого, будущего сотен вселенных переполняли эфир, и оседали в запоминающих устройствах, словно разрозненные фрагменты сотен мозаик, которые еще предстояло систематизировать.  
  
Годы спустя, благодаря отцу, Бренн узнал о запретных коридорах, ведущих в другие вселенные. Вместе с ним совершив паломничество в галактику Андромеды, там он обрел веру и учителя. По велению учителя Бренн посетил древние святыни Культа Терры — предвестника Культа Святой Земли.  
В древнем храме, спрятанном глубоко под скалами у подножия Гималаев, он впервые услышал голос, указавший путь к знанию. Среди каменных статуй уснувших гигантов голос заговорил с ним без слов, и Бренн погрузился в видения, впоследствии оказавшиеся пророческими. С тех его стали посещать пророческие сны. Через тысячи снов он двигался к новым открытиям, он находил в них вопросы и ответы, он играл с теориями, выстраивая на их основе новые, с видимой легкостью, которую со стороны можно было объяснить лишь фантастическим везением. Удивляя научный мир, он находил ключи к новым тайнам, желая разгадать главную из них — кому принадлежит этот голос, и какова его цель. Но каждый раз, будучи уверенным в успехе, Бренн обнаруживал, что неверно поставил задачу. Словно кладоискатель в поисках загадочного артефакта, он находил сокровища одно за другим, не находя того, что искал.  
  
***  
Слыша протяжные звуки, похожие на песни китов, Бренн мысленно возвращается в ту далекую ночь, когда, вдыхая спертый воздух сырой и темной пещеры, снизу вверх взирал на диковинных идолов, испускающих свет. Прошлое и настоящее перемешались. Ощущение времени исчезло.  
Бренн видит галактику, напоминающую поле для игры в трехмерные шахматы. Тысячи световых лет, миллиарды фигур, миллиарды миллиардов связей. Сотни лет стагнации, сотни лет вялой войны без цели и смысла, войны, на которой были нажиты огромные состояния, оплаченные миллионами человеческих жизней, две сверхдержавы истощали друг друга в противоборстве, тщательно подогреваемом феззанскими магнатами.  
Бренн видит тех, кто покинули пределы галактической Ойкумены еще в эпоху колонизации, задолго до колониальной войны между Землей и Сириусом. Им повезло отыскать прямые пути в иные галактики и иные вселенные. Забытые, они не напоминали о себе, ожидая своего часа.  
Бренн видит адептов Культа Терры в эпоху его расцвета. Путь к бегству от страха — в безумие, в наркотические грезы, — привлекающий миллионы верующих по всей галактике, превосходно подходил для роли иррационального зла, объекта всеобщей ненависти.  
Бренн видит Лоэнграмма — молодого полководца, чей гений вспыхнул, как сверхновая, затмевая остальные светила. Удача благоволила ему до конца, даже когда телесная немощь лишила его возможности сражаться.  
Поле для игры в трехмерные шахматы стремительно удаляется, превращаясь в точку, и, наконец, исчезает.  
  
  
***  
Бренн проснулся от пронзительного гудка. Фаза включения длится несколько секунд, а, кажется, будто проспал целую ночь.  
—Что это было? Где я? — пробормотал Арсон и ошеломленно уставился на Бренна.  
—Все в порядке. Связь установлена.  
—Прекратите дурачить меня. Для чего вы привели меня сюда?  
Воздействие Алариха привело Бренна в благодушное настроение, и он, вместо того чтобы ответить на словесный выпад, пустился в объяснения:  
— Сейчас нам предстоит сеанс связи с помощью технологии, в Новом Рейхе еще не внедренной. Тэта-связь, так я ее называю. Мы будем говорить с галактикой Андромеды, что находится по ту сторону от коридора Тевтата.  
—С Тевтатом есть связь? — изумился Арсон.  
—Теперь — есть. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
—Кажется, я проспал несколько часов.  
—Это нормально. Тэта-частицы воздействуют на мозг — кто-то впадает в транс, кто-то просто засыпает, — Бренн сделал театральную паузу. — На самом деле, прошло лишь несколько секунд. Скоро он появится.  
—Он? — переспросил Арсон, недоуменно сдвинув брови.  
Бренн сдержанно улыбнулся и пояснил:  
—Его святейшество.  
Насладиться изумлением Арсона он не успел — снова прозвучал сигнал, и в воздухе появилась полупрозрачная фигура в красной мантии. Пожилой мужчина с бледным изможденным лицом и проницательным взглядом из-под нависающих век благодушно взирал с экрана голографического проектора.  
—Дети мои… — надтреснутый голос звучал устало и с долей отеческой теплоты.  
Бренн вскочил с кресла и опустился на одно колено.  
—Учитель, — произнес он одними губами.  
—Владыка, — с благоговением произнес Арсон, не смея поднять взгляд. Он и представить себе не мог, что будет говорить со вторым по старшинству иерархом Церкви Святой Земли.  
—Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Джозеф Бренн, и тебя, Трай Арсон. Совершили вы то, что вам было приказано?  
—Арион под нашим контролем, — ответил Бренн. — Флот Арсона переброшен из системы Анимус в систему Льёсальвхейм.  
—Что с Валгаллой?  
Бренн проглотил слюну, чтобы смягчить пересохшее горло.  
—Валгалла уцелела. Последствием удара стали возмущения в гиперпространстве. Теперь с планетой Один нет связи, дислоцирующийся на ней флот неспособен взлететь — гравитационные двигатели кораблей вышли из строя. Кроме того, разрушен противоракетный щит. В настоящее время планета уязвима для ракетной атаки.  
—Ты уверял меня, что атака будет успешной с вероятностью девяносто девять процентов, — произнес владыка. — Как могло случиться, что Валгалла осталась невредимой?  
Бренн ощутил, как холодный пот стекает по спине.  
Уничтожение Валгаллы должно было стать эффектным началом военной кампании, преследующим три главных цели. Во-первых, на Одине располагались ближайшие к Льёсальвхейму базы военного флота, и его гибель должна была на некоторое время обезопасить Арион. Во-вторых, в момент удара там находились император с кронпринцессой и главнокомандующим. И, в-третьих, — уничтожение звездной системы Валгалла должно было стать актом устрашения, имеющим цель деморализовать имперский флот и простых граждан по всей галактике.  
—В подпространстве нет прямых путей. Суртур случайно оказался на линии атаки и сыграл роль щита. Теперь на его месте газовое облако.  
—Впредь не повторяй подобных ошибок. С Феззаном у тебя не будет второго шанса.  
—Этот просчет больше не повторится, — склонившись еще ниже, ответил Бренн.  
Владыка удостоил его небрежным кивком и обратил взгляд к Арсону:  
—С императором или без него, Один должен быть разрушен. Там не должно остаться ни единой живой души. Арсон, эта миссия возлагается на тебя.  
Смуглое лицо Арсона побледнело, и это не укрылось от владыки.  
—Что с тобой? Ты выглядишь напуганным.  
—Не ожидал, что мне будет оказана такая честь, ваше святейшество, — пробормотал Арсон. — Я исполню вашу волю, чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
—Не подведи меня. Ценны лишь те слова, которые не расходятся с делом, — владыка сделал выразительную паузу. — В видениях пророка явилось предначертание: три мира должны быть уничтожены для того, чтобы началось великое очищение — Феззан, Один и Хайнессен. Три средоточия порядка должны быть уничтожены для того, чтобы в галактике воцарился хаос. Но нам не под силу тягаться с ордами язычников, преуспевших в искусстве войны. Нам не победить их в открытом столкновении, поэтому мы должны заставить наших врагов сражаться друг с другом, разжечь войну, которая охватит всю галактику, придет в каждый мир, коснется каждого дома. И первым, кто поможет нам в этом, должен стать сам император Лоэнграмм. После того, как исчезнет Феззан, половина подданных империи станет уповать на него, надеясь, что он восстановит порядок. Но вместе с Феззаном погибнут императрица и наследник престола, и император возжелает мести. Его внутренний огонь, пылавший в нем без цели последние пятнадцать лет, и сжигавший его изнутри, вспыхнет с новой силой, и в гневе и ненависти император начнет разрушать то, что с таким тщанием строил два десятка лет. После того, как исчезнет Феззан, лишь один человек сможет сдержать императорский гнев — главнокомандующий имперским флотом, адмирал Кирхайс. Если он умрет, ничто не сможет удержать императора от безумия. Гнев и ненависть уничтожат то, что осталось от прежнего Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма.  
—Очень скоро нам представится возможность расправиться с Кирхайсом, — заметил Бренн. — Он спешит сюда с эскадрой, чтобы дать нам бой.  
—Вам будет непросто совладать с ним. Не торопитесь. Ваша главная цель — уничтожение Феззана, избавиться от адмирала Кирхайса можно будет и позже. Если ты, Джозеф, сможешь сделать все в соответствии с планом, для этого нам даже не понадобится посылать убийц.  
Бренн злорадно улыбнулся. Многое он отдал бы за то, чтобы посмотреть, как император отправит лучшего друга под трибунал.  
—Что есть мир, дети мои? — спросил владыка, цитируя Книгу Пророчеств, и Бренн понял, что сеанс связи подошел к концу.  
—Слияние, — в один голос ответили Бренн и Арсон, произнося фразу из священной книги. — Вечное существование. Согласие. Очищение. Противоборство.  
—Я помню.  
—Будь благословен, — отозвались Бренн и Арсон.  
Владыка воздел руку в благословляющем жесте. Его изображение подернулось рябью и исчезло.  
  
***  
  
  
Бренн протер глаза, пошарил по карманам и чертыхнулся — сигареты остались в пункте управления. Арсон тяжело поднялся на ноги. Вид у него был хмурый и озадаченный.  
—Я не знал о Валгалле, — тяжело проронил он, глядя в пустой экран. — О том, что вы должны были уничтожить ее.  
Бренн пожал плечами.  
—Неизбежные потери.  
Арсон помассировал виски, морщась, словно от сильной боли.  
—Теперь Один должен сгинуть в огне. Ядерная бомбардировка, как двадцать лет назад, на Вестерланде...  
—Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать.  
—Совет не одобрит этого.  
—Причем здесь Совет? Их дело — штурмовать Балаат. Святая миссия по свержению монархии в галактике будет совершаться силой их оружия. Борцы за свободу останутся довольны. Вы же ничем не обязаны им, кроме заверений во взаимной поддержке ради общего дела. Ведь вы воюете под другими знаменами…  
—Вы правы. Но обещания зачастую стоят больше, чем убеждения. Мы должны быть готовы к тому, что лишимся союзников раньше времени.  
—Если все пойдет по плану, справимся и без них, а если нет — я переброшу сюда флот из системы Лакшми.  
—Разве вы не должны были перебросить их к Эль-Фасилю?  
—Сейчас мы должны разобраться с правительственным флотом и Феззаном. Или, по-вашему, будет лучше красиво умереть, сдержав слово?  
Арсон покачал головой. Возможно, он на самом деле предпочел бы умереть с честью.  
—Когда Лю Квонг узнает, что вы сотворили на Арионе, вас схватят и повесят.  
—Кто сказал, что мы пустим его на Арион? Время, Арсон. Нам нужно только время. Во имя Святой Земли и великого очищения мы выполним повеление нашего владыки. А потом вы вернетесь домой, а я... — Бренн улыбнулся одними губами. — Я пойду дальше.

__

__**Глава 6. Столкновение** _ _

__

**База Арион  
**  
Пробравшись между кучами строительного мусора вслед за своим провожатым, Каспарек и Хартманн оказались перед неприметной дверью в бетонной стене. Гернер открыл ее универсальным ключом. Дверь распахнулась в узкий и тесный коридор, производивший впечатление заброшенного. Со стен и потолка свисали пучки проводов, кое-где торчали куски арматуры и металлические крепления для установки покрытия. Каспарек слышал, что Арион проектировали и строили второпях, пещеры пробивали в толще скал с расчётом на дальнейшее обустройство, и многие из них так и остались не использованными в процессе строительства жилых и технических помещений. База Арион по величине занятых площадей площадям могла соперничать с крупными военными спутниками и даже с космическими крепостями, а из-за путаницы в проектах и планах отнюдь не все необустроенные помещения были включены в состав электронных карт. Каспарек подозревал, что Гернер ведет их так уверенно лишь потому, что в силу своей профессии исходил Арион вдоль и поперек.  
Коридор вывел Гернера, Каспарека и Хартманна вакуумному шлюзу.  
На стене красовались предупреждающие знаки: «Опасно для жизни», «Не открывать», «Вакуум».  
—Неучтенный вакуумный шлюз, надо же... — подал голос Хартманн. — Что, если его пробьет?  
—На той стороне нет вакуума. Но доспехи вы все-таки загерметизируйте. Там может быть низкое содержание кислорода.  
Приведя скафандр в рабочее состояние, Гернер набрал на пульте несколько цифр.  
Когда тяжелая дверь закрылась у них за спиной, в тесном помещении автоматически зажегся свет. Вторая дверь открылась в темноту.  
Каспарек включил переносной фонарь. Бело-голубое пятно заскользило по стенам, обегая пещеру размером с небольшой стадион. Стены и пол выглядели оплавленными, камень застыл потеками, словно вулканическая лава. Похоже, тут когда-то шли взрывные работы с применением Z-частиц.  
—Что это за место?  
—Здесь должен был располагаться еще один резервный генератор для источников искусственной гравитации. Но на него не хватило денег. Проект много раз корректировали и дополняли, поэтому несколько блоков так и остались недостроенными, — Гернер указал налево, и фонарь в его руке осветил высокую темную арку, куда мог бы въехать армейский грузовик. — Нам — налево.  
—Ионокрафт бы сюда, — протянул Хартманн.  
—Размечтался, — хмыкнул Каспарек.  
Коридор уходил влево по широкой дуге. В отличие от давешней пещеры, он явно был пробит с помощью бурильных установок. По тоннелю тянулись две ровные и широкие колеи. Похоже, здесь когда-то проходила тяжелая техника.  
Повсюду валялись куски горной породы, нужно было смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о камень. Пыль взвивалась при каждом шаге, тонкая, словно белая мука. Гернер, время от времени поглядывая на коммуникатор, указывал нужное направление с уверенностью профессионала.  
Внезапно он остановился, подняв руку в предупреждающем жесте.  
—Тихо!  
Сквозь далекий монотонный гул пробивался дробный топот.  
—Кто-то идет.  
Каспарек прислушался.  
—Да их человек десять, — прошептал он, — и чешут как раз за нами.  
—До лифта далеко?  
—Не меньше километра.  
—За три минуты добежим. Вы вперед, мы за вами, будем вас прикрывать.  
—На всякий случай — запомните. Сначала — метров семьсот по коридору, потом поворот налево, до развилки, потом направо, а дальше — грузовой лифт.  
Легкий скафандр Гернера хоть и был оборудован силовыми приводами, но по удобству и мощности не мог сравниться с доспехами. Гернер бежал не так быстро, как могли бы Каспарек с Харманном в своей среднетяжелой броне военного образца. Подстраиваясь под его темп, они то и дело оглядывались, ожидая нападения с тыла.  
Топот за спиной приближался.  
Бледные отсветы заскользили по выщербленным стенам. Каспарек обернулся. Девятью огнями вспыхнули в темноте фонари полутяжелых доспехов. Один из бойцов вскинул руку. Каспарек метнулся к стене, увлекая за собой Гернера и прикрывая его собой. Выстрел из лазерной винтовки вышиб щебень в метре от его плеча. Хартманн скрылся за выступом с противоположной стороны туннеля и, выхватив бластер, открыл ответный огонь. Вспыхнула красная искра, луч рассек темноту, просияв в столбе пыли. Штурмовой бластер может пробить броню лишь в самых слабых местах. Чтобы ранить и, тем более, убить доспешного бойца из бластера, нужно быть очень хорошим стрелком. Но для человека в легком скафандре, находящегося в непригодной для дыхания атмосфере, любое ранение может стать смертельным.  
—Что вы стоите, уходим!  
Каспарек выхватил бластер и открыл огонь. Один из преследователей упал, но остальные не сбавили темп. Хартманн выхватил из-за пояса гранату и, выдернув чеку, бросил в проход. Граната не повредит им, но, возможно, задержит на какое-то время.  
Грянул взрыв. Коридор заволокло дымом и клубами пыли.  
—Вы с ума сошли! — возмутился Гернер. — Генераторы рядом!  
—Уходите же! — крикнул ему Каспарек.  
Прижимаясь к стене, Гернер бросился в темноту.  
Через несколько секунд из подсвеченных клубов пыли показались фигуры в доспехах.  
Каспарек выстрелил еще три раза и все три раза промахнулся.  
—Отходим, — скомандовал он.  
Восемь бойцов с топорами бежали к ним со всех ног, грохоча ботинками по камням и гравию. Каспарек и Харманн бежали за Гернером, стараясь держаться от него на почтительном расстоянии, но было уже ясно, что рукопашной схватки избежать не удастся.  
Вот и развилка.  
Они свернули за угол и остановились. Глядя на Хартманна, Каспарек про себя подумал, что этому мальчишке, наверное, лет семнадцать, он еще, можно сказать, даже не начал жить, и посылать его на смерть было бы несправедливо.  
—Хартманн.  
—Да?  
—Беги за Гернером и прикрывай его. Я их задержу.  
Хартманн покачал головой.  
—Если вы погибнете, один я его не доведу.  
—Я не погибну. Уходи, это приказ!  
—Вы не мой командир, чтобы отдавать мне приказы, — сказав так, Хартманн взял наизготовку топор и занял позицию у противоположной стены. — Не тревожьтесь, в рукопашной я был вторым на курсе.  
Каспарек не ответил, принимая боевую стойку. Времени на споры уже не оставалось.  
  
  
Гернер бежал со всех ног, старался не думать о том, что происходит за спиной. Что-то грузно упало. Лезвие проскрежетало по броне. Раздался глухой всхлип и удар о стену. Кто это был, друг или враг, чья броня разрублена острым лезвием, рассекающим листовое железо, как масло? Приглушенные вскрики и звуки ударов, сыплющихся градов, отдалялись с каждым шагом. Но как только Гернер притупил бдительность, смерть тотчас же напомнила о себе: лиловый луч выбил из стены каменную крошку. Гернер метнулся в другую сторону, петляя, как заяц. Возможно, это спасло ему жизнь — череда импульсов рассекла темноту над плечом, уходя к потолку — и оборвалась.  
Наконец фонарь высветил арку в стене. Гернер нырнул в нее и затаился. Секунды три он стоял у стены, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, а потом осторожно выглянул из-за угла.  
Пятна света метались по стенам, выхватывая из темноты фигуры в доспехах и мелькающее оружие. Огни на шлемах то вспыхивали, то угасали. Сражались четверо. Один боец бился против троих. Он был заметно выше своих противников, и Гернер догадался, что это Каспарек. Вот один из нападавших покачнулся, отступив на несколько шагов, и тотчас же получил мощный удар по шлему. Каспарек едва не пропустил удар в плечо, но прикрылся древком и мощным движением отшвырнул противника к стене. Развернувшись, он нырнул под удар второго и ткнул его обухом топора в живот, а потом рубанул по шее.  
Каспарек оказался незаурядным бойцом. Его быстрота и сноровка внушали надежду на то, что он сможет выйти из схватки победителем.  
Собравшись с силами, Гернер бросился к лифту. Он бежал, перескакивая через выбоины и камни, пока звуки боя не превратились в невнятный шум. Сердце бешено колотилось, кололо в боку. Последние метры он пролетел, не чувствуя ног. Опершись рукой о стену, Гернер нашарил панель управления, набрал код, и створки разъехались в стороны.  
Он заметил вдруг, что звуки боя больше не слышны. Неужели все кончено?  
Но вот вдалеке послышались шаги. Нет, даже не шаги — топот. Размеренный топот бегущего человека.  
Гернер шагнул в лифт и вжался в угол.  
Если это враг, то он, конечно же, будет стрелять. Как только он выхватит бластер, можно будет нажать на кнопку и закрыть створки.  
Луч фонаря мелькнул за далекой аркой, скользнув по противоположной стене. Гернер вытащил бластер и положил руку на панель управления.  
Через несколько секунд в проеме появился человек в доспехах. Он нес на левом плече что-то массивное. Приглядевшись, Гернер понял, что он несет раненого.  
Когда он приблизился, на его броне блеснула черно-желтая эмблема "Таннеберга", и Гернер не удержался от радостно возгласа. В доспехах, забрызганных кровью, и с топором в правой руке, Каспарек бежал ровно и легко. Похоже, он вышел из боя невредимым. Но Хартманн — а это наверняка был именно он — висел на плече товарища, как тряпичная кукла.  
Когда Каспарек приблизился, Гернер увидел, что его доспехи залиты кровью, и лезвия топора испачкано в ней. Второй топор, тоже окровавленный, висел за поясом.  
—Поехали, — выдохнул Каспарек, опуская раненого на пол. Гернер нажал на кнопку, створки со скрежетом сомкнулись, и лифт поехал вниз.  
—Вы отлично сражались, — сказал Гернер. — Я в жизни не видел ничего подобного.  
—Из тех восьми, что напали на нас, троих убил Хартманн.  
Подняв лицевой щиток, Каспарек склонился над раненым товарищем.  
Хартманн пытался что-то сказать, его губы шевелились, но Гернер не смог разобрать ни слова. Взгляд Харманна блуждал, ни на чем не останавливаясь, лицо блестело от пота. Через рассеченную броню виднелся поддоспешник и ровно разрезанные жилы экзоскелета. Поддоспешник был мокрым. В боку Хартманна зияла ужасная рана, из нее толчками вытекала ярко-алая кровь.  
—Хартманн, смотри на меня! — почти кричал Каспарек, но юноша уже не слышал его. Казалось, он уже не чувствует боли, погружаясь в забытье, так похожее на забвение. Каспарек закусил губу. Он был в отчаянии, но не хотел сдаваться. Подняв щиток брони на левом предплечье Хартманна, он нажал на несколько миниатюрных кнопок. Система первой помощи замигала, подавая сигнал готовности, и игла иньектора, встроенного в доспехи, вонзилась Харманну в предплечье, медицинская система ввела ему обезболивающее и что-то еще — из стандартного набора на случай ранения. Каспарек залил рану кровоостанавливающим спреем, и с помощью пены и сверхпрочного пластыря загерметизировал поврежденные доспехи.  
После этого он вернул щиток на место и встал. Его хмурое молчание не внушало надежды на благополучный исход.  
—Долго нам еще идти? — спросил Каспарек.  
—Часа три-четыре. Попробуем пробраться через недостроенные блоки. Там нет лифтов, но и камер наблюдения тоже нет.  
—Тогда нам понадобятся кислородные кассеты и альпинистское снаряжение.  
—Это не проблема. Поблизости есть аварийный склад.  
Они помолчали.  
—Что будем делать с Хартманном? Ему нужна медицинская помощь...  
Каспарек опустил голову.  
Гернер заметил, что на доспехах кадет-лейтенанта зеленый огонек сменился красным.  
—Он мертв, — тяжело проронил Каспарек.  
Горло болезненно сжалось. Бессильно опустив руки, он стоял над телом, слыша, как шумят приводные механизмы, увлекая массивную кабину в недра астероида.  
Наконец, лифт остановился. Локатор не показывал присутствия посторонних в радиусе пятидесяти метров, поэтому Гернер сразу же открыл створки. Враги могли появиться в любой момент, но Хартманну нужно было оказать последние почести.  
Каспарек уложил его на большой металлический короб у основания фермы, подпирающей потолок, а на груди пристроил топор, покрытый кровью в последнем бою.  
—Отправляйся в Валгаллу, — сказал Каспарек, отдавая воинский салют. — Тебе уготовано почетное место среди героев.  
Из подсумка на поясе Гернер достал блокнот и написал: "Кадет-лейтенант Хартманн пал смертью храбрых, выполняя долг офицера. Похороните его и сообщите родным о его гибели". Поставил дату, час и подпись, после чего протянул блокнот Каспареку. Тот, пробежав глазами текст, кивнул. Гернер вырвал лист и, сложив вчетверо, заложил под лицевой щиток шлема Хартманна.  
Помолчав немного, они уже хотели отправляться в путь, но Каспарек, вспомнив о чем-то, вернулся и топором изрубил приборную панель лифта, чтобы враги не смогли им воспользоваться. Тем самым он надеялся выиграть немного времени для себя и Гернера. Им предстояло пробираться через пещеры, штреки, вентиляционные шахты, по фермам и перекрытиям, в темноте и сумерках.  
А в это время в тридцати световых минутах от системы Льёсальвхейм из гиперпространства выходили имперские боевые корабли.  
  
  
***  
  
—В квадрате ZG-18-23 зафиксировано искривление пространства, — докладывает Рэндалл. — Флот численностью около четырехсот кораблей выходит из прыжка.  
—Вот и Кирхайс явился по наши души, — Бренн мрачно усмехается. — Дай-ка мне Арсона… Адмирал, имперский флот приближается к Льёсальвхейм-2. Численность — четыреста кораблей. Ваши корабли готовы выступить?  
—Разумеется, — отвечает Арсон. — Жду координаты.  
—Передаю. Что по Одину?  
—Убийцы уже на пути к Валгалле.  
—Звучит двусмысленно, — с усмешкой отвечает Бренн.  
—Все-таки вы слишком много общаетесь с язычниками, — Арсон смотрит в сторону, видимо, параллельно читая бегущий по экрану текст. — Благодарю. Захватим их, пока не успели опомниться.  
—Не спешите бросаться в бой, адмирал, и не слишком удаляйтесь от Ариона. Я приготовил для военного министра небольшой сюрприз. Если план сработает, вам не понадобится посылать в бой своих людей.  
  
  
***  
  
**Линкор «Максимилиан»**  
  
После выхода из гиперпространства с детекторов и датчиков начинает поступать информация, и на трехмерной голографической карте постепенно выстраивается пространственная модель системы Льёсальвхейм. ГИС-моделятор, установленный на мостике, обрисовывает ее миниатюрную копию. Изображение время от времени пропадает — программа перерисовывает его по мере поступления новых данных. Отзываясь на движения рук, в воздухе высвечиваются выдержки из космических лоций, а на заднем плане мерцает топографическая модель зоны испытаний, испещренная множеством сияющих узлов и расплывчатых точек, обозначающих пространственные аномалии. Кирхайсу еще не доводилась видеть их в таком количестве. Его внимание привлекает самое яркое пятно на периферии зоны.  
—Капитан Нойбаум, что вы можете сказать об этом объекте?  
—Судя по расположению, это остаточные искривления, — не слишком уверенно произносит научный консультант и обводит рукой огоньки на периферии. — В этих областях структура пространства не так давно подверглась изменению. Думаю, речь идет о том самом туннеле в пространстве, который рассчитывали создать с помощью экспериментальных установок. Пространство в этой точке нестабильно. Именно в этой точке располагался выход из туннеля, упомянутого в рапорте коммодора Вайсвальда. Если туннель будет открыт вновь, то, скорее всего, опять на прежнем месте, — Нойбаум указывает на яркое пятнышко. — Если установки будут нацелены в ту же область, для открытия туннеля потребуется гораздо меньше энергии. Воздействие установки уподобится тарану, бьющему в одно и то же место.  
Кирхайс вспоминает, что, согласно отчету из Департамента науки, пространственные аномалии подобного типа были обнаружены в секторе Суртура. Возможно, исследования доктора Бренна имели к ним непосредственное отношение — еще одно предположение, в пользу того, что сообщение о расшифровке таинственных сигналов, поступившее к Райнхарду несколько дней назад, было частью грандиозной провокации.  
База Арион была уникальна с точки зрения технического оснащения: ее локаторы способны засечь удаленные объекты на расстоянии пятисот световых часов, они «видят» дальше, чем радары "Максимилиана" и суперсовременных кораблей связи. Так что о появлении правительственного флота в окрестностях системы Бренну уже наверняка известно. Но почему он позволил флоту своего союзника — адмирала Арсона — схватиться с эскадрой Вайсвальда, и лишь после того, как эскадра была разгромлена, пригрозил, что взорвет астероид вместе со своими соратниками и заложниками? Почему он не сделал этого сразу, до того, как Вайсвальд атаковал Арсона? Почему он не попытался сохранить флот? Лишь в последний момент он перестал глушить связь и признался в том, что крепость находится под его контролем. Похоже, он всеми правдами и неправдами тянул время. Но с какой целью? В экспериментах по запуску тэта-частиц применялись обе установки — Хагалл генерировал их, Аларих перебрасывал их в нужное место. Минимальный срок подготовки Хагалла к запуску составлял двадцать часов, а у Алариха — шесть часов. Напрашивался вывод, что Бренн еще вчера начал готовить Хагалл к следующему запуску и любыми средствами пытается выиграть время для того, чтобы этот запуск осуществился.  
—Сколько нам осталось ждать до запуска Хагалла?  
—Вспышка Суртура была зафиксирована вчера около четырнадцати часов по абсолютному времени. Сейчас семь тридцать. В самом худшем случае, остается около трех часов.  
«В течение этого времени мы должны захватить Арион, — думает Кирхайс. — Возможно, он и нам будет угрожать взрывом реактора. Но так ли храбр этот Джозеф Бренн, и так ли преданны его люди? Готовы ли они пожертвовать своими жизнями ради своего предводителя?»  
  
Кирхайс не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть свой вывод, фактов не хватало, и решение зависело от множества параметров, которые еще предстояло выяснить.  
Одним из неизвестных было местонахождение и курс флота Арсона, другим — местонахождение и курс эскадры Вайсвальда. А самым важным из них был ответ на вопрос, послал ли Арсон корабли к Одину, и если послал, то - как давно, и каков состав ударной группы.  
От Райнхарда все еще не было ответа, Один молчал, и молчание становилось тяжелее с каждой минутой. Флот прибудет к Одину через пятнадцать-двадцать часов. К тому моменту гиперпространство вблизи системы Валгалла все еще будет опасным для полетов. Если вражеские корабли уже на пути к Валгалле, то они появятся там через сутки. Учитывая, что противоракетный щит Одина разрушен, достаточно будет одному кораблю прорваться к планете, чтобы уничтожить на ней все живое. Затяжная война с Альянсом, завершившаяся без малого пятнадцать лет назад, велась с соблюдением военных конвенций и законов войны, которые запрещали применение ядерного оружия на обитаемых планетах. Но Бренн своим террористическим захватом нарушил их, и не стоило надеяться, что его союзники будут сражаться по правилам. Флот, переброшенный через туннель в систему Льёсальвхейм, слишком мал, чтобы стать силой, способной в открытом бою бросить вызов флоту Империи, он способен лишь играть роль прикрытия и орудия в грязной войне, где враг слишком силен, чтобы сражаться против него с рыцарским благородством.  
Разглядывая голографическую модель, в сине-лиловом полумраке переливающуюся, как россыпь драгоценных камней, Кирхайс вспоминает слова Райнхарда: "Мы тоже стали достоянием прошлого". Двадцать лет пролетели, канул в прошлое Старый Рейх. Зигфрид Кирхайс с некоторой грустью ощущал, что его идеалы становятся достоянием ушедших времен. Он видел, как набирает силу новый мир, вместивший в себя то, чего не было в замыслах Райнхарда и в его мечтах о всеобщем галактическом порядке. Менялось общество, менялись люди, менялся сам подход к ведению войны. В условиях бдительного мира набирал силу терроризм. За последнее десятилетие в галактике шесть раз вспыхивали мятежи. Законы войны раз за разом пересматривались, методы совершенствовались, подтверждая принцип "только сильнейший может позволить себе роскошь сражаться по правилам". Культ Терры, чей призрак давным-давно канул в Лету, применял терроризм для достижения своих целей, создавая панику и инициируя беспорядки. Бренн пошел дальше своих предшественников. Он перенял метод и усовершенствовал средства. Но он вряд сделал это в одиночку. Операции подобного уровня предполагают сложную и разветвленную организацию. Возможно, их агенты есть и в структурах власти. Интересно, что накопает Лютц в ходе своей проверки… Только бы он не взялся за дело слишком рьяно и не вызвал подозрений...  
  
—Ваше превосходительство, на связи доктор Бренн.  
Возникшее на корабельном экране изображение поражает своей четкостью. Аппаратура Ариона дает необыкновенно мощный и чистый сигнал — лишнее подтверждение того, что недоступность Ариона для связи создана искусственно и находится под контролем.  
«А ведь он совсем еще мальчишка», — думает Кирхайс. По материалам досье, Джозефу Бренну двадцать пять лет, а выглядит он еще моложе. Черные волосы, черные прищуренные глаза, бледное до синевы лицо, нагловатая усмешка и взгляд свысока — таким Кирхайс запомнил его по стереоснимкам. Сейчас глаза Бренна лихорадочно блестят, темные полукружья под ними выдают усталость.  
—Господин военный министр, какая неожиданная встреча… Что привлекло ваше внимание к моей скромной персоне?  
—Ваше шутовство неуместно. Во избежание дальнейшего кровопролития предлагаю вам и вашим людям сдаться.  
Бренн язвительно усмехается.  
—Думаете, я боюсь смерти? Да мы тут все сидим на бомбе. И я, и вы, и ваш император. В моих руках — мощнейшее оружие из всех, существующих в наши дни. Я уже испытал его на Суртуре. Один неверный шаг, и звезда Феззан превратится в облако раскаленного газа, а от вашей драгоценной столицы ничего не останется.  
Кирхайсу кажется, что время остановилось.  
"Уничтожить Феззан? Нет, он не сделает этого... А если Бренн все-таки говорит правду, если цель тех, кто стоит за ним — повторить историю Шампульского мятежа в масштабах всей галактики? Угроза применения ракет наземного базирования с целью уничтожения мирных городов. Тогда гарнизон Шампула сдался без единого выстрела… История повторяется. Но победа ценой гибели миллиардов людей отвратит от Бренна и тех, кто стоят за ним, множество верных последователей. Если они достаточно умны, то сумеют вывернуться и использовать праведный гнев простых граждан себе на пользу, — Кирхайс медленно выдыхает, чтобы унять бешеный стук сердца. — Спокойно. По нашим расчетам, осталось еще три часа… Возможно, он блефует».  
—Я требую, чтобы император Райнхард отрекся от престола и передал власть демократическому правительству, избранному посредством общегалактического референдума. Передайте мое требование императору, а до тех пор пусть ваш флот ложится в дрейф и не предпринимает никаких действий.  
—А что вы готовы предложить взамен? — интересуется Кирхайс.  
Бренн подносит к губам свернутую из бумаги палочку, тлеющую с одного конца, с видимым удовольствием выдыхает сизый дым. Не иначе как применяет какой-то экзотический способ для одурманивания себя наркотиками...  
—Сейчас я диктую условия, — в словах Бренна звучит откровенное самодовольство. — Этот ваш Новый Рейх, наследник прогнившей империей Гольденбаумов, изжил себя, не успев встать на ноги. Люди радовались, что Лоэнграмм лишил аристократов власти. А что они получили? Военных чиновников, раздутую бюрократическую машину. Ни у кого из простых людей по-прежнему нет права голоса, а его величество может сочинить любой закон, какой ему вздумается. Подданные Рейха — такие же рабы, как и во времена Гольденбаумов. Разве это справедливо? Лоэнграмм должен уйти и уступить место правительству, избранному народом!  
—Да как он смеет… — возмущенно роняет Нойбаум. Коммандер Акерлунд в мрачном раздумье смотрит на экран, не замечая, что на периферии мигает сигнал вызова.  
—Когда-то я уже слышал подобные слова, — замечает Кирхайс тихо, — от людей, которым вы и в подметки не годитесь. Вы говорите, что сила на вашей стороне, и что вы диктуете условия. Но соответствует ли это идеалам демократии? Вы убиваете своих подчиненных, травите их газом, стреляете в спину тем, кому было приказано вас защищать. Вы не идеалист и не революционер. Вы заурядный террорист, преступник, по которому плачет виселица.  
—Все зависит от точки зрения. И все же, прежде чем я еще раз запущу Хагалл, советую передать мое требование императору. Ведь однажды он уже заплатил за победу жизнями мирных граждан. Он позволил врагам нанести ядерные удары по городам Вестерланда, а потом использовал жестокость герцога Брауншвейга в пропагандистских целях, чтобы устранить его как политического противника. Господа офицеры, которые меня сейчас слушают, наверное, слышат об этом впервые… Но вам-то, флот-адмирал Кирхайс, хорошо известна эта грязная история. Неужели император позволит себе сохранить власть ценой уничтожения Феззана, своей столицы, где у него, между прочим, остались жена и дети? Ваши дети, я полагаю, тоже там…  
Кирхайс стискивает зубы. И заставляет себя успокоиться — нет ничего хуже, чем потерять лицо на виду у врагов и подчиненных.  
—Феззан — ваша родная планета. Вы готовы принести ее в жертву ради идеи?  
Бренн пальцами тушит свою бумажную палочку и отбрасывает ее в сторону.  
—Если через две минуты вы не начнете торможение, Феззан будет уничтожен. Передайте мои слова императору. Через два часа я снова выйду на связь.  
Прямоугольник с изображением исчезает.  
В тишине слышно, как шумит система подачи воздуха. Никто не смеет нарушить молчание.  
Тянущая боль слева под ключицей вызывает непрошеные воспоминания: ряды комнат, заполненных мертвецами, убитые солдаты, отравленные газом гражданские, огненные стрелы, прорезающие звездное небо, горящие города, пепел, огонь, ничто.  
Нойбаум и Акерлунд замерли в ожидании приказа.  
Над речью Бренна в другой ситуации можно было бы посмеяться — настолько нелепо она звучала. Как плохой актер, играющий чужую роль, Бренн провозглашал затертые лозунги, не веря в них. Из-под неумело надвинутой маски проглядывало его собственное лицо — лицо шута, который притворяется героем. С настоящими защитниками демократии он не имел ничего общего. Ни Ян Вэнли, ни его боевые товарищи не пошли бы на столь низкий шантаж даже ради победы своего дела.  
Но как уличить Бренна во лжи? Доказательств нет, только чувство опасности пытается заглушить голос разума, твердя: "Все это ложь..."  
Бренну наверняка известно, что Валгалла находится в «мертвой зоне», и дальняя космическая связь с Одином невозможна. Чтобы связаться с императором, нужно дождаться, пока он покинет планету. Пройдет, по меньшей мере, два часа, и все это время имперский флот и флот Арсона будут дрейфовать вне досягаемости нейтронных пушек друг друга, энергетические установки Ариона — работать, а Бренн — считать минуты до того момента, когда у него появится настоящая возможность нанести удар по Феззану или по любой другой звезде. И даже если случится невообразимое — если император даст добро на штурм — момент будет безвозвратно упущен, ведь кораблям требуется время для разгона и перестроения в боевой порядок…  
Кирхайс борется с желанием скомандовать «Вперед!» и бросить флот на Арион.  
«Почему я так уверен, что он неспособен нанести удар? Данные о длительности подготовки Хагалла к запуску — лишь опытная выборка. Если Бренн сделает залп и уничтожит Феззан, его флот не сможет удерживать астероид достаточно долго — его сомнут, а Арион подвергнут термоядерному удару. Да и Райнхард не пожертвует Феззаном ради победы. Он сделает все, чтобы перехитрить Бренна и заманить его в ловушку».  
—Лейтенант-коммандер, подготовьте прямую связь с императором, — произносит Кирхайс. — До того момента всему флоту…  
—Ваше превосходительство…— не слишком уверенно вмешивается Нойбаум.  
—Вы что-то хотели сказать?  
—Я со всей ответственностью заявляю, что технической возможности воздействия на жизненный цикл звезд в нашей галактике нет и быть не может. Бренн лжет. Возможно, он на самом деле причастен к шторму в системе Валгалла, но ничего больше. Поверьте мне, угрозы для Феззана нет!  
—Полагаете, он пытается взять меня на испуг?  
—Да, ваше превосходительство, — глазом не моргнув, отвечает Нойбаум.  
—Значит, по-вашему, выходит, что Вирт солгал?  
Нойбаум озадаченно хмурится:  
—Выходит, что так.  
Кирхайс неодобрительно качает головой. Этот капитан слишком простодушен для человека с ученой степенью.  
—Я приму это к сведению. Приказ по флоту — начать торможение!  
  
  
***  
  
—Ты записал разговор и картинку с масс-детекторов? — спрашивает Бренн.  
—Все, как договаривались. Правда, качество не слишком воодушевляет…  
—Это мелочи. Через два часа, когда все будет готово, передадим запись. Наши друзья из "Либертас" уже ждут - не дождутся этого подарка.  
Притом, что в Новом Рейхе формально были приняты законы о свободе слова и свободе средств массовой информации, все системы гиперсвязи находились в собственности государства и под контролем военных. Но военные не могли своевременно отслеживать всю информацию, проходившую по глобальной галактической сети и всеобщему стереовещанию. Находились способные и сведущие люди, которые то и дело проверяли их системы защиты на прочность. Группа "Либертас", связанная с одной из радикальных религиозных группировок, имела на своем счету несколько успешных операций по перехвату секретных правительственных сообщений. С ее помощью Бренн собирался запустить в эфир информационную бомбу.  
—Надеюсь, их сигнал не заглушат, — отвечает Рэндалл, — и империя сможет увидеть и услышать наш подарок.  
—Будем надеяться, что так оно и произойдет. Граждане — то есть, конечно же, верноподданные — обязательно должны узнать, что я выступаю за свободу и демократию. А потом солнце Феззана разорвет изнутри, тоже ради свободы и демократии.  
— После такого заявления наши союзники непременно попытаются расправиться с нами. Ведь наши действия лягут позорным пятном на их идеалы и ценности. Радикальные демократы будет дискредитированы. И Лоэнграмм получит свое.  
—Лоэнграмм начнет искать виноватых и найдет их, можешь не сомневаться. Он так любит воевать, что сейчас похож на терраиста в завязке, перед которым возникла соблазнительная коробка с сайоксиновыми ампулами.  
Рэндалл смеется.  
—Мне его жаль.  
Бренн потирает глаза. Веки слипаются под неумолимым натиском усталости.  
—Тех троих еще не поймали?  
—К сожалению, нет. Они повредили лифт и скрылись в недостроенной зоне. Пока люди Магнусена искали обходной путь, они ушли далеко и исчезли из поля досягаемости локаторов. Теперь, чтобы их обнаружить, придется обшарить несколько десятков квадратных километров пещер, коридоров и необорудованных помещений.  
—Черт бы подрал этих чиновников из министерства науки, оставивших мне в наследство эту свалку... Там можно спрятать целую армию! Если бы Арсон согласился помочь... Но он выделил только пятьдесят человек, и у них даже нет нормальных доспехов.  
—Не тревожься. Охрана резервного пункта управления усилена втрое. Даже если бойцы будут драться, как львы, инженеру вряд ли удастся уцелеть в перестрелке.

__

#  Глава 7. Ярость

 

      

## Крейсер «Хельги»

 

«Торможение, — думает коммодор Вайсвальд. — Он что, с ума сошел? Самое большее, на что способен Бренн — это взорвать реактор, но вряд ли он так поступит, такие как он, ценят собственную шкуру».

 Забывшись, Вайсвальд откидывается на спинку кресла, тут же вздрагивает от боли. В кровати он долго не пролежал, велел доктору ввести обезболивающее и стимуляторы, чтобы не потерять сознание во время боя, и неотлучно находился на капитанском мостике "Гильдебранда".

—В секторе ER-18-277 обнаружены неопознанные корабли, — докладывает капитан Вайс. — Двигаются встречным курсом.

—Численность?

—Семь крейсеров, около двадцати эсминцев и три десятка кораблей поддержки. Все — старого образца.

«Маловато их для того, чтобы схватиться с флотом Винтерфогеля».

—Установите связь с их командиром.

—Не отвечают. Они уже начали разгон для входа в малый прыжок.

 —Что ж, они сами идут к нам в руки. Всем приготовиться к атаке!

 —Но господин коммодор, всем приказано тормозить и ложиться в дрейф!

 —В дрейф? — Вайсвальд качает головой. — Вот эти корабли мятежников идут прямым курсом на Один. Как вы думаете, почему их так мало? На Одине противоракетная оборона приказала долго жить, и нет ни одного корабля на ходу. Наши еще нескоро подтянутся с близлежащих баз. Мятежникам ничего не стоит устроить там второй Вестерланд.

 —Но если мы атакуем, Бренн уничтожит Феззан.

 —Это блеф. Его Хагалл — ни на что не годная куча хлама. Все его запуски заканчивались крахом,  в последний раз мы из-за него чуть не сгорели! И в этот раз он не сработает. Бренн всего лишь пытается нас напугать.

 —Доложите об этом командующему.

 —Командующий не станет рисковать жизнями гражданских, даже если риск ничтожен.

 —А вы? Неужели вы готовы подставить под удар сорок миллионов человек?

 —Никакого удара не будет.

 Вайсвальд поднимает переговорное устройство. Вайс отступает на пару шагов и выхватывает бластер. Щелчок предохранителя заставляет Вайсвальда подобраться.

 —Коммодор, вы пойдете под трибунал... Еще одно слово, и я стреляю!

 Вайсвальд с грустью качает головой.

 —Это очень не просто — стрелять в безоружного человека.

 Словно перед прыжком в воду, он набирает в легкие воздуха и отчетливо произносит:

 —Приказ эскадре… — Выстрел обжигает плечо. Под ключицей вспыхивает боль. Вайсвальд подносит микрофон еще ближе и, стиснув зубы, заканчивает фразу:

 —Уничтожить вражеские корабли!

 Вайс так и стоит над ним, не в силах пошевелиться — бледный как мел, с обезумевшими глазами.

 —Вы промахнулись, — выдыхает Вайсвальд. Слева на его плече расплывается пятно крови, но боли нет, и тело кажется невесомым. Звон в ушах перекрывает остальные звуки. Сквозь него, как эхо, слышится голос капитана Вайса:

 —Врача! Кто-нибудь, позовите врача!

 

 ***

 

_В семь пятьдесят три по абсолютному времени 17-я оперативная эскадра вступила в бой с флотом Святой Земли — так было записано в бортовых журналах._

_На самом деле после приказа коммодора Вайсвальда возникло кратковременное замешательство, ведь этот приказ противоречил приказу командующего. Но, видя, как крейсер «Гильдебранд» ложится на новый курс, командиры подразделений начали преследование._

_Расстояние между флотом Святой Земли и авангардом эскадры Вайсвальда, состоящим из самых быстроходных кораблей, стремительно сокращалось._

 

 ***

## Линкор «Максимилиан»

 

 В правом фрейме обзорного экрана появляется группа светящихся точек. Изображение приобретает четкость.

 —На десять часов и двести тридцать градусов обнаружен флот… — восклицает коммандер Акерлунд. — Это семнадцатая оперативная эскадра, они преследуют вражеские корабли!

 Кирхайсу становится не по себе. Подобные фокусы время от времени выкидывал ныне покойный адмирал Биттенфельд, любитель бросаться в бой без приказа. Но Вайсвальд — офицер иного склада. Какая муха его укусила? 

 —Доложите курс вражеского флота.

Недолгая пауза. Акерлунд ждет результатов вычислений.

Наконец, штурман докладывает курс.

 —Флот направляется к Одину!

 Так вот почему Вайсвальд бросился в погоню!

 —Вызовите «Гильдебранд».

 —«Гильдебранд» не отвечает. Связь отключена.

Россыпь огоньков на левом верхнем фрагменте экрана озаряется беглыми сполохами — Вайсвальд вступил в бой. Чего ждет доктор Бренн, почему не появляется в эфире? Его ультиматум нарушен. Он должен сделать последнее предупреждение, прежде чем разменять главный козырь.

 «Сколько уже прошло времени? Пять, нет, уже семь минут…».

 —Сигнал с Ариона! — почти выкрикивает вахтенный связист. — Доктор Бренн на связи!

 Как и в прошлый раз, качество изображения выше всяких похвал, словно на киноэкране. Бренн выглядит раздосадованным. Его рот кривится от злости, лицо блестит от пота, брови сведены на переносице.

 —Я предупреждал вас, — произносит Бренн прерывающимся от волнения голосом. — Но вы проявляете упрямство, граничащее с преступной безответственностью. Даю вам последний шанс. Немедленно отзовите своих людей, или мне придется пойти на крайние меры!

 «Да ведь он испуган... — думает Кирхайс. — Он в замешательстве. Сейчас он нажмет на кнопку, но что потом? До того, как мы подберемся к Ариону на расстояние ракетного удара, у него будет достаточно времени на то, чтобы покинуть астероид на космическом корабле и войти в гиперпрыжок. Ему придется пуститься в бега, его средства связи будут отслеживаться. Но империя велика, и в ней можно затеряться. Возможно, Бренну удастся бежать за фронтир. Нет, причина его замешательства  в другом. Он боится потерять Арион, свое драгоценное детище, и свое оружие, способное подарить ему власть над галактикой, пусть ненадолго".

 —Значит, вы способны уничтожить Феззан прямо сейчас? — спрашивает Кирхайс невозмутимым и нарочито удивленным тоном.

 Бренн смотрит ему в глаза, прищурившись упрямо, почти яростно, его ноздри напряжены, губы сжаты. Кажется, он изо всех старается сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица. Но эмоции перехлестывают через край — он отводит взгляд.

 Кирхайс вдруг ощущает прилив легкости, подобно той, которая однажды пришла к нему перед лицом, казалось бы, неминуемой смерти. Он словно бы видит дуло плазменного оружия, нацеленного в лицо, видит Райнхарда, его торжествующую улыбку и тень жестокой радости во взгляде. Уверенность перерастает в убежденность.

 Бренн лжет.

 —Коммандер Акерлунд, — произносит Кирхайс, глядя в лихорадочно блестящие глаза, — включите общую трансляцию. 

 —Слушаюсь.

Бренн качает головой.

 —Вы будете жалеть об этом даже на том свете…

Но Кирхайс не слушает его.

 —Приказ эскадре. Всем кораблям — полный вперед! 

 

 

***

 

## База Арион

 

Изображение гаснет. Бренн вытирает лицо ладонями, но лишь размазывает пот, потому что ладони — столь же влажные, как лоб и виски. 

 —Я просчитался, полагая командующего здравомыслящим человеком, — ворчит он себе под нос.

 —Ледяной адмирал почти поверил тебе, — замечает Рэндалл, — но Вайсвальд все испортил.

 —Я и представить себе не мог, что наш доблестный коммодор заразит своим безумием всю эскадру и командующего в придачу.

 —Это безумие может их спасти.

 Бренн встряхивает головой. Не удалось действовать обманом — придется сражаться в открытую.

 —Когда будет готов Аларих, попытаемся перебросить сюда флот Квонга. У него не останется выбора, кроме как прийти на помощь Арсону. А после того, как мы запустим Хагалл, в СМИ попадет сенсационное сообщение: флот-адмирал Кирхайс вопреки требованиям террористов атаковал захваченную крепость, что повлекло за собой гибель Феззана. Имперские власти будут дискредитированы вместе с демократической оппозицией. 

 —Император все равно останется чист. Он не обязать брать на себя грехи своих подчиненных.

 —Император — всего лишь человек. Что станет с ним, когда он узнает, что его непогрешимый друг допустил столь сокрушительный просчет? Адмирал Кирхайс, конечно же, не будет пытаться избежать наказания. В случае гибели Феззана, он, скорее всего, застрелится. Для императора это станет невыносимым ударом.

 —Думаешь, Лоэнграмм так хрупок?

 Бренн пожимает плечами.

 —Я лишь полагаюсь на достоверные источники информации. Если их расчеты не оправдаются, придется избавиться от императора. Кроме того, военный министр может погибнуть в бою. Он вряд ли полезет в гущу сражения, но все же возможность уничтожить его может выпасть в ближайшие часы. И надо поскорее пристрелить нашего не в меру прыткого коллегу, который все еще бродит где-то в катакомбах, — Бренн делает паузу, собираясь с мыслями. — Вот этим и займемся. 

 —Магнусен уже перекрыл все подходы к резервному пункту. Но Гернера прикрывает поистине незаурядный боец.

—Возможно, он бывший десантник или даже спецназовец. В армии перевод из наземных войск во флот и обратно — обычное дело. Но будь он трижды профессионал, против тридцати бойцов ему не выстоять, — Бренн оглядывает спинку кресла и, подумав немного, переводит ее в горизонтальное положение. — У тебя зелье еще осталось?

 —Оно в моей каюте, но я за ним не пойду, и тебе не советую. У тебя могут начаться галлюцинации.

 —Знаю, знаю... — вздыхает Бренн. — Все равно как-то грустно без него... Сидим здесь, запертые, как крысы, и только Пророк знает, выберемся ли мы отсюда вообще...

 —Вчера ты был полон энтузиазма.

  —Я устал.

 —Почему бы тебе не послушать Аларих? Он придаст тебе сил. 

 Бренн вытягивается в кресле и закрывает глаза.

 —Когда я слушаю его, я ощущаю себя бесстрашным героем... На какое-то время я утрачиваю страх, а потом все возвращается на свои места, и мне снова хочется испытать это ощущение свободы и беспредельности... В отличие от меня, ты хладнокровен и, наверное, испытывал нечто совершенно иное...

 —Да. Это было…  Необычно.

 —Как ты думаешь, кто он?

 —Кто?

 —Тот, чьи песни улавливает Аларих. Тот, кто говорит с нами.

 —Не знаю. Может быть, это... Создатель, о котором говорил пророк? 

 —А может быть, это иной разум, обитающий другой вселенной, — с усмешкой замечает Бренн. — Не превосходящий нас и не уступающий нам, просто иной.

 —Тебе так важно это знать?

 —Я не могу выяснить это наверняка, потому что я — всего лишь человек. Если Создатель и попытается заговорить со мной или с тобой, то мы, скорее всего, никогда не узнаем об этом. Мы не поймем его слов. Возможно, мы изменимся, но даже не почувствуем этого. 

 —Что если песни Алариха, уже изменили тебя? — замечает Рэндалл.

 —Если это и так, то я ничего не чувствую. Никаких изменений, которые бы сохранялись надолго... В той свободе, которую дарит Аларих, есть что-то неправильное. Я как будто теряю способность рассуждать здраво, совсем как те солдаты, что попадают под воздействие наших волшебных реликвий.

 —Волшебные реликвии — одно из твоих лучших изобретений. Если не Аларих, то тогда остается лишь сон.

 —Будь по твоему, — Бренн потягивается. Усталость одолевает его, искусственное возбуждение, вызванное наркотиком, сменяется вялостью, и он больше не может бороться с дремотой.  Красная пропасть без начала и конца затягивает его, и он падает, стремительно и легко,  навстречу неизвестности.

 

 

## Сон Бренна

 

_Кровь — на стенах, на зеленом ковре, на стульях из красного дерева. Надин лежит на полу лицом вниз, все так же сжимая в пальцах пистолет, укрытая бело-зеленым флагом с золотой ветвью — флагом республики Шампул, павшей под натиском имперского флота._

_—Надин, — тихо зовет Джозеф._

_—Где Руди..._

_—Он..._

_Джозеф не может найти в себе силы сказать правду._

_—Где мой сын? — выдыхает Надин._

_—Он мертв._

_—Лжешь, — она с усилием поднимается на ноги. Ее лицо мертво, и глаза мертвы — зрачки скрылись под веками. Побледневшие пальцы  сжимают рукоять пистолета. Джозеф не отрывает взгляда от короткого дула, нацеленного ему в грудь._

_—Спрашиваю в последний раз — где мой сын?_

_—Его захватили имперские ищейки. Я не мог его спасти..._

_Пистолет дрожит в бескровной руке._

_—Убей императора, — словно в полусне, произносит Надин. —  Или умри._

 

 

 

## Линкор «Максимилиан»

 

Несколько долгих секунд Кирхайс с замиранием сердца ожидает сигнала о возмущениях в гиперпространстве, хотя уже ясно, что в ближайшее время удара не будет. Прояви Бренн чуть больше выдержки, и он мог бы рассчитывать на победу, но сейчас он упустил свой шанс. И все-таки в какой-то степени Бренну удалось укрепить свои позиции. Минуты торможения обернулись для 11-й эскадры отклонением от курса и утратой боевого порядка, а для того, чтобы его восстановить, требовалось, по меньшей мере, четверть часа. Следуя кратчайшим курсом, эскадра все еще способна покрыть оставшееся расстояние до Ариона чуть более чем за час, но лишь в том случае, если на пути не возникнет никаких препятствий. А препятствия должны возникнуть неминуемо, ведь союзники Бренна, с которыми накануне столкнулся коммодор Вайсвальд, наверняка уже покинули Арион, чтобы перехватить имперские подразделения.

Красный огонек на пульте связи по-прежнему мигает.

—Ваше превосходительство, — нарушает молчание Акерлунд, — на связи «Гильдебранд».

Против ожиданий, на экране личного комма появляется не  коммодор Вайсвальд, а другой офицер, более молодой, с капитанскими нашивками. Он бледен, как полотно, зубы стиснуты, глаза горят.

Офицер отдает честь и представляется капитаном Вайсом.

—Где командир эскадры? — спрашивает Кирхайс.

—В лазарете, ваше превосходительство. Я принял командование, — отвечает капитан. Слова с усилием прорываются сквозь его сжатые зубы, голос звучит сипло и глухо. — Коммодор Вайсвальд приказал атаковать вражеский флот... Я пытался воспрепятствовать ему и прострелил ему плечо, но коммодор все равно отдал приказ к атаке. Мы начали преследование… 

Глядя в честные глаза капитана, Кирхайс не сразу находит нужные слова, чтобы хоть как-то охарактеризовать его действия. Вайсвальд сорвался, что вполне объяснимо после того безнадежного боя, где он, по всей видимости, рассчитывал погибнуть, но остался в живых, потеряв большую часть своих людей. А под его началом состояло более трех тысяч человек. Ощущая вину, Вайсвальд не смог смириться с требованием отказаться от наступления даже под угрозой уничтожения имперской столицы. Неподчинение приказу было достаточным проступком, чтобы отстранить его от командования и взять под стражу — капитан Вайс действовал в соответствии с уставом. Но Вайсвальд оказался сильнее, а Вайсу, кажется, до сих пор не по себе оттого, что он поднял руку на своего командира. Выдержка одного и слабость другого, в конечном итоге, помогли избежать роковой ошибки.

Кирхайс улыбается своим мыслям.

—Его умению убеждать можно только позавидовать. Желаю ему скорейшего выздоровления.

Капитан Вайс на секунду замирает. 

—Ваше превосходительство… у нас серьезно повреждены двадцать кораблей. Нам требуется подкрепление!

—Я пошлю его немедленно. Но вам, капитан, должно быть известно, что придет оно не раньше, чем через полчаса. Не ждите, пока подойдет помощь. Остановите вражескую группу. Ни один корабль не должен ускользнуть. Вы меня поняли?

—Так точно, — отвечает капитан.

Теперь он выглядит спокойным и собранным. Окажется ли он настолько же удачливым, как и его командир?

 

 

 

 

***

_Ни у кого из офицеров не оставалось сомнений, что командующий решил дать противнику бой. Сомнения вызывала лишь конечная цель боя. От нее зависела тактика, от нее же зависели и шансы на успех: уничтожить Арион было куда проще, чем взять его штурмом._

_Реактор научной станции все еще находился под контролем террористов, и это побуждало Кирхайса к самым жестоким мерам. В случае высадки десанта его людей ожидала та же ловушка, в которую попали бойцы коммодора Вайсвальда._

_Террористы могли взорвать реактор и после высадки имперского десанта. Увести врагов за собой на тот свет — это было в духе последователей Культа Терры._

_Так что Кирхайс, как бы ему ни хотелось спасти заложников, не исключал возможности нанесения по Ариону ядерного удара. Как бывало и прежде, он рассчитывал принудить противника к добровольной сдаче, но в этот раз он не собирался настаивать слишком долго._

_Для запуска термоядерных ракет, как и для высадки десанта, имперской эскадре требовалось подойти к Ариону достаточно близко. Единственным препятствием на пути был флот Святой Земли под командованием адмирала Арсона._

_Задача осложнялась тем, что локаторы Ариона, куда более мощные, чем у новейших кораблей связи, фиксировали все перемещения имперской эскадры. Схватка с эскадрой Вайсвальда стоила Арсону пяти сотен кораблей, но численное превосходство по-прежнему было на его стороне — у него оставалось более восьмисот кораблей. В состав 11-й оперативной эскадры имперского флота входило лишь триста восемьдесят семь кораблей, но они были оснащены прыжковыми двигателями нового поколения, более совершенными вычислительными средствами и навигационными приборами. Кроме того, в состав эскадры входило три десятка эсминцев класса "призрак", объединенных в самостоятельное подразделение, и двенадцать крейсеров класса "фильгья", а на борту линкора "Максимилиан", полностью (хотя и в спешном порядке) укомплектованного перед полетом, разместился батальон наземных сил, ранее дислоцировавшийся на Одине. К тому же флот Арсона меньше суток назад побывал в сражении, его люди, без сомнения, были измотаны событиями прошедшего дня. Исходя из этого, силы можно было считать приблизительно равными. Успех операции зависел от тактики, выучки и боевого духа._

 

 

 

***

## Линкор «Йог-Сотот»

 

—Они нас опережают, — с неудовольствием произносит Арсон. До контакта с имперским флотом остается не более пятнадцати минут.

—Наш флот движется на предельной скорости, — отвечает коммодор Сингх. — Переход в иную конфигурацию пространства повлечет за собой отклонение от курса.

—Надеюсь, мы успеем закончить развертывание. В противном случае они врежутся в наш строй, как таран.

—Им достаточно прорваться к Ариону, выпустить ракеты, и тогда...

—С их скоростью это было бы самым разумным решением. Они могут уйти в малый прыжок и достичь Ариона до того, как мы их догоним. Если их командир — здравомыслящий человек, именно так он и поступит.

—А если нет?

Арсон молчит.

Догадка посетила его, когда он, вместе с другими офицерами, наблюдал за переговорами доктора Бренна и вражеского командующего. Адмирал Кирхайс казался хладнокровным, но был охвачен яростью. Если бы Бренн заметил ее, ему было бы легче удержать ситуацию под контролем, и возможно, даже удалось бы избежать сражения. Но Бренн был слишком занят собой, чтобы разгадать уловку врага.

Арсон ощущает разочарование, думая об этом. Когда война закончится, когда будут уничтожены города, когда заводы и фабрики превратятся в руины, а космические станции опустеют, человечество вернется к той жизни, которая была предназначена ему самой природой. Святая Земля придет на каждую планету, населенную людьми, солдаты сложат оружие, войны прекратятся. Выживут лишь идущие по пути истинной веры — остальные будут преданы смерти. Не станет ненависти, в сердцах людей воцарится покой, вечный, как сама вселенная... Три мира будут уничтожены. Заснеженные горы Одина, так напоминающие горы благословенной Бендзайтен, превратятся в радиоактивную пустыню, океан будет отравлен, леса исчезнут в огне. Гибель того, что создано самой природой, приносит печаль. Но печаль — не повод для того, чтобы отказываться от священной войны.

—Если нет, — подумав, отвечает Арсон, — тогда он увязнет в сражении и потеряет все.

 

 

***

## Линкор «Максимилиан»

 

 

Чуть заметная вибрация пробегает по палубе — «Максимилиан» набирает скорость.

На мостике, закрытом звукоизолирующим колпаком, голоса вахтенных слышатся, словно сквозь вату. Вогнутая поверхность экрана наполовину закрыта световыми панелями с показаниями навигационного компьютера. Продолговатый выступ, на котором размещаются кресла пилотов, наводчиков и навигатора, кажется, нависает над бездной, пронизанной остриями звезд. Иллюзия медленного, как прибой, скольжения поддерживается безупречно отлаженными системами корабля. Догоняя свет, корабль стремительно приближается к Ариону. Отмеренное время ускользает, как песок. Кажется, сам воздух наэлектризован. Боевой азарт, окрашенный в мрачные тона, ощущается даже на том островке спокойствия, что находится в сердце бури. 

Закрыв глаза, Кирхайс думает о предстоящем сражении. Как боец, давно не бравший в руки оружие, он призывает на помощь прошлое.

Секунды покоя, пролегающие между жизнью и смертью, не принадлежат никому. Они всегда заканчиваются вспышкой, знаменующей начало боя — блеском стали, разрядом или залпом нейтронной пушки. Именно в эти секунды путы, связывающие с привычными кругами жизни, становятся тонкими и теряют вес, уступая место случайности. 

Восемьсот лет назад Черный Флот, отстаивая независимость колоний, уничтожил многомиллиардное население Земли. Время снова описало круг. Случайность приводит в движение чаши весов, смерть поднимает серп, готовясь собрать богатый урожай. 

Расположением своих кораблей Арсон как будто приглашает к атаке, и Винтерфогель делает вид, что собирается применить классическую тактику прорыва. Он отдает приказ увеличить скорость.

Объемная модель построения имперской эскадры похожа на артиллерийский снаряд, но строй широк, и на экране видны лишь разрозненные пятна света — габаритные огни и бело-голубые отсветы двигателей. Маскировочное излучение скрывает от следящих устройств противника идущую следом группу «призраков» и «фильгья», и линкор «Максимилиан».

В синем полумраке лазерные лучи моделятора вычерчивают следующий отрезок траектории. 

—Корректировка курса, — произносит Кирхайс.

Звезды плывут вправо и вверх по экрану. В нижней трети появляется багровая капля Льёсальвхейма, окруженная алым ореолом — эскадра меняет курс, чтобы занять наиболее выигрышную позицию для обстрела. Флот Святой Земли реагирует на маневр противника с опозданием, и его корабли становятся уязвимыми для бортового огня. Как только головные корабли сближаются на расстояние досягаемости орудий главного калибра, флот Рейха дает залп. Кажется, будто впереди вспыхивает геометрически неправильная звезда.

—Увеличить скорость еще на пятнадцать.

Эскадра удерживается на той грани, когда пушки еще могут бить прицельно. Противоположная сторона открывает огонь. Пока щиты выдерживают, и нет сообщений о потерях.

Сближение продолжается. Бело-лиловые вспышки мелькают на периферии. Вражеский флот словно бы охвачен фейерверком. Вспышка означает прямое попадание, но расстояние пока еще слишком велико для пробоя щитов. Пройдет еще несколько минут, прежде чем будут подбиты первые корабли.

Построение флота Святой Земли разделяется на части. Три из них расходятся по радиусам, под девяносто градусов относительно курса — так, будто флот Святой Земли выпускает когти. Подразделения действуют четко и слаженно. Похоже, у них были хорошие учителя.

11-я оперативная эскадра входит в плавный поворот. Красно-зеленые пятна превращаются в силуэты кораблей. Залпы пушек следуют друг за другом. Среди далеких белых огоньков появляются яркие вспышки. Оператор наблюдения оповещает о пораженных целях со стороны противника. Три, пять, двенадцать... Прямо по курсу вспыхивает алый цветок огня. "Хорст" подбит. Сто сорок пять человек — первые жертвы.

Капитан Нойбаум выжидающе смотрит на Кирхайса, но взгляд Кирхайса прикован к экрану.

Просветы во вражеском строе становятся еще шире. Центральная часть флота Святой Земли сбрасывает скорость. Построение принимает форму асимметричного цветка — одно из подразделений выдвигается вперед, чтобы воспрепятствовать обходному маневру и навязать имперской эскадре прямое столкновение, которое неизбежно задержит ее; тогда Арсон захлопнет ловушку. Но в пылу боя выдвинувшееся подразделение слишком сильно вырывается вперед, оставляя тыл незащищенным. Кирхайс приказывает сосредоточить огонь там, где неудачный маневр ослабил вражеский строй. Имперская эскадра идет на прорыв. 

"Цветок" раскрывается. Имперская эскадра подобна стреле, пронзающей его сердцевину. Вспышки мелькают со всех сторон. Один из кораблей арьергарда гибнет в термоядерном пламени, сияние ослепительно, и корабельная система реагирует незамедлительно — экран теряет яркость, и боковые орудия «Максимилиана» в продолжение пяти секунд бьют вслепую. Еще один корабль подбит.

Если ударная группа начнет маневр раньше времени, то окажется в невыгодной позиции. Если момент будет упущен, обход с фланга провести не удастся.

Командир вырвавшегося вперед вражеского подразделения запоздало замечает свой промах и его подразделение начинает торможение.

Вот теперь — пора.

—Ударная группа — на цель, — произносит Кирхайс, и, взглянув на миниатюрный дисплей, называет координаты.

Группа, состоящая из "Максимилиана", крейсеров "фильгья" и "призраков", сбрасывает скорость, выходя на дугу, конечная точка которой нацелена на арьергард вражеского флота.

Изображение на обзорном экране двоится и подрагивает — компьютер не справляется с искажениями. Нескомпенсированное ускорение вжимает в кресло. 

Тридцать кораблей ударной группы — «фильгья» и «призраки» — разгоняются до предельной скорости в несвернутом пространстве. Они способны двигаться куда быстрее, чем основная часть имперской эскадры, и без труда обходят вражеское подразделение.

Вспышки отдаляются и уходят вправо, в нижнюю часть передней полусферы. Там полыхает ад — Винтерфогель ведет эскадру под огнем с четырех сторон. Только не останавливайся. Промедление станет началом конца. У Арсона слишком мало кораблей, чтобы сферический охват удался. Строй его флота должен быть достаточно плотным, чтобы из "железного кулака" было невозможно вырваться. 

Винтерфогель ведет эскадру на прорыв, а ударная группа стреляет из бортовых орудий по незащищенному флангу противника. Все пушки "Максимилиана" — носовые, кормовые и бортовые — оживают разом, замолкая ровно настолько, чтобы приготовиться к следующему залпу. Синие, зеленые и розовые отсветы, похожие на полярные сияния, следуют друг за другом — щиты отражают залпы с вражеских кораблей. Их мощности все еще хватает, чтобы выдержать прямое попадание. Лучи вспыхивают так часто, что приходится опустить дополнительные фильтры и вывести основным слоем изображение с детекторов масс. 

Картина с оптических камер теряет четкость.

—Вывести беспилотники.

Часть вражеских кораблей отклоняется от курса, чтобы встретить красно-золотой флагман залпами из носовых орудий. 

Резкий удар сотрясает палубу. Секунды две экран полыхает красным, и лишь после этого приходит в норму.

—Попадание в кормовой части, — докладывает вахтенный офицер. — Поврежден внешний корпус.

Нойбаум с восхищением качает головой:

—Прямо в двигатель. Если бы это был другой корабль, мы уже были бы на том свете.

Юркие "призраки", прикрываясь беспилотниками, отсекают вырвавшееся вперед вражеское звено. Корабли Арсона, потерявшие строй во время разворота, жестоко расплачиваются за свою медлительность. Пушки "Максимилиана" и двух тяжелых крейсеров находят свои цели — сорок прямых попаданий за две минуты.

Воздух вибрирует от напряжения. Несколько слоев брони — ничтожная преграда в сравнении с мощью нейтронных пушек и смертоносным вакуумом. Танец смерти — справа и слева. Смерть гасит огни один за другим.

Красно-золотой флагман — слишком желанная мишень, чтобы пренебречь им. Теперь, когда отключена маскировка, его трудно не заметить, и еще труднее перепутать с другим кораблем. В начале сражения флагман атаковало одно звено, теперь все вражеские корабли, в поле зрения которых попадает "Максимилиан", бросаются в погоню.

—Они как будто с ума посходили, — замечает Акерлунд. — Летят, как мухи на мед.

—Тем лучше для бойцов Винтерфогеля, — вполголоса отвечает Нойбаум. — Пока эти мухи досаждают нам, они разберутся с остальными.

Корабль сотрясает мощный взрыв.

Попадание в правый борт. Герметичность не нарушена.

Расчетное время подходит к концу. Вспышки щитов становятся все более тусклыми и редкими.

—Кажется, оторвались, — вздыхает Нойбаум. — Теперь они бьют вслепую.

—Приготовиться к развороту, — произносит Кирхайс. — Курс...

На пределе скорости, допустимой для данной конфигурации пространства, ударная группа продолжает удаляться от преследователей. 

Тем временем подразделения флота Святой земли пытаются завершить охват имперской эскадры, но обстрел с фланга нарушает первоначальный замысел Арсона. Включившись в бессмысленную погоню, одно из подразделений флота Святой Земли теряет боевой порядок, и Винтерфогель, пользуясь этим, наносит удар в слабое место, рассекая вражеский строй надвое.

—Не сбавлять скорость! — почти кричит он. Изображение снежит, но в тусклом свете видно, как он бледен. — Построение Дельта-3!

Это значит, что три подразделения должны разойтись, разворачиваясь широким фронтом, чтобы предотвратить атаку с тыла. 

Два роя огней раздвоенным шлейфом заслоняют имперскую эскадру, озаренные вспышками термоядерных взрывов. Флот Святой земли рассеян и растянут, его неповоротливым кораблям нужно время, чтобы занять позицию для стрельбы из носовых орудий. Они все еще находятся в процессе перестроения, а Винтерфогель, пользуясь уязвимостью врагов, уже расстреливает их с тыла. 

Но его преимущество непрочно. Хотя боевые потери выровняли расклад сил, у Арсона все есть шанс затянуть бой.

Направление атаки имперской эскадры изменяется на тридцать и шестьдесят градусов. Завершив разворот, ударная группа вновь сближается с противником. Ей навстречу спешит одно из трех подразделений Винтерфогеля. Но к нему надо пробиться. Впереди — вспышки и огненный хаос, чернота, располосованная белыми лучами. Смерть.

—Ваше превосходительство …

Кирхайс оборачивается к Акерлунду.

—Контр-адмирал Винтерфогель справится с боевой задачей без нашей помощи. Времени осталось совсем мало.

Кирхайс качает головой.

—Еще рано.

Во взгляде Акерлунда проскальзывает недоумение, но Кирхайс уже не смотрит на него.

—Огонь.

«Максимилиан» вместе с «фильгья» и «призраками» атакует с тыла потерявшее строй вражеское подразделение. Десятки ракет находят свои мишени. Обстрел заставляет щиты мерцать в стробоскопическом ритме.

Огненная круговерть затягивает. Движение не замедляется ни на секунду. Сияние, пригашенное, фильтрами, окрашивает полумрак в багровые тона. Вражеские авианосцы выпускают спартанцев. Имперцы выпускают валькирий. Последние беспилотники покидают линкор.

Тревожный сигнал на периферии экрана становится красным. Инженер "Максимилиана" докладывает о неполадках в системе энергоснабжения. 

Далекий голос в эфире — на связи «Одер»:

—"Максимилиан", мы идем к вам на помощь! 

—Нет нужды, — отвечает Кирхайс. — Винтерфогель, вы слышите меня?

—Да, — отзывается контр-адмирал сквозь мельтешение помех.

—Мы приступаем ко второму этапу.

Винтерфогель отдает честь. Он слишком взволнован, чтобы это скрыть. Похоже, его тревожит дурное предчувствие.

 

 

 

 

 

## Интермедия. Аларих                                            

 

 

От будущего к прошлому и от прошлого к будущему, к будущему, которое еще не свершилось, и прошлому, которого не было, живущий за гранью изучал свои сны — те, что родились спонтанно, и те, что были выстроены в соответствии с замыслом. Во снах он видел вселенную — от микромира до макромира, от элементарных частиц до галактик, всех существ, обитающих в ней,  ощущал, как часть себя.

Когда тэта-частица — одна из множества неразличимых близнецов — проникла за грань и разбудила его,  он увидел вселенную во сне, вмещающем в себя тысячелетия. Облаком раскаленного газа обратилась кроваво-красная звезда, когда вслед за тэта-частицей часть его сознания проникла во вселенную. С любопытством он оглядывал вероятные и не столь вероятные варианты развития событий в прошлом и будущем, людей и их жизни, проникал в их чувства, смотрел их глазами.

Когда тэта-частица проникла за грань пространства-времени, эхо достигло иных вселенных, отчего существа, обитающие среди вселенных, заворочались во сне. К счастью для людей, они спали слишком крепко, чтобы пробудиться от столь ничтожного толчка.

Живущий за гранью был лишь одним из множества себе подобных. Его пробуждение не было случайностью. Иными частями своего сознания он давно желал этого: некоторыми больше, некоторыми меньше. Во снах он раз за разом моделировал свое пробуждение. Мир погибал, война заканчивалась, не начавшись, человеческая раса умирала в своей колыбели. Герой не рождался, погибал раньше срока, или переставал быть героем. Пророк сходил с ума. Приходилось начинать сначала.

 

***

Проходят миллисекунды, часы, столетия эоны, и время исчезает.

Живущий за гранью прерывает сон  и одним из миллиардов своих сознаний заглядывает в трехмерное пространство. За долю секунды, которая вмещает переменчивую и яркую жизнь тэта-частицы, он обозревает миры и жизни.

Он видит последовательности событий: несколько нитей сходятся воедино, остальные же разветвляются подобно кроне дерева. Он смотрит в прошлое, возвращаясь к тому моменту, когда во сне изменил одну небольшую часть своей вселенной, заговорив с человеком на человеческом языке.

И шестнадцатилетний Джо Бренн в подземном храме на Терре слышит голос и засыпает, чтобы увидеть удивительные сны.

Стомиллиардная доля секунды подходит к концу. Тэта-частица умирает, возобновляя прерванное течение времени, но, погружаясь в многочисленные пласты и наслоения снов, живущий за гранью ничтожной частью себя продолжает оставаться внутри своей вселенной, уже не отделяя видения от воспоминаний.

 

 

 

*******

Сон Бренна так глубок, что знакомый голос не сразу пробивается сквозь пелену сновидений. Бледное лицо Рудольфа Капура выступает из мутной воды и погружается в зеленую мглу.

—Джозеф… Джозеф!

—Надин! — шепчет Бренн, но не слышит собственного голоса.

Вокруг — зеленая мгла. Плотная, живая. Где-то звучит песня. Ее ведут гулкие трубные голоса.

Так поет Аларих.

Песня ширится, обращаясь в цвет. Мгла полна движения. Алые искры мерцают в ее толще, обрисовывая силуэт горы, подножием уходящей в необозримую глубину. Приглядевшись, Бренн видит, что силуэт округлой вершины чуть заметно покачивается, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь.

—Аларих, — пытается сказать Бренн.

Гороподобное существо надвигается, отвечая на зов отчетливым и чистым созвучием.

 

 

*******

Уцепившись за выбоину, Каспарек взбирается на каменный выступ. Сквозь клубы пыли нашлемный фонарь освещает коридор с неровными стенами, загроможденный грудами камня — похоже, часть сводов обрушилась, и работы в туннеле прекратили. Путь, отмеченный на трехмерной карте, казался не таким уж длинным,  от силы — четыре. Но прошло уже семь часов. Жажда становится мучительной и ежесекундно напоминает о себе. Воды осталось совсем мало, и ее лучше приберечь на крайний случай. Хорошо, что запасов кислорода должно хватить еще на двенадцать часов.

Каспарек смотрит вниз и жестом подает сигнал Гернеру, тот пристегивает карабин. Жужжит подъемный механизм, и через некоторое время шлем Гернера показывается над выступом. Видно, что Гернер совершенно выбился из сил. Неудивительно — рабочий костюм не приспособлен для столь длительных переходов. Каспарек помогает Гернеру  вскарабкаться наверх. Инженер некоторое время лежит на камнях, пытаясь отдышаться.

—Почти пришли. За этим завалом — резервный грузовой лифт. Он должен быть опечатан. На уровне 36-A — шлюзовая камера. Она выведет нас в коммуникации, по которым мы минут за двадцать доберемся до резервного пункта управления.

—Это единственный лифт?

—В этом секторе — да. Другой — уровнем ниже. До него добираться часа два.

—Значит, они будут ждать нас внизу. У пункта управления. Я смогу задержать их, но вам, в этом костюме, не пройти.

Гернер качает головой.

—Мне не понадобится туда идти. Достаточно будет, если вы задержите их хотя бы минут на пять. Как тогда, в туннеле. Вы же сможете это сделать?

—Постараюсь.

—Хотел бы я знать, где вы служили прежде… Антитеррористическая группа или что-то в этом духе?

—Вроде того, — неохотно отвечает Каспарек.

 Ему снова вспоминается пол, усыпанный осколками стекла и залитый кровью, и черные волосы женщины, лежащей на стекле лицом вниз. В ее затылке — уродливая дыра,  мертвые пальцы все еще сжимают рукоять бластера. Это Надин Капур, глава самопровозглашенного правительства Шампула. Она погибла при штурме дворца правительства, не пожелав сдаться. Командир накрыл ее тело флагом. Кровь постепенно пропитывала шелк, а командир все смотрел, и не произносил ни слова. Старший лейтенант Тальман... Теперь он личный телохранитель императора.

Каспарек закрывает глаза, прогоняя непрошенные воспоминания.

—Надо идти.

 

 

***

 

## База Арион

 

 

 

Рэндалл наклоняется, вслушиваясь в дыхание Джозефа. Дыхание по-прежнему ровное. Бренн спит уже полтора часа из-за сильного снотворного.

А дела флота Святой Земли, между тем, хуже некуда: имперцы, уступавшие в численности почти вдвое, разметали флот Арсона, и теперь уже ясно, что  разгром флота Святой Земли — дело времени, если конечно, не случится чудо. Красно-золотой флагман с небольшим отрядом мчится к Ариону. Что предпримет Ледяной адмирал? Прикажет уничтожить Арион или начать высадку? Высадка слишком рискованна для имперского флота. Реактор по-прежнему находится под контролем лейтенанта Шлинка и его людей.  Кирхайс не может не учитывать возможность того, что реактор будет взорван в момент высадки. Попытка спасти заложников повлечет за собой огромный риск для его людей. Если же Кирхайс выберет ядерный удар, никто не посмеет упрекнуть его. До завершения подготовки Хагалла и Алариха остается два часа с минутами. При наилучшем варианте развития событий имперские десантники высадятся на базе через час. При наихудшем— через полчаса Кирхайс в последний раз потребует сложить оружии. А потом все будет кончено.

Нужно спасти Арион.

Подготовка к переброске займет некоторое время, но Бренн проспит еще час, по меньшей мере.

Звенит пронзительный сигнал видеосвязи.

—Доктор Рэндалл!  В блоке 14-T7 пожар! Все в дыму, у нас трое пострадавших.

—Похоже, Гернер со своими бойцами уже добрались до вас… Заблокируйте все входы и выходы.

—Часть отсека обесточена. Система пожаротушения не действует. Что-то с системой управления.

—Вызовите Шлинка. Он к вам ближе всех.

—Это невозможно. Он держит реактор…

—Резервный блок сейчас куда важнее, чем реактор.

—А где доктор Бренн?

—Отдыхает. Просил не тревожить  — он не спал больше суток.

—Что ж, пожелайте ему спокойной ночи.

 

***

Просторное помещение заполнено дымом, фигуры десантников в серых доспехах едва  различимы в клубах дыма.

"Лучше было бы без шлема", — вспыхивает мысль, и Каспарек вскидывает топор для очередной атаки. Лезвие с хрустом рассекает сочленение между боковыми пластинами и набедренником. — "Все равно", —   отвечает себе Каспарек, отражая удар почти не глядя. Он поймал волну. Тело делает то, что требует обстановка, без участия разума, и, кажется, уже не имеет значения то, насколько хорошо видны противники. Атакующая тень подсказывает ответ.

Если бы кто-то мог видеть закрытое забралом лицо Каспарека, то обнаружил бы отстраненную улыбку.

Скользящий удар по ноге заставляет его споткнуться. Противник сумел повредить коленное сочленение доспехов, и управляющее устройство разрегулировалось. Под коленом становится влажно. Кровь? Боли Каспарек не ощущает. Пять минут назад он догадался впрыснуть себе ампулу стимулятора — инъектор был встроен прямо в доспехи.

Похоже, десантникам строго-настрого запретили использовать здесь взрывчатку и бластеры. Надо быть сумасшедшим, чтобы распылять Z-частицы вблизи энергетических установок.

Каспарек  восстанавливает равновесие, переходя в низкую стойку, и широким взмахом топора обезоруживает противника. Удар в забрало. Противник замирает без движения.

Стены уже пылают, автоматическая система пожаротушения заполнила паром все помещение, заслоняя развороченные взрывом двери резервного пункта управления, не давая разглядеть то, что происходит внутри.

Усталость и раны берут свое. Удар по шлему заставляет Каспарека покачнуться. Он закрывается древком и отскакивает к стене.  Шлем поврежден. И все же Каспареку удается достать врага в сочленение плечевого щитка с нагрудником. Десантник отшатывается, зажимая рану. Кровь хлещет из рассеченной артерии.

Вибрация пола под ногами заставляет Каспарека покачнуться. Низкий гул стремительно возрастает до оглушительной силы, до границ болевого порога. 

Неужели у Гернера получилось?

Последний противник, разъяренный гибелью товарища, атакует Каспарека, не оставляя ему времени для смены позиции. Пол под ногами ходит ходуном. Каспарек закрывается рукой, перехватывает топорище. Дистанция слишком мала, чтобы рубить. Он вонзает копьецо своего топора снизу, под забрало, а потом с силой дергает оружие на себя, позволяя тяжелому телу упасть.

Вот и все.

Тяжело опираясь на топор, Каспарек замечает, что по левой ноге, между щитков брони, стекает кровь.

 

***

"Что с ним не так?" — думает Рэндалл. Разброс значений компонент так велик, что наводит мысли о нестабильности в несвернутом пространстве и двух сопряженных гиперпространствах. — "Такого быть не может! Или... Он запустился самопроизвольно, и началось то, о чем предупреждал Джо? Нет, вероятность слишком мала. Тут что-то другое..."

Рэндалл вздрагивает от внезапного шороха, отвлекаясь от множества изменяющихся показателей на экране.

«Невозможно», — изумленно думает он.

Лошадиная доза снотворного должна была уложить Бренна на несколько часов, но он проснулся и озирается по сторонам, сонно моргая.

—Зачем ты подключил Аларих к широкому вещанию?

—В смысле?

—Музыка. Ты слышишь?

—Нет. Я ничего не слышу…

—Она повсюду. А-а-а, — Бренн пытается напеть мелодию, но выходит фальшиво. — Он поет. На все свои голоса.

—Кто поет? — недоумевает Рэндалл, все еще не понимая, как умудрился Бренн прийти в себя так быстро.

—Аларих.

—Не может быть. Я вообще не подключался к его ни к каким...

—Значит, он включился самопроизвольно.

—То есть как?

—Сейчас поглядим.

Приведя спинку кресло в вертикальное положение,  Бренн склоняется над пультом.

—Ты прав, к каналам он не подключен, — он задумчиво прищелкивает языком. — Включился сам. Дельта-компоненты просто роскошны. Тебе, наверное, кажется, что сейчас он начнет коллапсировать сразу в десяти измерениях? Ничего подобного не произойдет. Потому что он поет. И как поет...

—О чем ты?

Бренн протягивает Рэндаллу наушники.

—Сам послушай. Теперь ему не нужна наша помощь, чтобы видеть эту вселенную.

Рэндалл щелкает тумблером, и круговерть разноголосых звуков едва не  оглушает его. Песня Алариха гремит океанским прибоем.

И сквозь нее, издали, слышится голос Бренна:

—Так поет тот, кто сотворил нас.

 

***

 

 

—Ваше превосходительство, через десять минут мы приблизимся к базе на расстояние ракетного удара, — докладывает Акерлунд.

—Сколько у нас учебных ракет?

—Семь на «Шпрее», и по пять — на «Эккегарде» и «Видрике».

Акерлунд в недоумении: до шуток ли сейчас?

—Ваше превосходительство… — задумчиво произносит Нойбаум, — зачем нам учебные ракеты?

—По вашим подсчетам, до готовности Хагалла остается чуть более получаса, — научный консультант кивает. —  Я не верю, что доктор Бренн способен взорвать реактор в момент высадки десанта.  Он и его сообщники не похожи на тех, кто способен умереть за идею.

Подозрения Кирхайса  слишком смутны, на уровне догадок и предчувствий, продиктованных интуицией, чтобы доверять им целиком и полностью, и все же что-то мешает ему отдать приказ об уничтожении крепости, заставляя использовать последнюю возможность принудить террористов сдаться.

—Пусть "Шпрее" и "Видрик" подготовят боевые ракеты, а "Эккегард" — учебные.

Получив доклад о готовности, Кирхайс приказывает установить связь с Арионом.  Бренн отзывается с некоторым опозданием. Он сильно изменился с момента их последнего разговора. В прошлый раз он был как будто не в себе. Теперь он излучает уверенность.

Он выглядит так, будто завершил самое главное и самое важное дело своей жизни, достиг того, чего желал, и теперь готов уйти — без страха и без сожаления.

Кирхайс смотрит ему в глаза.

—База Арион осталась без защиты. Дальнейшее противостояние повлечет лишь бесполезные жертвы. Предлагаю вам и вашим людям немедленно сложить оружие, покинуть базу и сдаться.  В противном случае в ближайшие минуты будет отдан приказ об уничтожении базы посредством термоядерных ракет.

Бренн безмятежно улыбается.

—Благоразумие... Вы призываете меня к тому, о чем не имеете ни малейшего понятия. Знайте же, господин министр — Хагалл готов к запуску. В ближайшие минуты Феззан будет уничтожен.

Кирхайс ощущает, как холодеют руки.

—Вы не успеете насладиться своим… триумфом. Что бы вы ни сделали, вас все равно уничтожат.

—Вам не хуже меня известно, — отвечает Бренн, — еще никому в этом мире не удалось избежать смерти.

Экран связи гаснет.

Долгие несколько секунд никто не решается нарушить молчание.

Кирхайсу кажется, что температура в главной рубке «Максимилиана» упала градусов на  десять, и термоткань мундира не способна защитить от холода.

Восемь минут. Ракеты успеют долететь до цели. Но лишь один раз. Второго шанса не будет. И права на ошибку тоже. Это должен быть удар наверняка.

Восемьсот человек...

Кирхайс приказывает включить общую трансляцию, и когда загорается красный огонек, на экране мозаикой выводятся изображения командиров всех кораблей ударной группы. Их лица мрачны. Кирхайс оглядывает их, ощущая укол вины.

—«Шпрее» и «Видрику», — говорит он, делая небольшую паузу, выдающую его нерешительность, — нанести по Ариону удар ракетами с термоядерными боеголовками.

На вооружении этих кораблей — двенадцать термоядерных ракет. Даже если до цели долетит одна, ее будет достаточно, чтобы расколоть астероид на части.

Через некоторое время капитаны докладывают, что ракеты выпущены.

—Восемь минут до цели, — почти шепотом произносит Акерлунд.

 

 

***

 

 

 

—Вот и все, — Бренн откидывается на спинку кресла, вздыхая. — Конец пути. Он радуется, озирая вселенную… Скоро он получит ее. Давай. Режим D2. Полная мощность.

Рэндалл бледен. Его пальцы дрожат от волнения.

События развивались не так, как он рассчитывал. Еще немного — и ракеты достигнут цели,  Арион будет уже не спасти, а чудесная установка, способна разрушать звезды, навсегда канет в небытие.

—Хагалл еще не готов, — пробует возразить он. Но Бренн полон  уверенности.

—Накачка почти закончена. Энергии должно хватить.

—К нам летят восемь ракет. Они разнесут нас на части!

—Какая разница? Уже ничего не изменить. Я слышу его. Он поет о вечности… Ну же, чего ты медлишь?

—Арион — твое детище. Мы еще можем спасти его. На переброску хватит энергии. В галактике Андромеда нас не отыщут! Вояки даже не поймут, что произошло. У нас будет время подготовиться к новой войне.

—Мы не может больше медлить…. — Бренн резко встряхивает головой. — Этого момента я ждал с тех пор, как впервые услышал его. Он хочет увидеть вселенную. Разве можем мы препятствовать ему? Феззан станет жертвой… ради новых чудес, ради новых миров, которые мы увидим — мы все:  ты, я… каждый человек  в этой галактике. Мы станем подобны богам.

—Значит, твоя вера в Святую Землю были лишь средством? Ты лишь использовал Церковь и тех, кому служил…

—Людям нужно во что-то верить. Но творец, заглянувший в нашу вселенную, не требует веры и убеждений. Он существует. Он изменяет мир.

Вздохнув, Бренн снова склоняется над пультом.

Стуча по клавишам, он не замечает, как за спиной тихо щелкает курок. Его тело скручивает от резкой боли. Он выдыхает сквозь зубы: «Предатель!» — и оседает в кресле, сраженный парализующим зарядом.

 Рэндалл переводит дух, ощущая укол сожаления.  Бренн считал его своим другом. Но для сантиментов времени уже не осталось. Бренн уже ввел код подтверждения. Нужно поторопиться.

Спрятав пистолет, Рэндалл отменяет последнюю операцию и вводит новые координаты. Пункт назначения — безымянная звездная система в галактике Андромеда, где Арион ожидают военные корабли.

 

***

 

Вспышка.

Из развороченных дверей вспомогательного пункта управления вырывается пламя. Взрыв чудовищной силы швыряет Каспарека на металлическую переборку. Тело пронзает боль, но Каспарек, оглохший и с гудящей головой, каким-то чудо остается в сознании.

Воздух дрожит. Очертания предметов причудливо искажаются. Все вокруг оплывает, как тающий воск. Пятна встроенных светильников на потолке превращаются в линии.

Каспарек пытается подняться, но спину пронзает боль. Тело как чужое —  не пошевелиться,  даже голову не повернуть. Это внушает страх, куда более сильный, чем страх смерти...

Вибрирующий рокот обрывает течение мыслей. Стремительно нарастая, он вибрирует в каждой кости, наполняет голову звенящей болью.

Стук... Стук... Шаги?

Оглушительный гул не заглушает их — против всех законов природы.

Они продолжают звучать. Ощущаются на уровне вибрации сквозь силовую броню. Раздаются в динамике встроенной рации — притом, что она отключена. Звучат, как может звучать застрявшая в памяти песня.

Из резервного пункта управления появляется человек, одетый в белый рабочий скафандр. 

—Гернер! — пытается позвать Каспарек. Имя тонет в низком оглушительном рокоте, но человек в скафандре оборачивается на голос. В клубах дыма Каспарек не может разглядеть его лицо, скрытое щитком шлема.

Человек в белом поднимает руку — словно бы на прощание — и исчезает.

Был ли он призраком, видением, или существовал на самом деле?

Были ли он Гернером или кем-то еще?

Каспарек закрывает глаза. Звук нарастает, становясь громче. Теперь в нем можно различить тонкие, писклявые голоса, шорохи, завывания, сливающиеся в безумной какофонии. Звук мешает сосредоточиться. Звук отнимает память. Звук заполняет сознание, не оставляя ни мыслей, ни воспоминаний.

«Хагалл», — вспыхивает догадка.

Звук обволакивает тело, оттесняя боль, а вместе с ней и сожаление.

"Все было напрасно", — подумав так, Каспарек уступает спасительному забытью.

 

 

 

***

 

Звездный простор искажается. По изображению на панорамном экране бегут волны. Подобных помех Кирхайсу еще не доводилось видеть — нигде, никогда.

Изображение на панорамном экране напоминает потревоженную ветром поверхность озера.

Взглянув на экран личного комма, он запрашивает значения пространственной метрики. Значения таковы, что в первую очередь возникает мысль о неисправности датчиков или электронной системы управления. Поверить в их реальность невозможно.

— Капитан Нойбаум, что это за помехи?

Сказать, что Нойбаум удивлен — значит, не сказать ничего. Он выводит на комм какие-то графики. Вводит данные. Перепроверяет расчеты.

—Похоже, на Арионе произведен запуск второй установки, — его голос звучит хрипло от волнения. — Той самой, что искажает пространство. Они запустили Аларих.

—Хотят достать из рукава еще один флот? — хмуро усмехается Кирхайс.

—Возможно, — не слишком уверенно отвечает Нойбаум. — Но судя по результатам…

Он еще раз обегает взглядом свои расчеты, не решаясь произнести следующую фразу.

—Обнаружено искривление пространства! — докладывает вахтенный инженер наблюдения. — Зафиксирована вспышка... на 27 и 64 градуса! Оно… что-то уничтожает наши ракеты!

—Капитан Нойбаум, — произносит Кирхайс, не сводя взгляда с научного консультанта, поглощенного формулами на миниатюрном экране личного комма. — Я слушаю вас. Говорите.

Нойбаум нервно сглатывает, утирая пот со лба.

—Судя по предварительным результатам, они готовят астероид к пространственной переброске.

Из-за дороговизны и ненадежности переброска сверхмассивных объектов применялась лишь в исключительных случаях. За всю истории Нового Рейха ее осуществляли семь раз. Переброска объектов с массой, сопоставимой с массой Ариона, до сих пор считалась технически невозможной.

Но значения пространственной метрики, меняющиеся ежесекундно, вызывают у Кирхайса ощущение дежа вю. Когда-то и где-то он видел скачки значений с подобным порядком величины отклонения от среднего. Нет, тогда отклонение было меньше. Существенно меньше.

Кирхайс закрывает глаза.

Это был Шаттенбург. Переброска крепости в систему Артена. К Изерлону.

Приборы "Барбароссы" в тот раз тоже как будто взбесились, выдавая невообразимые значения метрики.

—Вы уверены?

—Да, ваше превосходительство, — отвечает Нойбаум. — Через несколько минут  Арион переместится в неизвестную точку пространства, может быть — в другую вселенную.

— Что ж, — произносит Кирхайс, — тогда мы последуем за ними.

Рыжие брови Нойбаума ползут вверх. Он не может скрыть изумление.

Гипердвигатели нового типа, установленные на "Максимилиане" и "призраках", предусматривали одну полезную функцию. До сих пор ее применяли лишь на учениях  — так, год назад "Максимилиан" преследовал "Брунгильду" в гиперпрыжке и после выхода взял ее на прицел.  Вероятность успешной синхронизации  с космическими крепостями класса D составляет от пятидесяти до шестидесяти процентов. Но масса Ариона выходит далеко за пределы расчетов — прыжок в неизвестность подобен игре в рулетку.

—Ваше превосходительство.... Результат прыжка невозможно предсказать. Арион слишком массивен, а у "Максимилиана" поврежден двигатель.

—Мы должны попытаться.

Не сводя взгляд с показаний масс-детекторов, Кирхайс отдает приказ  "призракам" и "фильгья":

— Всем кораблям — синхронизация с Арионом!

Вахтенный офицер "Максимилиана" замирает на миг, прежде чем отдать команду пилотам. Но никто не пытается возразить.

Защитные поля, окружающие линкор, вспыхивают ослепительными радугами, сонастраиваясь с Арионом.

—Призрак-4 готов! — доносится из динамиков.

—Призрак-1 готов!

—Призрак-8 готов!

—...готов! — эхом звучит в эфире.

Изображение на экране вновь становится четким.

—Синхронизация завершена! — докладывает первый пилот "Максимилиана".

Белая,  изрытая кратерами громада Ариона распадается на сотни наложенных друг на друга изображений. Астероид окутан сиянием. Его поглощает туман.

"Куда ты плывешь, Арион?"

Палуба уходит из-под ног. Кресло проваливается куда-то вниз.

"Максимилиан" ныряет в сверкающую тьму.

 

***

 

Гернер так и не успел понять, что произошло в последний момент, после того, как он отключил все системы защиты с помощью аппаратных средств. Его универсальные ключи сработали как надо — он принимал участие в разработки этой защиты и знал, что с ней делать. Он заблокировал цепи, чтобы изолировать ядро. Но в тот момент, когда он начал вводить команды,  блокирующие Хагалл,  в лицо ударила оглушительная взрывная волна. Боль опрокинула в забытье. Как ему показалось, всего лишь на миг.

Потом он открыл глаза и услышал музыку.

Музыка наполняла его радостью. Он поднялся на ноги — без мыслей, без боли. В аппаратной он увидел девять неподвижных тел в окровавленных доспехах. Он знал, что восемь из них — убитые. Девятый, в доспехах редкого размера, был жив.  Гернер это чувствовал.

"Ты будешь жить", — подумал он и, махнув рукой на прощание, отправился туда, куда звала его музыка.

Неторопливо, как во сне, Гернер шел по коридорам крепости. Белый туман тянулся по его следам. Музыка звучала со всех сторон. Долгожданный миг освобождения наступил: теперь она катилась, сметая все преграды, сквозь пространство-время.

Живущий за гранью смотрел в мир миллионами глаз, осязал его миллионами тончайших волокон.

Гернер шел мимо спящих солдат в доспехах, мимо запертых отсеков, где все еще витал запах ядовитого газа, мимо мертвецов. Коридоры, обшитые металлическими панелями и украшенные под дерево и бронзу, меняли свои очертания.

Очертания стен искажались, пол прогибался причудливым образом, превращаясь в спираль, закрученную в трех измерениях. Но Гернер шагал по нему столь же непринужденно, как по плоской поверхности.

Время, пространство, законы гравитации — эти слова потеряли смысл. Музыка изменила окружающий мир до неузнаваемости. Реальность стала неустойчивой. Словно в замысле сомневающегося творца, она менялась ежесекундно. Менялась до тех пор, пока грань между материей, энергией и временем не стерлась окончательно.

И тогда живущий за гранью оборвал еще один из своих многочисленных снов.

 

 

***

 

Стало темно.

Не осталось ни света, ни звуков, ни запахов, даже ощущение собственного тела казалось поддельным — состояние, знакомое по прошлой синхронизации. Различие заключалось лишь в том, что это состояние слишком уж затянулось — по крайней мере, так казалось Кирхайсу.

Ощущения и зримые образы сливались в единое целое.

«Максимилиан» плыл в безбрежности космоса, безгласный и окутанный тишиной. Кирхайс видел его раны: почерневшие листы брони, искрящие провода, бреши в развороченном покрытии, залитые аварийной пеной. Кирхайс ощущал корабль, как продолжение собственного тела и темноты, которая тоже была его частью. Он ощущал каждую переборку и изгиб брони, каждую металлическую жилу энергетических кабелей. Казалось, стоит протянуть руки, и можно дотянуться до каждого, кто находится на борту.

Темнота подсказывала ему, что все члены команды «Максимилиана» живы. Сон застиг их врасплох: за прицелами орудий, в ложементах перед экранами радаров, за пультами энергетических установок. Некоторые лежали прямо на палубах. 

«Что случилось? – подумал Кирхайс. – Почему они спят?»

«Иииии», — прозвучало чуть слышно.

«Ууу», — откликнулось октавой ниже.

Шорох стремительно нарастал. Сквозь него пробивалась музыка. Сначала тихо, на грани восприятия, потом все громче, неуклонно нарастая, и наконец, достигла уровня оглушительного рева работающих двигателей ионокрафта.  Словно волны, накатывающие в неровном ритме, гулкие звуки отдавались в груди. Высокие ноты врывались в промежутки тишины и сливались друг с другом в резких диссонансах. Внутри постепенно усложняющегося хаоса время от времени появлялись гармоничные созвучия и короткие музыкальные фразы. Переливчатые трели словно бы исходили от сотен маленьких птиц, носящихся вокруг. Странная музыка  была похожа на авангардную симфонию Меклингера, которую играли в императорском театре в прошлом месяце. Но в творении адмирала-художника не было и десятой доли той силы, которая заключалась в этих звуках.

—Ваше... — донеслось сквозь изменчивую мелодию.

Кирхайс не успел ответить.

Он слышал голос. Слова текли из темноты, обретая подобие жизни.

 

 

## Глава 8. Белый кит

  _Время и место — неизвестно_  
  
 _Ночь крепка, а свет — бледен. Дерево-вселенная протягивает ветви, каждая из них — жизнь. Жизнь вселенной становится ростком, зарождаясь, тянется ветвью-временем, обрастая корой и листвой, давая побеги. Колышутся зеленые волны, струятся по жилам дерева животворящие соки. Вот ветвь сплетается с другой. Стремясь к неведомому, они сжимают друг друга все теснее — какая выживает, не зачахнет?  
Дерево покачивает ветвями.   
Переливы света и игра теней — его крона.   
То, что кажется столбом света — его ствол.  
Что за пропасть там, куда уводит необъятный ствол?Что за мерцающий хаос?  
Гулкие звуки доносится снизу, мерцание энергии порождает музыку.  
Бренн видит: то, что он принял за дерево, на самом деле — живое существо.  
"Кто ты?" — спрашивает Бренн.  
Лучи дробятся в зеркалах, круги расходятся на воде. Каждая ветвь — поток событий. Многомерное дерево-вселенная протягивает ветви. По ним — с листа на лист — путешествуют души. Кто-то ползет, как муравей, кто-то порхает, как бабочка. Дерево растет от одного из начал.  
Его сны кажутся сплетением нитей, не имеющих цвета. Они перетекают друг в друга. Мир слишком мал, чтобы разглядеть его. Нужно войти в мир, чтобы увидеть его изнутри, нужно стать его частью, струящим воздухом над прохладной долиной, ветром и горячим песком.  
Нужно стать человеком, чтобы увидеть вселенную изнутри.  
Человеку не под силу охватить все течения времени, увидеть все варианты прошлого и будущего. Они видит лишь поток, лишь одну маленькую ветвь, которая кажется ему огромной.  
Вместе с живущим за гранью он погружается в сны того, кого называют творцом.   
Там шелестят ветви, еще не проросшие к свету, ветви, которым суждено или не суждено возрасти.   
Там в безмолвии витают мотыльки-идеи.  
В многомерности времени и пространства ветвятся ростки будущего. _  
  
  
***  
—Ваше ...тельство, — доносится сквозь набегающий шум, — ...тесь!   
Звон в ушах заглушает слова.  
Вокруг все так же темно. Вспыхивает страшная мысль: «Я ничего не вижу». Но вот темнота приобретает оттенки, и в ней появляются пятна света. Алое и оранжевое заслоняет окружающий мир, отзываясь резью в глазах. Очертания окружающих предметов становятся четче.  
Кирхайс обнаруживает, что сидит за столом в своем рабочем кабинете, перед моделятором с тактическими схемами предстоящего сражения.  
Боль, пульсирующая в висках, немного утихла. Ощущение утраты — вернулось.  
—У тебя кровь из носа идет, — слышится холодный голос Райнхарда.  
Кирхайс достает из кармана платок. От белого шелка исходит тонкий аромат любимых духов Аннерозе.   
Аннерозе...  
У голографического экрана, сцепив руки за спиной, Райнхард рассеянно глядит на звезды. Их рисунок изменчив и зыбок. Звезды — всего лишь иллюзия, предназначенная для того, чтобы скрасить замкнутое пространство каюты. В белом электрическом свете седина в золотистых волосах Райнхарда, которая — Кирхайс готов поручиться — появилась в последние дни, кажется особенно яркой.  
Солнце Феззана стало Новой и уничтожило все живое на планете.  
Сорок миллионов человек погибли в огне. Столица Нового Рейха прекратила свое существование.   
Кирхайс с вялым удивлением отмечает, что способен думать об этом спокойно. Никак не удается поверить в то, что Гетца и Вилли больше нет, как и малышки Кларибели. И больше нет ее величества императрицы Хильдегарде. И Лютца. И Бергенгрюна. И Оберштайна. Всех их поглотило пламя, куда более жаркое, чем пламя печей, где плавят металл для брони космических кораблей. Только принц Алек остался в живых. Страшное известие застало его в полете через Изерлонский коридор.  
Кирхайс ощущает себя мертвецом — с того самого момента, как из гиперпространственной обсерватории пришло известие о гибели Феззана. Когда повисло гробовое молчание, и кто-то в тишине полушепотом помянул богов. Облако радиоактивного газа и обломков камня и металла, в которое обратился Арион после термоядерной бомбардировки, проплывало вдали, на фоне звезд. "Максимилиан" дрейфовал, пока его инженеры, техники и матросы производили ремонт поврежденных двигателей.   
Тогда, оставив Акерлунда за старшего, Кирхайс удалился к себе в кабинет.   
Судьбу Феззана решили секунды. Прежде, чем термоядерные ракеты успели достигнуть Ариона, из экспериментальных установок был произведен залп. Возможно, "Максимилиану" и флотилии не хватало именно тех минут, когда Кирхайс, поддавшись на угрозы Бренна, отдал приказ начать торможение. Но это было уже неважно. Сорок миллионов человек погибли из-за его ошибки. Он не выполнил свой долг, не смог защитить императрицу и собственных детей.   
Кирхайс достал из кобуры бластер и положил на стол. Бластер был тяжелый, крупного калибра. Выстрелом снесет полчерепа. Вспышка боли, и все закончится. Впрочем, калибр в таком случае не имеет значения.   
Наверное, следует написать записку. В смерти моей прошу никого не винить, и все такое… Но что может быть красноречивее, чем оружие в руке?  
Кирхайс приставил бластер к виску и снял с предохранителя.  
Палец лег на спусковую кнопку.  
В тот же миг, как назло, противно запищал замок — видно, кто-то безуспешно пытался открыть его снаружи.   
Из динамика видеосвязи раздался голос Нойбаума:  
—Ваше превосходительство! Ваше превосходительство! На связи император!   
Кирхайс вздохнул.  
Судя по звукам, Нойбаум не только барабанил по двери кулаками, но и пинал ее ногами. Что за настырный субъект…  
Стоило немалых усилий опустить руку и убрать оружие в кобуру.  
«Райнхард… Ты не позволишь мне умереть раньше тебя», — с грустью подумал Кирхайс и открыл дверь.  
Нойбаум переминался с ноги на ногу.  
—Вы могли вызвать меня по личному комму, — заметил Кирхайс.  
—Виноват, ваше превосходительство...   
Кирхайс покачал головой.  
—Не стоит. Благодарю вас, капитан.  
Через пару минут, в кабине дальней космической связи, на экране он увидел Райнхарда — с безумными глазами и помертвевшим лицом, и этими белыми прядями на висках.  
—Расскажи мне все.  
Кирхайс стал рассказывать.   
Райнхард слушал его, не перебивая.  
—… переговоры с Бренном записаны и запротоколированы. По возвращении я представлю подробный рапорт, — в заключении добавил Кирхайс.  
Повисла напряженная пауза.  
—В этом нет нужды. Никто не будет настаивать на служебном расследовании.  
—Но Арион — правительственный объект.  
—Был. И ты взорвал его, но никто не поставит это тебе в вину. Феззан уничтожен, Феззанский коридор перерезан, галактика на пороге войны. Если мы проиграем, в галактике воцарится хаос и безвластие. Про Арион никто не вспомнит. Единственное, что интересует сейчас моих подданных — это их безопасность. Мы должны найти тех, кто стоит за уничтожением Феззана. От этого зависит наше будущее, — голос Райнхарда дрогнул. — Мы оба получили смертельные раны. Но пока мы живы, мы должны сражаться.   
Двое суток спустя линкор "Максимилиан" и тяжелый эсминец "Маарет", на время заменивший императору флагман, встретились в глубоком космосе. Райнхард принял Кирхайса в своей каюте – довольно тесной, как и все помещения на «призраках». Его боевой моделятор был загружен тактическими схемами предстоящих сражений. Кайзер готовился к войне.  
  
—Сильно течет. Может, позвать врача?   
—Не нужно.  
Райнхард бросает беглый взгляд на голографическую карту.  
—Миттермайер уже стягивает флот к Балаату. Твое предложение делает наш план почти безупречным. В нем есть только одно слабое место.  
—Какое, ваше величество?  
—Ну, я же просил, — морщится Райнхард. — Величество... Одно слабое место — твое стремление к смерти. Если ты получишь ее, что останется мне? — Его голос опускается до шепота. — Я понимаю тебя в чем-то. Но оставить все сейчас — значит дать им победить. Кроме того, ты забыл об Аннерозе.  
—Она сказала, что больше не желает меня видеть.  
На красивом лице Райнхарда появляется болезненная гримаса.  
—Она всего лишь женщина и привыкла полагаться на тебя во всем. Ей не понять, что любая битва — не только столкновение сил, это еще и игра слепого случая!  
От сильного удара по переборке винные бутылки в шкафу отзываются жалобным звоном.  
—Мы их уничтожим, — восклицает Райнхард. — Всех до единого!  
—Кого?   
—Врагов Рейха. Предателей, подстрекающих к сепаратизму. Религиозных фанатиков, террористов, радикалов, и тех, кто копят силы за фронтиром, чтобы разодрать империю на части.   
Подойдя к столу, Райнхард останавливается напротив Кирхайса. Лучи, выстраивающие в воздухе трехмерные модели, покрывают его плащ разноцветными отсветами.  
—Ты поможешь мне?  
Кирхайс пожимает плечами.  
—Это единственное, что мне остается.   
—Мы заставим их пожалеть о том, что им довелось родиться на свет. Если мы не сделаем этого, те, кого мы потеряли, никогда не простят нас, и даже в чертогах Бальдра не обретут покоя!  
Кирхайс хочет ответить ему, но слова мгновенно улетучиваются из памяти, потому что настойчивый голос вновь произносит:  
—Ваше превосходительство!  
  
***  
Из красного тумана появляется Нойбаум.  
—Долго же вы не просыпались.   
Кое-как поднявшись с ложемента, Кирхайс ощущает себя, как будто после лошадиной дозы снотворного. Звенит в ушах, оранжевые пятна пляшут перед глазами. Во рту солоно от крови. Окружающие чувствуют себя немногим лучше: кто-то трет глаза, кто-то массирует виски, кто-то поправляет сползшие наушники.  
Картинка на панорамном экране внушает смутные сомнения. Кирхайс прищуривается – не привиделось ли? Нет, зрение не обмануло: рисунок созвездий нехарактерен для данного сектора. Крупные звезды теснятся густой россыпью, наводя на мысль о близости к центру галактики. Одна из них, бело-голубая, сияет ярче других. Во имя богов, что это за место?  
Подавив зевок, Кирхайс запрашивает координаты.  
—ГИС-система не обнаруживает сигнал, — не слишком уверенно докладывает вахтенный. — Связь с маяками утрачена.   
—Уточните. ГИС-система повреждена?  
—Никак нет. Она в полном порядке. Но сигнал отсутствует, как будто все маяки разом исчезли, или мы оказались далеко за пределами зоны их доступности  
—Эта звездная система может находиться где угодно, — подает голос Нойбаум, склоняясь над голографической панелью моделятора. — Быть может, это другой рукав галактики — или даже другая галактика. Сейчас узнаем точнее.  
—Что вы делаете?  
—Перенастраиваю исходную точку. Наша привычная система координат связана с центром галактики Млечный Путь. Что, если мы попробуем применить другую? Моя модель не слишком точна, но это лучше, чем ничего.  
Аварийная система «Максимилиана» сигнализирует о неполадках энергосистемы и маневровых двигателей. Синхронный прыжок усугубил повреждения, нанесенные в бою. Поэтому Кирхайс отдает распоряжение всей группе, за исключением звена призраков, — ложиться дрейф. «Призракам» же предписано осуществить разведывательный полет в трех смежных секторах и произвести сканирование пространства. Обладавшие усовершенствованными системами локации, «призраки» лучше других подходят для этой задачи.  
Меньше, чем через полчаса, благодаря стараниям Нойбаума, навигационный компьютер оживает, и звезды, яркой россыпью сиявшие на панорамном экране, в виде миниатюрной проекции появляются в голографической сфере моделятора.  
—Вот оно, — с довольной улыбкой Нойбаум косится на экран, внося незначительные поправки в программу. — Подумать только, мы в галактике Андромеда, вблизи звездной системы HR125894, состоящей из голубого гиганта и двух газовых гигантов малой массы.   
Кирхайс не разделяет его восторга.   
—Меня более всего интересует местонахождение базы Арион. Мы прыгнули следом за ним. Он должен быть в переделах досягаемости наших приборов.  
Но локаторы, способные засечь космический корабль на расстоянии световой минуты, не обнаруживают ни Ариона, ни его обломков.  
Некоторое время спустя с "Призрака-1" приходит сообщение о крупном астероиде, чья орбита пролегает на значительном удалении от голубой звезды.   
Пилоты и навигаторы в затруднении - такого не может быть, говорят они. Масс-детекторы обязательно обнаружили бы столь массивный объект.  
Астероид не подает признаков жизни. Ни электромагнитных полей, ни волн, ни гиперпространственных возмущений — ничего, указывающего на присутствие технических средств. "Призраки" приближаются к астероиду, чтобы осуществить съемку.  
Примерно через три часа на связь выходит командир "Призрака-1" старший лейтенант Хольм. Он показывает кадры, отснятые при облете астероида.  
Блекло-серая, изрытая неглубокими кратерами поверхность ничем не примечательна. Но вот на экране появляются округлые силуэты гипертелескопов, миниатюрные башни, створки швартовочных доков, и наконец — черный зрачок среди раздвинутых лепестков диафрагмального заслона. Шахта Хагалла. При виде ее Нойбаум произносит вполголоса что-то на незнакомом языке.  
—Нет никаких сомнений, — подытоживает Хольм. — Это Арион. Создается впечатление, будто все устройства на нем обесточены. Скорее всего, все, кто находились на нем в момент переброски, уже мертвы.  
—Не стоит делать поспешных выводов. Там могут быть живые. Обследуйте внутренние помещения и постарайтесь добраться до главного пункта управления. Извлеките все мнемокристаллы из головного компьютера Ариона и доставьте их на "Максимилиан".   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Система Валгалла, Один,   
утро 22 августа 19 года.  
  
  
  
  
Сквозь морозную дымку проступают силуэты диспетчерских башен, стыковочных доков, готовых к взлету военных кораблей. С балюстрады главной диспетчерской башни Райнхард наблюдает, как готовятся к взлету военные корабли. Вместо сотен и тысяч эсминцев, крейсеров и линкоров размером с небольшой город — перед ним лишь тридцать «призраков». Сколько раз за восемьсот с лишним лет отсюда отправлялись корабли? Теперь космодром кажется непривычно пустым. Тысячи кораблей спят в доках и подземных ангарах, неспособные взлететь. Только эти — миниатюрные, блистающие, похожие на хищных птиц, — готовы отправиться в путь. Молчит эфир, молчит гиперпространство, но над летным полем не умолкает тревожный гул: снуют заправщики и погрузчики, техники проводят предполетный осмотр.   
Бледно-желтые лучи сочатся сквозь низкие облака над далекими горами, тусклый вечерний свет отражается в зеркальной обшивке кораблей. Антенны гудят на ледяном ветру.  
А в системе Льёсальвхейм на расстоянии всего лишь одного большого прыжка от Одина, началась война.  
Сообщения, принятые в глубоком космосе и доставленные командиром звена "призраков", кажутся чем-то вроде отголосков ночного сна.   
  
"В 3.47 по абсолютному времени 22 августа 19 года было перехвачено сообщение со спутника Арион в системе Льёсальвхейм, от старшего инженера Алекса Вирта. Дословно: "Арион захвачен предателями. Бренн взорвал Суртур. Прошу помощи".   
Направил 11-ю оперативную эскадру в систему Льёсальвхейм.  
Подпись:   
Зигфрид Кирхайс".  
  
И следом, с интервалом в три часа — еще одно сообщение, тоже от Кирхайса:  
"В секторе с номером.... Вблизи системы Льёсальвхейм сто пятьдесят шесть кораблей 17-й оперативной эскадры, приписанной к базе Арион, столкнулись с неизвестным флотом, общая численность которого составила около полутора тысяч кораблей. По заключениям службы наблюдения, флот был перемещен в систему Льёсальвхейм посредством неизвестной технологии. В длительном ожесточенном бою с превосходящими силами противника 17-я оперативная эскадра понесла сокрушительные потери, уцелевшие корабли были вынуждены отступить. Потери со стороны противника составили более семи сотен кораблей.   
Тогда же из радиограммы инженера связи Вирта командиру 17-й эскадры стало известно, что Арион захвачен террористами. Он отдал приказ остальным подразделениям осуществить высадку на Арионе и взять базу под контроль.  
Под угрозой взрыва главного термоядерного реактора террористы принудили бойцов абордажных групп 17-й эскадры сложить оружие. По рапорту командира одной из групп, при захвате базы был применен нервно-паралитический газ. Террористы держат в заложниках более восьмисот человек. Террористов возглавляет Джозеф Бренн, глава научной группы Ариона.   
Флот Святой Земли подошел к базе, и, по всей видимости, в настоящий момент база находит под его контролем.  
Гиперсвязь в системе Льёсальвхейм искажена помехами, часть системы находится в так называемой "мертвой зоне", где гиперсвязь невозможна. В сопровождении 11-й оперативной эскадры направляюсь к Ариону для разрешения ситуации".   
  
  
Далекие горы похожи на облака. Где-то там, за облаками — ночь, пустота.   
С момента отправки сообщения прошло более восьми часов. Информация устарела. Ясно одно: вражеский флот на расстоянии одного прыжка от Одина — это смертельная угроза, ведь флот Одина обездвижен, а подкрепление придет часов через пять-шесть. Скорее всего, Кирхайс постарается сделать все, чтобы уничтожить вражеский флот, или хотя бы задержать его у Льейсальвхейма. Любой ценой. Когда начнется бой, он не будет наблюдать со стороны.  
Райнхард слышит стук собственного сердца.  
"Только попробуй сгинуть там".  
Потом выдыхает, заставляя себя расслабиться, и переворачивает лист.  
Последняя радиограмма — от ее императорского величества. В начале — привычные слова учтивости, приправленные льдом. Хильда могла бы вообще ничего не писать. Пятьдесят блистающих черной броней кораблей, способных прорваться сквозь гиперпространственный шторм — красноречивее любых слов любви, беспокойства или даже злости.  
Послание заканчивается словами: "Прошу вас, скорее возвращайтесь на Феззан".   
"Непременно", — думает Райнхард.  
  
  
***  
По мере того, как "Маарет" разгоняется, приступы головокружения оттесняют реальность.  
Дремота сковывает тело, как тяжелое покрывало.  
Райнхард выпутывается из нее с усилием. Спальня, обставленная с вызывающей роскошью, заставляет взгляд скользить от фрагмента к фрагменту — потолочная роспись с пышными цветами и ангелами, резьба, позолота — слишком ярко и непривычно, и, кажется, совсем не так, как было накануне вечером. Комната та и не та. Мир дробится и осыпается острыми брызгами. Ощущения истаивают, остается лишь тихий голос, звучащий за стеклом:  
«Вспомни времена, по которым мы прошагали. Лабиринт из хрустальных осколков. Далекий свет, дробящийся в твоих отражениях, наполняет его. Твой путь — как луч, запертый внутри лабиринта, ты движешься по его изгибам – откуда и куда? Слушать голос, звучащий в сознании, — сродни безумию. Пепел хрустит под ногами, рассыпается плоть, кровь возвращается в землю — ты идешь с широко раскрытыми глазами, кто-то сжимает плечо, пытаясь удержать, что-то обвивает руки – бледные водоросли, цепи или чья-то любовь? Они слишком слабы, эти путы. Пора разжать руки. Прыгай – и я подхвачу тебя и понесу над пустотой».  
Нарисованные ангелы на потолке покачивают крыльями.   
«Я всегда рядом. Всегда с тобой. Далеко. В ожидании».  
«Вечное существование, — вспоминает Райнхард, — ожидание и противоборство…»  
Туман течет, обволакивая согласием.  
«Кто ты, властитель?» — спрашивает Райнхард.  
«Иди ко мне – увидишь меня. Падай – и познаешь истину»  
«Истину…» — вторит эхо.  
«Истину!» — слышит Райнхард и открывает глаза. Ангелы неподвижны. Сквозь тяжелые занавески сочится бледный рассвет. За окном дождь. Мокрые ветви стучат в окно. Сверкают молнии. Лиловые отсветы проникают сквозь веки. Свет ярок до боли.  
—Ваше величество, — голос адъютанта доносится как будто сквозь вату.   
Райнхард с усилием возвращается к реальности. Ни дождя, ни ветвей. За широким, во всю стену окном — звездное небо. Разумеется, это всего лишь голографическая имитация. Райнхард вспоминает, что находится на борту тяжелого эсминца класса "призрак", мчащегося к Феззану через гиперпространство.   
Коммодор Хольден останавливается на почтительном расстоянии. В левой руке он держит планшет с листом гербовой бумаги.  
—Что случилось? — спрашивает Райнхард, поднимаясь с дивана, ощущая сильный озноб.   
—Перехвачено сообщение от командира 17-й оперативной эскадры. К системе Валгалла направляется вражеский флот.   
Райнхард протягивает руку.  
— Давайте донесение.  
Строки дешифрованной радиограммы, переданной закрытым военным каналам, прыгают перед глазами.   
  
"Один, штаб военного флота.  
  
К системе Валгалла направляется вражеская группа в составе пятидесяти семи кораблей. Все корабли — старого образца, ранее состоявшие на вооружении Альянса Свободных Планет. Их вероятная цель — бомбардировка планеты Один. В сопровождении восьмидесяти семи кораблей преследую вражескую группу в гиперпространстве.   
командующий 17-й оперативной эскадрой   
коммодор Вайсвальд.  
Крейсер "Гильдебранд", 7.32 по абсолютному галактическому времени".  
  
Восемьдесят семь кораблей. Все, что осталось от эскадры. Измотанные сражением. Против пятидесяти семи посудин, этой старой рухляди у Вайсвальда неплохие шансы. Но гиперпространство вокруг Валгаллы нестабильно. Корабли может расшвырять на выходе.  
—Оповестите всех патрульных, чтобы глядели в оба. Передайте навигаторам, чтобы просчитали наиболее вероятную область выхода из гиперпространства по маяку системы Льёсальвхейм.  
  
Он застегивает китель перед зеркалом, когда Хольден появляется снова.  
—В секторе W-137-68 вышла из гиперпространства 126-я патрульная эскадра. Также пришло донесение от 27-й. Они вошли в прыжок у Кастроп-1.  
—Уже подняли на ноги флот... Хорошо. Пусть выдвигаются на позиции, в сектор выхода по маяку.  
Он словно бы проваливается в плотную вату. От падения его уберегает адъютант, вовремя оказавшийся рядом. Он усаживает Райнхарда в кресло.  
—Ваше величество, может быть, позвать врача?  
—Передайте приказ, — вдыхает Райнхард сквозь зубы. — Или я прикажу расстрелять вас за неподчинение!  
Адъютант стремглав вылетает из кабинета.  
Потом приходит темнота. Через какое-то время Райнхард ощущает прикосновение холодного металла к шее.  
—Сорок и три, — доносится сквозь звон в ушах.  
—Я должен быть на мостике, — шепчет Райнхард.  
Доктор Вайгель сокрушенно качает головой.  
—Это невозможно, ваше величество.  
—Чепуха, это всего лишь простуда. Дайте мне то лекарство, и не бойтесь — Хольден подтвердит, что я сам приказал.   
После недолгих раздумий доктор отдает распоряжение медсестре.   
Райнхарду делают несколько уколов. Его каждодневные лекарства, обезболивающее и средство-стимулятор, применявшееся во время длительных сражений. Во время последней галактической кампании Райнхард принимал его постоянно — до того, как передать командование флотом Кирхайсу. Тогда оно чуть не свело его в могилу.  
Боль постепенно отступает.   
—Пусть позовут Йоганна. Он пойдет со мной.  
Главная рубка "Маарет" — довольно тесное помещение. На корабле, где все устройство подчинено скорости и маневренности, не до роскоши. При виде звезд Райнхард ощущает прилив сил. Но темнота неумолима. Она то накатывает, то отступает. Райнхард выслушивает донесения, словно бы наблюдая за происходящим со стороны. Ему докладывают о том, что вражеский флот покинул гиперпространство в секторе, смежном с расчётным, а 126-я эскадра засекла его и идет на перехват.  
—126-я в невыгодном положении, — замечает Райнхард. — Пока они идут, мы уже расстреляем эту горстку кораблей без их помощи.  
—Ваше величество, — тихо произносит Хольден, сидящий слева и позади. Райнхард оборачивается. Столь бесцеремонное вмешательство вызывает удивление, но гнева нет.  
—Что вы замолчали? Продолжайте.  
—Ваша жизнь слишком ценна, чтобы рисковать ею в бою. — Подобравшись, отвечает Хольден. — 126-я уже близко. Нет необходимости вступать в сражение.   
—Моя жизнь куда менее ценна, чем жизнь моей сестры, которая сейчас на Одине. Всем кораблям — приготовиться к перехвату вражеской группы.   
  
Группа призраков меняет курс, спеша к расчётному сектору. 126-я патрульная все еще слишком далеко. Она идет на соединение с имперской группой на скорости, максимально возможной для несвернутого пространства, но в условиях нестабильности гиперпространства вход в малый прыжок невозможен.  
Хансен, капитан «Маарет», предлагает план атаки. Райнхард предпочитает положиться на его мнение. Тактика "призраков" специфична в силу их поразительной маневренности. Райнхарду никогда не доводилось управлять подобными кораблями. Он видел их только на учениях. Теперь ему выпала возможность увидеть, каковы они в реальном бою.  
"Призраки" идут на сближение с вражеской группой, рассредоточившись. Маскировочные поля позволяют им до времени не обнаруживать себя. Вражеская группа движется прежним курсом и не реагирует на их приближение. Устаревшие корабли, устаревшие средства обнаружения. Райнхард уверен: это сведет на нет их численное превосходство. "Призраки" и "фильгья" разнесут древние посудины в клочья.  
Но ему не суждено подтвердить или опровергнуть свои расчёты: из гиперпространства выходит еще одна группа. Системы наблюдения идентифицируют корабли как имперские. Крейсеры класса "хамингья" и "фильгья", среди эсминцев — "ундины" и "призраки". Группа не посылает никаких запросов и сигналов опознавания. Но ее состав не оставляет сомнений. Это 17-я оперативная эскадра.  
"Поразительная точность маневра", — думает Райнхард, следя за значениями координат.  
  
Выход из гиперпространства на время дезорганизует группу Вайсвальда. Продолжая преследование, корабли восстанавливают порядок. От этого боя не приходится ждать красоты и продуманных комбинаций.  
Лучи нейтронных пушек вспыхивают вдалеке, знаменуя начало сражения. Райнхард ощущает облегчение с тенью разочарования.  
Ожесточенный обстрел со стороны подразделений 17-й оперативной эскадры заставляет флот Святой Земли изменить курс.  
"Призраки" и "фильгья" Райнхарда врываются в бой, отрезая вражеской группе путь к отступлению.  
  
  
"Сражение при Льёсальвхейме было первым крупным военным столкновением с флотом колоний, именовавшим себя флотом Святой Земли. Бой при Валгалле стал первым в Межгалактической Войне 19-21 гг., имевшим место вблизи густонаселенной планеты. Впоследствии подозрение командующего 17-й оперативной эскадрой подтвердилось — было доказано, что группа Флота Святой Земли направлялась в систему Валгалла с целью термоядерной бомбардировки планеты Один.   
Произведенный с поразительной точностью, выход из гиперпространства 17-й эскадры решил исход боя в пользу имперского флота. 126-я патрульная эскадра подоспела лишь к тому моменту, когда сражение уже подходило к концу, и разгром группы флота Святой Земли был делом времени. Группа 17-й эскадры приняла на себя основной удар. Сражение было яростным и ожесточенным, двенадцать кораблей 17-й эскадры были повреждены при выходе из гиперпространства, у всех экипажи были измотаны событиями прошлых суток. Помощь пришла неожиданно — укрытые маскировочным полем, в бой вступили "призраки" и "фильгья" специальной группы G-5 флота пространственной разведки. Если бы в тот момент врагам было известно, что на борту головного корабля группы G-5, тяжелого эсминца "Маарет", находится сам кайзер Райнхард I, скорее всего, они изменили бы тактику. Но Райнхард до последнего не раскрывал своего присутствия.  
Из пятидесяти семи кораблей флота Святой Земли к концу боя уцелело лишь четыре, все они были серьезно повреждены. Экипаж одного из них из-за течи реактора начал эвакуироваться. Еще один также прекратил сопротивление и послал сигнал о добровольной сдаче.  
Вот как писал о той битве в своих мемуарах Йоганн Тальман, личный телохранитель кайзера Райнхарда I:  
  
"Его величество некоторое время пребывал в раздумьях.   
"Прекратить огонь, — сказал он. — Пусть готовятся к эвакуации".  
Больше никто не стрелял. Ни одного залпа ни с одного корабля. Потом в верхней трети экрана полыхнули две яркие вспышки. Император недоуменно нахмурился. В тот день он испытывал недомогание, и зрение вновь подводило его.  
"Два вражеских корабля подбили друг друга", — пояснил капитан.  
Его величество покачал головой:  
"Мужество, достойное уважения".  
Тех, кто сдались в плен и выжили после радиационной аварии, было семьдесят пять.   
Для многих из нас стало новостью то, что за пределами Галактического Рейха, в других рукавах галактики живут люди, такие же, как мы".  
  
В дальнейшем историки отмечали, что после того, как закончилось сражение в системе Валгалла, Райнхард I не дождался завершения допроса военнопленных. Вместо того, чтобы оценить обстановку в условиях стремительно развивающегося военного конфликта, кайзер ненадолго задержался, чтобы переговорить с командиром 17-й эскадры и отправился в систему Льёсальвхейм, где в тот момент вел сражение флот-адмирал Кирхайс.  
  
Командир 17-й оперативной эскадры и его заместитель не получили никаких взысканий за неподчинение приказам во время сражения при Льёсальвхейме. Более того, по возвращении на Один они оба были представлены к наградам".  
  
«История военного искусства. Новый Рейх», том 1-й, глава 33.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Галактика Андромеда.  
Система HR125894  
Научно-исследовательская база Арион  
Время, день и год неизвестны.  
  
  
Десантные шаттлы опустились на поверхность астероида в том же районе, где за несколько часов до того высадились бойцы лейтенанта Вихманна.   
Старший лейтенант Хольм, командовавший высадкой, с горечью оглядывал шлюзовой отсек. Там и тут лежали мертвые тела, изрубленные и изуродованные взрывами. Все — в боевых доспехах имперского образца. Знаки различия и эмблемы указывали на то, что часть погибших были бойцами наземных сил, остальные входили в состав 17-й оперативной эскадры военного космического флота. Имперские военные сражались друг с другом. Как во время Липпштадтской войны. Хольма передернуло. На той войне погибли его отец и брат.  
В общей сложности на Арионе высадилось около трехсот человек — слишком мало, чтобы досконально обследовать все внутренние помещения базы — сотни километров коридоров, тысячи помещений. Хольм приказал своим людям разделиться на четыре группы. Одну группу он послал к реакторному отсеку, еще две направились обследовать посадочные шлюзы и жилые отсеки. Последнюю группу Хольм сам повел к главному пункту управления.  
В коридорах научной станции было темно, лишь аварийные лампы разливали тусклый красный свет. Освещая путь фонарями, имперские звездолетчики, облаченные в броню, двигались по коридорам с оружием наготове.   
Хольм шел по следам Вихманна. Но в отличие от людей Вихманна, люди Хольма не были знакомы с расположением внутренних помещений базы и ориентировались лишь по собственным сканирующим устройствам. Путь, пройденный Вихманном, отмечали тела убитых — в разрубленных доспехах, окруженные пятнами крови. Десантников Ариона можно было опознать по новейшей модели тяжелой брони, а бойцов абордажной команды «Таннеберга», «Лорелеи» и «Вильма» — по доспехам среднего класса, широко применявшимся в вооружении флота.   
Но три мертвых тела, обнаруженные на площадке перед грузовым лифтом, были лишены видимых признаков насильственной смерти. Лишь огоньки индикаторов на доспехах горели красным, указывая на остановку сердечной деятельности.   
Тремя уровнями ниже были обнаружены еще пять тел в неповрежденных доспехах. Ни одной неестественной или мучительной позы. Их лица были спокойны, словно они умерли мгновенно, не успев почувствовать боль.  
Когда был обнаружен вход в жилой отсек для гражданского персонала, Хольм воспрянул духом — он надеялся, что там могли остаться живые.  
Входы в жилые отсеки были заблокированы изнутри.  
Когда ближайший из отсеков открыли, боец, заглянувший первым, тотчас же отвернулся. Второй пилот нецензурно выругался. Кого-то стошнило.  
Отсек был забит трупами. Мужчины и женщины, все — в форме гражданских специалистов. Судя по всему, они погибли от отравляющего газа вроде "Сирени" или "Фрезии" по время первой атаки на Арион. Хольму уже доводилось видеть такие трупы — на Эль-Фасиле, когда террористическая группа применила "Сирень" в главном терминала космопорта.   
Хольм вздохнул, пытаясь прогнать непрошенные воспоминания. Отсеки, заполненные мертвецами. На Изерлоне после штурма было то же самое. Умершие от удушья, разорванные взрывами, сгоревших заживо, зарубленные, застреленные… Тогда, казалось, он навидался трупов на всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
Группа приступила к обследованию следующего отсека, когда на связь вышел командир первой группы, капитан "Призрака-3".  
—Хольм, мы в пункте управления реактором. Здесь только мертвые. Пятнадцать трупов. Из них четыре техника. Остальные десантники, — капитан помолчал. — Наш инженер обнаружил в блоке управления сложное электронное устройство — похоже, с помощью него террористам удалось перехватить управление реактором. Но устройство необратимо повреждено. Как и многое другое. Пульт управления реактором обесточен. Есть и хорошая новость: реактор больше не проявляет активности. Реакция прекратилась. Видимо, в момент переброски сработали системы защиты.   
Хольм улыбнулся — впервые с того момента, как высадился на Арионе.  
—Это поистине хорошая новость.   
Теперь он и те, кто шли с ним, могли вздохнуть с облегчением. Главная угроза для их жизней миновала. Но состояние экспериментальных установок все еще оставалось неизвестным.   
Через четверть часа помощник инженера "Призрака-1" обнаружил проход в помещения военной базы — там, где квартировался личный состав 17-й оперативной эскадры. И снова — мертвецы. Одни лишь мертвецы. В черной флотской форме, некоторые — в кислородных масках, надвинутых не до конца. Все, судя по внешним признакам — отравлены. Их было куда меньше, чем гражданских — видимо, потому что на момент террористического захвата Ариона коммодор Вайсвальд вывел большую часть кораблей в космическое пространство.  
После часового обследования внутренних жилых помещений Хольм двинулся к главному пункту управления. Он полагал, что снова обнаружит мертвецов, но круглый зал с куполообразным панорамным экраном оказался пустым. На панорамном экране отражалась лишь темнота. Только свет налобных фонарей доспехов озарял пустые кресла и панели управления.  
Подключив аварийную батарею, инженер «Призрака-1» запустил главный компьютер. Но оказалось, что блоки памяти машины, управлявшей всеми системами жизнеобеспечения научной станции, вышли из строя.   
—Сколько займет демонтаж блоков памяти? — спросил Хольм.  
—Несколько часов, я думаю.  
—У вас четыре часа. Выполняйте.  
Запаса кислорода в доспехах оставалось на шесть часов.  
Люди Хольма не имели возможности обшарить каждый метр коридоров и подземелий базы, по размерам соизмеримой с крупным городом. Обследование продолжили после короткого отдыха. Казармы, жилые отсеки, технические помещения. Повсюду — лишь мертвые.   
Казалось, что этот кошмар никогда не закончится.  
—Здесь нет живых, командир, — тихо сказал первый помощник, и Хольм очнулся от воспоминаний. — Пойдемте назад.  
Когда они вернулись в главный пункт управления, корабельный инженер доложил Холму, что блоки памяти главного компьютера Ариона демонтированы, а мнемокристаллы — извлечены. Инженерам пришлось попотеть, чтобы снять их. Из-за недостатка времени некоторые блоки пришлось вырезать вместе с кусками брони, с помощью лазерных резаков. Работа заняла три с половиной часа.  
Люди были утомлены, а запасов кислорода оставалось лишь на обратный путь. Хольм заключил, что дальнейшее обследование не имеет смысла, и велел всем подразделениям возвращаться на корабль.   
Но тут на связь вышел командир группы, обследовавшей энергоустановки:  
—Командир, обнаружены двое выживших. Один — из команды «Таннеберга». Он серьезно ранен и потерял много крови. А другой...   
—Что с другим?  
—Его нашли в спасательной капсуле...  
—Он тоже ранен?  
—Нет. Он цел и невредим, что само по себе странно, если учесть окружающую температуру и уровень радиации. Он спит. Так крепко, что мы не смогли его разбудить.  
Весть о том, что на Арионе остались живые, развеяла гнетущее настроение. Некоторые из людей Хольма изъявили желание продолжать поиски, но он остался непреклонен. Слишком мало кислорода оставалось в кассетах доспехов, а доза суммарного облучения его людей уже подбиралась к красной отметке.  
Через час три "призрака" отправились к линкору "Максимилиан". В оружейном отсеке "Призрака-1", погруженные в массивные стальные ящики, покоились разрушенные кристаллы памяти главного компьютера научной станции. Старший лейтенант Хольм надеялся, что специалистам удастся извлечь из них хоть какую-то полезную информацию.   
  
  
  
  
  
***  
Линкор "Максимилиан"   
  
"Нам повезло,— думал Нойбаум, много часов подряд корпевший над хитросплетениями программного кода главного навигационного компьютера "Максимилиана". — Один шанс на тысячу. Эх. А эти парни все еще надеются на возврат по координатам синхронизации. Радуются, что выжили. И никто из них толком не знает, как она работает".  
Ремонт поврежденных систем "Максимилиана" проходил в боевом режиме. Поврежденные генераторы были обесточены. Главный инженер доложил, что для их ремонта потребуется неделя, и командующий велел отложить их ремонт на некоторое время. Стрелки по-прежнему оставались на боевых постах. Члены экипажа отдыхали по очереди — по часу сна в капсуле для каждого. Общего приказа "отдыхать" все еще не было.   
"Командующий стремится привести в порядок основные системы как можно скорее, — сказал Нойбауму второй инженер, когда водил его машинному отделению. — Чтобы быть готовыми к бою. Или уничтожить врага, или дорого продать свою жизнь. Ускользнуть на поврежденном двигателе и с половиной генераторов нам вряд ли удастся. Сдаться? Он не отдаст такого приказа. Второе лицо в империи. Нет, этого не будет..."  
Не сдастся, хотя и говорят, что Кирхайс дорожит жизнями своих подчиненных. Не в этот раз.  
Старший штурман, занятый расчётом нового курса, выбранил компьютер, упорно выдававший неопределенность. Вздохнув, вновь обратился к программе, чтобы, получить ответ, который интересовал командующего.  
Еще через несколько вернулись "призраки".   
Хольм был мрачнее тучи. Хотя он привез выживших и главное сокровище Ариона — мнемокристаллы и блоки главного компьютера, он прятал взгляд, как будто увидел такое, о чем не хотел вспоминать.  
Нойбаум вздрогнул, видя в медицинской капсуле бледного, погруженного в сон Джозефа Бренна.  
  
  
***  
  
В каюте царил полумрак.  
—Слушаю, — произнес Кирхайс, не отрывая взгляд от трехмерной голографической модели. Голубая звезда сияла яркой каплей над его вытянутой левой рукой. Голографический проектор, реагируя на мельчайшие жесты, изменял масштаб и угол обзора модели. Казалось, внимание командующего всецело поглощено трехмерной картой.   
Нойбаум поставил свой комм на край длинного прозрачного стола.  
—Я проанализировал программу. При всем уважении к навигаторам и инженерам, запись координат, полученная при синхронизации, нам не поможет. Корабельные компьютеры не слишком подходят для того, чтобы прокладывать курс между галактиками. Иными словами, мы не сможем совершить прыжок обратно, к Льёсальвхейму. — Он выдержал паузу. — Исходя из полученных данных, при переброске Ариона использовался иной вид свертки пространства, куда более точный, чем тот, что позволяют осуществить наши прыжковые двигатели. При прямой переброске по гиперпространственным координатам системы Льёсальвхейм погрешность составит тысячи световых лет, и это в лучшем случае. В худшем — нас вышвырнет в межгалактическое пространство, где мы неминуемо погибнем.  
Кирхайс заставил голопроектор увеличить фрагмент с несколькими секторами вблизи центра галактики Андромеда.   
—Как насчет иных возможностей выбраться отсюда?  
Проследив движение его левой руки, направленное в центр миниатюрной модели крупного звездного скопления в наружной части ядра галактики, Нойбаум узнал звездное скопление Тевтата. И, пожав плечами, указал на участок трехмерной карты:  
—Только эта — коридор Тевтата. Путь займет два или три года. На "Максимилиане" достаточно припасов и топлива, чтобы выдержать столь долгий полет. Но без гиперпространственных маяков добраться туда — задача трудновыполнимая. Чем ближе к центру галактики, тем больше ошибок будут выдавать приборы, и тем нестабильнее будет гиперпространство.   
—Мы застряли между Сциллой и Харибдой – так, кажется, говорили древние? — Кирхайс бледно улыбнулся — Полет к Тевтату позволит нам прожить несколько дальше, а значит, увеличит наши шансы.  
—Если перепрограммировать бортовые компьютеры, то точность прыжка по координатам синхронизации значительно возрастет, а значит, и наши шансы, — добавил Нойбаум.   
—Насколько мне известно, никто из команды не обладает для этого достаточными знаниями. Вы сможете сделать это?   
—Не уверен, что смогу справиться с задачей должным образом. Все же это не моя основная специальность. Но на борту "Максимилиана" есть специалист по свертке пространства, куда лучший, чем я. Профессионал своего дела.  
Кирхайс нахмурился. Он, похоже, догадался, о ком идет речь.  
—Кто же он?  
—Один из тех, из-за кого мы оказались здесь.   
Кирхайс опустил руку. От резкого движения модель тотчас же свернулась, обращаясь в миниатюрное изображение спиральной галактики.   
—Вы имеете в виду доктора Бренна?  
Нойбаум замер, устремив взгляд в несуществующую точку над левым плечом командующего, и пожалев о своих словах. Но отступать было уже некуда.  
—Так точно. Он лучший специалист по свертке пространства, из всех ныне живущих и тех, кого уже нет.  
—После всего, что он сделал, вы готовы ему доверять? — спросил Кирхайс. Его взгляд — недобрый, испытующий — заставил Нойбаума поежиться.   
—Бренн — предатель и преступник. Но в нашей ситуации я использовал бы любой шанс, чтобы вернуться и вывести отсюда своих товарищей.  
—Хорошо, — молвил командующий, смягчившись. – Продолжайте работу. Я вас вызову.  
  
***  
  
Кирхайс вызвал Нойбаума через час.   
В медицинском отсеке командующий беседовал с судовым врачом. Прозрачная стена отделяла их от закрытого бокса, где лежал человек, подключенный к системам жизнеобеспечения. Часовой впустил Нойбаума в палату. Кирхайс, увидев его, знаком пригласил пройти.  
—... оба случая беспрецедентны, — говорил судовой врач. — Младший лейтенант Каспарек перенес ранение в печень, но его печень восстанавливается. Только поэтому он прожил до тех пор, пока его не нашли, и жив до сих пор. С доктором Бренном все еще более странно. Уровень радиации в командном пункте был достаточным для развития лучевой болезни второй степени. Но у доктора Бренна нет признаков лучевой болезни. На его теле даже нет остаточной радиоактивности. Складывается впечатление, будто он был защищен в то время, когда остальные перенесли облучение.   
—Капитан Нойбаум, что, по-вашему, могло стать причиной этого чудесного спасения?  
—У меня недостаточно фактов, чтобы строить предположения, — произнес Нойбаум, понимая, что для непосвященного и теория поля, и пространственная свертка, и дальняя связь — эти, в общем-то, различные области научного и технического знания, — не так уж и далеки друг от друга. Он задумался. – Доспехи младшего лейтенанта радиоактивны?  
—Нет, — ответил врач. – Он тоже избежал облучения. Все остальные, кого обнаружили рядом с ним, фонили, как и все остальное.  
—Хорошо, — сказал Кирхайс. – Когда Каспарек очнется, дайте мне знать.   
Врач отвел их в палату Бренна. У дверей дежурил часовой. Джозеф Бренн лежал на койке, подключенный к системам жизнеобеспечения. Казалось, он спит с открытыми глазами. Его неподвижный взгляд был устремлен в прозрачную стену, отделяющую палату от коридора медицинского отсека.  
—Джозеф, — позвал Нойбаум. – Вы слышите меня?  
—Доктор сказал, что его бесполезно будить, — проговорил Кирхайс, не спуская взгляда с мертвенно-бледного лица Бренна.  
—Полчаса назад он отвечал мне.  
—Как именно?  
—Я слышал его голос, — Изучая до блеска отполированный пол, Нойбаум не решился ответить, что не видел, как Бренн говорил. Бренн спал, но его голос звучал, каким-то непостижимым образом. Нойбаум не решался сказать это командующему – теперь он сам уже не был уверен в том, что слышал. После броска «Максимилиана» сквозь пространство, после темноты и головокружения, все еще ощущал себя в подобии сна.   
—О чем вы говорили с ним?  
—О Надин.  
—Надин? – переспросил Кирхайс. Имя было ему знакомо.   
Бренн пошевелился во сне, склонил голову к подушки, словно бы потянулся к кому-то, лежащему справа от него.  
– Да. Надин Капур, та самая. Она была женой Иеронима Капура, феззанского мультимиллиардера. Иероним приходился дальним родственником Джозефу, и оказывал покровительство этому юному дарованию.  
Иероним Капур был одним из тех, кто стояли за попыткой отделения пяти звездных систем от Галактического Рейха, попыткой создать новое государство в государстве. То, что он был родственником Бренну, похоже, стало для Кирхайса новостью.   
—В каком родстве состоял Иероним Капур с Бренном?  
—Джозеф назвал его крестным. Феззанский обычай. Может быть, он просто был другом семьи? Иероним хорошо относился к нему. Хотя, думаю, он знал про его чувства к Надин. Тогда Джозефу еще не было двадцати. Когда Надин погибла, он пытался покончить с собой.  
Нойбаум замолчал, глядя на огоньки, отмечающие биение сердца спящего.  
—Он любил ее?  
—Думаю, да. Хотя это больше напоминало манию. Вскоре после того, как Шампульский мятеж потерпел неудачу, мой брат трагически погиб. После того я долгое время не видел Джозефа. Впоследствии мы встречались два или три раза, на научных конференциях. И каждый раз рядом с ним был тот человек. Он повсюду следовал за Джозефом.   
—Что это был за человек?  
—Не знаю его имени. Светловолосый, лет двадцати пяти. То ли ассистент, то ли секретарь, я так и не понял. Совсем не похожий на ученого. Скорее на военного или вроде того, — Нойбаум помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Я почти уверен: он был с Бренном на Арионе во время захвата, и сейчас его тело лежит там, среди прочих...  
  
  
Внимание Нойбаума привлекло движение.   
—Кажется, он пошевелился.  
  
  
  
  
***  
Комната с белыми стенами кружится, покачивается и, наконец, останавливается.  
Сквозь свет, мягко льющийся со всех сторон, проступают детали: блики на гладких стенах, никелированные ручки, медицинские датчики на встроенном компьютере у противоположной стены.  
Чистый лист. Кто-то перевернул страницу. Кто?   
Кажется, его звали Джозеф Бренн.  
Да, когда-то его звали так.   
Два слова, значащих не больше, чем гулкие песни из прошлого, которые все еще звучат вдали, проникая сквозь тишину.  
"Меня зовут Джозеф Бренн".  
Звучит забавно. Бессмысленно. Словно считалка в детской игре.  
Мир пуст и полон света. Кроме света и пустоты в нем нет ничего. Лишь иллюзии. Предательство. Дружба. Разрушение планет. Поиск истины. Убийство тысяч людей. Побледневшее от ярости лицо врага.   
Голос творца — вот истина.   
Единственная истина. Море, принимающее форму времени и пространства.  
Бренн закрывает глаза.  
Все, что говорил ему учитель об истине и о великом очищении, оказалось ложью.   
Не было ни скверны, ни чистоты, ни грешников, ни праведников, ни язычников, ни правоверных. Все они с самого начала были песнями творца, завороженного собственными снами и игрой света в листве времени.  
И Рэндалл, скрывавший предательство под личиной преданности.   
И Святейший, ведущий миллионы фанатиков путем заблуждений.   
И Ледяной адмирал, научившийся убивать с ненавистью.   
"Я тоже тень и исчезну без следа", — думает Бренн и ощущает покой.  
С тихим шелестом раздвигаются двери.  
Бренн открывает глаза и видит высокого, крепко сложенного мужчину в черной военной форме. Серебра на его мундире слишком много, но Бренн не может соединить воедино воспоминания об этих полосах и завитушках и понять, в каком звании этот человек.  
Облик гостя кажется знакомым. Шевелюра цвета кровавой ржавчины, пронзительные глаза, рыжие брови, слева на шее — шрам.   
Ледяной адмирал.   
Что он чувствует?  
Он обескуражен.  
—Судьба капризна, — произносит Ледяной адмирал, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Лишь двоим на Арионе удалось выжить, и один из них — тот, кто меньше всех заслужил это.  
—В твоей власти меня убить, — шепчет Бренн, забыв о вежливости.   
—Ты хотел убить сорок миллионов человек. Неужели ты думаешь, что я убью тебя из одной лишь ненависти?  
—Значит, ты приготовил мне мучительную смерть, как для врага империи... Что ж, я готов.  
Ледяной адмирал прищуривает свои ледяные глаза.  
—Ты изменился.  
—Звучит так, будто ты перестал меня ненавидеть.  
—Что ты теперь чувствуешь, Джозеф Бренн?   
Бренн смотрит на белый потолок.   
—Пустоту.   
—Слишком много, чтобы жить дальше, и слишком мало, чтобы сражаться за это.  
—Откуда ты знаешь... Откуда ты знаешь, какова она?  
—Я видел.  
—Когда это было? — Бренн закрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить. – Я помню… Медицинский отсек корабля. Прозрачная капсула. Ты подключен к системам жизнеобеспечения. Белый корабль мчится сквозь пустоту и ее сны. Твой император что-то кричит через стекло, но ты не можешь услышать. Только пустота и ее сны вокруг тебя, и ты в их власти...   
—Ошибаешься, — глухо произносит ледяной адмирал. — Он тогда еще не был моим императором.  
Музыка гулким прибоем набегает в промежутки тишины.  
—Ты до сих пор в их власти. Лоэнграмм давно мертв, и ты мертв, вот уже много лет.  
—Если я мертв, как же ты со мной разговариваешь?   
—Я вижу твой сон.  
—Вот какое оправдание ты себе придумал... Раз все это сон, значит, нет смысла испытывать страх... Не потому ли ты стал бесстрашным? Твое сумасшествие охраняет тебя от страха и от угрызений совести. Но страх не так просто победить. Все твои соратники мертвы — те, кто были с тобой, и те, кого ты предал. На что ты рассчитывал?   
—Я мечтал об очищении вселенной, — отвечает Бренн. — Я хотел услышать, как поет Аларих.   
—Ты потерпел поражение. Аларих и Хагалл уничтожены. Твоим соратникам не победить.  
—Теперь это не имеет значения. Я слышал песню Алариха. Я до сих пор его слышу.  
—Что ты слышишь в ней?  
—Истину, — Бренн улыбается. Он видит: этот человек, облеченный властью – всего лишь марионетка, способная мыслить и чувствовать, как ее научили. – Скажи мне, Ледяной адмирал, ты хочешь знать истину? Я все равно скажу. У тебя не осталось времени. Они скоро будут здесь.  
  
  
***  
Кирхайс вгляделся в неподвижное лицо Бренна.  
—Вам показалось. Этот человек крепко спит.  
Нойбаум вдохнул, желая возразить, но его слова утонули в оглушительном вое сирены.  
Кирхайс раскрыл мигающий комм, и в воздухе появилось изображение Акерлунда:  
—Прямо по курсу — чужой флот. Идет на нас. Расстояние — четыре с половиной световые минуты. Численность — около трехсот кораблей. Часть из них опознаны как корабли из числа бывшего флота Альянса.  
—Всем кораблям — приготовиться к бою.  
Этому кораблю не выдержать еще одно сражения, как только он начнет разгоняться, двигатель взорвется ко всем чертям! — хотел воскликнуть Нойбаум, но перехватил взгляд командующего.  
—Нам и так слишком долго везло, — сказал Кирхайс и неопределенно пожал плечами.  
—Конец, — прошептал Бренн и закрыл глаза.  
Уже по дороге в командную рубку Кирхайс вызвал на связь Акерлунда и приказал установить закрытый канал связи с крейсером "Аркона". К тому моменту, когда самодвижущаяся дорожка и скоростной лифт доставили его на мостик, связь была установлена.  
—Коммандер Мольтке на связи  
—У вас на борту остались термоядерные ракеты?   
—Так точно.  
—Уничтожьте Арион.  
Мольтке на мгновение отвернулся, словно бы советуясь с кем-то.  
—Что делать после того, как Арион будет уничтожен?  
—Следуйте за нами к системе E106-F.  
Взгляд коммандера на мгновение застыл: назад пути не будет.  
—Есть, — сказал Мольтке, и выключил связь.  
Численность вражеской эскадры превышала три сотни кораблей.   
Возможно, Кирхайс ожидал, что ее командир выйдет на связь, но этого не произошло.   
Эскадра шла прямым курсом на сближение. Она состояла из кораблей разных типов. Большинство распознавалось системой как корабли, принадлежавшие к флоту бывшего Альянса, некоторые были устаревшими имперскими, незначительная часть не опознавалась вообще — они не принадлежали ни к одному из известных типов и классов.   
В том напряжении, которое царило на мостике, Нойбаум смог успокоиться, лишь когда углубился в работу. Он просчитывал оптимальный режим работы гиперпространственного двигателя для входа в малый прыжок. Задача была непростой, ведь из восьми гиперприводов в нормальном режиме работали только три, а два — в аварийном, на половинной мощности. Навигаторы в спешном порядке прокладывали новый курс.   
Целью прыжка был E106-F, желтый карлик в девяти световых годах от голубой звезды. Но прежде, чем войти в прыжок, группе придется столкнуться с противником.   
Нойбаум полагал, что решение командующего при всей его рискованности, разумно и логично. Ведь для того, чтобы пуститься в бегство, потребуется разворот, он займет значительное время, а вражеский флот на тот момент будет уже близко. Бежать означало лишиться преимущества и быть расстрелянными в спину. Позорная гибель.   
Тем не менее, решение командующего внушало страх. Опасность грозила всем, кто находился на борту "Максимилиана": поврежденный генератор по мере увеличения мощностей приближал корабль к гибели. Нестабильность защитных полей и искусственной гравитации могла в мгновение ока уничтожить экипаж.   
"Максимилиан" шел в бой в аварийном режиме.  
Нойбаум был уверен: кораблю не выйти из боя целым, даже если он избежит вражеских залпов.  
На мостике никто не стоял на ногах. Все распростерлись в ложементах, крепко пристегнувшись и надев шлемы. Искусственное гравитационное поле плавало. Ускорение то вжимало в кресло, то вдавливало в ремни.  
По замыслу Кирхайса, группа должна была совершить обходной маневр по дуге, обрушить огонь на вражеский фланг и после этого войти в малый прыжок. Старая излюбленная тактика — "бей и беги". При таком численном раскладе о красоте боя думать не приходится.  
Нойбаум скосил глаза на командующего. Из-под шлема была видна лишь нижняя часть его лица. Увидев спокойную улыбку, Нойбаум поежился и снова углубился в расчёты.  
  
Вспышки озарили фронт надвигающихся вражеских кораблей, и темноту рассекли лучи. "Максимилиан" ответил огнем носовых и бортовых орудий.   
Аварийная система взвыла, сигнализируя о перегрузках во внешних контурах уцелевших генераторов.  
Первый пилот избегал опасных мощностей. "Максимилиан" задерживал движение всей группы. Иного выхода не было — более быстрый разгон мог уничтожить корабль.  
Огонь вражеской эскадры был плотным, насколько позволял строй, но не прицельным. В отличие от них, имперские корабли стреляли прицельно, и возможность нацеливания их орудий не зависела от угла атаки.  
"Системы наведения столетней давности", — с усмешкой подумал Нойбаум. — Это будет короткий бой. Если, конечно, нам снова повезет".  
—Приказ инженерной службе, — произнес Кирхайс, — приготовить системы пожаротушения. "Шпрее" и призракам — ложиться на курс и приготовиться к прыжку.  
Нойбаум ошеломленно уставился на него.  
—Прямо по курсу — вражеские корабли.  
Их координация была безупречной. Нойбауму на миг показалось, что сейчас они дадут согласный залп, и тогда....  
Словно в замедленном кино впереди расцвели три белые вспышки. Три вражеских корабля взорвались практически одновременно, сраженные залпами "Максимилиана". Вслед за этим щиты "Максимилиана" вспыхнули всеми цветами радуги. Выдержали.  
"Эти, из Святой Земли, похоже, были готовы к тому, что кто-то проскочит следом за ними, — подумал Нойбаум. — Корабли с синхронными двигателями... Возможно, их командиры были предупреждены».  
В верхней четверти панорамного экрана промелькнули изящные силуэты трех "призраков". Вокруг сияло и вспыхивало, в звенящей тишине, под гул человеческий голосов, приглушенных звукозащитным колпаком.   
Взглянув на личный комм, Нойбаум удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Компьютер завершил расчет и выдал результаты. Рассчитанный режим входа давал выигрыш по времени на два часа. Для большого прыжка это было почти пятнадцать процентов. Радость от проделанной работы заставила его на время забыть о сражении и о поврежденном генераторе.  
—Начать ускорение, — прозвучал рядом негромкий голос командующего.  
  
  
***  
  
Галактика Андромеда.  
Система HR125894  
Линкор "Максимилиан"  
Время, день и год неизвестны.  
  
  
Каково это – просыпаться, и снова попадать в тот же сон?  
Кажется, все будет, как в прошлый раз: на мгновение исчезнет тяжесть, тело онемеет, пропадут ощущения, и вернутся через несколько секунд, одна реальность сменится другой, два пространства будут гладко сшиты, корабль поднимется на волне, чтобы рухнуть в провал, навстречу иному пространству…  
Все будет так, как прежде.  
Голоса звучат в отдалении, экипаж готовится к входу в гиперпрыжок. Генераторы плавно наращивают мощность. Энергетические щиты мерцают беспрерывно. Подбитые вражеские корабли уже никто не считает.   
«Призраки» по команде отрываются от остальной группы. У них больше шансов уйти, и они должны уйти.   
Приходит рапорт коммандера Мольтке, почти одновременно с тем, как масс-детекторы и радары отмечают мощный взрыв в секторе с номером таким-то и таким-то. Мертвый астероид, несущий в себе самое разрушительное из творений человеческих рук, уничтожен термоядерными ракетами.  
На этом можно поставить точку.  
«Арконе» переданы координаты выходной и выходной точки большого прыжка и приказ идти на соединение с ударной группой. Выплывут, если повезет.  
Снова на грани восприятия радиоэфир поет знакомую песню. Сигналы приборов о готовности к прыжку вторят ей мелодичными фразами. Кирхайсу кажется, будто он уже слышал эту мелодию. Да, он слышал ее – во время входа в синхронный прыжок.   
Голоса в рубке постепенно затихают. Экипажем овладевает умиротворение, которого не может быть здесь и сейчас. Запах адреналина, расширенные зрачки, побелевшие от напряжения пальцы – куда уместнее перед лицом мерцающего хаоса за бортом, чем покой.   
Когда обрывается кошмарный сон, страх уходит вместе с ним.  
—Готовность «ноль», — объявляет первый пилот.  
Экраны заливает разноцветное сияние. По палубе пробегает дрожь. Трехмерная голографическая модель, мерцающая в воздухе, подергивается рябью и гаснет. Нет тревожного свиста и воя, и аварийная система не сигнализирует о повреждениях.  
Сияние течет с кончиков пальцев, поднимается вверх медлительными облачками пара, постепенно облекая палубу и фигуры людей ореолом, напоминающим наброшенную ткань. Над головой у каждого – столб из радуг, из глаз льются лучи света. То, что было военной формой – становится пятнами темноты   
«Мы в гиперпространстве», — слова Нойбаума не имеют ничего общего со звуком – они облечены в узоры света. Красные, лиловые и зеленые полосы.   
Личный комм чудом продолжает работать. Выведенные на экран показатели внешних датчиков заставляют заподозрить, что корабельные приборы окончательно разрегулировались. Тело становится тяжелым, но не от перегрузки, оно сковано сонным оцепенением. Два сияющих шлейфа, подхваченных восходящими потоками, трепещут, рассыпая искры – что это? Они поднимаются над ладонями, и сами ладони – только свет.   
Гиперпространство.  
Мертвецы говорят с мертвецами, живые – с живыми. В Валгалле есть место для всех.  
Словно далекое эхо, звучит голос Аннерозе:  
«Здравствуй, милый. Я принесла тебе эдельвейс».

 

## Глава 9. Тени

Гиперпространство, где-то между Валгаллой и Льёсальвхеймом  
Эсминец "Маарет"  
22 августа 19 года, вечер.  
  
  
  
Запись переговоров флот-адмирала Кирхайса с доктором Бренном появилась в галактической сети и на Старых и на Новых территориях. Подразделениям информационной безопасности удалось обнаружить один из источников, и ретрансляторы дальней гиперсвязи в двух секторах были заблокированы. Но поздно — запись просочилась в сеть.   
Во время гиперпрыжка к системе Льёсальвхейм Райнхард получил ее зашифрованным пакетом из департамента военной полиции, с сопроводительным письмом, где запись была охарактеризована как вопиющий пример антиправительственной пропаганды.   
Райнхард смотрел ее в одиночестве. Его била дрожь. Он шептал ругательства. Ярость поднималась тяжелой волной, поэтому он не сразу понял, что в заключительном фрагменте видеозаписи присутствует явная несообразность.  
По словам Вайсвальда, которые подтверждались фактами из доклада контр-адмирала Винтерфогеля, Кирхайс поначалу уступил требованиями Бренна и начал торможение, и лишь потом, когда Вайсвальд пошел в атаку, изменил свое решение и повел эскадру на Арион. Здесь же завершение переговоров представлялось иначе.   
Райнхард возвращается назад, пересматривая фрагмент.  
Запись смонтирована так, что изображения обоих участников переговоров помещаются в отдельных фреймах.  
  
 _—Этот ваш Новый Рейх, наследник прогнившей империей Гольденбаумов, изжил себя, не успев встать на ноги, — с откровенным самодовольством произносит Бренн. — Люди радовались, что Лоэнграмм лишил аристократов власти. А что они получили? Военных чиновников, раздутую бюрократическую машину. Ни у кого из простых людей по-прежнему нет права голоса, а его величество может сочинить любой закон, какой ему вздумается. Подданные Рейха — такие же рабы, как и во времена Гольденбаумов. Разве это справедливо? Лоэнграмм должен уйти и уступить место правительству, избранному народом!  
—Когда-то я уже слышал подобные слова от людей, которым вы и в подметки не годитесь, — с некоторой задумчивостью отвечает Кирхайс. — Вы говорите, что сила на вашей стороне, и что вы диктуете условия. Но соответствует ли это идеалам демократии? Вы убиваете своих подчиненных, травите их газом, стреляете в спину тем, кому было приказано вас защищать. Вы не идеалист и не революционер. Вы заурядный террорист, преступник, по которому плачет виселица.  
—Все зависит от точки зрения. И все же, прежде чем я еще раз запущу Хагалл, советую передать мое требование императору. Ведь однажды он уже заплатил за победу жизнями мирных граждан. Он позволил врагам нанести ядерные удары по городам Вестерланда, а потом использовал жестокость герцога Брауншвейга в пропагандистских целях, чтобы устранить его как политического противника. Господа офицеры, которые меня сейчас слушают, наверное, слышат об этом впервые… Но вам-то, флот-адмирал Кирхайс, хороша известна эта грязная история. Неужели император позволит себе сохранить власть ценой уничтожения Феззана, своей столицы, где у него, между прочим, остались жена и дети? Ваши дети, я полагаю, тоже там…  
По экрану бегут помехи, заслоняя оба изображения.  
—Если через две минуты вы не начнете торможение, Феззан будет уничтожен. Передайте мои слова императору. Через два часа я снова выйду на связь.   
Бренн тушит пальцами скрученную из бумаги палочку, которую все это время держал в руках. Ее не было в кадре.   
—Значит, вы способны уничтожить Феззан прямо сейчас? — с нарочитым удивлением отвечает Кирхайс.  
Бренн прищуривается. Его ноздри напряжены, губы сжаты.   
Кирхайс оборачивается к кому-то, стоящему позади:  
—Коммандер Акерлунд, включите общую трансляцию.   
Бренн ошеломленно качает головой.  
—Вы будете жалеть об этом даже на том свете…  
—Приказ эскадре: всем кораблям — полный вперед!  
_  
Райнхард прокручивает запись на несколько секунд назад.  
Лицо Кирхайса — крупным планом. В нем столько равнодушия, что, кажется, — он не играет. Райнхард никогда не видел его таким. И не мог увидеть, потому что Кирхайс не мог посмотреть на него так. Просто не мог, и все. Он мог сердиться, и сердиться не в шутку. Он мог быть суров. Но это...  
"Значит, вы способны уничтожить Феззан прямо сейчас?"  
После того, что Бренн сказал о его детях, после того, как упомянул про Вестерланд... Разыграть равнодушное удивление Кирхайс мог бы в другой ситуации, но не в этой. Эксперты военной полиции утверждали, что запись смонтирована. И были правы. Кирхайс не мог повести себя так. Запись составили из двух фрагментов. Это ясно без всяких экспертиз. Но для миллионов и миллиардов уроженцев Старых Территорий, где Галанет распространился лишь в последнее десятилетия, и тем более — для противников существующего режима эта фальшивка может стать информационной бомбой.  
Видеоряд продолжается кадрами из военных хроник. Битвы за Изерлон. Битва при Мар-Адетте. Битва при Дагоне. Терранская война 7 года. Массовые беспорядки на Эль-Фасиле. Боевые корабли над мегаполисами Шампула. После заставки в кадре появляется виртуальный ведущий, одетый в простой костюм из тех, что любили носить староимперские провинциалы.  
  
 _"После объединения галактики под властью кайзера Райнхарда Галактический Рейх прошло уже семнадцать лет, но мятежи и массовые беспорядки с тех пор не однажды вспыхивали как на Новых, так и на старых территориях. Те, кто стремятся пошатнуть власть императора, не стесняются в средствах — напомню, что во время печально известных событий на Шампуле верхушка мятежников угрожала ядерным ударом по мирным городам. На этот раз террористы пошли еще дальше. Они взяли на себя ответственность за уничтожение звезды Суртур и угрожали уничтожением Феззана.  
Запись, которую вы только что видели, приводит в ужас. Ради власти императора министр обороны Зигфрид Кирхайс без колебаний, хладнокровно был готов пожертвовать столицей империи и жизнями сорока миллионов человек, в числе которых были высокопоставленные лица имперского правительства, находившиеся в тот момент на Феззане, среди которых — ее величество императрица Хильдегарде и принцесса Кларибель, а также его собственные дети, принц Вильгельм и принц Готфрид. Всем этим флот-адмирал Кирхайс был готов пожертвовать лишь для того, чтобы кайзер Райнхард сохранил свою власть. Более того, он был готов принести эту жертву по собственной воле, не посоветовавшись с его величеством. Ни для кого не секрет, что кайзер Райнхард доверяет флот-адмиралу Кирхайсу больше, чем остальным своим советникам. Но доверие кайзера, кажется, заставило флот-адмирала Кирхайса забыть о том, что он, хотя и является супругом ее высочества кронпринцессы фон Грюнвальд, но все еще остается вассалом императора. Флот-адмирал Кирхайс был готов пожертвовать ради империи множеством жизней, в том числе жизнями тех, кому поклялся в верности.   
Мы верноподданные Галактического Рейха, рады тому, что Феззан, по благоволению богов Валгаллы, не пострадал, хотя возмущения в гиперпространстве еще долго будут создавать препятствия при прохождении космических кораблей через коридор. И еще больше радует нас, что радикалы и террористы из бывшего Альянса свободных планет, ратующих за создание новой Галактической Федерации и возвращение к демократической форме правления, не смогли осуществить свои угрозы. Им не удалось уничтожить Феззан — все же не в руках человека обладать властью над материей и уничтожать звезды. Мы рады за наших братьев и сестер с Феззана, чьим жизням уже ничего не угрожает. Но то, что вы видели сейчас, то, что произошло, заставляет всех нас задуматься над тем, сколь мало значат наши жизни для тех, кто управляет Галактикой по воле кайзера"._  
  
В финале ролика — повтор последнего фрагмента переговоров Бренна и Кирхайса, словно в подтверждение едкого пассажа, прикрытого верноподданнической ложью, но на сей раз в кадре один Кирхайс:  
  
 _—Значит, вы способны уничтожить Феззан прямо сейчас? Коммандер Акерлунд, включите общую трансляцию. Приказ эскадре: всем кораблям — полный вперед!_  
  
Райнхард стискивает кулаки, не замечая, что перо, которое он держал в руке, сломано, и металлический осколок вонзился в ладонь.   
Найдутся те, кто увидят в этом спокойствии равнодушие и беспощадность. Кто бы ни были те, кто стоят за этой поделкой, они хотят опорочить и радикальную оппозицию, и демократов, и власть. Неужели многоголовое чудовище, которое уже когда-то была раздавлено и изрублено на куски, вновь зашевелилось, пуская в ход излюбленное оружие — подстрекательство, провокации, терроризм? Нет. У терраистов никогда не было флота. Война никогда не была их способом отстаивания своих интересов.   
Так или иначе, неведомый враг проявил себя, напоминая о том, что галактика куда больше, чем та ее часть, что напыщенно именуется Галактическим Рейхом. И она богата на фанатиков всех сортов и мастей — наследие многовековой стагнации, времен Гольденбаумского Рейха.  
"Слияние... Вечное существование... Противоборство".  
В памяти всплывает письмо из Департамента Науки.  
Райнхард замечает, что по руке струится кровь, и выдергивает из ладони застрявший обломок пера.  
"Я стал доверчив и недальновиден. Наверное, Кирхайс уже выжег это осиное гнездо... Он что-то подозревал, перед тем, как все это случилось... Возможно, он уже поднял своих людей на Феззане. Скоро я расспрошу его обо всем".  
Эта мысль успокаивает его. Он чувствует себя обессиленным — действие стимуляторов подходит к концу.  
  
***  
Оставшуюся часть пути Райнхард проводит во сне. Много часов. Йоганн стоит на страже, не впуская и не выпуская никого, кроме доктора.   
Жар постепенно спадает.  
Когда корабли пребывают в систему Льёсальвхейм, Райнхард спит так крепко, что доктору не сразу удается разбудить его.  
Фигуры проплывают мимо, словно в театре теней.   
Командир группы Хансен — смуглый, с внешностью опереточного злодея, степенный Хольден, бледный и миниатюрный Тальман, больше похожий на актера, чем на императорского телохранителя.  
Все они — тени.  
И Хильдегарде в костюме стального цвета, с голубой розой в петлице, в ореоле голубоватого сияния — тень.  
—...он превысил свои полномочия, ваше величество, — голос Хильдегарде звучит с непререкаемой твердостью. — При всем уважении к флот-адмиралу Кирхайсу. Он был обязан посоветоваться с вами, прежде чем принимать столь важное решение. Ответственность, которую он взял на себя, слишком велика.  
В другой ситуации Райнхард ответил бы на подобное заявление резкой отповедью. Но сонная расслабленность мешает ему рассердиться. От лекарств он чувствует себя размякшим.  
— Политика и сражения слишком далеки друг от друга, чтобы ставить их на одну доску, — вздыхает он. — Бренн передал мерзавцам из "Либертас" секретную информацию, а они слепили из нее фальшивку, которой надеялись всколыхнуть Рейх. Оригиналы я видел. Все, что делал Кирхайс при Льесалвхейме, укладывается в рамки его полномочий.   
Серые глаза Хильдегарде темнеют, но ее губы улыбаются.   
—Гиперпространственный шторм в Феззанском коридоре стал причиной аварий на двенадцати кораблях. По-вашему, этот шторм — всего лишь совпадение, а угроза Феззану была лишь плодом больного воображения доктора Бренна?  
—Прежде, чем делать выводы, нужно получить заключения экспертов. Но даже если вы правы, я не оправдываю Кирхайса — никаких оправданий тут не требуется. Если Арион и представлял угрозу для Феззана, то ее больше нет. Об остальном Кирхайс расскажет сам, когда вернется...   
—Как вам будет угодно, — Хильдегарде изображает легкий поклон. — Но, возможно, вам будет небезынтересно узнать, что чуть более четырех часов назад Хайнессен исчез для всех окружавших его маяков и гиперпространственной связи. Ученые говорят о шторме, подобном тому, что обрушился на систему Валгалла и Феззанский коридор. Флоты Миттермайера, находившиеся на планете, обездвижены. Три случая в течение суток. К тому же нам все еще неизвестна судьба Ариона. Что, если будет нанесен еще один удар? В этом случае наиболее вероятной целью кажется Изерлонский коридор... Шторм в его пределах разделит Старые и Новые Территории. Основные военные силы будут парализованы и множество систем останутся беззащитными перед вторжением извне.  
—Вторжение... Звучит как старая легенда, — Райнхард встряхивает головой, отводя волосы со лба. — Я разделяю ваши подозрения. Военный флот и наземные силы должны быть приведены в полную боевую готовность. То же касается военной и гражданской полиции, и флота пространственной разведки. На помощь Миттермайеру следует послать флот Дройзена.   
Взгляд Хильдегарде становится удивленным.  
—Вас что-то смущает?   
—Возможно, все дело в том, что я успела отвыкнуть от того, каким вы были прежде.   
Райнхард пожимает плечами.  
—Возможно. Изерлон, Феззан, Хайнессен. Вам не кажется, что наши мысли ходят все по тем же дорогам, становясь предсказуемыми?  
—Что вы имеете в виду?  
—Если это на самом деле вторжение со стороны колоний, то было бы неразумно рассчитывать лишь на передовые технологии. Они часто бывают ненадежными. На их месте я постарался бы занять наиболее удаленные от главных галактических магистралей планеты фронтира. Это может быть Сигрдрива или Пушан, или десяток других, что расположены ближе всего к их излюбленным путям....  
—Пираты...  
—Точнее, те, кого мы называем так.  
—Пока из Департамента пространственной разведки и Министерства обороны не поступало никакой информации о перемещениях чужих флотов за пределами фронтира.  
—Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы судить об этом. Сегодня вечером соберите генштаб на совещание. Я постараюсь выйти на связь.  
— Предвижу, о чем в первую будут спрашивать меня адмиралы: где сейчас флот-адмирал Кирхайс и когда он вернется? Что я отвечу им?  
—Скажите им, что шесть часов назад связь с флагманом Кирхайса была потеряна, — ее взгляд не отпускает его. — Это все. Остальное я скажу им сам.  
—Ваше величество...  
—Дорогая моя, я просил вас...  
—Райнхард, — Хильдегарде вздыхает. — Утечка информации, которую упустили из виду наши спецслужбы, создала прецедент. Его нельзя оставить без внимания. Иначе... Это может спровоцировать взрыв.   
—Я понял вас. Разумеется, дальнейшую утечку информации следует пресечь, — Райнхард позволяет себе улыбку. — Разглашение секретной информации — уголовное преступление. Но распространение этой новости — преступление куда более серьезное. У военной полиции и орлов из внутренней безопасности прибавится работы. Большего сказать не могу — каналы связи не вполне надежны.  
—Догадываюсь, о чем идет речь, — секунду спустя произносит она. — Полагаю, это разумное решение.   
  
***  
Система Льёсальвхейм  
Эсминец "Маарет"  
22 августа 19 года  
  
  
Впереди пустота, и звезды, те же, что и вчера. Но уже — иные.   
Райнхард кивает.  
—Продолжайте.  
Худой мрачнолицый офицер явно нервничает. Бледность и покрасневшие глаза выдают его усталость. Вместе с двумя десятками других кораблей имперского флота, принадлежавших к 11-й и 17-й эскадрам, он остался в системе Льёсальвхейм из-за поврежденного гипердвигателя, в то время как контр-адмирал Винтерфогель вместе с остальными покинул систему Льёсальвхейм, преследуя оставшиеся подразделения флота Святой Земли.  
Лейтенант-коммандер Шульц, командир крейсера "Эгиль", и рассказал Райнхарду о печальных событиях, которые произошли в системе Льёсальвхейм с того момента, как туда прибыли корабли 11-й оперативной эскадры  
После того, как Арион исчез из системы Льёсальвхейм, исчез и источник помех, и гиперсвязь восстановилась. Винтерфогелю удалось оповестить близлежащие военные базы о вражеском вторжении.   
Райнхард пытается слушать лейтенант-коммандера Шульца со всем возможным вниманием, но мысли его снова и снова возвращаются к тем словам, которые Шульц произнес в самом начале:  
"Связь с "Максимилианом" была потеряна сегодня в восемь по межгалактическому времени".  
Связь потеряна.  
—Как это вышло?  
—Арион стал источником помех неизвестного вида. Флагман "Максимилиан" и сопровождавшая его группа синхронизировались с Арионом и исчезли вместе с ним. Видимо, его превосходительство понял, что Арион готовится к переброске и последовал за ним, чтобы настигнуть врагов, куда бы они ни направились. Так сказал нам контр-адмирал Винтерфогель, который незадолго до переброски получил сообщение от его превосходительства.  
—Исчезли? — дрогнувшим голосом переспрашивает Райнхард.  
—Так точно, ваше величество, исчезли из поля видимости наших радаров.  
—Безумец, — хочет прошептать Райнхард, но слово застревает в горле. Синхронизироваться с массой, на два порядка превосходящей расчётную, да еще на поврежденном корабле, и прыгать в неизвестность — отвага, граничащая с безрассудством. На подобные поступки толкает отчаяние. "Максимилиан" в момент прыжка мог распасться на элементарные частицы. Возможно, Кирхайс уже мертв.  
"Он всегда был так благоразумен"...   
Нет, говорит себе Райнхард, Кирхайс не мертв. Он не может погибнуть от такой мелочи, как гиперпрыжок, после того, как побывал в стольких сражениях.  
"Ты не уйдешь раньше меня, Кирхайс, а я намерен прожить еще столько же".  
Он вернется, говорит себе Райнхард. Или хотя бы даст о себе знать, и мы найдем его. Мы обязательно его найдем. Нужно только разобраться, где его искать.   
В каких "глубинах космоса" мог скрыться Арион от готовых к штурму имперских эскадр?  
Там, где нет имперских баз и патрулей.  
За фронтиром.  
  
  
***  
  
  
 _"Вечером того же дня по абсолютному времени начальник Галактического Департамента военной полиции Ульрих Кесслер получил зашифрованное сообщение с распоряжением кайзера:  
"Усилить контроль над Галанет до уровня В. Пресечь дальнейшие попытки распространения провокаций любыми возможными способами. Ответственных за распространение представленной вами записи и ей подобных, если таковые будут появляться, арестовывать и содержать под стражей до особого указания. Распространение представленной записи приравнивается к государственной измене".  
Кесслер уже принял меры к поиску виновных: сразу после перехвата провокационного сообщения, несколько сотен узлов сети Галанет были нейтрализованы. Но вторая часть сообщения заставила его задуматься над тем, можно ли выполнить приказ кайзера, действуя в рамках закона.  
  
(…)  
  
Событиям, которые произошли в системе Льесальвхейм 20-22 августа 19 года, была присвоена высочайшая категория секретности, рапорты офицеров оказались на долгие десятилетия скрыты в зашифрованных базах данных. Широкой общественности стало известно о них лишь через семьдесят лет, когда прошел срок давности и гриф "секретно" был снят.  
По официальному заявлению кайзера, причиной начала Второй Галактической Войны стало нападение на Сигрдриву-4, удаленную планету на окраине фронтира в рукаве Ориона.   
Через две недели после сражения при Льёсальвхейме в новостных каналах Галанета появилось печальное известие о том, что линкор "Максимилиан", личный флагман флот-адмирала Кирхайса, покинув систему Валгалла, не вышел из гиперпрыжка, и судьба экипажа и находившегося на борту флот-адмирала Кирхайса остается неизвестной.  
Исчезновение трех десятков кораблей его ударной группы списали на "последствия возмущений в гиперпространстве". Погибших при Льёсальвхейме отнесли к числу боевых потерь при Сигрдриве. Что касается Ариона, то по документам Департамента науки его причиной его исчезновение объявили "гибелью в результате сбоя при запуске экспериментальных установок".   
Расследование по делу о террористическом захвате Ариона было поручено сотрудникам Министерства Галактической Безопасности, дело находилось под личным контролем флот-адмирала Оберштайна. Но поскольку Арион состоял в ведении Министерства Обороны, служба внутренней безопасности также занялась этим делом, сотрудничая с военной полицией. Сложные взаимоотношения трех спецслужб вырастали из тех далеких времен, когда на развалинах Старого Рейха и Альянса свободных планет появилось новое государство, за двадцать лет противоречия хотя и сгладились, но не исчезли.  
Тогда же возник знаменитый казус, вошедший во все анналы имперской юриспруденции, и заставивший впоследствии поломать головы не одно поколение юристов и законотворцев.  
Человек, пропавший без вести, и не объявившийся в течение года, по имперским законам считается погибшим. Но флот-адмирал Кирхайс, по распоряжению кайзера, считался пропавшим без вести в течение четырех лет. И это еще не самое странное. В течение тех четырех лет новый министр обороны так и не был назначен. Обязанности министра были распределены между двумя заместителями, а обязанности главнокомандующего кайзер возложил на себя".  
  
  
  
  
_

"Тайны Нового Рейха". Том 2, глава 18

  
  
  
  
КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ

 

 

 


	2. Часть вторая. Андромеда. Глава 1. Падающая звезда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предисловие и 1-я глава второй части.

 В стихотворении:

 

«В заброшенной деревне  под глубоким снегом

Ночью  расцвели многие ветки сливы»  

 

красноречивое выражение "многие  ветки"  было заменено выражением "одна ветка".

Говорят, что слова "одна ветка" отражают подлинный покой.

 

**Ямамото Цунэтомо, «Хагакурэ»**

 

## Необходимое предисловие

 

_"События при Льёсальвхейме были отнесены к информации строго секретной,  главным образом потому, что научно-исследовательская база Арион сама по себе являлась секретным объектом. Иначе кайзер Райнхард попросту не мог поступить при всем желании, не нарушив букву закона о государственной тайне. Лишь по прошествии ста лет, когда с некоторых документов был снят гриф "секретно", историкам, а чуть позже - и широкой общественности стало известно о том, что уже в конце второго десятилетия в Новом Рейхе имелась технология, позволяющая воздействовать на жизненный цикл звезд.  В те времена, когда идеология завоеваний все еще была господствующей, кайзер Райнхард не мог позволить, чтобы об установках "Хагалл" и "Аларих" узнали его подданные. Поэтому и запись переговоров флот-адмирала Кирхайса с доктором Бренном, просочившаяся в галактические сети, впоследствии тщательно опровергалась. Имперскому министерству связи и средств массовой информации пришлось пустить в ход все доступные средства. Ролик объявили фальшивкой, искусно прорисованной голограммой, в создании которой участвовали двойники. Убедить рядовых зрителей и пользователей помогало то, что ролик, растиражированный  в Галанет, был представлен в низком качестве, а исходники оперативно отследили и уничтожили специалисты военной полиции._

_По официальной информации, прогремевшей в СМИ, гранд-адмирал Кирхайс попал в гиперпространственную нестабильность в ночь с 21 на 22 августа 19 года. Эта новость взволновала миллиарды людей в двух рукавах Галактики, но тогда, в первые дни после его исчезновения, никто из простых людей и не думал о том, что Кирхайс мог погибнуть._

_Странность решений кайзера в отношении флот-адмирала Кирхайса и формально незанятого поста министра обороны и главнокомандующего космическим флотом стала заметна гораздо позже, по прошествии месяцев._

_С течением времени исчезновение флот-адмирала Кирхайса обросло множеством домыслов.  По одной из версий, Кирхайс на самом деле не исчез, а погиб, и крушение его корабля было подстроено по приказу самого кайзера. Говорили так же, что Кирхайса устранили люди из Министерства Галактической Безопасности. И те, и другие, как впоследствии выяснилось, в корне заблуждались. А те, кто знал правду, хранили молчание. Коммодор Вайсвальд  и контр-адмирал Винтерфогель, как и сотни офицеров и солдат, сражавшихся под их началом при Льёсальвхейме, дали подписку о неразглашении. Поэтому об их подвигах стало известно лишь после их смерти._

_Для родных и близких все эти люди в первые дни войны сражались при Сигрдриве, на другом конце Галактики._

_В протоколах Департамента науки было записано, что научно-исследовательская база Арион погибла в результате аварии около 14 часов по абсолютному времени 21 августа, когда с ней оборвалась связь._

_Расследованием гибели Ариона занялись специалисты из двух министерств и Департамента военной полиции. Занялись втайне друг от друга, каждый стремился отыскать истину первым и не допустить к ней других. Была и еще одна организация, подключившаяся к расследованию раньше названных трех, получив приказ от самого кайзера Райнхарда. Организация, официально не причисленная к спецслужбам, и возглавляемая человеком,  умевшим хранить тайны._

_"Тайны Нового Рейха", том 1, глава 36._

 

 

 

**Глава первая. Падающая звезда**

 

 

 

### Линкор "Максимилиан"

 

_Галактика Андромеда,_

_место и время неизвестны._

 

Оглушительный вой врывается в сознание взрывом боли - вой вибрирует за грудиной и разрывает виски. Вслед за ним появляется свет и запах - мерцающий аварийный свет и запах химических реагентов. Запах горящего пластика.

Пожарная тревога.

-Акерлунд, - хочет позвать Кирхайс, но вместо своего привычного голоса слышит полушепот. Во рту солоно от крови.

Акерлунд, распростертый в ложементе, тяжело дышит.

Нойбаум пытается расстегнуть ремни, но безуспешно. Он никак не может сфокусировать взгляд.

Черная бездна, еще недавно зиявшая на месте обзорного экрана, заполнена белесым свечением и мутными завихрениями. Куда-то подевалась стандартная голографическая анимация, которая выводится на экран во время прыжка - звезды, растянутые в линии, разноцветные сияния, мелькающие в черно-лиловом и багрово-красном сумраке. Внешние видеокамеры и фотосенсоры во время прыжка отключаются автоматически во избежание неполадок. Но комм, работающий, как будто ничего не произошло, показывает, что картинка передается напрямую с внешних камер. Из гиперпространства, которое кажется чем-то вроде ведьминого котла,  наполненного злокозненным зельем. Завихрения и колыхания вызывают знакомое чувство падения сквозь облака, в темноту.

Но на экран приходится смотреть, потому что система управления, запустившая аварийный режим, наполняет виртуальные поверхности новой информацией.

Пожаром охвачены два отсека. Автоматика уже изолировала их и запустила системы пожаротушения. Третий генератор вышел из строя и охвачен огнем. Оставшиеся - перегружены.

Что происходит снаружи, трудно себе представить. Должно быть, сейчас, за "Максимилианом" тянется шлейф плазмы, размазанный по шести измерениям.  Корабль все еще цел, потому что гипердвигатели продолжают работать в расчетном режиме. Непостижимым образом он продолжает  свой путь.

Кирхайс увеличивает изображение на экране комма, вглядываясь значения параметров метрики. Значения не укладываются не в один из стандартных режимов, применяемых при переброске. Так вот каков оптимальный режим, над которым так упорно бился Нойбаум: решение, позволяющее обойти системы защиты навигационного компьютера "Максимилиана", и запускающее вход в гиперпространство с необычными параметрами... Но стандарты для гиперпрыжков составлялись, чтобы обеспечить живучесть корабля и безопасность экипажа. Этот режим не укладывался в их условно-безопасные рамки. Не потому ли сейчас все, кто находятся в рубке, похожи на наркоманов, превысивших дозу «лекарства от страха»?

Первым приходит в себя вахтенный оператор наблюдения. Потом - пилоты и штурман. Пронзительно воющий сигнал тревоги, кажется, способен разбудить даже мертвеца. Еще четверо, включая старшего вахтенного офицера, все еще без сознания. Кирхайс вызывает фельдшера.

Штурман оборачивается, ожидая приказа.

-Отключить сигнал тревоги!- приходится кричать во всю мощь легких, чтобы перекрыть оглушительный вой. Наконец, сигнал обрывается. Только приглушенное шипение и потрескивание нарушает тишину.

-Исходная точка достигнута, - докладывает штурман до странности напряженным голосом. - Пять минут до выхода из гиперпрыжка.

Кирхайс не верит собственным ушам.

-Вы уверены?

-Так точно, - отвечает штурман.

После синхронного прыжка корабельные часы обнулились, утратив сигналы абсолютного времени, исходящие от маяков. Сейчас они показывают, что с момента входа в гиперпространство прошло семь с половиной часов.

Именно столько продолжалось сияющее безумие.

-Капитан Нойбаум...

Нойбаум поднимается, шипя сквозь зубы, и утирает кровь, сочащуюся из носа.

-Получилось!

 Он оглядывает виртуальную панель комма с видом художника, сотворившего шедевр.

-Вы помните, что делали в прошедшие семь с половиной часов? – спрашивает Кирхайс.

-Я лежал в кресле и был светом.  Вы тоже были светом. Все на этом корабли. Мы разговаривали сиянием и не понимали друг друга.

Его выражение лица и интонации заставляются задуматься о том, что он все еще пребывает в плену галлюцинаций.

-По-вашему, в этом нет ничего необычного?

-В нестандартных режимах перехода возможны побочные эффекты, и нестабильность восприятия - один из них.

-Каковы другие?

-Нестабильность времени, пространства и материи.

Нойбаум прикладывает к лицу дыхательную маску. Рубка заполнена дымом, фигуры пилотов на краю светлого выступа над океаном бурлящей темноты - едва различимы. На главном обзорном экране крупными оранжевыми буквами сияет надпись: "Покинуть корабль". На фоне переменчивых теней гиперпространства  это выглядит, как дурная шутка.

-Иными словами, мы, кроме всего прочего, могли переместиться во времени?

-Так точно, - отвечает Нойбаум. - Но расчетное отклонение не превышает нескольких часов, самое большее - дней.

-Две минуты до выхода, - сообщает штурман.

Радужный всплеск заслоняет сияющие завихрения, концентрическими кругами по нему пробегают волны и, угасая, открывают чистую темноту, усыпанную звездами. Разноцветные искры изменяют свой рисунок. Самая яркая из них - золотисто-желтая, как Солнце. Безымянная звезда с номером E-106-F в галактике Андромеда.

Главный инженер Дитц докладывает, что отсеки 3 и 12 изолированы аварийной системой, пожар в них потушен, но пятый орудийный все еще горит. Те, кто не успели покинуть их до того, как опустились аварийный заслоны, скорее всего, погибли: если не сгинули в пламени, то отравились ядовитыми испарениями. Худшая новость в том, что температура реактора подобралась к критическим значениям, еще немного, и энергоустановка выйдет из строя, спровоцировав взрыв. Дитц испрашивает разрешения заглушить реактор.

Кирхайс знает, что остановка реактора при трех поврежденных генераторах сделает корабль неуправляемым. Это позволит всем, кто находится на борту "Максимилиана", прожить еще некоторое время, но с большой долей вероятности сведет на нет удачу с гиперпрыжком и счастливое спасение при выходе из гиперпространства. Заглушить реактор - значит, обречь корабль на неконтролируемый околосветовой  дрейф без возможности выхода.  Покинуть флагман и подать сигнал бедствия - было бы самым верным путем к спасению, окажись "Максимилиан" на имперской территории. Но империя  сейчас недосягаема. Подать сигнал бедствия – значит обнаружить себя перед врагами.

К тому же «Максимилиан» - единственный во всей группе, и один из немногих – во всем Рейхе – обладает установкой, способной вырабатывать топливо из урана и продуктов радиоактивного распада. Его ресурсов хватит для того, чтобы обеспечить энергией всю группу в течение трех – пяти лет.

За живучесть этого корабля надо бороться до последнего.

Ощущение трепета, пронизывающее напитанный химическими испарениями воздух командной рубки - не более чем фантом среди резкой химической вони. Наблюдая за параметрами работы энергоустановок, колеблющимися у красной черты, Кирхайс вспоминает, о чем приказал себе не думать, когда "Максимилиан" вышел из синхронного прыжка.

"Доподлинно не известно, что случилось за мгновения до перехода. Что, если Феззан уничтожен? Сгорим мы в термоядерном пламени или спасемся - мы не имеем права покинуть этот корабль сейчас».

Подумав так, он отдает приказ снизить нагрузку до минимальной.

Корабль будет продолжать торможение, пока не войдет в зону притяжения звезды. Или - до тех пор, пока не реактор не взорвется.

 

 

 

### Интермедия. Сон Бренна

 

_Бренн шагает по полю, раздвигая высокую желтую траву. Тяжелые венчики цветов покачиваются в  такт дуновениям ветра. Синие, белые, сиреневые, цветы тяжелые и упруги, словно ветви деревьев. Смола прилипает к ладоням, листья цепляются за одежду. Сломанные стебли выделяют клейкий сок. От едкого сладковатого запаха к горлу подкатывает тошнота._

_Кто-то идет навстречу. Лицо расплывается в тумане, и очертания тела теряют четкость. То, кажется - он в простой одежде провинциала, то в мундире имперского флота, то в костюме по последней феззанской моде._

_Кто он?_

_Откуда-то появляется тускло освещенное помещение. За прозрачным пластиком капсулы - клубы дыма. Койка проваливается, пол и потолок меняются местами, но упругие путы не дают упасть. Желтый свет сменяется красным. Хищные цветы льнут к телу. Прорастая сквозь снега, они тянутся к небу. Липкий нектар забивается в ноздри._

_Работая боевым топором со сноровкой дровосека, человек в имперской военной форме прорубается сквозь заросли. У него лицо Руди. У него лицо врага, побагровевшее от ярости._

_Стебли падают. Заросли раздвигаются. Человек в имперской форме  обрывает смолистые плети. Черты его лица, наконец, обретают определенность: впалые щеки, тускло-зеленые глаза, пряди светлых волос, спадающие на лоб. Почему на нем эта форма?  Почему у него это оружие?_

_-Рэндалл, - только и может произнести Бренн. - Почему ты предал меня?_

_Кто же впервые рассказал ему об Эйдоне?  Словно невзначай брошенные слова: "Это мой приятель. Он с Хайнессена. Кажется, я рассказывал тебе о нем...." Клаус. Конечно, Клаус Нойбаум. "Мы познакомились на конференции"._

_Это, конечно, была ложь, но тогда в нее было легко поверить._

_Конференция в Тернесенполисе, посвященная проблемам переброски сверхмассивных объектов.  На ней нельзя было не выступить. Клаус тоже полетел. Он когда-то учился в Тернесенполисском университете, и больше половины его бывших сокурсников остались на Хайнессене. Его визит на конференцию стал поводом собраться. Клаус пригласил товарищей на вечеринку в модный клуб, и Джо пошел с ними. Его доклад имел успех, но настроение было хуже некуда - до того, что хотелось напиться. Этот день был годовщиной смерти его отца. Да и последнее видеописьмо от Надин содержало тревожные намеки._

_"Когда полетишь домой, нигде не задерживайся, лети сразу на Феззан -  Руди будет там всего три дня, он очень хотел с тобой повидаться и боится, что вы с ним разминетесь"._

_А ему так хотелось по дороге домой заглянуть на Шампул, чтобы повидаться с ней. Но слово Надин было для него законом. Так что, пока Клаус с друзьями пили и смотрели на полуобнаженных танцовщиц, Джо, выбрав самый темный угол со столиком, на который никто не польстился,  заказал бутылку виски и положил перед собой комм, и открыл папку со старомодными плоскими фото Надин. Как же она была прекрасна: смуглая кожа, стройное тело, как у античной богини, огромные миндалевидные глаза, полные губы. Надин предпочитала яркие платья и костюмы, крупные и блестящие украшения. Ее трудно было не заметить. Кто бы мог сказать, что ее сыну Руди уже семнадцать? Всего на два год моложе, чем Джо. "Только не вздумай признаться ей, - сказал ему отец. -  Этим ты оскорбишь Иеронима. И меня, потому что он  мой брат, а она его жена. Молчи, если тебе дорога твоя жизнь и ее репутация". Внушения отца были излишни. Джо обожал ее издалека и  мог почтительно любить как родственницу, боясь и помыслить о том, что такая женщина может подарить мужчине. Потом корабль отца на пути в очередную экспедицию попал в гипершторм, и больше о нем не было вестей. Акселя Бренна, его товарищей и команду объявили погибшими. Но Иероним не оставил Джо. Он  помог ему продолжить образование,  финансировал его проекты и  его опасные путешествия в обход имперских постов. Джо был многим ему обязан._

_От Надин у Иеронима было двое сыновей, десяти и двенадцати лет. Руди, сын Надин от первого брака, жил у бабушки._

_"Интересно, что Руди поделывает сейчас? -  подумал Джо. - Наверное, режется в очередную стереоигру. Или гоняет на ионокрафте над пустыней"._

_Руди не раз приглашал полетать с ним, но Джо отнекивался - он ужасно боялся высоты,  от полетов его мутило. Зато они вместе как-то раз наглотались армейского "лекарства от страха" и пошли гулять на заброшенный завод - вот это было весело._

_Вспомнив о Руди, Джо осушил стакан до дня._

_"Обязательно полетаю с ним, когда вернусь на Феззан", - подумал он, вспоминая странных существ, которых в последний раз Руди рисовал на бетонных стенах, распыляя из баллончиков краску. Твари, похожие на тех, что он нередко видел во сне, качали уродливыми головами. "Есть немало миров, где обитают такие же, - говорил Руди. - Скоро твоя наука поможет нам заглянуть туда"...._

_-Не занято? -  голос с легким акцентом заставил Джо поднять голову. Этот высокий белобрысый парень лет двадцати с небольшим был из компании Клауса. Как же его имя? Что-то там на букву "Р".  На лицо - типичный "немец". Черная форма сидела бы на нем, как родная, подумал Бренн, но неприязни не ощутил. Парень держался с достоинством, в нем было что-то располагающее._

_-Нет, - мотнул головой Джо и снова приложился к стакану._

_«Немец» без слов поставил на стол предусмотрительно прихваченную бутылку виски. Вместо стакана он держал в руке пивной бокал._

_-Джо, - сказал он, взглянул Бренну в глаза._

_Тот кивнул._

_-Правильно._

_-Зови меня Рэндалл._

_Только несколько дней спустя Джо узнал, что Рэндалл - это фамилия._

_-А я думал, ты с той стороны коридоров._

_-Не ты один, - усмехнулся Рэндалл. - Мои предки иммигрировали еще при старой династии._

_Джо улыбнулся. Все-таки хорошо, что Рэндалл не потомок оккупантов._

_\- Давай за это выпьем._

_Пить в одиночестве - чертовски уныло, и ненамного лучше, чем сидеть с кислой миной среди шумной компании. Джо уже был навеселе, и задавать вопросы ему не хотелось. Рэндалл открыл свою бутылку._

_-Наливай._

_Выпили молча. Джо ощутил, как в груди разливается тепло, а мысли становятся легкими, как пух._

_-Ты живешь на Хайнессене? - поинтересовался Джо._

_-Да, - ответил Рэндалл. -  А ты с Феззана._

_-Точно._

_-Я слышал твой  доклад о взаимодействии поля Рихтера с тета-частицами.  Это было... Вдохновенно. Как проповедь._

_Джо покачал головой. Сравнение с проповедью ему понравилось. Теория, выросшая из снов и озарений, лишь говорила языком строгой науки._

_-Вера в науку - не то, что вера в богов, но все-таки это вера, - шутливо заключил Джо. - В этом смысле нас всех можно считать ее жрецами, так что - в этом смысле мой доклад  и был проповедью._

_-Значит, ты веришь в науку, как в бога?_

_-Наука - один из моих богов, если можно так выразиться. Давай же воздадим жертву другому, - сказав так, он снова разлил виски по бокалам._

_-А ты, надо думать, язычник?_

_-Кто? - недоуменно переспросил Рэндалл._

_-Ну, как они себя называются... Асатру?_

_-Вы находитесь во власти стереотипов, молодой человек. "Немец" - значит язычник, - Рэндалл усмехнулся, а потом вздохнул. -  Нет. Я верю в единого творца. Вернее, не так. Я хотел бы верить в его существование._

_Джо покосился на дно стакана, разглядывая его сквозь янтарный напиток. Голос в пещере, пробуждающий сны, снова зазвучал в его воспоминаниях._

_-Бог существует. Я слышал его голос. Пройдет еще немного времени,  и ты тоже его услышишь, если захочешь. Все услышат его._

_Сообразив, что сказал лишнее - все-таки выпивка - зло! - он посмотрел на Рэндалла, ожидая удивления, недоумения, насмешки... Чего угодно, только не этого._

_Потому что в глазах Рэндалла появилось выражение, заставившее Бренна поставить бокал на стол._

_-Красивая мечта._

_-Это не просто мечта, - пылко бросил Джо._

_-Тем лучше, - Рэндалл был убийственно серьезен, но Джо все еще подозревал, что  он готов съязвить._

_-Я получил должность в институте физики пространства на Феззане и в недалеком будущем переберусь туда, - добавил Рэндалл. - Мне хотелось бы работать с тобой._

_Джо посмотрел в его холодные блекло-зеленые глаза.  Был ли это тот самый миг, о котором он мечтал с тех пор, как погиб отец? Что-то подсказывало ему - да, это так._

_-Значит, мы будем работать вместе._

_В тот вечер они много говорили о работе.  Рэндалл был прикладником, инженером, и обладал богатым воображением. Джо исполнялся уверенности, что сможет привязать свои теории к твердой земле и превратить свою мечту в реальность._

_На следующий день он покинул Хайнессен и отправился домой, на Феззан._

_По пути его застала весть о том, что на Шампуле произошел переворот. Группа военных и чиновников захватила власть, угрожая использовать ядерный боезапас против военных баз наземных сил Рейха, дислоцировавшихся на Шампуле. Джо окаменел, увидев в сводке новостей, как губернатор Шампула Надин Капур - его Надин - объявила о независимости Шампульской республики от галактического Рейха._

_Еще она заявляла, что шампульским фронтом народного освобождения захвачен военный министр Галактического Рейха, флот-адмирал Кирхайс._

_Позднее стало известно, что ее заявление было блефом чистой воды,  а флот-адмирал Кирхайс скрылся вместе с горсткой верных ему людей._

_Через пять дней мятеж был подавлен. Не так жестоко, как грозил император, без применения термоядерных ракет и нейтронных пушек. Говорили - все потому, что операцией командовал сам Ледяной адмирал. Но Бренн не верил в досужие россказни. Надин погибла, и этого было достаточно, чтобы люто возненавидеть Лоэнграмма, Ледяного адмирала и весь Галактический Рейх, который мешал жить людям и на Феззане, и в рукаве Стрельца.  После того, как мятеж был подавлен, его неприязнь ко всему, что связано с Рейхом, отнявшим у Феззана независимость, превратилась в желание отомстить тем, кто мог быть виновен в смерти Надин._

_Ненависть затуманивала его рассудок много лет. Вспоминая о ней, Бренн ощущал ее отголоски, словно фантомную боль, которая - замечал он с удивлением - уже потеряла былую остроту._

 

 

 

 

### Интермедия. Свет во тьме

 

_Все возвращается на круги свои._

_Можно даже сказать, что жизнь снова прекрасна, потому что месяцы непроглядной темноты, которая, казалось, никогда уже не развеется, сменились рассветом._

_Неделю или две назад, проснувшись, Райнхард снова начал видеть. Сначала он видел только свет, в котором перемещались пятна темноты. День ото дня они  складывались во все более отчетливые формы. Яркие цветные сны, в которых он видео четко, сменялись уже не тьмой, а туманом, заслоняющим белизну и полутени, и лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь матовое покрытие окна. Доктор сказал, что  скоро зрение вернется полностью, и со временем станет таким, как до болезни. Несколько часов в день он бодрствовал, проводя время в зыбкой полудреме, не в состоянии сказать, какой сейчас день, месяц, год.  Ему снились битвы. Каждую ночь он выходил на мостик своего флагмана. Голографические звезды разбегались на экране, и лучи нейтронных пушек расцвечивали космос иероглифами разрушения. Он бежал в атаку на десантников Альянса с тяжелым топором наперевес, и сокрушал их шлемы и черепа – так, как не смог бы даже в юности – бежал и рубил, что-то кричал свои солдатам, а потом вспышка плазмы заливала все вокруг пылающей белизной, швыряя в пучину боли  иного сна. Среди догорающего пламени какой-то мальчишка в скафандре склонялся над изуродованными останками – голова и верхняя половина тела без одной руки, - и с усилием,  поднимал красноглазое забрало шлема над прозрачной маской, и из-под маски Райнхарду улыбалось его собственное лицо – обескровленное лицо мертвеца. Аннерозе говорила ему: «Видеть себя во сне мертвым – к долгой жизни. Ты будешь жить долго, брат». У него не хватало сил возразить: он не хотел жить долго. Он хотел выйти и свет из нескончаемой темноты и проехаться верхом, сразиться с Кирхайсом на шпагах, подержать сына на руках. И главное – сложить рассыпавшуюся мозаику из дней и ночей, прошлого и несбывшегося, воедино._

_Его мечта с каждым днем становится ближе. Только почему-то с каждым днем ее очарование блекнет, превращаясь в слова, написанные на полузабытом языке. Память возвращается, а вместе с ней и печаль._

_В один из таких дней, когда тьма уже уступила место туману, Хильда пришла к нему вместе с Алеком, и когда Райнхард протянул ему руку, годовалый малыш бросился в плач._

_Хильда, усталая, прижала его к себе, пытаясь успокоить._

_-Он испугался меня, - сказал Райнхард. Голос, прежде казавшийся слишком звонким, теперь звучал как хриплый шепот._

_-Не бери в голову, - Хильда улыбнулась, гладя Алека, уткнувшегося ей в плечо. – Он еще маленький._

_Теперь Райнхарда мог бы испугаться и взрослый. Его тело напоминало скелет, обтянутый кожей. Ни дать ни взять - оголодавший вампир в гробнице. Не хватало только траурных венков в углах белой, вылизанной до блеска палаты._

_-Какое сегодня число?_

_-Двенадцатое декабря, - сказала Хильда._

_-Я-то думал, лето еще не закончилось. Наверное, снег лежит?_

_-Вчера шел дождь. На Феззане почти не бывает снега._

_-А… да.  Подумать только, полгода прошло, как во сне…  - Райнхард откашлялся, прочищая горло. – Расскажи мне._

_Услышав знакомый голос, Алек робко оглянулся и замер, не сводя с Райнхарда настороженного взгляда._

_-Много всего произошло. Переход к делению на округа продолжается, первый этап близок к завершению. Началась реорганизация армии и флота…_

_Райнхард нахмурился._

_-Какая к Локи реорганизация?_

_-Экономика подорвана войной, - ответила Хильда мягко, но решительно. – Если так будет продолжаться, нам не миновать социального взрыва. Народные волнения могут стать искрой, от которой вспыхнет пожар._

_-Знаешь что… переправь мне сегодня же этот проект со всеми указами, которые вы с Бракке насочиняли, пока я отсыпался на этом клятом богами курорте. Только никаких бумаг, прямо на комм переправь._

_Она смиренно наклонила голову._

_-Хорошо, мой кайзер._

_-Где Кирхайс?_

_-На Новых Территориях. У них с Миттермайером сейчас много работы. Военное присутствие вблизи фронтира пришлось усилить. Подсчет военных потерь показывает, что около десяти тысяч вражеских кораблей покинули сектор Эль-Фасиля и Артены и скрылись в неизвестном направлении._

_Райнхард потянулся. Приятно было не испытывать мучительной боли в суставах, терзавшей его в последние годы._

_-Значит, подались на вольные хлеба…_

_-Кто-то снова сеет зубы дракона._

_-Что сеет? – не понял Райнхард._

_-Зубы дракона – семена будущих войн._

_Он вспомнил последний сон, где топор дрожал под ударами в его руках, и усмехнулся._

_-Что же, позволим будущему быть._

_Хильда ничего не сказала, потому что Алек потеребил ее за рукав рубашки и попытался слезть с колен, и ей пришлось придержать его - Райнхард лежал под капельницей, и провода тянулись от его груди и рук к машине, контролирующей его состояние._

_-Аннерозе с Кирхайсом объявили о помолвке, - сказала Хильда, глядя ему в глаза.– Она беременна. Врач сказал, что будет  двойня._

_-Полгода назад я дал им свое благословение. Наверное, он на седьмом небе от счастья?_

_-Объявление о помолвке состоялось по дальней связи. Свадьба назначена на десятое февраля. Должно быть, он считает дни до своего возвращения._

_-Отлично. К тому времени я уже буду стоять на ногах и поведу ее под венец._

_Хильда улыбнулась._

_-Ты не сдаешься._

_-Никогда._

_Вообще-то Райнхард имел в виду экзоскелет, который ему делали на время до полного восстановления, но упоминать  об этом было излишне._

_Когда Хильда ушла, явился Люкке, и объявил, что вечером будет установлен прямой сеанс дальней связи с флагманом флот-адмирала Кирхайса, который в данный момент  контролирует развертывание пограничных частей в системе Пушан. Связисты уже подогнали машину к госпиталю и монтируют аппаратуру._

_Райнхарду захотелось обнять Люкке: проницательность всегда была сильной стороной его адъютанта. Он позвал Эмиля, велел принести форму и плащ, и еще - зеркало. Он не видел себя несколько месяцев, и  память хранила его зеркальное отражение времен последней кампании. Все еще привлекательное. Теперь же  его лицо напоминало череп, обтянутый кожей, с чернотой вокруг запавших глаз и блеклыми прядями истончившихся волос._

_До вечера у него было время, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Он принял душ  и причесался, как раньше, облачился в форму, которая болталась, как на коле, впрочем, плащ замаскировал недостатки. Когда Райнхарду помогли сесть в принесенное кресло, и Эмиль поправил складки на плаще, отражение было уже гораздо лучше. Райнхард расправил плечи. Он больше не сиял, и все же болезнь не смогла отнять у него главное: с той стороны зеркала на него смотрел император, которому даже собственная  смерть не помешала продолжить путь к последнему пределу._

_Связисты установили канал точно в срок. Райнхард велел поставить кресло на фоне стены, чтобы койку было не видно. Когда голографический дисплей осветил палату разноцветными лучами, сердце застучало вдвое чаще. Кирхайс, появившийся в квадрате темноты, был старше, чем помнил Райнхард, шире в плечах и тяжелее, с суровой складкой между бровями и точно таким же взглядом, как в тот день, когда он вернулся  столицу после взятия Изерлона. Одним богам известно, куда он смотрел, и что видел в пустоте за спиной Райнхарда, в необозримых пространствах между галактиками._

_И тогда он вспомнил, что с того дня, как Кирхайс отправился на Новые Территории, прошло много лет, и сейчас его никак не может быть в системе Пушан._ _И проснулся._

 

 

**Эсминец «Маарет»,**

**гиперпространство на пути к Феззану,**

**24 августа 19 года Н.Р.**

 

 

-Я должен вернуться на мостик… -  шепчет Райнхард, едва ворочая пересохшим языком.

Доктор качает головой, наполняя шприц.

-Вы должны еще поспать, пока не спадет жар.

Райнхард усмехается через силу.

-Неужели измена?

-Нет, ваше величество. Вот если бы я снова дал вам три-мета-сайоксин, это была бы измена. Капитан Тальман  не даст мне солгать.

-Так точно, - кивает Йоганн, замерший у изголовья. - Тем более что опасность миновала, и еще пару дней мы проведем в гиперпространстве.

«Оба пойдете под трибунал», -  хочет сказать Райнхард, но снова  проваливается в сон, ощущая, как «Маарет» мчится сквозь спрессованные гиперпространства, прошивая многократно сложенные пласты, раздвигая время, чтобы успеть за  его ускорившимся течением.

 «Куда мы ныряем на своих  кораблях, чтобы обогнать свет, и где выныриваем? – думает он. - Не подменяется ли наша вселенная каждый раз – иной, настолько похожей, что различий не уловить? И выходим ли мы из гиперпространства – теми же, или уже другими?»

Кирхайс пожимает плечами. Его тело соткано из света, столбы сияния поднимаются над ним, как крылья ангела.

«Вселенная – не более чем рябь на поверхности океана. Где одна волна, где другая? Мы тоже волны. Ты и я»

Приятно ощущать себя волной, катящейся в неизведанное, чтобы когда-нибудь разбиться о берег.

 

 

 

***

 

_Галактика Андромеда,_

_место и время неизвестны._

 

Пожар в изолированных отсеках все еще бушевал, но температура мало-помалу ползла вниз. Нагрузку на энергоустановки уменьшили настолько, насколько позволял аварийный режим работы двигателей. Искусственная гравитация была снижена втрое, лампы заливали помещения тусклым красным светом. Штурману пришлось спешно корректировать курс. Аварийный режим двигателей сделал корабль неповоротливым. Если бы на "Максимилиан" напали, ему пришлось бы разворачиваться целую вечность, и энергии не хватило бы даже на один залп из пушек главного калибра.  Теперь он был подобен израненному зверю, уползающему в свое логово.

Балансирование на опасной грани продолжалось, когда из гиперпространства появились крейсеры "Шпрее", "Эккегард" и "Свава" в сопровождение "призраков", а вслед за ними "Рагнар", "Видрик", "Бреслау"  и другие.  Недосчитались трех кораблей. Выяснилось, что "Призрак-6" и  "Вёлунд", поврежденные во время последнего прорыва, неудачно вошли в прыжок - их гибель зафиксировали радары. Участь третьего корабля, тяжелого крейсера "Аркона", оставалось неизвестной.  "Аркона" оторвалась слишком далеко от основной группы, и ей не удалось совершить синхронный прыжок вместе с остальными. Оставалось надеяться, что Мольтке смог увести корабль от преследования.

Сигнал о помощи на зашифрованной волне крейсеры «Шпрее» и «Эккегард» получили вскоре после того, как радары "Максимилиана" зафиксировали их появление. Флагман завершил торможение, ложась на расчетный курс. На тот момент пять отсеков, опустошенных пожаром, были надежно изолированы аварийной системой. 

Как только пилоты завершили маневр, корабельная система управления сообщила, что реактор заглушен. На тот момент "Шпрее" и "Эккегард" уже подходили к флагману. Остальные корабли из тех, что еще были способны вести бой, рассредоточились, сканируя окружающее пространство.

Хотя имперская группа вошла в прыжок в режиме скрытности, в момент отрыва дистанция была слишком мала, из-за чего сенсоры старых кораблей вполне могли уловить даже слабый след, оставленный "призрачными" гипердвигателями. Но Флот Святой Земли пока не обнаруживал своего присутствия.

 Вахтенные вглядывались в экраны радаров, прислушивались к сигналам системы оповещения, ожидая появления вражеских кораблей. Можно было не сомневаться: Флот Святой Земли будет искать имперскую группу. Наверное, эти фанатики сейчас проклинают имперцев, уничтоживших Арион и оружие, на которое они возлагали столько надежд.

Нойбаум улыбнулся. Будет искать, но не найдет. Куда бы  он ни направился.

Еще некоторое время он с застывшей улыбкой наблюдал за величественно проплывающим мимо "Эккегардом", готовящимся к стыковке. Потом его затрясло, потому что, наконец, опьянение успехом отступило, и пришло осознание случившегося. Того, чем на самом деле был последний прыжок. И все же это была маленькая победа. Его личная победа в большой войне.

Звезду E-106-F  в качестве конечной цели нестандартного гиперпрыжка Нойбаум выбрал неслучайно. Она не была ближайшей точкой, как и направление на нее не было  самым безопасным для прыжка. В конце концов, он мог бы выбрать Сита-Раму, для нее хватило бы и стандартного режима скрытного броска, которым так любили пользоваться на учениях имперские военные младшего поколения, не нюхавшие пороху. Но Сита-Рама, как и другие ближайшие системы,  не годилась на роль долговременного пристанища.  В отличие от E-106-F.

В перечнях гиперпространственной обсерватории ее вторая планета значилась как "пригодная к терраформированию".

 


	3. Часть 2. Андромеда. Глава 2. Только вперед

**Глава вторая. Только вперед**

 

Пока волна катилась к берегу, пока Райнхард плыл в безграничном океане, неизвестный флот – не менее пяти тысяч кораблей – вышел из гиперпространства в окрестностях системы Сигрдрива.  
Ни одна из окрестных обсерваторий не зафиксировала возмущений в гиперпространстве. Из-за шторма множество маяков были повреждены, устройства слежения ловили лишь помехи. Корабли пространственной разведки, курсировавшие за пределами фронтира, не заметили приближения врага.  
44-я оперативная эскадра Рейхсфлота, расквартированная на планетоиде Сигдрива 3-5, приняла удар на себя.  
Согласно военным конвенциям, наземные боевые действия не велись на обитаемых планетах. Но за последние два десятка лет конвенции нарушались неоднократно. Так вышло и на этот раз.  
Сигрдрива-2, планета с суровым засушливым климатом и резкими перепадами температур, в недалеком будущем должна была стать крупным поставщиком редкоземельных элементов, так необходимых военной промышленности. На момент нападения вражеского флота на ней работало два горнообогатительных комбината, и строился третий. Население планеты составляло около полумиллиона человек, в основном, это были горняки и строители.  
Командир 44-й эскадры коммодор Колль имел в своем распоряжении чуть менее четырех сотен кораблей. Он приказал кораблям, курсирующим в пределах сектора Сигрдривы, следовать к месту сбора в полной боевой готовности. Четвертая ударная группа, находившаяся на Сигрдриве-2, поднялась в космос по тревоге. Колль мог отправить ей в помощь третью, но поскольку численное превосходство врага было подавляющим, он решить не дробить эскадру на части.  
Исходя из этого, можно с уверенностью заключить, что Колль рассчитывал задержать вражескую эскадру до прихода подкрепления - к ближайшей военной базе была приписана 107-я эскадра флота пространственной разведки, общей численностью более шести сотен кораблей.  
Колль не знал, что во время шторма, уничтожившего Суртур, главный гипермаяк в том секторе пространства вышел из строя, и 107-я эскадра добиралась до Сигрдривы более длинным и длительным путем, который, в конечном счете, занял более суток.  
Враг в полной мере воспользовался своим численным преимуществом. Пока 44-я эскадра, перестраиваясь на ходу, направлялась к месту его появления, где медленно угасал фотонный диск, почти треть вражеского флота отделилась от основных сил и вошла в малый прыжок.  
Разделив флот, вражеский командир, предвидел решение Колля – стремительный дуговой маневр с заходом во фланг. С тем, что имел Колль, выбора у него особого не было. Три сотни кораблей против пять тысяч. Командир имперской эскадры понимал, что будет встречен бортовым огнем, когда ему удастся завершить свой отчаянный бросок. Но, когда грянули залпы корабельных орудий, Колль понял, что просчитался. Часть вражеского флота стремительно отдалялась от основных сил. Ее целью было вовсе не подавление имперской эскадры огнем нейтронный пушек. Вражеские соединения направлялись к планете.  
Пользуясь превосходством в скорости, Колль пресек попытку трехстороннего охвата. 44-я эскадра прорвала вражеское построение, и Колль отдал приказ разведовательному звену – оно состояло из самых быстроходных кораблей – начать преследование вражеского авангарда.  
Слишком поздно он догадался об истинных намерениях противника. Теперь его людям оставалось лишь одно – нанести вражескому флоту как можно больший урон и удержать его натиск до подхода подкрепления.  
Во время прорыва эскадре удалось сохранить строй, и после стремительного разворота 44-я ударила по растянувшемуся вражескому флангу. Двигаясь по широкой дуге, она заставила врагов потерять строй, а с ним – и скорость. Ряды вражеского флота смешались.  
Но времени у Колля оставалось все меньше. Корабли гибли. Его крейсер выдержал три прямых попадания, и щит потерял стабильность. Бой продолжался уже два часа, а от 107-й не было никаких известий.  
За это время быстроходным эсминцам разведгруппы удалось настигнуть врага.  
Соединения ПВО наземной базы Сигрдривы-2 уже были наготове. Колль рассчитывал, что система противоракетной обороны уничтожит не менее шестидесяти процентов вражеских кораблей, которые предпримут попытку приблизиться к планете. На поверхности размещался полк наземных сил. Продержаться часов десять-двенадцать они смогут. Эвакуация гражданских уже подходила к концу, как докладывал военный комендант. Продержатся, быть может.  
Но Колль знал, что подземные убежища на Сигрдриве-2 строились с расчетом на техногенные аварии, а не на орбитальную бомбардировку.  
Против ожиданий Колля, противоракетная оборона оказалась малоэффективной против тех кораблей, которые, избежав стремительного натиска разведгруппы, ринулись на прорыв, сквозь заслоны ПРО. Они перемещались по почти безупречным траекториям от одной «мертвой зоны» к другой. Создавалось впечатление, что их в допотопные навигационные компьютеры уже был занесен алгоритм действия боевых спутников. Тридцать процентов потерь – новейшая имперская техника потерпела фиаско. Разведгруппа, увязнув в сражении с превосходящими силами, оказалась в ловушке. Убийцы приблизились к планете на расстояние удара.  
В считанные минуты три населенных пункта и ремонтная база 44-й эскадры были уничтожены маломощными термоядерными ракетами и залпами нейтронных пушек.  
Потеряв около двадцати кораблей, вражеский флот подавил ПВО огнем и начал высадку десанта.  
Призрак войн, отгремевших тысячу лет назад, восстал из прошлого. Именно на Сигрдриве-2 стало очевидным слабое место военной машины, которую с любовью строил и всеми силами отстаивал кайзер Райнхард. Рейх обладал прекрасно оснащенным и обученным флотом, предназначенным для боевых действий в космосе, но его десантные войска, на протяжении многих столетий игравшие второстепенную роль в галактических войнах, не обладал достаточным опытом и развитой тактикой, чтобы противостоять новому врагу, который не призвал законов войны.  
Когда 107-я эскадра флота пространственной разведки прибыла к системе Сигдрива, 44-я эскадра Рейхслота была полностью уничтожена, а база "Скёгулль" - захвачена врагом. Наземный штаб не отвечал на сигналы. Вблизи Сигрдривы-2 курсировал вражеский флот. Службы наблюдения фиксировали радиационное заражение на поверхности планеты.  
Командир 107-й эскадры пространственной разведки, контр-адмирал Йоргенсен проявил осторожность и не стал бросаться в бой, очертя голову.  
Корабли флота пространственной разведки смогли подойти к системе незамеченными. Йоргенсену повезло – фотонный диск, все еще полыхавший на месте выхода вражеской эскадры, оказался между его эскадрой и вражеским флотом, так что момент выхода остался незамеченным, а маскировочные поля у разведывательных кораблей были куда более совершенными, чем у военных, что отчасти компенсировала их небольшую боевую мощь и определяло их тактику.  
Ситуация складывалась не из простых, но из нее при желании можно было кое-что выжать.  
Враг ввязался в наземную операцию. По примерным подсчетами, тысяча кораблей находились вблизи Сигрдривы-2, на околопланетной орбите - альянсовские чудовища не могли садиться на планеты из-за несовершенства антигравитационных двигателей. Они выпускали шаттлы. Еще три тысячи кораблей курсировали в пределах пояса астероидов. Видимо, ждали приказа. Задача была выполнена - планета пылает, такому флоту нет нужды надолго задерживаться здесь, на задворках империи. Он направится дальше. К Одину. Если так, то этот флот не единственный. Может быть, они тоже ждут подкрепления? Коллю удалось потрепать их: наблюдатели фиксировали множество подбитых кораблей, в общей сложности больше тысячи, и без счета - обломков. Триста восемьдесят два корабля было в 44-й. Все остальные - вражеские.  
И хотя расстановка сил не внушала надежд, Йоргенсен решил пойти на хитрость.  
107-я эскадра, состоявшая по большой части из эсминцев, имела на вооружение новейшие беспилотники - получив сигнал от Колля, Йоргенсен предусмотрительно велел захватить небольшую часть "электронных наблюдателей" с собой, полагая, что и в боевых действиях они могут пригодиться. Кроме беспилотников в арсенале эскадры имелись значительные запасы Z-частиц.  
Подготовку к фейерверку Йоргенсен решил начать немедленно, рассчитывая, что эскадры с Ландальва и Вюльфинга, которые все еще блуждали от одного погасшего маяка к другому, не задержатся больше, чем на десять часов. И те, кому удалось во время бойни на Сигрдриве-2, смогут дождаться помощи.

 

***  
Рапорт о массированном вторжении на Сигрдриву-2 поступил в генштаб третьего округа Новых Территорий, к гранд-адмиралу Штайнметцу, и лишь потом, по старому протоколу, шифрограммой был отправлен Меклингеру на Один. На Феззане о захвате планеты узнали на двое суток позднее – донесение было принято станцией связи за пределами коридора.  
Райнхард, находившийся тогда на борту «Маарет», получил депешу немногим позднее Штайнметца, да и то – лишь потому, что доктор не позволить адъютанту разбудить кайзера сразу же.  
"Война подождет", - сказал доктор. Телохранитель поддержал его решение. Еще живы были в памяти полубредовые похождения Райнхарда, оглушенного жаром и стумяляторами, и в особенности - включение по дальней связи, вскоре отлета из системы Льёсальхем, когда он выступал на заседании генштаба. Тогда он объявил чрезвычайное положение в обоих рукавах галактики и добавил, что пока не вернется флот-адмирал Кирхайс, обязанности главнокомандующего он берет на себя. К счастью, из-за плохой связи картинка никуда не годилась, так что оставалась надежда, что нездоровый взгляд его величества остался за кадром. Райнхард говорил пламенно и вдохновенно. Он был великолепен - доктор Вайгель, считавший себя человеком рассудительным и чуждым воинственного пафоса, не мог не признать этого. Включение было коротким. Когда оно завершилось, Райнхард откинулся на спинку кресла, и после этого много часов не приходил в себя. Доктор мысленно готовился к худшему. Он превысил полномочия и дважды совершил должностное нарушение, в лучшем случае его ожидала отставка, в худшем – военный трибунал. Но он не сожалел: впервые за прошедшие двое суток Райнхард спал спокойным и здоровым сном.  
Телохранитель с изумлением заметил тогда (как писал позднее), что следы болезни и усталости покинули облик Райнхарда, словно сила, которая столько лет сжигала его, не находя выхода, снова стала необходимой, чтобы выполнить свое предназначение, и разгореться так, как удавалось ей одной.  
Проснувшись, Райнхард тут же потребовал что-нибудь поесть. Не успели связаться с камбузом, как явился Хольден. Райнхард прочитал депешу – и лишь кивнул, без изумления или досады.  
-От Миттермайера что-нибудь есть?  
-Пока нет, ваше величество. Связь с Хайнессеном затруднена.  
-Пока маяки не восстановлены, они подожгут галактику с обоих концов. Ждать осталось недолго, - задумчиво молвил Райнхард. - Сколько нам еще лететь до Феззана?  
"Не собирается ли он пойти на соединение с флотом Штайнметца?" - подумал тогда Йоганн.  
Но бредовые сны остались уделом предыдущих ночей.  
-Дней семь-восемь до коридора. Какое время займет его прохождение в нынешних условиях, нельзя сказать наверняка. Все сигналы проходят с большим опозданием.  
-Шаттенбург тоже находится в зоне возмущений?  
-На самом краю, ваше величества. Там работает большая часть маяков.  
-Тогда подготовьте приказ о перемещении штаба флота в крепость Шаттенбург до окончания шторма. Дайте перо и лист бумаги.  
Хольден протянул ему планшет с гербовыми бланками и шариковую ручку. Райнхард, помедлив пару секунд, размашистым почерком написал несколько фраз.  
-Это - Меклингеру лично, пакетной связью. Через полчаса - общий сеанс связи по флоту на Старых Территориях.  
-Ваше величество, - произнес Хольден. - Мы проходим через зону возмущений. Синхронная гиперсвязь невозможна.  
-С кем не получится установить дальнюю связь, будем общаться азбукой Морзе, - Райнхард закрыл глаза. - Превратив Сигрдриву-2 в поле боя, они отвлекают внимание от того, что им действительно нужно. От Одина. Но на этот раз мы не должны подпустить их к пределам системы даже на расстояние гиперпрыжка, - Райнхард стал быстро писать что-то на другом гербовом бланке, и, не прерывая письма, спросил:  
-На борту есть свободный моделятор?  
-Так точно.  
-Загрузите в него штабные схемы по всем флотам. Вот, - он протянул лист Хольдену. – Это для ее величества. Шифровкой. Можете быть свободны.  
Адъютант козырнул и скрылся за дверью. Райнхард встал, надел халат поверх ночной рубахи, чтобы отправится в душ. Он взглянул на часы. Было около полуночи по абсолютному времени.  
-Хорошо же я выспался, - хмыкнул Райнхард и обернулся к доктору, который стоял по левую руку от него, смиренно ожидая вспышки праведного гнева.  
–Вайгель, на этот раз я вас прощаю. Йоганн, и вас тоже. Но в следующий раз – богами клянусь, оба отправитесь под трибунал.  
-Ваше величество…  
-Да?  
-Следующего раза не будет, - сказал доктор, глядя кайзеру прямо в глаза. - Все запасы три-мета-сайоксина я выбросил в утилизатор, выполнив тем самым свой врачебный долг.  
Райнхард ошеломленно изогнул брови, словно бы превратившись в изваяние.  
Вайгель знал, что во время последней войны флот-адмирал Кирхайс проделал со злополучным лекарством то же самое, причем не только на флагмане Райнхарда. Применение опасных стимуляторов было ограничено по всему флоту.  
-Вы кое-чему у него научились, – вздохнул кайзер, качая головой. – Только упаси вас Один взять на себя слишком многое.

 

 

****

Линкор "Максимилиан"

Галактика Андромеда,  
место и время неизвестны.

Когда "Видрик" и "Эккегард" направленными лучами восстановили защитные поля, укрывающие гипердвигатели флагмана, вся команда "Максимилиана" вздохнула с облегчением - теперь можно было с легким сердцем приступать к ремонту.  
В сражениях последнего дня флагман получил серьезные повреждения, которые затронули систему управления гравитацией. Вернуть ему боеспособность, находясь в космическом пространстве, не представлялось возможным.  
Для полной отладки "Максимилиан" требовалось посадить на планету. для этого нужна была работающая без отказов энергоустановка и два основных двигателя. По примерным подсчетам, при условии работы в три смены, вместе с техническим персоналом "Видрика" и "Эккегарда", ремонт энергоустановки должен был занять, по меньшей мере, трое суток.  
Пока "Максимилиан" и другие поврежденные корабли залечивали раны, боеспособные "призраки" приступили к обследованию планетной системы.  
E-106-F, «пригодная к терраформированию», могла оказаться куском камня со скудной атмосферой, наподобие Ван-Флита 4-2, но для тех, чьи корабли получили повреждения гравитационных систем или гиперприводов, даже такая казалась чудесным подарком, дающим шанс на полноценный ремонт.  
Священное чудовище с огромным запасом прочности продолжало жить, раненое в самое сердце, и пока оно жило, у прочих оставался шанс долететь до центра галактики и вернуться домой. Впрочем, в глазах экипажа, красно-золотой «Максимилиан» все еще оставался послушным орудием людей, ведущим сражения с себе подобными. Тревожные сигналы о начавшемся превращении заметил лишь один человек – тот, кто знал «Максимилиан» с момента постройки, лучше, чем все остальные, вместе взятые.

В эти первые часы после торможения, когда боевые расчеты могли вздохнуть с облегчением, тяжелее всего приходилось технической бригаде и оружейникам. Штурман, вахтенные пилоты, радисты, инженеры и операторы наблюдения, связисты и прочие члены экипажа, которые обеспечивали управление кораблем, получили приказ отдыхать. Час в капсуле для сна заменяет семь часов полноценного отдыха. Отдыхали по очереди. Каждая вахта по полчаса. Этот минимум помогал хоть отчасти восстановить силы. Большего командующий не мог позволить, в условиях той опасности, что грозила флагману.  
Все, включая флот-адмирала Кирхайса, слишком долго находились в напряжении, чтобы сразу попытаться дать объяснения тому, что происходило во время прыжка. Возможно, поэтому командующий сразу же, как только начался ремонт, не собрал специалистов – штурмана, главного кибернетика и главного инженера - и не устроил Нойбауму допрос с пристрастием. Вместо этого командующий без лишних разговоров отрядил его в помощь главному инженеру, в те часы руководившему отладкой двигателей.  
Впрочем, как позднее убедился Нойбаум, расслабляться было рано.  
Машинное отделение гиперприводов напоминало скромный филиал преисподней, с брызгами искр, пламенем, багровыми и синими сполохами энергетических полей, с чертями всех мастей в силовых рабочих костюмах, усердно трудившимися в искореженном сердце металлического левиафана. Там и здесь возвышались блестящие фигуры киберов, заменявших обшивку или кабели в соответствии с программой.  
Лейтенант-коммандер Дитц появился из клубов дыма и снопов искр, как и полагается всякому порядочному дьяволу. Силовой рабочий костюм делал его массивную фигуру неповоротливой, почти квадратной. Но при низкой гравитации, в отличие от большинства, главный инженер двигался легко и непринужденно, что выдавало недюжинную сноровку. Дитц по профессии был испытателем, и знал о гипердвигателях все – или почти все. На первый взгляд, он производил впечатление простого и даже простоватого человека из имперской глубинки, но каждый на корабле понимал, насколько это впечатление обманчиво.  
-А, это вы, - сказал он без всякого перехода. - Замечательно.  
Нойбаум не сразу догадался, что он имеет в виду.  
-Ваш расчет выше всяких похвал. Вы умудрились избежать схлопывания поля и спасли двигатели.  
-Благодарю вас.  
-Скажите на милость, как вам это удалось? - сквозь лицевой щиток было видно, что Дитц расплылся в улыбке. Но его глаза скрывались в тени. - Несколько уровней защиты. Аппаратная прошивка, чтобы зеленые первогодки не влетели в "молоко" где-нибудь между Феззаном и Изерлоном. Словно скальпелем прошлись.  
-Вы же уже знаете, как, верно? - заметил Нойбаум. Дитц сделал вид, что не заметил подначки.  
-В наших академиях мнят, что навигатора можно подготовить за шесть лет, а куда деваться… Слишком большая роскошь - сажать за пульт ученых. Но нам повезло. Теперь у нас полностью перенастроенная система, и мои ребята глядят на новые настройки, вытаращив глаза. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы вы объяснили им сами, что произошло с машиной, и как с этим бороться.  
Нойбаум сделал вид, что не понял вопроса.  
-Разве нельзя все перенастроить по-старому?  
Дитц чуть наклонил голову влево.  
-Шутите?  
-Собственно...  
-Вы действительно не понимаете, или разыгрываете меня?  
-У меня нет времени на всякие дурацкие розыгрыши, - вспылил Нойбаум. – Объясните по-человечески, о чем вы мне толкуете вот уже пять минут.  
-Теоретики, - проворчал Дитц. - Идемте, сами все увидите.  
Возмущенный до глубины души наглым и оскорбительным тоном главного инженера, который, кроме прочего, был ниже по званию, Нойбаум, тем не менее, счел разумным сдержаться. Он уже успел заметить, что Дитц на корабле пользуется большим авторитетом.  
Миновав два отсека, заполненных клубами пара, со стенами в потеках монтажной пени, они оказались в самом сердце корабля, в небольшом помещении, откуда производилась тонкая настройка гипердвигателей.  
-Вот она, разлюбезная, - сказал Дитц, кивая на приборную панель шириной добрых десять метров, занимавшую значительную часть простенка в машинном отделении. В верхней части панели темнели глубокие окна голографических дисплеев. Внутри двух трепетали и пульсировали переливающееся всеми цветами радуги объемное изображение. Еще в одном сияющий сгусток еле теплился. Остальные зияли окнами в беззвездную ночь.  
То были объемные диаграммы, отражающие состояние работающих гипердвигателей.  
-Бабочки машут крыльями. Странная картина, да?  
-Нетипичная. Они ведь должны быть стабильными?  
-Именно так. Эти полоски света должны быть узкими, как зрачки кошки, или круглыми, чуть мерцающими пятнами света. Знаете, что это значит?  
Нойбаум пожал плечами. Дитц все сильнее раздражал его.  
-Работа двигателей нестабильна.  
-Точно, - жестом фокусника Дитц обвел светящийся шар из света, и матовая стенка позади него стала прозрачной. Строки цифр, постоянно изменяющиеся значения, колеблющиеся колонки, осциллограммы соседствовали здесь в строгом порядке, при виде которого глаза разбегались. Нойбаум был математиком, но он не был двигателистом. То, что показывал Дитц, напоминало книгу заклинаний на незнакомом языке.  
-Взгляните сюда. Вот так пульсирует сердце машины. Бьется еле-еле, как у тяжелораненного. Знаете, что интересно? Сколько бы я ни пытался изменять управляющие параметры, они все время возвращаются к определенным значениям. После того, как мы прыгнули вслед за «Арионом», генераторы словно бы живут собственной жизнью. В них начались ранее не зафиксированные процессы, нечто вроде обратной связи. Вы можете объяснить это?  
Целая вечность прошла, прежде чем Нойбаум смог вымолвить:  
-Нет.

 

***  
Чтобы остановить бешено летящее время, нужно оглядеться по сторонам.  
Пять минут назад, в главной рубке, вахтенные не скрывали радости от добрых вестей, полученных с головного «призрака»:  
"Первая планета принадлежит к земному типу, с атмосферой, пригодной для дыхания (спектральный анализ прилагается) и силой тяжести в 0,9 стандартной. Три четверти поверхности занимает океан, состоящий из воды. Запасы пресной воды значительны. На двух крупных материках обнаружена растительность класса А0. Следов человеческой деятельности, по предварительным данным, не обнаружено".  
Новость заставляет воспрянуть духом весь состав ударной группы. Землеподобная планета, с атмосферой и океанами – редчайшая удача. На ней можно пополнить запасы воды, и провести полноценный ремонт поврежденных кораблей. Как видно, норны пока не торопятся обрезать переплетенные меж собой нити.  
Но восторгу, как и удивлению, радости и ужасу, в тишине нет места.  
Кирхайсу хочется по привычке взять лист бумаги и начертить схему, чтобы учесть все возможные связи между обстоятельствами, способными в дальнейшем повлиять на ход событий. Мнемо-кристаллы с Ариона. Джозеф Бренн, выздоравливающий от гиперпространственной болезни. Каспарек, проявляющий чудеса регенерации, и проверка самописцев его доспехов. Все останется в памяти. Аннерозе, посвященная в скрытые стороны жизни супруга, как-то сказала, что память могла бы стать для него ловушкой, если бы он не был так рационален. Интересно, что она скажет о его рациональности, когда ей станет известно о событиях при Льёсальвхейме? Не думать об опасности и ощущать себя в настоящем моменте - каждое сражение учит этому. Объяснимое живет в хаосе неведомого, что снова подтверждают события последнего боя и прыжка. Цепочка удач, следующих одна за другой. Безмятежная уверенность Нойбаума… Дитц заверил, что добьется от него фактов. Беспокойство зудит, как назойливый комар – что-то упущено. Неоформленная мысль возвращает в прошлое, наталкивая на отголоски событий, на первый взгляд, не имевшие отношения к захвату Ариону и сражению при Льёсальвхейме.  
Кирхайсу вспоминается ночь на Шампуле, правительственный особняк в тени эвкалиптов, визг тормозов, бесшумно входит телохранитель, указывая жестами: надо уходить. Жаркая выдалась ночь - десантный бластер не остался без дела.  
И другая ночь, когда пришло известие о покушении на Райнхарда. Заикающийся фон Бюлов и бледная, как смерть, Хильдегарде – мороз по коже, ком в горле и чувство падения. Райнхард, едва узнаваемый под окровавленными повязками, в реанимационном боксе, без сознания. Сбивчивый шепот Аннерозе: «Он уехал в город один… Это происходило едва ли не каждую ночь, мы ничего не могли с ним поделать…" «Я не знал, что это все еще происходит с ним", - хотел сказать тогда Кирхайс. Но промолчал. Что лгать себе и дальше было бы бесчестно. Он знал, как знал и то, что могло вылечить Райнхарда от стремления к саморазрушению.  
И еще одно утро он вспоминает, утро тремя ночами раньше: Райнхард с довольной улыбкой оглядывает горы, выходя на охоту…  
Только сейчас дело не в Райнхарде. Эти воспоминания соединяет другая нить. Рассказ Нойбаума связывает Шампул с недавней охотой. Бренн был влюблен в Надин Капур, террористы - осведомлены о том, что происходит на Арионе. Но почему так упорно вспоминается то злополучное покушение, когда Райнхард подставился по собственной неосторожности? Память выкидывает фокусы, выдавая то один фрагмент, то другой, вне зависимости от их важности. Марка автомобиля, цвет скатерти, и имена, лица… десятки тысяч имен, фамилий и званий, названия десятков тысяч кораблей. Ее не всегда легко подчинить воле, заставляя выдавать то, что нужно.  
Кирхайс играет с моделями созвездий, рассеянно глядя сквозь голограмму, на картину на противоположной стене, с изображением древнего парусника с деревянными бортами.  
Может быть, беспокойство - пустое?  
Три года назад, когда Райнхарда собирали хирурги, возвращая его телу подвижность, а лицу – красоту, Кесслер дневал и ночевал у себя в Управлении, пока его люди разыскивали убийц. Но МГБ опередило военную полицию. Следствие вывело на одну из радикальных террористических группировок.  
Позже Кесслер предоставил материалы расследования. В памяти - очертания лиц, глухие голоса. Протоколы допросов. Показания свидетелей. Снова допросы. Память превращается в поток, текущий свободно. Грубоватый голос Кесслера звучит в сознание, но не важно, что говорит глава Военной полиции, важно то, что происходит на втором плане - невнятный шепот, всего четыре слова.  
Модель гаснет. Кирхайс обнаруживает, что неосторожным движением перекрыл глазок голопроектора.  
Четыре слова.  
Кто-то сдавленно стонет сквозь гул и шорох:  
«Я помню… будь благословен».  
Возня, шум, шаги. Его приводят в чувство.  
Я помню. Будь благословен.  
Похоже на слова молитвы.  
Но террористическая группировка под громким названием «Фронт Народного Освобождения» позиционировала себя как антирелигиозную.  
Этот человек мог принадлежать к какой-нибудь секте. Сотни и тысячи верований мирно сосуществовали в галактике, огражденные от преследований законом о свободе вероисповедания.  
Почему именно эти слова? Почему они вспоминаются сейчас, заставляя вытряхивать из тайников памяти самые неприглядные эпизоды?  
Ответ близко.  
Воспоминания уносят к спрессованным воедино минутам и секундам сражения при Льёсальвхейме. Стремительное сближение с вражеской эскадрой. Начало атаки и маневр.  
Там было минуты две или три, когда сверхчувствительные сенсоры «Максимилиана» перехватывали обрывки переговоров с вражеских кораблей, которые входили в поле действия радаров на несколько секунд - и исчезали.  
Там было два слова, не вяжущиеся с отрывистым языком военных команд, ругани и проклятий.  
«Будь благословен».  
Не звучали ли эти слава в коридорах захваченной научной станции?  
Пароль и ответ. Замок и ключ.  
«Слияние согласие вечное существование кто ты властитель ожидание противоборство».  
Бренн и Каспарек. Почему именно они двое из восьми с лишним сотен – только они остались живы? Не знакомы ли им слова той же зловещей молитвы?  
Голографические звезды раздвигаются, заполняя темное пространство кабинета.  
В памяти зазвучали слова Нойбаума: «он проговорился, что работает над грандиозным проектом, который поможет ему проникнуть в тайну рождения вселенной, и что идею подсказал ему некий «священный дух».  
Кирхайс задержал руку над голографический картой.  
Священный дух.  
Вот и недостающий фрагмент.  
Бренн не просто террорист, и даже не псих, мечтающий о мировом господстве, и уж конечно не борец за свободу и демократию. Он фанатик. Иного склада, чем терраисты, и оттого – более опасный. Может ли ученый быть религиозным фанатиком? Со стороны об этом трудно судить. Сейчас важнее то, что молодой гений находится на борту «Максимилиана», и его можно попытаться разговорить. И есть Нойбаум, который на правах старшего приятеля может сыграть роль посла доброй воли.  
Но можно ли доверять Нойбауму?  
Инженер в погонах, без научной степени, и при этом – весьма способный, если не сказать – гениальный, математик. Его умения намного превышают то, что требует его работа. Только специалист из академии астронавигации смог бы так быстро и точно вскрыть систему управления кораблем и создать новый алгоритм. И ему потребовались бы помощники – кибернетики, программисты. И уйма времени. Нойбаум же справился в одиночку, играючи, во время боя.  
Способен ли хоть кто-то на этом корабле проверить и оценить его расчеты? Способен ли хотя бы проследить ход еpго мыслей? Вахтенные, бригада навигаторов и пилоты – все отличные офицеры, надежные люди, которым можно доверять. Но они – военные, а не ученые. В военном флоте до сих пор ставка делает на универсальность. Узкие специалисты – большая редкость. Проверка расчетов займет дни, недели, а может быть – месяцы…  
Роль посла доброй воли должен сыграть другой человек.  
Но для этого нужно обуздать ненависть и в полной мере оправдать прозвище, когда-то приставшее с подачи адмирала Биттенфельда.

 

***  
После нескольких совещаний командирами других кораблей оперативной группы, после того, как десантный батальон с «Максимилиана» был разделен и переведен на «Рагнар», «Вюртемберг» и «Сваву», а часть раненных эвакуирована на «Эрменрих» и «Шпрее», Кирхайс позволил себе отдых – полчаса в капсуле.  
Но вместо привычных снов-воспоминаний Кирхайс увидел один день из своей жизни.  
День этот был не менее богат событиями, чем день сражения при Льесальвхейме, и куда богаче – страхом и болью.  
Память, зачастую, бывает милосердной, уберегая от излишних страданий и сглаживая болезненные события. Она оставляла всего лишь цепочки образов, больше похожие на фрагменты кинофильма, чем отрезки пережитого, сохраняя бледные подобия эмоций и физических ощущений. Умирать, воскресать и умирать снова – то чистой смертью от разряда бластера или смертельной раны в грудь, то смертью долгой и мучительной, от ран, от огня – в том сне ему довелось не один десяток раз. Два или три раза он умирал от пыток. Однажды его рассудок помутился, и он перестал быть собой. В последний раз, воскреснув, обнаружил себя лежащим на палубе среди мертвых, а перед ним, среди звезд мерцал и трепетал огонек свечи. Там он умер в последний раз, чтобы проснуться окончательно.

***

Пока имперские военные ожидали появления врага, неусыпно наблюдая за эфиром в пространстве и гиперпространствах, разведывательные «призраки» обследовали планету, где флот-адмирал Кирхайс планировал закрепиться до завершения второй стадии ремонта.  
Командир звена старший лейтенант Хольм за три года службы в Корпусе пространственной разведки повидал немало планет за фронтиром. Среди них были и пригодные к терраформированию. В имперских реестрах они состояли на особом учете. Две напоминали Марс в Солнечной системе и Фрейю-4. Еще на двух в океанах плодилась примитивная живность. На них разместились военные базы. Одна была копией Терры в доисторическом прошлом - с влажным климатом, джунглями из хвощей и папоротников, с агрессивной фауной. От ее колонизации были бы больше вреда, чем пользы, поэтому ее держали в резерве.  
Под контролем Корпуса пространственной разведки было около двух сотен подобных планет, их которых лишь десять имели перспективы для дальнейшего заселения. И ни одна из них не казалась столь редкой и прекрасной жемчужиной, как E-106-F.  
Большую часть поверхности планеты занимает океан. Воздух был комфортен для дыхания, сила тяжести 0,9 от стандартной дарила ощущение обманчивой легкости. Оба материка располагались у полюсов. Северный материк покрывали льды, скалы и каменистые пустоши. Южный занимал три четверти всей поверхности суши. Горные хребты и русла рек, питающиеся от огромного ледника, рассекали его извилистыми трещинами. По мере удаления от полюса болота и тундры сменялись тайгой, а тайга - степью и широколиственными лесами, которые тянулись до самого побережья. Природа обнаруживала множество знакомых еще с Одина растений и животных. Сосны и ели на пригорках, влаголюбивые мхи и осока, россыпи цветов по берегам озер, тростниковые заводи и горные луга с оранжевыми маками, проносящие в небе стаи уток, белые чайки над взморьем, стада оленей, бегущие через редколесье, пытаясь скрыться от оглушительно ревущих ионокрафтов.  
Можно было удивляться, отыскивая все новые и новые сходства. Отмечать знакомые виды растений, млекопитающих, птиц, насекомых, просматривать результаты анализов почвы, и вспоминать мифические теории о происхождении жизни, о планетах-близнецах, которые могут существовать во вселенной. Но самое логичное объяснение лежало на поверхности: планета была давно и тщательно терраформирована, а значит, на ней жили – или все еще живут - люди.  
Но найти следы присутствия людей разведчиками пока не удавалось. Топографическая съемка поверхности завершилась на исходе первого дня. Ни городов, ни промышленных предприятий, ни летательных аппаратов, ни дорог, ни вышек и прочих технических сооружений. Приборы не зафиксировали никаких электромагнитных волн, которые могли бы исходить от приборов. Эфир молчал на всех частотах. Воды и воздух были чистыми, уровень радиации в норме, опасных микроорганизмов пробы пока не обнаруживали.  
Терраформирование планеты – долгий и затратный процесс, требующий значительных мощностей и столь же значительных трудозатрат. Установки для занимают многокилометровые площади. На индустриально развитых планетах их сооружения используют для производственных или военных нужд. Например, на Одине, на месте установки для терраформирования пятьсот лет назад был построен военный космопорт. На аграрных планетах они, чаще всего, остаются в величественных руинах, заметных даже с орбиты.  
По состоянию экосистемы можно сделать вывод, что терраформирование завершилось не менее восьмисот лет назад. Так что руины установок, вероятнее всего, оказались под толщей льда или ушли под воду. Население же по какой-то причине было вынуждено покинуть планету, или оказалось уничтоженным в результате природной катастрофы или эпидемии. Или, в силу той же эпидемии, стало вымирать, со временем лишилось технологий и деградировало до уровня первобытного общества.  
Свои соображения лейтенант Хольм, изложил в рапорте, и в ответ получил приказ провести глубокую разведку на местности. В приказе значилось особым пунктом - не вступать в контакт с местным населением, если такое обнаружится, и избегать применения оружия.  
Оставалось соблюсти последнюю формальность: E-106-F нужно было имя. С легкой руки командующего планету назвали Эрдой. Так далекие германские предки, три тысячи лет назад основавшие первый Священный Рейх, называли Древнюю Терру. 

 

***

По мнению корабельного врача, с физиологической точки зрения Каспарек был уникальным человеком. Даже при беглом взгляде его можно выделить даже среди десантников-гренадеров, куда отбирали самых рослых и крепких. Рост два метра шесть сантиметров должен был бы указывать на то, что он вырос на планете с пониженной гравитацией, но в этом случае он не обладал бы столь крепкими и тяжелыми костями. Габариты и сложение лейтенанта Каспарека вызывали в памяти облик генерал-адмирала Овлессера на снимках сорокалетней давности. Такой же мускулистый гигант. На этом сходство исчерпывалось. Русоволосый и белокожий, Каспарек обладал и не лишенным приятности лицом из тех, что плохо запоминаются - его как будто создала компьютерная программа, наложив друг на друга тысячи лиц и вычислив усредненные пропорции. Форма черепа, скелет, мускулатура, казалось, были созданы по одному из тех проектов, которыми бредили безумные генетики в эпоху Рудольфа Великого.  
Его история болезни составляла внушительный файл с сотнями выкладок, результатов анализов, снимков, а из слов доктора Кирхайс понял лишь то, что у третьего навигатора «Таннеберга» необычный состав крови. Выйдя из комы, Каспарек продолжал спать, с небольшими перерывами, по 22 часа в сутки. Его раны полностью зарубцевались, организм лишь восстанавливал силы.  
Но на данный момент Кирхайса интересовали более насущные вопросы, чем прогрессивные мутации в рядах личного состава Рейхсфлота.  
Самописцы доспехов Каспарека оказались в целости и сохранности. Помощник шефа безопасности прогнал запись через дешифратор, отсмотрел много часов видео и обработал нечеткие фрагменты. Все ключевые моменты, начиная с высадки абордажной команды и заканчивая последним боем, вошли в полуторачасовой видеоотчет. К отчету прилагался подробный текстовый протокол событий и рапорт.  
По мнению помощника шефа безопасности, расшифровка самописцев не оставляла никаких сомнений в том, что младший лейтенант Каспарек остался верен воинской присяге.  
Кирхайс посмотрел видеоотчет и бегло прочитал протокол. Да, Каспарек не мог быть предателем, как не был им Хартманн. А вот Гернер производил неоднозначное впечатление. Подозрения Хартманна казались небеспочвенными: зачем инженеру, посланному на поверхность для измерений уровня активности дзета- и тэта-частиц, заниматься прослушиванием чужих переговоров с помощью универсального приемника-передатчика? Ведь Бренн, скорее всего, пользовался шифрованным каналом, так что Гернер не мог наткнуться на его переговоры «по чистой случайности». Но Каспарек доверился Гернеру безоглядно. Гибель товарищей по экипажу, предательство на станции, мятеж Бренна – видимо, все это заставляло его ухватиться за ничтожный шанс, чтобы предотвратить новые жертвы.  
Так и осталось неясным, на самом ли деле Гернер направлялся к резервному пункту, чтобы предотвратить удар по Феззану, или вел двойную игру, и шел туда для того, чтобы помочь Бренну осуществить жестокий замысел. Неизвестно, удалось ли ему довести дело до конца, и стал ли Каспарек орудием в руках предателя, или одним из героев, пытавшихся спасти множество жизней. Но он не играл.  
Последние полминуты с самописцев, особо отмеченные в рапорте, Кирхайс смотрел несколько раз, в обычном и в замедленном режиме.  
Они могли бы занять место в каком-нибудь сериале про доблестных военных и ужас из далекого космоса.  
…За двадцать девять секунд до отключения самописца мощный взрыв отбрасывает Каспарека и швыряет на переборку. Система фиксируют перелом шейного позвонка – вот первая странность, которая должна быть отражена в истории болезни Каспарека. Ведь, по словам доктора, следов перелома не было и в помине. Потом появляется шум, похожий на завывание двигателей, записанное в низком качестве. Пластиковое бульканье и треск говорят о том, что микрофон должен вот-вот выйти из строя. И он выходит из строя через двенадцать секунд. Камера продолжает снимать клубы дыма и отблески пламени. В поле зрения - два неподвижных тела. Это бойцы, которые упали последними под ударами Каспарека. Еще через секунду человек в белом скафандре Гернера появляется в искореженном проеме дверей резервного пункта управления. Гернер не должен был выжить после взрыва, который сломал шею Каспареку, облаченному в броню среднего класса, - еще одна странность. Самописец фиксирует слабый сигнал с внутреннего микрофона – кажется, Каспарек пытается что-то сказать, но слово тонет в оглушительном шуме. Человек в белом скафандре вскидывает руку в знак прощания и скрывается в клубах дыма. Он уходит без тени спешки. Спокойно, с достоинством.  
Проходит еще две с половиной секунды, и в левом углу экрана появляется сообщение от системы медицинского контроля - «Без сознания».  
В тот же самый миг все погружается в темноту. Кажется, будто камера отключилась. Но вскоре темнота теряет свою безликую непроглядность. В ней появляется свет, похожий на огонек свечи, горящей неровно под легким дуновением. Еще двенадцать секунд он трепещет, клонится то вправо, то влево, то ложится, то вытягивается вверх. Потом огонек становится ярче, разливается вширь, окрашивая темноту фиолетовым и алым. Белизна заполняет экран, и запись обрывается.  
В том, последнем сне, когда Кирхайс отдыхал в капсуле, такое же сияние трепетало среди звезд на панорамном экране флагмана, озаряя бледные лица мертвых, которые лежали на палубе в таком глубоком и ясном умиротворении, что казалось – все они спят. Корабль дрейфовал в гиперпространстве, и пел протяжную песню, пульсирующую в такт сиянию на экране. Он обретал вечное существование, вне времени, вне жизни, вне смерти.


	4. Часть 2. Андромеда. Глава 3. Нигде

Глава 3. Нигде

 

Линкор Максимилиан  
Система Эрда  
День 16-й

 

-…иными словами, полная ерунда, - ярость, полыхающая в глазах Дитца, понемногу угасла.  
Вильдорф, первый штурман «Максимилиана», покачал головой, без особого аппетита принимаясь за второе. В последнее время он заставлял себя есть, сопротивляясь натиску апатии. А Дитц держался молодцом, несмотря на лишний вес. Он был одним из немногих, кто благополучно перенес нестандартный прыжок.  
Оскар фон Вильдорф и Теобальд Дитц уже много лет были друзьями, а год назад стали родственниками. К счастью, инженера не смутило ни то, что Оскар был старше его дочери Амелии на десять лет, ни то, что отец Оскара носил баронский титул.  
-Так не бывает, - спокойным тоном добавил Дитц. - Он изменил математическую модель. Хотя бы в общих чертах он должен был представлять последствия.  
-Ну, он же из обсерватории, – Вильдорф пожал плечами. - Теоретик.  
-Чистых теоретиков в нашем деле нет и быть не может. Слишком складно у него все получилось. Для спеца из обсерватории он слишком хорошо знает корабельные системы управления. Не хуже, чем их разработчики, - Дитц вздохнул. - На моей памяти подобное проделывалось лишь на испытаниях… Тогда они из лабораторий не вылезали неделями.  
Вильдорф прищурился.  
-Вы что там, тоже отправляли корабли в другую галактику?  
-Много куда отправляли, но назад мало кто вернулся. Кто-то взорвался, кого-то размазало. Мне - повезло, - Дитц нахмурился.  
-Погоди, - штурман прищурился. – Так ты...  
-Я подписку давал – молчать, как рыба. А так – да, всякое бывало.  
-Еще когда курсантом был, слышал и про корабли, вывернутые наизнанку, и про те, что возвращались в целости, но без экипажа…  
-Наизнанку, это, конечно, бред. Вот без экипажа вернулся один, было дело, - Дитц вздохнул. - Лучшие из ученых действовали наугад, ошибались, а наши ребята гибли десятками и сотнями. Прыжковую программу опытным путем создавали, в результате – куча недоработок. А сейчас… Могу представить, что с ней сейчас творится.  
Вильдорф поболтал ложкой в компоте.  
–Черт знает что. И не только с прыжковой программой. Показания приборов машина обрабатывает, как ей вздумается. Пункты привязки видит то одни, то другие. Что она будет вытворять, когда придет время маневрировать?  
-Поэтому мы должны все проверить. Проанализировать алгоритм прыжка на предмет изменений. Иначе не успеем оглянуться, как вместо Тевтата занесет нас куда-нибудь в молоко, и поминай, как звали.  
-И как же нам проверить работу машины? – спросил Вильдорф. - С чем будем сравнивать результаты ее вычислений?  
Дитц изложил свои соображения.  
-Что до программной части, не беспокойся, - добавил он, - главный кибернетик тоже с нами. У меня ключи доступа, а каких нет – добуду. Но мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
Вильдорф согласился не раздумывая: Дитцу он доверял больше, чем кому-либо на этом корабле.  
-Неплохо бы заручиться помощью Остенфельда, - сказал главный инженер.- Когда он поправится, конечно.  
-А что с ним, кстати, случилось?  
-Увезли в медблок. Фантомные боли, бред, галлюциннации. Как у старшего офицера и второго пилота.  
-Конечно, - пробормотал Вильдорф, вспоминая сверкающий хаос гиперпространства, над которым нависали кресла пилотов. – Они же были ближе всего… к этому.  
-Старший офицер слег, а теперь и оба пилота. Теперь ноша их ответственности ложится на твои плечи. Если не будешь бросать таблетки в утилизатор, как это сделал Ханс, то - уверен - ты и сам сможешь посадить нашу махину на эту богами забытую планетку.  
Вильдорф кивнул без особого энтузиазма.  
-Остается открытым вопрос: на чем будем работать? На главной машине - нельзя. Коммы тоже не годятся – слишком слабые.  
Дитц почесал в затылке.  
-Есть резервная машина, старорежимная, полностью защищена, без рихтеровского движка. Слабовата, конечно, но работала лет двадцать безотказно.  
Вильдорф залпом выпил компот. Насчет аварийной посадки он почти не беспокоился. Что до Нойбаума… то Дитц был оптимистом. Настолько, что иногда отказывался признавать очевидное.  
-О чем задумался?  
-Да так.  
-Хель тебя сожри… - выругался инженер. – Не узнаю парня, который моего сына с горящего корабля вытаскивал.  
Вильдорф опустил взгляд. Дитц был прав, они обязаны попытаться.  
-В начинке корабля мы понимаем больше. Так что и у нас есть преимущество. Мы должны сделать все, на что способны. А способны мы на большее, чем нам кажется. Понял?  
-Так точно, - ответил Вильдорф. – Но сначала нам нужно спасти корабль.

 

***  
Без доступа к сети гипермаяков из другой галактики невозможно было подключиться к базам данных министерств и ведомств, в том числе и к закрытым архивам. На Одине, из-за гипершторма и затрудненной связи, это тоже не удалось, и проверить Нойбаума досконально тогда не представилось возможным. Так что в распоряжении Кирхайса оказалось только личное дело научного консультанта, полученное перед отлетом.  
Вначале – все, как обычно. Родился на Кастроп-1, закончил академию космической связи на Одине в 4 г. Н.Р. (диплом с отличием). В 7 г. получил степень магистра физики гиперпространств (диссертация по расширенной теории Рихтера). Служил в войсках связи. С 7 года – младший лейтенант, 2-й инженер гиперпространственных ретрансляторов. С 10 года – крепость Изерлон, старший лейтенант, инженер-связист. У командования хватало ума не переводить его куда-нибудь в наземные войска, с магистерской степенью – оно и понятно. В 12 году переведен на объект «Е», на должность инженера-испытателя. Та же должность, что и у Дитца до службы на «Максимилиане», только Дитц - двигателист, а Нойбаум - связист. Удобное название, что ни говори, особенно для секретных проектов. Повышение в звание до лейтенанта-коммандера. Литерой «Е» в секретной номенклатуре обозначались коридоры, кроме Феззанского и Изерлонского. Выбирай любой – Тевтат, Нидхёгг, Ангброда, Ёрмунгард или Рататоск. Места – одно другого краше. Если учесть осведомленность Нойбаума в навигационных особенностях Галактики Андромеда, то, скорее всего, это был Тевтат. Дальше – самое интересное. В сентябре 13 года – ранен при исполнении служебных обязанностей, награжден Серебряным Крестом. Выписка из госпиталя: «Гиперпространственная болезнь четвертой степени. К воинской службе негоден. Рекомендовано прохождение повторной медкомиссии через год». Гиперпространственная болезнь четвертой степени – значит, лечился в неврологическом отделении. С декабря 13 года по март 15 года – отпуск по состоянию здоровья. Мог выйти в отставку, но, видимо, отказался. Повторная комиссия в марте 15 года, был признан годным к службе в космическом флоте. Год прослужил в крепости Трех Адмиралов Флота на должности старшего инженера сектора гиперпространственной обсерватории. В 16-м году переведен в обсерваторию в системе Валгалла, повышен в звании до коммандера. С 19-года – главный инженер, капитан.  
Его довольно часто повышали в звании, хотя он не участвовал в боевых действиях. Следующий раздел это объясняет. Список работ – весьма солидный. Девятнадцать публикаций в научных журналах, три монографии. Двенадцать технических разработок, в основном, относящихся к гиперпространственной связи. Например, «Помехоустойчивый пакетный передатчик и испытания его работы». Или «Туннельный эффект при гиперпередаче радиоволн». Или совсем уж непонятное: «Использование нестабильных гравитационных полей при поддержке прямого канала дальней связи». Это нужно читать вместе с Дитцем, тут он куда больше вычитает между строк. Но и неспециалисту ясно – нет ни одной работы, напрямую связанной с математикой или навигацией.  
А как насчет личной жизни? Справка о браке от января 16 года. Жена проживает на Одине. Детей нет.  
Награды и почетные знаки - ничего выдающегося. Кроме Серебряного Креста. Раньше, во время военных кампаний, им награждали офицеров за боевые заслуги, особенно если они повлекли за собой ранение. После войны им стали награждать также и тех, кто проявил мужество при авариях. Вспомнить наградной лист никак не удавалось, но его могли подписать Лютц или Бюлов.  
В августе 13 года на Шампуле вспыхнул мятеж. В сентябре того же года – Нойбаум потерпел аварию. Занятное совпадение.  
Если бы был доступ к базам министерств, можно было бы узнать, чем занимался он во время своего длительного отпуска, пока же оставалось лишь строить догадки. В личном деле стояла отметка: проживал на Тронхейм-2. Эта сельскохозяйственная планета вблизи фронтира когда-то относилась к владениям герцога Брауншвейга, сейчас там база флота пространственной разведки. Кроме того, там производят неплохое пиво, которое поставляют даже на Феззан.  
Странно только, почему именно Тронхейм, а не Один, где жили его родители. Один - планета гораздо более цивилизованная и, вместе с тем, имеющая достаточно тихих мест, чтобы привести в порядок расшатанное здоровье. Тронхейм же располагался в той части фронтира, где в последние полвека было спокойно; войны доходили туда лишь в виде кинохроники. Может быть, именно этим и привлекло Нойбаума староимперское захолустье? Можно представить его на момент выписки. Четвертая степень – самая тяжелая. Пятая почти всегда фатальна. Возможно, он просто не хотел, чтобы родные видели его в столь плачевном состоянии.  
Авария на Тевтате, отчасти, объясняет странное поведение Нойбаума во время нестандартного прыжка. Очень возможно, все эти причудливые искажения восприятия были ему знакомы, и он, в отличие от других членов экипажа, оказался готов к тому, что всем им довелось пережить.  
Но как, во имя богов, вышло, что он превзошел в знании навигации профессионалов своего дела?

 

***

В зале для совещаний, против ожиданий, было пустынно, лишь голографические панели таинственно мерцали в темноте. В режиме энергосбережения горели лишь красные светильники по периметру зала. Следуя указаниям помощника шефа безопасности, Нойбаум прошел прямиком в кабинет. Личный помощник командующего, Акерлунд, заступил на вахту вместо старшего офицера, свалившегося с тяжелым приступом гиперпространственной болезни. Кирхайс был один.  
Войдя в кабинет и не обнаружив никого за рабочим столом, Нойбаум оглянулся.  
Устроившись за кофейным столиком с коммом и походной кружкой-непроливайкой, Кирхайс пил кофе. При низкой и нестабильной гравитации тяжелый, волочащийся по полу плащ создавал массу неудобств, а повседневная форма для персоны его ранга иного варианта не предусматривала. Видимо, поэтому Кирхайс сменил мундир на рабочую форму - практичную, с множеством карманов и знаками различия на левой стороне груди. Половина экипажа сейчас щеголяла в подобной одежде.  
-По вашему приказанию прибыл, - сказал Нойбаум, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.  
Флот-адмирал указал на пустующее место напротив.  
-Присаживайтесь. Кофемашина и кружки – вон там, в углу. Составите мне компанию.  
Такого поворота Нойбаум не ожидал. До полета к Льёсальвхейму он слишком мало знал о главнокомандующем как о человеке. Если кайзера считали аскетом, то Кирхайс сейчас выглядел как сторонник демократии.  
Нойбаум послушно налил себе кофе в такую же кружку-непроливайку, незаменимую при скачках гравитации, и уселся за стол. Наличие кофемашины и кружек в кабинете навело на мысль, что отсутствие ординарца – это отнюдь не временное стечение обстоятельств. Нет у него ординарца. В последнее время – уж точно. В кабинете – никаких следов роскоши. Только небольшое живописное полотно на стене: белокурый молодой мужчина с книгой на фоне изгороди из диких роз. Простая повседневная одежда, задумчивый и гордый взгляд. Фантазия на тему легенд и современности? Приглядевшись, Нойбаум понял, что это портрет кайзера Райнхарда. Взгляд в прошлое. Или – из прошлого. Вместо одной из тех многочисленных копий с известных парадных портретов, которые висели в кают-компаниях всех военных кораблей – быть может, фрагмент тех воспоминаний, что стали достоянием флот-адмирала Кирхайса много лет назад. Парадный портрет Райнхарда в зале совещаний символизировал верховную власть. Этот – нечто иное...  
Нойбаум сообразил, что слишком засмотрелся, а командующий наблюдает за ним с кружкой в руке.  
-Чудесный портрет, - сказал Нойбаум. Неформальная обстановка не вынуждала соблюдать протокол.  
Флот-адмирал отхлебнул кофе.  
–Даль правдив. Тем, кто пытается приукрашивать, портреты его величества, как правило, не удаются.  
Нойбаум не знал, что ответить. Он плохо разбирался в искусстве.  
-Сад императорского дворца, - добавил Кирхайс. - Феззан, лето 10-го года. Помните то лето?  
Пристальный взгляд. Синие глаза и белесо-рыжие ресницы. Багровый загар сошел, но лицо осталось слегка красноватым - каким и было всегда.  
-Летом 10-го я был на Феззане на конференции, ваше превосходительство.  
-И ваш брат Клаус.  
-Так точно.  
-И доктор Бренн.  
-Так точно, - повторил Нойбаум.  
-О чем был ваш доклад?  
-Пакетная передача волн в условиях нестабильного подпространства 12-го порядка. Сверхдальняя связь.  
Кирхайс медленно покачал головой, видимо, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.  
-У вас внушительный список работ на эту тему. Как получилось, что вы не имеете ученой степени?  
-Я не пытался защитить ни одной диссертации, - пожал плечами Нойбаум.  
-Почему? - изумился Кирхайс.  
-Чаще всего, передовая наука имеет мало общего с учеными советами и прочими формальностями.  
-Предположим, для математических расчетов достаточно обычного комма. Но чтобы знать гиперпространственную навигацию, как знаете вы, одной теорией не обойтись.  
«Это ему Вильдорф сказал?»- уязвленно подумал Нойбаум.  
-Я изучал навигацию в военной академии, как и все. Изучал и в магистратуре, факультативно, и немного занимался теорией гиперпространств.  
-Даже монографию по ней написали, - улыбка вспыхнула и погасла. - Скажите, на каком из объектов «Е» вы служили до 13 года?  
-Я давал подписку, - Нойбаум запоздало понял, что ляпнул глупость. Но командующий отреагировал спокойно.  
-Рассказав мне, вы не нарушите режим секретности.  
-Я служил на Тевтате, ваше превосходительство.  
-При каких обстоятельствах вы были ранены?  
Болезненный укол пронзил висок. Нет хуже, чем вспоминать то, о чем мечтаешь забыть.  
Коридор Тевтата – особый. Самый длинный из всех известных. Полет по нему в несвернутом пространстве на околосветовой скорости занимает около двадцати лет. Поэтому сразу после его открытия остро стала проблема его прохождения в гиперпространстве.  
-Четвертая попытка прохождения коридора. В режиме нестандартного прыжка. Первые три, в стандартных режимах, закончились гибелью кораблей. Позднее было доказано, что коридор Тевтата проходим в особом режиме, не выходящем за рамки теории Рихтера.  
Командующий нахмурился, словно бы припоминая что-то.  
\- Кто рассчитывал прыжок?  
-Штурман. К сожалению, во время полета я должен был выполнять свои обязанности и производить измерения.  
-Полагаете, что смогли бы совершить первопрохождение коридора без жертв?  
Нойбаум сжал кулаки, и выдохнул, заставляя себя расслабиться.  
-Жертв было бы меньше. Но я - теоретик-любитель. Никто не доверил мне тогда расчет прыжка.  
-Чья эта было идея - использовать нестандартный режим? Командования или командира корабля?  
-После того как три корабля, идя по всем правилам, вместо гиперпереходов создавали сингулярности, командир решил рискнуть. Нас вышвырнуло на той стороне - так показали приборы. Половина экипажа погибла во время прыжка. Сам командир, оба пилота, связисты, стрелки. Те, кто остались в живых, заболели. Многие из них умерли позднее, в госпитале. Но корабль оказался в сохранности. Из тех, кто мог управлять им, меньше всех пострадал второй пилот. Он остался один на один с системой управления. Ему удалось развернуть корабль и снова ввести в прыжок. Через одиннадцать часов мы вернулись на базу. Я пришел в себя только на обратном пути. Гиперпространственная болезнь, - Нойбаум криво усмехнулся. - Неприятная штука. К счастью, мои приборы уцелели, и показания были зафиксированы. Нас всех наградили, а второй пилот через полгода получил корабль. Коммандер фон Рихтгоф - это он прошел коридор в том особом режиме, которым сейчас пользуются наши пилоты и навигаторы в сверхбольших прыжках.  
-Припоминаю. Он открыл новый режим переброски. С этим прохождением была связана какая-то загадочная история...  
-Ошибка, ваше превосходительство, - Нойбаум позволил себе улыбнуться. - Бывают такие ошибки, на миллион рейхсмарок. Рихтгоф всегда был очень внимательным. Перед прохождением коридора он сам рассчитывал маневры. Вышло так, что перед гиперпрыжком он неверно задал параметры. Точнее, задал не так, как требовали его расчеты. Опечатался. Но в результате корабль прошел коридор без аварий. Никто не был ранен и не заболел. А те, яко бы ошибочные, значения метрики впоследствии подвели под теорию Рихтера. Есть в ней несколько глобальных неувязок, и одну из них ученые умы в результате закрыли парами десятков уравнений.  
-Похоже, коммандер фон Рихтгоф обладал незаурядной интуицией. Жаль, что его жизнь оборвалась так рано.  
Нойбаум не нашел в себе сил, чтобы сразу ответить. Он отпил кофе. Слишком крепкий, без сахара. Мартин всегда пил без сахара, такую же горечь.  
-Я слышал о том, что его больше нет,- наконец, вымолвил Нойбаум. - Какая-то авария. Большего не сказали даже мне, а родным - и подавно.  
-Тот корабль, на котором он прошел Тевтат, через месяц или два после успешной миссии взорвался в гиперпространстве, - сказал командующий.  
-Вот оно как, значит.  
В рапорте командира эскадры значилось, что Мартин погиб в результате аварии. И все.  
Командующий пытается спровоцировать?  
-Его корабль погиб во время очередного прохождения коридора, совершая прыжок, - продолжал Кирхайс. - Там было еще два корабля. Они потеряли связь с кораблем Рихтгофа и зафиксировали характерную вспышку. Из чего был сделан вывод, что его корабль погиб. Но слышал, что вспышка - не слишком надежный показатель. Что вы об этом думаете?  
-Вспышка от взрыва в гиперпространстве и вспышка при входе в нестандартный прыжок - очень похожи. Многие новички в обсерваториях погорели на этом.  
Нойбауму хотелось рассмеяться, и стоило труда, чтобы удержать прежнее выражение лица. Если все так, если это не провокация, то, может быть, у тебя получилось, Мартин. Получилось вернуться домой.  
Командующий прищурился и сделал изрядный глоток кофе.  
-Полагаете, он жив?  
-Кто знает, - пожал плечами Нойбаум. - Гиперпространство все еще хранит свои тайны.  
-После нашего прыжка вы говорили о возможных побочных эффектах нестандарных режимов. Нестабильность времени, например. Похоже, вы знаете об этом не только из книг. Там, на Тевтате, что-то произошло, кроме аварии и болезни экипажа. То, что не попало в рапорты.  
Рано или поздно придется рассказать ему правду. И лучше рано, чем поздно. Ведь Вильдорф - не полный идиот, иначе бы не служил на этом корабле, со временем он разберется, куда попал «Максимилиан», совершив нестандартный прыжок, и тогда - беды не избежать.  
Здесь, в другой галактике, вдали от имперских властей, от спецслужб и архивов никто не будет устраивать доскональных проверок и расследований. Здесь просто нет такой возможности. А до тех пор, пока она появится, слишком многое может измениться. Так что, здесь и сейчас, ложь будет куда опаснее некоторой откровенности.  
Собравшись с мыслями, Нойбаум начал излагать события:  
-При прохождении Тевтата мы были в полете около двух суток. Если же судить по медицинским документам, я, как и прочие пострадавшие во время прыжка, поступил в госпиталь на базе через три недели после нашего отлета. Напрашивается вывод, что при нестандартном прохождении имел место временной парадокс.  
Командующий поднял свой яркий взгляд.  
-То же самое ожидает и нас по возвращении, не так ли? Только за годы излишки сложатся в лучшем случае - в годы, в худшем - в десятилетия.  
Нойбаум перевел дух.  
-Все так, ваше превосходительство.  
«И если бы только это»,- подумал он с грустью.  
К числу впечатлительных натур Кирхайс, похоже, не относился - или умело это скрывал.  
-А что вы подразумевали под нестабильностью пространства и материи?  
-Риск попасть в одно из гиперпространств с иными физическими законами, где корабль попросту не сможет существовать как целое. В нестандартных режимах путь пролегает, как бы точнее выразиться, в пространствах с иной размерностью и большим количеством временных переменных. Поэтому - всякое может случиться.  
-Кроме вышесказанного, существует вероятность попадания в иную точку нашей мультивселенной?  
«Значит, он уже поговорил с Вильдорфом», - решил Нойбаум.  
-Так точно,- ответил он и улыбнулся уголками рта.

***  
В госпитале на Тевтате, они с Рихтгофом оказались вдвоем в небольшой и удобной палате для «тяжелых». Хотя Мартину кололи только снотворное перед сном да какие-то витамины, да и выглядел он вполне вменяемым. Карл даже немного завидовал товарищу – после завершения интенсивной терапии он все еще чувствовал себя скверно, когда действие лекарств заканчивалось, у него начинались галлюцинации, и он грыз подушку, не в силах справиться с фантомными болями. Только от уколов становилось легче. Мартин куда-то уходил вместе с доктором и возвращался хмурым и обеспокоенным. Он стал нервозным. Если Карл, по крайней мере, был уверен, что его собственный мозг просто не может вернуться к нормальной работе после пагубного воздействия рихтеровых полей, то что же происходило с Мартином? Его состояние напоминало обыкновенную депрессию.  
Как лечить гиперпространственную болезнь, до сих пор никто толком не знал. С момента открытия рихтеровых полей механизм ее возникновения не был изучен. Как и две тысячи дет назад, человеческий мозг, представлял собой загадку, а воздействие на него иных измерений лишь порождало новые тайны.  
Коммы им обоим оставили, но покидать отделение запретили. Впрочем, пообщаться с другими пациентами ни ему, ни Мартину так и не удалось, потому что в остальных палатах лежали их товарищи, проводившие большую часть времени в капсулах для интенсивной терапии.  
Со временем фантомные боли прекратились, и в голове начало проясняться.  
-Мартин, почему ты все еще здесь?- спросил однажды Карл, очнувшись после долгого сна.- Ты же здоров.  
Рихтгоф отстраненно созерцал какое-то голографическое видео. Комм стоял перед ним на столике.  
-Они говорят, что нет. Говорят про какой-то там психоз. Ложные воспоминания. Слышал про такое?  
-Не-а,- честно признался Карл.  
-И я не слышал. Дескать, последствия прыжка растревожили давнюю психологическую травму.  
-Ерунда какая-то.  
-Это еще не все. На моем комме, который в казарме остался, кроме фильмов и математики - ничего стоящего. Видно, стерли все доказательства того, что я не псих.  
-Ничего не понимаю.  
Мартин провел ладонью по лицу. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели.  
-В этом дурдоме впору на самое деле свихнуться. Я же помню. Все помню, как будто вчера было. Эмилия провожала меня на Феззане, и Дидрик был с ней. Она дала мне его подержать перед отлетом, на счастье. Так какого же йотуна они сказали мне, что Эмилия Ван Айк погибла пять лет назад в автокатастрофе!  
-А связаться с женой ты пытался?  
-Ответила ее мать. Она смотрела на меня, как на умалишенного. Ты был на ее похоронах, сказала она и расплакалась. Доктор вмешался, стал объяснять, что я болен. Но ведь ты же помнишь, Карл. Год назад ты был на нашей свадьбе, ведь так?  
Мартин воззрился на него с надеждой.  
-Конечно,- ошеломленно пробормотал Карл. - Ресторан «Золотой орел», туда еще какие-то хулиганы заявились, драка была. Мне бутылку о голову разбили.  
Мартин усмехнулся.  
-Точно.  
Повисло неловкое молчание.  
-Я не сумасшедший. Я здоров и могу летать.  
Карл откинулся на подушки и уставился в потолок. В отличие от Мартина, он догадался, что произошло, но почти не волновался насчет этого. Корабельные базы данных содержат много информации. Документы, справочники, статистические данные. Скоро проявятся явные нестыковки фактов. И станет ясно, что Мартин не сумасшедший.  
Гораздо больше его волновало то, что могло измениться в его собственной биографии.  
-У тебя есть доступ в Галанет?  
-Да, - Мартин мрачно усмехнулся.- Вот гляди, последние новости. По случаю годовщины коронации Райнхарда в императорском дворце состоялся торжественный прием. И куча снимков. Император с супругой. Оберштайн. Вот на это посмотри.  
-Главком, вроде. С красивой дамой, похожей на… Не может быть!  
-Оказывается, может. Дама с ним - не кто иная, как кронпринцесса Аннерозе фон Грюнвальд.  
-Это точно она?  
-Смотри сам. Прямо так и написано.  
-Мда...- только и смог выдавить Карл.  
-Вот скажи, как здесь может быть кронпринцесса Аннерозе, если она погибла полгода назад?  
Карл вздохнул. Скрывать свои соображения и дальше не имело смысла.  
-Похоже, наш нестандартный прыжок занес нас в параллельную вселенную. Я постараюсь объяснить это командованию так, чтобы мне поверили.  
Мартин от этих слов минут на пять потерял дар речи.  
Но история закончилась совсем не так, как они ожидали. Ни в корабельных базах, ни в ручном комме - нигде не нашлось ни единого доказательства того, что общие воспоминания Карла и Мартина - правда. Все подтверждало обратное - их личная история отличалась от той, которую они помнили. Адреса, снимки, файлы - некоторое из того, что находил Карл впоследствии среди своих вещей, не вязалось с его воспоминаниями. К счастью, дом, где он вырос, остался прежним, и семья - такой, как он помнил. Но мелочи едва не свели его с ума.  
Мартин нашел в себе силы, чтобы вернуться к нормальной жизни. В конце концов, Карлу тоже пришлось сдаться. Ему было проще - новая реальность не обернулась для него сколь-нибудь тяжелыми потерями. Правда, в первое время он боялся гиперпереходов, но разум и воля в конечном итоге возобладали. Рихтгоф был одержим идеей вернуться домой. К сожалению, он так и не поверил в научные доводы и строгое решение, которое доказывало невозможность возвращения в исходную точку мультивселенной в рамках рихтеровской свертки пространства при наличии временного сдвига. Мартин уже имел опыт опровержения существующих законов физики.  
Вскоре они встретились с товарищами - с теми, кому удалось выздороветь. Карл действовал осторожно, дабы не вызвать ненужных подозрений. Троих из офицерского состава - тех, с кем общался достаточно близко, - ему удалось разговорить без особых усилий. У них, кажется, с прошлым не возникло никаких проблем. Кое с кем пообщался Мартин. И тоже - ничего не обычного. Еще через пару дней из госпиталя выписали второго инженера-связиста. Карл не успел встретиться с ним. На следующее утро он узнал, что инженер-связист застрелился. Странное совпадение - в 7-м году, во время восстания на Новых Территориях, погибла вся его семья. Карл выяснил это немного позднее.  
Он отбыл на Тронхейм, и с тех пор больше не виделся с Мартином. А потом пришло известие о гибели брата. На Шампуле произошел мятеж, и в армии начались перестановки. Кайзер усиливал бдительность - вблизи фронтира и внутри территорий. Наверное, потому Карла и не списали на пенсию по состоянию здоровья - флоту требовались специалисты его квалификации.  
Потом он не раз спрашивал себя, куда попал тот, другой Карл Нойбаум, чьи родители проживают в знакомом доме на Одине? Как вышло, что только они с Мартином и, может быть, инженер-связист, оказались не в ладах со своими воспоминаниями? И было ли то, что с ними произошло, следствием временного парадокса в гиперпространстве, или причина крылась совсем в другом?  
Правду он узнал в на Тронхейме.  
Видят боги, было бы лучше, если бы его воспоминания на самом деле оказались ложью.

***  
Нойбаум не сразу заметил, что командующий внимательно смотрит на него, не нарушая затянувшегося молчания.  
-Вы спрашивали о нестабильности пространства, ваше превосходительство. Я объясню. Синхронизация с Арионом и последующий нестандартный прыжок привели к небольшому расхождению в значениях временных переменных. Возник временной парадокс. А согласно расширенной теории Рихтера, временной парадокс в гиперпространстве может иметь место лишь в многообразии гиперпространств, отличном от исходного. Иными словами, при входе в гиперпространство с иными параметрами времени возвращение в исходную точку мультивселенной становится практически невозможным. Вероятность возвращения - меньше тысячной доли процента.  
-Выходит, если верить этой теории, то, попав во временной парадокс, мы уже не вернемся домой?  
-Мы можем лишь попытаться вернуться в точку с исходными координатами, но нельзя утверждать наверняка, что тот мир, куда мы вернемся, будет тем же самым миром, который мы покинули. Наш дом, наши близкие.... Может статься, мы не заметим различий, а может - не найдем там ничего знакомого и понятного.  
Кофе закончился. Кирхайс отставил, откинулся на спинку кресла и произнес:  
-Значит, вы, Рихтгоф и все ваши товарищи, оставшиеся в живых при первом прохождении Тевтата, - он не сразу нашел подходящие слова, - прилетели из параллельной вселенной?  
Прошло секунд пять, прежде чем Нойбаум ответил:  
-Возможно, ваше превосходительство. Я не заметил различий.  
Кирхайс раздумывал, словно бы взвешивая его слова.  
-Так вот почему нас до сих пор не нашли, - Осознание таких вещей приходит не сразу. Можно представить себе любую возможность или не представлять ничего - связи с родной галактикой все равно нет, впереди неизвестность. Здравомыслящий человек предпочтет не думать о худшем.  
Сейчас он скажет: не стоило спасать наши жизни такой ценой.  
-Благодарю за откровенность, - сказал командующий. - До особого распоряжения вы должны сохранить в тайне то, что вы мне только что рассказали.  
-Да, ваше превосходительство.  
-Сейчас заглядывать далеко в будущее - для нас слишком большая роскошь. Вы сможете объяснить мне и главному инженеру Дитцу, что произошло с гиперприводами и системой управления «Максимилиана»?  
Нойбаум постарался не выдать своих чувств.  
-Не понимаю. А что с ним произошло?  
-Час назад система управления перестали отвечать на запросы, а двигатель, с тремя работающими приводами, больше не реагирует на команды. 

 

***  
Тестирование системы управления «Максимилиана» пытались провести с самого утра, но день прошел впустую. Раз за разом необъяснимые неполадки мешали получить хоть какой-то отклик на команды.  
Дитц с его подчиненными в машинном отделении не один час пытались доискаться до причины сбоя. Отремонтированный генератор создавал необходимый уровень поля. Тестирование системы управления на предмет технических неполадок не обнаружило дефектов. После замены вышедших из строя узлов и плат ее удалось загрузить без ошибок и неполадок.  
-Все готово, - появившись на голографическом экране, сообщает Дитц. – Попробуем запустить еще раз.  
Проходит четыре секунды. Показания на голографическом экране комма стремительно изменяются. В той картине, что вырисовывается, исходя из совокупности их значений, мало логики.  
Кирхайс оглядывается на Акерлунда, и встречает его взгляд, в котором читается усталость и досада.  
Не слишком осведомленный техник мог бы назвать происходящее чертовщиной. Потому что система не ответила на команду отказом, не выдала критических сообщений, и параметры поля Рихтера, в общем и целом, оставались вполне сносными. Но вместо сообщений о готовности или об ошибке мелодичный синтетический голос снова произнес:  
«Извините. Двигатель еще не готов к запуску».  
Акерлунд озадаченно качает головой:  
-Не помню, чтобы такое сообщение было в инструкции.  
-Я тоже, - отвечает Кирхайс и переводит комм на видеосвязь:  
-Дитц, что у вас происходит?  
На другой стороне, в машинном отделении, главный инженер отирает пот со лба и озадаченно оглядывается на кого-то.  
-Система игнорирует команды и взаимодействует с гиперприводом с ним по собственному алгоритму.  
Открытие поле Рихтера вскоре после окончания первой галактической войны, стало революцией в кораблестроении, электронике и кибернетике. Оно позволило создать космические корабли нового типа, к числу которых относился и "Максимилиан"… Поле Рихтера позволило увеличить точность прыжков, скорость маневров и качество систем наведения. Но у рихтеровских кораблей была ахиллесова пята – система управления, связанная с гиперприводом настолько тесно, что иногда, при возмущениях в гиперпространстве и механических повреждениях двигателей ее работа становилась непредсказуемой.  
Только «умные» корабли сходят с ума, говорили ее создатели, видимо, пытаясь оправдать этот недостаток.  
-Иными словами, система начала программировать сама себя?  
Дитц отер пот со лба.  
-Возможно, это действие паразитной программы. Но это предположение. Тестирование ее не выявило. Точно известно то, что в контрольной системе двигателя возникла не предусмотренная обратная связь, которая позволяет полю двигателя контролировать самое себя. Если бы я был невеждой, я бы сказал, что теперь корабль живет собственной жизнью.  
-Сейчас меня интересует, будет ли этот корабль летать, как раньше, или вместе с собственной жизнью он обрел и способность делать, что ему заблагорассудится.  
-Любой корабль - все равно, что живое существо, а "Максимилиан" - наиболее совершенное создание среди себе подобных. Но сомневаюсь, что даже такая машина способна обрести собственную волю. Мы перезагрузим систему с нуля, и она снова станет послушной.  
-После перезагрузке доложите о результатах.  
-Есть, - отвечает главный инженер, и бросает взгляд на Нойбаума. Он ждет.  
Если бы корабль мог ощущать – как в том сне во время синхронизации – наверное, он мог бы многое рассказать людям. Кирхайс поймал себя на том, что тоже думает о флагмане, как о живом существе.  
-Капитан Нойбаум, что вы на это скажете?  
-Если бы он был живым, - тихо произносит он после недолгого молчания, - я бы сказал, что это инстинкт самосохранения.  
-Что за... - едва не выругавшись, Дитц замирает, уставившись куда-то в пустоту. Ошеломленный своей догадкой.  
Нойбаум пожимает плечами.  
-Когда мы ранены, мы тоже ни на что не годны.  
-Не слишком уместная шутка, - замечает Акерлунд.  
Но Дитц пугающе серьезен.  
-Системе энергии хватает с избытком, - кажется, он рассуждает вслух, - но баланс полей сместился после смены алгоритма, и это значит...  
Оглянувшись снова, он отдает приказ жестами.  
-Ваше превосходительство, пробный запуск нужно отложить еще на двое суток.  
О чем говорили Дитц и Нойбаум? Ясно лишь то, что оба непостижимым образом поняли друг друга.  
-Действуйте.  
Главный инженер отключается от связи.  
-Инстинкт самосохранения, - с усмешкой покачав головой, Кирхайс вспоминает, как во время прыжка ощущал единение с кораблем и был существом с тысячей органов чувств, и сердцем, которое не бьется, а поет на разные голоса. - Как бы этот инстинкт не заставил корабль послать нас подальше во время очередного сражения. Как думаете, Нойбаум?  
-Уверен, после восстановления баланса система перестанет своевольничать.  
-А говорили, что не разбираетесь в двигателях.  
Нойбаум медлит с ответом, вглядываясь в трехмерное изображение расчетного участка орбиты. Двести пятьдесят три года, чтобы сделать полный оборот вокруг звезды... А Эрда все еще недосягаема.  
Хриплый голос Вильдорфа нарушает монотонный шум командной рубки:  
-С «Вюртемберга» сообщение. Обнаружен слабый сигнал гиперпространственного маяка. Передают координаты…  
Двенадцать компонент записаны в необычной форме, с индексами в виде рунических символов.  
-Протокол «Верданди», - замечает Акерлунд. – Его уже лет пятьсот никто не использует. Местоположение зафиксировали?  
-Да, - отвечает Вильдорф. – Вот в этом секторе. Как раз на пути к коридору Тевтата. Лететь дней шесть в большом прыжке. Маяк видит один лишь «Вюртемберг». Он поймал сигнал, выйдя за пределы сектора. Картину искажает аномалия гиперпространства или сверхмассивный объект, создавая «мертвую зону». «Вюртемберг» проводит более подробное сканирование, но это займет время.  
Кирхайс оглядывается на Акерлунда и встречает его озадаченный взгляд.  
Кажется, они оба подумали об одном и том же.  
-Похоже, в пределах прыжковой досягаемости есть крупные человеческие поселения, - произносит Кирхайс, отключив громкую связь. - Наша превосходно терраформированная Эрда в таких условиях не может пустовать без цели.  
-Но на ней нет следов пребывания человека.  
-Наши разведчики пока не обнаружили их, и только. Вопрос в том, кто найдет первым: мы или нас, - Кирхайс закрывает глаза, пытаясь отделаться от навязчивого образа темной пелены, заслоняющей звезды. - Оповестите всех командиров, что в 21 по корабельному времени мы проведем срочное совещание. «Эрменрих» обеспечит защищенный канал. Пусть установят прямую связь с «Вютермебергом».


	5. Часть 2. Андромеда. Глава 4. Голоса в ночи

　　Тягучая слабость снова и снова затягивает в сон. Когда сон превращается в полудрему, окружающим он напоминает бодрствование. Можно пройтись, размяться. Но сознание экономит силы, не возвращаясь надолго.  
　　　　Человек в белой военной форме приходит изредка, оглядывает голографические индикаторы. Смотрит в глаза, щупает пульс.  
　　　　-Вилле! - зовет он. Взгляд фокусируется не сразу. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
　　　　Ответ всегда один и тот же.  
　　　　-Хорошо.  
　　　　Других слов не требуется. Дальше можно спать с открытыми глазами, ощущая каждую клеточку тела. Ему требуется совсем немного - наполниться силой после восстановления.  
　　　　Мысли тоже приходят редко. Всплывают из пустоты, которая отражает лишь окружающий мир.  
　　　　«Так значит, вот она какая, смерть. Я возвращаюсь».  
　　　　Кто-то огромный, как мир, тоже дремлет - он тоже рядом, он вокруг. Он был ранен и ему все еще больно. Он недавно родился. Если постараться, через него можно дотянуться до далеких звезд и взглянуть на них из пустоты.  
　　　　Пока он рядом, можно ощущать себя в безопасности.  
　　　　Гернер тоже где-то рядом.  
　　　　«Для того, чтобы стать собой, ты должен был умереть, - говорит он.- Пора просыпаться».

 

　　　　Эрда, южный континент  
　　　　  
　　　　В тот день, когда на "Максимилиане" начали проверку работы двигателей, Хольм вместе с группой своих людей собирался покинуть временную базу на берегу залива в южном полушарии и отправиться на ионокрафтах к холмам на юге. Но незадолго до отбытия к нему поступило сообщение от одного из разведчиков: над предгорьями южного хребта был зафиксирован радиосигнал.  
　　　　Хольм нажал клавишу «принять».  
　　　　Темнота на широком голографическом экране переносного комма сменилась множеством звезд. Сквозь бледный ореол просвечивали знакомые созвездия. Хольм узнал эти созвездия – то был вид Феззанского коридора со стороны рукава Стрельца. Облако света, окрашенное в оттенки розового, сиреневого и багряного. Мертвая туманность… Откуда она там?  
　　　　«Всем кораблям, - произнес холодный синтетический голос за кадром, расшифрованный программой, - 21 августа в 18.00 звезда Феззан превратилась в Новую звезду неизвестного типа. Планета Феззан погибла. Облако раскаленного газа заполнило Феззанский коридор и сделало невозможным навигацию в этом районе. По предварительным данным, погибло более сорока пяти миллионов человек. Столицей Галактического Рейха временно объявлен Один. Всем кораблям, следующим к Феззану в гиперпространстве, настоятельно рекомендуется соблюдать осторожность, поскольку гиперпространственные маяки, расположенные в районе Феззанского коридора разрушены или повреждены. Их перечень уточняется. В случае исчезновения маяка из поля досягаемости приборов рекомендуется немедленно подготовиться к выходу из гиперпространства, во избежание технических неисправностей, а также временных и пространственных парадоксов. Вот примерный перечень разрушенных гипермаяков: F10022, F10025….»  
　　　　Голос называл номера, и они высвечивались на экране. Перечень был длинным. Больше ста позиций. Феззан был одной из двух крупнейших узловых точек в галактической навигации.  
　　　　«В системе Хайнессен полностью отсутствует гиперпространственная связь из необычайного по силе гипершторма, - добавил синтетический голос. - Военным флотом поддерживается пакетная связь. Всем кораблям, идущим курсом к Хайнессену, внимание! Маяки в секторе Хайнессен неисправны, частью выведены из строя. Передаю перечень неисправных маяков...»  
　　　　Потом голос предостерегал от полетов в системе Валгаллы, где гиперпространство все еще лихорадило. Хольму казалось, что все это происходит не с ним, а с другим человеком. Силовые доспехи показались необычно тяжелыми, словно их искусственные мышцы перестали работать.  
　　　　Кто-то неразборчиво выругался, кто-то сдавленно ахнул.  
　　　　Наступила гробовая тишина.  
　　　　Хольм вдохнул и выдохнул, заставляя себя собраться с мыслями.  
　　　　-Как странно, - сказал он. – Поблизости нет гипермаяков, систем дальней связи мы тоже не нашли. Чтобы передать это сообщение по радио, его для начала нужно было принять. Радиостанции для этого явно недостаточно. Нужно разобраться, кто и зачем посылает нам этот сигнал. А вид Феззанского коридора вполне может оказаться машинной графикой.  
　　　　–Зафиксирована исходная точка, - сквозь зубы проговорил Федерс, командир «Призрака-2». Его лицо под поднятым забралом было багровым от злости. – Сто двадцать километров на юго-юго-восток. Вот координаты…  
　　　　Он протянул Хольму портативный комм в массивном противоударном корпусе. На экране, на фоне съемки местности высветился красный кружок с последовательностью цифр. Пеленгатор указывал на небольшой отрог горного хребта, покрытого редким кустарником.  
　　　　Хольм вызвал по комму дежурного офицера базы:  
　　　　-Принял радиосигнал от источника на поверхности планеты. В нем содержатся сведения о гибели Феззана. Сообщение вполне может оказаться ложным. Направьте два воздушных транспортника к указанным координатам… - он переслал запись радиограммы и прочитал вслух координаты. – Направляемся в указанный пункт. Конец связи.  
　　　　Он оглянулся и скомандовал:  
　　　　-По машинам!  
　　　　С холмов надвигались холодные снеговые тучи. Легкие десантные ионокрафты и громоздкие транспортники с ревом помчались над лесами и пустошами, желтыми, зелеными и коричневыми пятнами болот. Чем дальше к югу, тем более изрезанным становился ландшафт. В приполярной зоне граница вечных снегов располагалась на малых высотах, и, несмотря на лето, склоны гор были покрыты снегом.  
　　　　Облет хребта не выявил следов человеческого присутствия.  
　　　　Радиосигнал больше не появлялся - будучи однажды зафиксированным, он исчез.  
　　　　Хольм взглянул на голографический дисплей. Визоры доспеха усиливали яркость и связывали координатную сетку с изображением реального мира.  
　　　　Северный склон отрог образовывал нечто вроде широкого уступа, за ним стена шла вверх почти отвесно, к западу огибая широкую морену с озерком на дне. Стена возвышалась над уступом более чем на двести метров. Ее подножие было источено талой водой. Локатор указал на наличие системы пещер в толще скалы. Вход в пещеры высветился на внутреннем дисплее в виде сиреневого контура. Но источник сигнала располагался гораздо выше – туда указывал красный кружок «прицела».  
　　　　-Командир, внизу, слева по курсу - ровная площадка и какие-то укрепления.  
　　　　За нагромождением титанических каменных глыб, в распадке над мореной лепились к склону бетонные постройки, похожие на бункер времен Галактической Федерации. Такие можно встретить на Теории и Рандолине. Архаичные угловатые формы и необычный материал, напоминающий камень и металл одновременно. Такой бункер способен выдержать прямой удар тактической боеголовки.  
　　　　Вопрос, каким образом бункер образца Галактической Федерации мог быть построенным на забытой богами планете в Галактике Андромеда, оставался открытым.  
　　　　Если там есть «живая» электроника, то она должна была проявить себя. И если бы там кто-то был, то в этом случае должен был отреагировать на приближение вооруженных людей в доспехах. Но спокойствие долины нарушал лишь рев двигателей.  
　　　　По мере приближения постепенно прояснялись детали. В защищенных гнездах темнели орудийные лафеты и пустые крепления – огневые точки были либо демонтированы, либо вовсе не оборудованы. Блестящие стены и литой купол покрывал слой щебня, земли и камней, среди них зеленел мох, колыхалась коричневая трава.  
　　　　Площадка четырехугольной формы была покрыта травяными кочками, между ними виднелось то же каменно-металлическое покрытие, из которого был построен бункер.  
　　　　Сам бункер оказался куда обширнее, чем на первый взгляд. Его стены расходились метров на двадцать в ширину и метров на пять в высоту, а потом обрывались, плотно примыкая к скальной породе.  
　　　　Вход у подобных строений никогда не был заметен с первого взгляда. Чаще всего он напоминал вход в раковину улитки – или в лабиринт.  
　　　　Соскочив на землю с ионокрафта, Хольм огляделся. Слева, на возвышении пролегала узкая тень. Вход, построенный по старым правилам. Чтобы войти в бункер, требовалось пройти по коридору вдоль стены. Коридор обычно простреливался с одной или с двух сторон.  
　　　　Хольм ощущал беспокойство.  
　　　　Первыми в коридор вошли старший инженер и радист Призрака-1. Через несколько секунд раздался душераздирающий скрип, потом стук и скрежет.  
　　　　Мортенс обернулся:  
　　　　-Внутренняя створка заперта.  
　　　　-Открывайте, - велел Хольм. – Всем остальным – отойти.  
　　　　Мортенс извлек из своего арсенала универсальный ключ и взялся за дело.  
　　　　Хольм знал о давней традиции минировать бункеры во время отступления. Мортенс был специалистом по разминированию, и никто лучше него не мог справиться с этой задачей. Для того чтобы вскрыть замок, ему потребовалось секунд двадцать. Массивная бронированная створка со скрежетом отъехала в сторону.  
　　　　Оставив половину отряда с Федерсом, Хольм вместе с остальными вошел в бункер.  
　　　　Налобные фонари выхватили из темноты очертания широкого холла с тремя выходами.  
　　　　-Все обесточено, - доложил Мортенс.  
　　　　Из трех выходов два оказались дверями лифтов, а один – с его замком пришлось повозиться, - открыл проход к широкой металлической лестнице, уводившей в шахту. Локатор показал глубину шахты – чуть более пятидесяти метров.  
　　　　Было тихо. Застоявшийся воздух с запахом плесени, бетона и ржавчины казался слишком плотным, словно бы спрессованным многометровой толщей камня.  
　　　　-Командир, взгляните…  
　　　　Хольм посмотрел на комм.  
　　　　Блекло-голубые пятна, беспрестанно меняя форму, бегали по экрану, на котором выстроилась нарисованная по локатору схема коридора, пролегавшего внизу.  
　　　　-Источники интенсивного электромагнитного поля. Перемещаются очень быстро.  
　　　　-Что это может быть?  
　　　　-Может быть, киберы?  
　　　　-Ни один кибер не способен двигаться так быстро.  
　　　　-Включить "Сирин"?  
　　　　-Пока не стоит. Проверьте масс-детектором  
　　　　Но масс-детектор не показал ничего.  
　　　　Хольм вызвал по комму Федерса.  
　　　　-Внизу – подвижные источники сильных электромагнитных полей. Будьте наготове.  
　　　　Сказав так, он отдал своим людям сигнал приготовиться к бою. С бластер-винтовками и топорами наготове они спустились по лестнице. Во главе группы шел Мортенс под прикрытием двух крепких бойцов из числа своих подчиненных - технической бригады. Хольм следовали за ними. Радист шел замыкающим, с гренадерским топором в руке. Вся группа была в доспехах среднего класса - они отличались высокой подвижностью, но меньшей степенью защиты.  
　　　　Мортенс вскинул винтовку и остановился. Сделал едва уловимое круговое движение дулом, докладывая: сигнал снова появился.  
　　　　Масс-детектор по-прежнему не показывал ничего и никого.  
　　　　Стук шагов гулко раздавался под сводами – в силовых ботинках невозможно двигаться тихо. Эхо уносило звуки, растягивая, размазывая их, заставляя дрожать и вибрировать, опускаться до низкого рева и возвышаться до пронзительного крика.  
　　　　Перебежка – остановка, перебежка – остановка.  
　　　　Источники сигнала заметались, и эхо завибрировало еще более причудливо, теряя свою сущность – угасание, звуки, пойманные в ловушку, более не желали исчезать, они продолжали жить, окончательно утратив первоначальный вид.  
　　　　Мортенс сделал несколько шагов и остановился.  
　　　　-Командир, там…  
　　　　Он не договорил.  
　　　　Хольм бросился к Мортенсу, с каждым движением все глубже погружаясь в хаос звуков, взглянул на его комм.  
　　　　Масс-детектор выдавал неопределенность. На поверхности планеты, в стандартном пространстве такого быть попросту не могло, ведь масс-детекторы не действуют лишь в гиперпространствах. Похоже, прибор вышел из строя.  
　　　　Но комм продолжал работать.  
　　　　-Вильм! Эспен! – крикнул Хольм. – Назад!  
　　　　Они не слышали его, скрывшись за поворотом тоннеля.  
　　　　С Мортенсом что-то было не так. Обхватив голову руками, он раскачивался из стороны в стороны, как одурманенный. Хольм встряхнул его за плечи:  
　　　　-Что - там? О чем ты?  
　　　　-Он, - пробормотал Мортенс. – Я.  
　　　　Его тело обмякло – он потерял сознание. В доспехах он был слишком тяжелым. Пришлось уложить его на пол.  
　　　　Оглянувшись, Хольм увидел, что тоннеля больше нет. И лестницы позади – тоже.  
　　　　«Искажение восприятия», - сказал он себе, цепляясь за единственное разумное объяснение. Ведь он не был сумасшедшим.  
　　　　Искажение. Единственное и единое во множестве лиц. Во множестве тоннелей уходящих туда, где кроме верха и низа, длины и ширины присутствовали другие измерения, - висели замершие звуки, похожие на облака замерзающего пара, лучи света перемежались со сгущениями темноты. Ни явного, ни скрытого, ни далекого, ни близкого – не было ничего, что существовало бы во времени.  
　　　　Опираясь на руку, Хольм оглянулся на Мортенса - и посмотрел в лицо самому себе – без зеркал и двойников.  
　　　　Он смотрел на себя.  
　　　　-Что там? – снова спросил Хольм.  
　　　　-Он, - Странно было говорить о себе в третьем лице, и он исправился: - Я.  
　　　　Он-я-мы-они.  
　　　　Слова, называющие нечто существующее чужим именем. Все равно что «полет в гиперпространстве», трансформироваться и преобразовывать – вот это ближе, но слишком уж похоже на словесную спекуляцию.  
　　　　Он-я-мы-они. Единство и многообразие. Пространство вне времени и время вне пространства, где можно свернуть в любую сторону и оказаться где угодно.  
　　　　Коридора и тоннеля больше нет. Чем мог быть этот многомерный лабиринт, развернувшийся вне и внутрь, вверх и вниз, вширь – без края, до самых тонких глубин микромира, растянутый во времени от минус бесконечности до плюс бесконечности, и существующий где-то вблизи состояния полного и окончательного распада? Он мог быть абсолютным началом. С обшарпанными стенами из металлобетона тысячелетней давности и древними дверями, которые нужно задраивать вручную. Абсолютное начало чьего-то конца, которое, без сомнения, установили здесь люди с безграничным самомнением. Никаких тебе колоннад и памятных стел с ликами богов и рунической вязью. Настоящее не требует того, чтобы его увековечивали. Настоящее приглашает прогуляться в соседнюю комнату, где за поворотом стены, переходящей в точное подобие самой себя, за стеной в комнате невысокий широкоплечий парень играет на пятиструнной скрипке старинную мелодию. «Пьяный корабль». В последний раз Федерс играл ее на той последней попойке, перед учениями, с которых все и началось.  
　　　　Хольм подходит ближе. Точно, это Федерс. Только гораздо моложе. У него чуб до глаз и вдохновенное лицо. Федерс, хочет сказать Хольм, но вместо этого продолжает играть на скрипке. Это уже когда-то было, в Энгельтау, захолустном городишке на Одине, где солнечные лучи скользят над черепичными крышами, а по стенам вьется дикий виноград. Это когда-то было с ним. А может быть - не с ним?  
　　　　С ними. С нами.  
　　　　Закорючки с треугольниками и квадратами на грубой бумаге больше не кажутся незнакомыми. Это и есть – песня, записанная знаками музыкальной тайнописи, придуманной две тысячи лет назад.  
　　　　Это часть правды. Одна из ветвей великого древа-вселенной, древа-времени, по которому скачет белка и отгрызает одни побеги, позволяя другим расти. Белка выбирает самые молодые и сочные, не тронуты личинками энтропии.  
　　　　Кем становятся личинки энтропии, когда обретают крылья, и куда они улетают?  
　　　　…Ты можешь вырасти из прошлого, как Древо. Вырасти из скитаний от одного безлюдья к другому, где все просто – либо проходишь уровень, либо умираешь, либо ждешь следующей миссии, сатанея от скуки и предаваясь самым приятным из доступных пороков, потому что возвращаться некуда, а ты и не хотел никуда возвращаться, ведь прошлого нет и не было никогда, а есть только вечное течение, движение и ожидание, где ни одна планета не лучше другой и ни одна женщина не лучше другой и не хуже. Глотнуть шнапса или, на худой конец, вскрыть аптечку и забыться на время. И все. Разошлись и выключили свет.  
　　　　Что дальше? Когда погаснет свет, что у тебя останется?  
　　　　Белка прыгает с ветви, собранной из серебристых звезд, прямо в кружащийся провал на восемнадцать сторон небесной сферы, пахнущей сырым бетоном и плесенью.  
　　　　…Наверное, это было слишком для тринадцатилетнего юнги - трое суток в спасательной капсуле, с тремя мертвецами и запасом кислорода, подходящим к концу, среди искореженных обломков и остовов кораблей, плывущих по инерции, по длинной орбите вокруг Артены - дружина эйнхериев из флота Валена. Старику Вотану в те времена, пока мир был юным, такой бы хватило, чтобы загнать Хель и Фенрира в самую глубокую из ям Нифльхейма, и еще бы осталось. Но в другие времена Рагнарек был всего лишь одним из сражений в большой войне.  
　　　　Я хочу умереть в бою, просил он Вотана. Не так. Я хочу стать эйнхерием и взойти на Скрибладнир, когда богам настанет время погибнуть.  
　　　　Вотан спас его. Не сам, конечно. Некто из дружины того, кто тоже носил синий плащ, и смотрел синим глазом - отстраненно, а карим - испытующе. Но Рагнарек есть Рагнарек. Боги умирают. Мертвое, а потому - неопасное воинство Хель во всей красе юнга лицезрел в чертогах героев, которым оно подобало куда больше, чем пыльная роскошь. Его уже не тошнило от вида и запаха трупов. Он был младшим помощником в составе аварийной бригады. Топор и нагрудник доспеха гранд-адмирала Ройенталя, носившего синий плащ, он обнаружил в искореженном взрывами отсеке.  
　　　　Потом, уже на Одине, юнга резал себе руки и окроплял своей кровью священные рунические камни в благообразном святилище неподалеку от Энгельтау, где горожане чаще вкушали ритуальную пищу, чем устраивали жертвоприношения.  
　　　　Боги умирают, сказал ему годи. Какие бы боги не пришли им на смену, их слава и блеск всегда оплачивается одним и тем же. Пока ты жив, живи. Если повезет - умри мирно, если повезет больше - покрой себя славой. Только не будь мертвым при жизни. Юнга не понял его: что значит - быть мертвым при жизни? Как так - если двигаешься и дышишь - и все-таки мертв? Иггдрасиль растет, - сказал ему годи. Древо растет, потому что живое. Мертвое не способно расти. Твой дух - это тоже часть древа. Сухие ветви обращаются в труху. Живые - растут.  
　　　　Нет, одергивает себя Хольм, вспоминая, что никакого годи в том святилище не было. С настоящим годи познакомил его Федерс, двумя годами позже. Это был его отец.  
　　　　Только и он не говорил этого.  
　　　　Конечно, говорит себе Хольм, этого никогда не было. Я просто погашу свет. Когда я исполню клятву, данную Вотану, там, за порогом времени, все будет точно так же.  
　　　　Стена обрывается над улочкой, припорошенной первым снегом. Солнце медленно падает за коричневые холмы, унося с собой каждый блик и каждую тень, все цвета, звуки и запахи, не оставляя ничего, способного измениться и пребывать в ожидании.  
　　　　  
***  
　　　　  
　　　　Потеряв сигнал от Хольма, Федерс раздумывал недолго. Он связался с транспортниками, заявляя о своем намерении, и повел свою группу вниз.  
　　　　На подходе к нижнему пролету лестницы внутренний дисплей шлема захлестнули помехи. В наушниках грянул протяжный свист, и загудело эхо, как будто треснул от напряжения металл, сдавленный толщами океанской воды.  
　　　　Проклятые помехи… Непростые помехи. Эта фантасмагорическая какофония наводила на мысли, что они – не просто глушилка.  
　　　　Словно в подтверждение этого с отчаянным треском выключился комм. Внутренний дисплей шлема погас.  
　　　　Вскоре выяснилось, что коммы отключились у всех.  
　　　　Тогда Федерс приказал отключить всю остальную электронику и запустить «Сирин», мини-генератор волнового подавления.  
　　　　«Сирин» не используют без крайней нужды, и никогда не используют на космических кораблях при абордаже, потому что пока она работает, датчики и детекторы становятся бесполезными и могут выйти из строя. Но Федерсу было нечего терять.  
　　　　Как только «Сирин» начала свою неслышную песню, завывание разорвала череда оглушительных хлопков, и многоголосие обратилось в негромкий шорох, а потом и вовсе исчезло.  
　　　　«Сирин» сделала свое дело. Дальше Федерсу и его бойцам предстояло идти, полагаясь лишь на зрение и слух, подняв забрала. Без электроники доспехи - не более чем силовой костюм. Стоило поблагодарить судьбу за то, что атмосфера Орды мало отличается от атмосферы Одина.  
　　　　Древний бункер оказался так же прост, как все ему подобные: длинный коридор соединяет множество просторных помещений. Пока складывалось впечатление, что он в нем никого нет. Тишину нарушал лишь грохот силовых ботинок да тихое пение приводов доспехов.  
　　　　 Луч подствольного фонаря обежал стены, покрытые потеками плесени, и остановился. В нескольких шагах от входа лежал человек. Огонек тревожно мигал: живой. Доспехи среднего класса, покрашенные в стандартный тускло-серый цвет. В левой руке – двусторонний топор с копьецом, трофейный. Там еще роза должна быть на древке. Среди команды Хольма такой только у Майера, радиста с «Призрака-1». Так и есть. Это Майер.  
　　　　-Командир, здесь Мортенс и Хольм!  
Они самые. Это видно, даже если не поднимать забрала и не разглядывать надписи. У Хольма, длинного и долговязого, - стилизованное изображение молота Тора на левом наплечнике. Такой же серебряный амулет он носит на шее под кителем, как символ веры. У Мортенса покрытие доспехов украшено готическими орнаментами - пижонская перенастройка "умного" камуфляжа, который при необходимости можно переключить в стандартный режим. Оба лежат неподвижно, рука об руку. Хольм так и не выпустил топор.  
　　　　-Оба живы, - доложил третий навигатор.  
　　　　Вскоре обнаружили еще восьмерых, тоже без сознания.  
　　　　Федерс отправил одного из матросов наверх, чтобы вызвать подкрепление и эвакуировать пострадавших. Нужно было разыскать двух оставшихся бойцов из отряда Хольма – Вильма и Эспена.  
　　　　Его люди продвигались все дальше по коридорам, осматривали комнаты, залы и каморки. Повсюду царило запустение. Из стен торчали крепления и обрывки проводов, кое-где сохранились массивные металлические койки в два яруса - видимо, хозяева вынесли все, что смогли, когда покидали свое укрепленное убежище. Двери открывались легко – они даже не были заблокированы. Затхлый воздух с запахами земли, машинного масла и металла, становился все холоднее, а лабиринт коридоров все сильнее разветвлялся. Отряд рассредоточился сначала по двое, а потом и по одному.  
　　　　Холодное дуновение постепенно усиливалось, указывая на близость вентиляционной шахты или отдушины: сквозняк не может возникнуть в глухо закрытом помещении. Лицо стыло под забралом шлема. Казалось, холод перевалил за минус двадцать по Цельсию. Наверное, дело в местном климате, ведь эти горы не так далеки от южного полюса.  
　　　　Тупик. Конец пути. Луч налобного фонаря осветил массивную бронированную дверь. На первый взгляд, на ней не было ничего подозрительного – ни датчиков, ни проводов, ни растяжек, указывающих на то, что она может быть заминировала. Странным казалось лишь то, что дверь обледенела по периметру.  
　　　　 Вставив оружие в петлю на поясе, Федерс обеими руками повернул ручку и толкнул тяжелую створку. Корка льда с хрустом рассыпалась, дверь распахнулась, и в тот же миг в спину толкнул поток воздуха, устремившийся в проем. Холод обжег легкие, кровь прилила к голове. Чтобы удержаться на ногах, Федерс схватился за створку, и свободной рукой надвинул маску шлема, включая подачу дыхательной смеси. Разреженный воздух... Откуда ему здесь взяться? Это же не орбитальная база, а военный бункер на землеподобной планете.  
　　　　Обширное помещение за дверью было заставлено металлическими шкафами и стеллажами от пола до потолка, повсюду змеились провода в толстенной оплетке. Кресла с потрескавшейся обшивкой, контрольные панели с противоударными экранами… Должно быть, это что-то вроде пункта слежения.  
　　　　Странно, что хозяева бункера вывезли все, а в этом помещение оставили кучу аппаратуры. Если здесь есть хоть какие-нибудь неповрежденные носители информации, то это весьма ценная находка.  
　　　　Воздух гудел, как в аэродинамической трубе, уходя в дыру в стене.  
　　　　Федерс выглянул в коридор, чтобы позвать своих: «Сирин» не позволяла ему использовать внутреннюю связь. То, что он увидел, заставило замереть от изумления.  
　　　　Вместо коридора четырехугольного сечения, ему открылся изогнутый тоннель. Стены, собранные из коленчатых трубок, напоминали разветвленные кровеносные сосуды, а над полом стелился туман, то набегая, то откатываясь в размеренном ритме дыхания.  
　　　　И сквозняка больше не было.  
　　　　Федерс озадаченно огляделся. Нельзя же вот так, просто заменить один коридор другим, без движения, без малейшего шороха.  
　　　　Впрочем, долго он раздумывать не стал. Происходящее напоминало бред, а в бреду бесполезно чему-либо удивляться, ведь рано или поздно он подойдет к концу. Вглядываясь в свет и туман за изгибом стены, Федерс двинулся навстречу неизвестности, надеясь отыскать Вильма и Эспена.  
　　　　В этом плавно изогнутом коридоре жило тревожное эхо. Издали то и дело доносился скрип и стрекочущее гудение, похожее на тихое пение ионных двигателей, - многоголосый, объемный шум, выстраивающийся в образы множества непохожих друг на друга машин, каждая из которых поет в своей тональности, своим особым тембром. Звучание машин походило на гомон толпы множества живых существ, собранных из металла, кристаллов, керамики…  
　　　　Туман понемногу рассеялся. Коридор вывел Федерса к высокой балюстраде над необъятной шахтой, чья дальняя стена терялась клубах пара, восходящих снизу. Фермы опор, подпирающих свод, казались тонким геометрическим кружевом.  
　　　　Федерс оглянулся – балюстрада была пуста. Он подошел к ограждению. Внизу тоже не было ни души.  
　　　　Ведь души есть только у людей.  
　　　　Скопление машин далеко внизу жило собственной жизнью. Там были и гиганты, чьи фигуры отдаленно напоминали человеческие, в блеске зеркальных поверхностей, сияющих голографических панелей, и карлики на суставчатых паучьих ногах, снующие между ними, там были и те, что парили в воздухе, выдавая мелодичные трели. Вот один из киберов поворачивает корпус, позволяя блестящей бесформенной твари, заползти на плечо и течь, словно ртуть, проникая под пластины золотящейся брони. За доли секунды тварь исчезает, как вода, впитавшаяся в песок, и зеленоватый свет одевает его мерцающим ореолом.  
　　　　Федерсу казалось, что он попал в фантасмагорический сон безумного ученого, одержимого идеей машинного разума.  
　　　　«Не один сон не может быть настолько реальным… Возможно, сейчас я наблюдаю тех, в кого уже две тысячи лет, как человечество перестало верить. Братья по разуму, чьи технологии опережают наши. Или может быть, это люди, которые подобно последователям Але Хайнессена, строившим демократию втайне от Рейха в ином рукаве галактики, построили здесь, в Андромеде, совершенную техническую цивилизацию?».  
　　　　Как мог, тихо, Федерс склонился над ограждением балюстрады, чтобы самописцы его доспехов засняли качественную картинку.  
　　　　Вильм и Эспен могли быть там, среди механистического сообщества. Но продолжать разведку в одиночку Федерс не решился. Отступив в туман, он поспешил обратно к заветной двери.  
　　　　

 

　　　　***  
　　　　  
　　　　«Шшшшшш... пцч... шшш... шшш», - зазвучало в наушниках.  
　　　　«Говорит «Карл Великий... – хрипло прокричал кто-то сквозь помехи. - Иду к системе Балаат! Корабль не видит ни одного маяка. Дальняя связь выдает ноль на ноль. «Бисмарк», запрашиваю ваши координаты».  
　　　　Электроника выключена. И рация не работает. Что вызывало электромагнитые колебания в их проводах, что привело в движение мембраны динамиков? Снова бред, галлюцинации? Но этот бред удивительно хорошо увязывается с известием о гибели Феззана.  
　　　　 «Говорит «Бисмарк». Дальней связи нет по всему рукаву Стрельца. Похоже, сеть маяков по эту сторону коридоров больше не действует. Передаю свои координаты».  
　　　　«Третья эскадра, все кто слышит! Отзовитесь!»  
　　　　 «Всем, всем, приготовиться к высадке!»  
　　　　Последняя фраза утонула в оглушительном шипении, и звук оборвался.  
　　　　Стало тихо. Эхо больше не доносило шумы и гул от множества механизмов, оставшихся внизу, под балюстрадой. Как будто кто-то выключил звук. Еще пятьдесят шагов – и будет дверь.  
　　　　Туман понемногу рассеивался. Трубки на стенах белели от инея. Федерс оглядел себя. Доспехи стремительно покрывались изморозью.  
　　　　Дверь в заброшенный пункт управления оказалась открытой. Впереди, возле стеллажей, маячила чья-то фигура в доспехах. Федерс перехватил оружие поудобнее.  
　　　　Звук шагов гулко раздавался в овальном тоннеле, но человек как будто не слышал его. Он обернулся, лишь когда Федерс переступил порог.  
　　　　Доспехи среднего класса, справа на нагруднике - стилизованная фигура с рогами и в черном плаще, слева – знаки различия энсина Рейхсфлота. Федерс опустил оружие - это был его второй штурман, Ханс фон Шпеер.  
　　　　-Командир, - улыбнулся тот с видимым облегчением.  
　　　　-Как вы сюда попали?  
　　　　-Вошел, - Шпеер пожал плечами. – Почему вы спрашиваете?  
　　　　-Вы не заметили ничего странного?  
　　　　-Аппаратура в целости. Можно захватить с собой.  
　　　　-Я не об этом.  
　　　　Штурман недоуменно нахмурился.  
　　　　Федерс лишь покачал головой и оглянулся, чтобы указать на то, что вместо коридора теперь – тоннель, ведущий в ангар с механическими чудовищами. Но коридор четырехугольного сечения, с низким потолком и стенами из металлобетона оказался на прежнем месте. А тоннеля – не было.  
　　　　–Этот пункт управления, возможно, в рабочем состоянии, - сказал он с улыбкой. - Убирайте свой резак. Мы возвращаемся.  
　　　　-А как же Вильм и Эспен?  
　　　　-Послушайте, Ханс. Когда мы вернемся, я расскажу, где побывал, пройдя по этому коридору. Пока же извольте выполнять приказ.  
　　　　-Есть, - отчеканил Шпеер. Его лицо все еще отражало крайнее недоумение.  
　　　　Когда они вышли, Федерс с усилием потянул тяжелую створку на себя.  
　　　　-Надо задраить эту дверь. Помогите мне.  
　　　　Сквозняка больше не было. Воздух не выходил.  
　　　　Федерс ощущал тревогу. Не таким ли образом пропали Вильм и Эспен, когда одно пространство сменилось другим? И кто еще мог потеряться, разыскивая их в этих таинственных коридорах?  
　　　　Он считал повороты и вспоминал приметы мест, мимо которых он уже проходил. Ничего не изменилось. Странно было лишь то, что даже на выходе, у проема, ведущего на лестницу, они никого не встретили  
　　　　Когда Федерс и Шпеер поднялись на поверхность, стояла глубокая ночь. Спокойное небо над горами озаряли полярные сияния. Вокруг не было ни души. Ни ионокрафтов, ни транспортников в долине. Никого.  
　　　　-Что за чертовщина, - пробормотал Федерс.  
　　　　Он включил электронику доспехов. Загрузил комм. Системные часы сбились. Ноль часов ноль минут.  
　　　　Не прошло из трех секунд, как замигал комм. Это был Дитрих Ленц, второй радист.  
　　　　-Говорит «Призрак-2». Назовите себя.  
　　　　-Федерс на связи. Какое сегодня число?  
　　　　Двухсекундная пауза.  
　　　　-Двадцать седьмое августа девятнадцатого года, командир. Вас не было почти сутки.  
　　　　О временных парадоксах в гиперпространстве ему доводилось слышать не раз, но чтобы вот так, на поверхности планеты, потерять целые сутки…  
　　　　Федерс постарался не выдать изумления.  
　　　　-Как Хольм?- спросил он.  
　　　　-Недавно пришел в себя. Вы один?  
　　　　-Со мной Шпеер. Дитрих, скажите, из нашего отряда все, кроме нас двоих вернулись на базу?  
　　　　-Вильма и Эспена так и не нашли. Остальные здесь.  
　　　　Федерс опустил голову.  
　　　　-Ждите, - добавил радист, - скоро за вами прилетит транспорт.  
　　　　-Добро.  
　　　　-Конец связи.  
　　　　Федерс поднял забрало и маску. Морозный ветер доносил запах снега. Похоже, Вильм и Эспен остались на той стороне, не успев к тому моменту, когда вселенные сомкнулись по-старому. Но на самом ли деле они сомкнулись так, как нужно?  
　　　　Оглянувшись, он заметил, что Шпеер смотрит на горизонт. Уныние передается, как летучий вирус – стоит комму-то заболеть, как и другие заражаются один за другим.  
　　　　-Феззан… - пробормотал Шпеер. - Что, если это правда?


End file.
